Renascer
by Iaah
Summary: péssima em resumos! Claudia é uma vampira marcada pela morte de seu namorado Hugo, assassinado pelos Volturi. Cinquenta anos depois de sua morte, ela encontra um jovem humano idêntico à ele.
1. Prólogo

**Prólogo**

Já estava de saco cheio daquilo tudo. Não agüentava mais, eu queria correr e para de escutar o que eles tinham a me dizer. Sim, eu estava mal. Sim, eu estava entrando em depressão. Sim, isso não era nada bom para vampiros, e eu sou uma. E, sim, isso era por causa da morte de Hugo. Mas não, eles não estavam satisfeitos em confirmar suas suspeitas, me sacrificavam ainda mais querendo saber detalhes do meu sofrimento.

Levantei daquela cadeira, já estava me cansando, e caminhei até a janela. As pessoas passavam rápido pelas ruas movimentadas. Era tudo tão monótono que até me enojava.

Olhei para a esquina, mais para me movimentar que por curiosidade, e então ele estava lá.

"Claudia, você está bem?", a voz de Koko estava longe, mas eu sabia que ela estava ao meu lado. Não me dei ao trabalho de responder. Nada naquele mundo desviaria a minha atenção do rapaz que agora atravessava a rua para ir ao ponto de ônibus.

Antes que me desse conta eu já estava descendo as escadas para ir ao encontro de Hugo.

-

**N/A:** _É, eu sei que tá meio ruim, mas beeem... Espero que gostem! Huahshauhsuhas_

_Depois de muuuuito tentar descobri como se posta isso aki! Aleluuia! ;D /sorrisocolgate_

_Deixem reviews, e eu já coloco o primeiro cap! D_


	2. Capítulo 1

**CAPITULO UM - A família Oleander**

_Eles não estão te olhando_, eu pensei pra me acalmar. _Não estão_.

É, eu sou mesmo uma tolinha sensível, como Einar costuma dizer. _Eles_ estavam sim me olhando. É claro que estavam. Eu sou uma vampira, eles são humanos, e a minha beleza (!) os atrai tanto quanto sua mente inconscientemente faz com que sintam medo. Eu odeio isso. Odeio atenção, odeio ser o centro de tudo. Claro, porque eu era uma das únicas alunas novas da Escola de Ensino Médio local. Maldita cidadezinha minúscula. Os outros três únicos alunos novos estavam ao meu lado, sendo conduzidos à sala do Diretor, assim como eu.

Dois deles eu já conhecia, e como conhecia! Ao contrário de mim, Koko e Caled pareciam extremamente à vontade, aparentemente desligados dos olhos curiosos que nos seguiam desde a hora que entramos. A outra era uma caloura quieta e tímida. Seu nome era Mirza, eu tinha escutado ela dizer à coordenadora que nos guiava.

A mulher que nos levava até a sala do diretor (ele aparentemente queria dar as boas vindas pessoalmente) tagarelava sem parar e suspirava toda vez que olhava para Caled. Isso era ridículo. Eu sei que nós, os vampiros, somos atraentes para nossas vítimas, mas uma mulher de aparentemente cinqüenta anos dar em cima de um jovem que estava no segundo ano e aparentava ter dezessete (só aparentava, eu sei, porque ele tinha mesmo quatrocentos e trinta e nove, mas isso não vem ao caso) era o cúmulo do absurdo!

Koko parecia não estar nem aí para o aumento das batidas cardíacas daquela rechonchuda mulher toda vez que olhava para seu namorado, e eu não falei nada. Ele não era meu namorado, era o dela. Então ela que cuidasse de ter ciúmes, não eu.

Chegamos ao nosso destino, e o querido Diretor não estava lá.

"Creio que vocês terão de voltar amanhã, o diretor Homm deve estar em uma reunião."

Ok, ela me fez perder um tempão pra chegar ali e me dispensar? Legal, legal! Muuuito legal.

Ninguém falou nada. Mirza sumiu o mais rápido que pôde pelo corredor, assim como a coordenadora.

"Sorria, Claudia!", recomendou Koko, que mostrava seu sorriso mais feliz. Sinceramente, em horas como essa a minha vontade é de simplesmente fazer com que ela evapore.

"Uau, tenho tantos motivos pra sorrir!", ironizei. "Lógico, porque mais um primeiro dia de colegial é tudo que eu queria pra minha existência!"

Estávamos andando na direção do refeitório da escola, ainda faltava algum tempo até a primeira aula. A escola literalmente parou para nos ver passar. Eu queria sumir.

"Não fica assim, Clau, daqui a pouco nós voltamos pra casa.".

Oh, é sério, Caled?

"Nós nem começamos a estudar, não vamos voltar pra casa antes da sexta aula, irmãozinho."

Ele suspirou. "Eu queria que você pudesse rir novamente. O seu sorriso costumava ser tão bonito."

A tensão entre nós aumentou, e nos sentamos na mesa mais afastada do refeitório. Caled estava certo, já fazia algum tempo que eu não ria. Cinqüenta anos, pra ser mais exata. Desde que meu companheiro e melhor amigo, Hugo, foi morto pelos Volturi por ter tentado salvar a vida de uma garota humana. Ele não conseguiu se conter, e acabou jogando um carro em cima dos agressores da menina. Acontece que a rua não estava vazia, e os pedestres e motoristas viram tudo. Ele nos denunciou sem querer, e aquela maldita família não quis saber a história. Hugo havia descumprido a lei, teria que ser morto.

Me levantei da mesa em que havíamos nos sentado.

"Vou tomar um ar lá fora."

Koko me seguiu. Ela era minha irmã muito antes de nos juntarmos à nossa família atual, os Oleander. Não irmã de verdade, de quando eu era humana. Meus irmãos foram todos para as Cruzadas, e de lá nunca voltaram. Minha irmã mais nova verdadeira havia sumido. Koko foi aquela que me acolheu e me livrou da angústia de ser um monstro e destruir sonhos, ela me mostrou que podia saciar minha sede sem matar pessoas. Minha irmã vampira se transformou em minha família cinco anos depois de minha transformação, e de lá pra cá nunca nos separamos. Muito mais velha que eu, e também muito mais experiente, ela havia aprendido a se alimentar de animais com um velho amigo, um vampiro chamado Carlisle Cullen, e preocupava-se em passar seu conhecimento para frente.

Quando estávamos do lado de fora, ela colocou a mão em meu ombro, me fazendo parar.

"Você não deve se culpar pela morte dele.", sussurrou baixo e rápido para que apenas eu pudesse ouvir.

"Eu tenho que fazer alguma coisa.", expliquei o que estava óbvio pra mim, e ela sabia disso. Koko e eu nunca tivemos segredos uma para a outra. "Eu culpo os Volturi. Eles são os culpados."

Koko deu um passo pra frente e me olhou nos olhos, daquele jeito que ela sabia que eu entenderia. Seu olhar profundo me penetrou.

"Hugo fez o que achava certo e morreu de forma digna, Claudia. Isso é passado. O que passou, passou. Nós todos o amávamos muito, mas você tem toda uma existência te esperando, e nós não vamos deixar que a passe desse jeito, vivendo cada dia como se fosse uma tortura!"

Desviei da intensidade dos olhos âmbar de minha irmã, e passei a encarar a neve que estava no chão, quase tão branca quanto nossa pele.

"Os dias são uma tortura sem ele, Ko. A cada dia que se passa a falta que ele me faz aumenta, e é como se eu fosse explodir de solidão e tristeza.", confessei. "Nada nem ninguém no mundo irá substituir Hugo nem a falta que ele me faz."

Quando terminei de falar, o sinal da escola tocou e ela soltou um suspiro. Me virei em direção à escola e falei por cima do ombro:

"Boa aula."

Caminhando lentamente, nesses passos bizarramente lerdos de seres humanos, eu fui para minha primeira aula, Química, no segundo andar. Eu fingia estar no primeiro ano, enquanto Caled e Koko estudavam pela sei que lá vez no segundo ano.

Sentei na carteira mais distante possível de toda aquela euforia juvenil que tanto me entediava nos últimos tempos. Eu quase não acredita que, a alguns anos atrás, eu era a mais animada integrante da família.

_Família_. Me enchi de alegria de repente, pensando no amor que brotara entre seres tão estranhos quanto eu. Koko, Caled, Einar e Blanche, minha verdadeira família. Não gostava muito de lembrar de minha família humana, pois eles me internaram em um convento e depois nunca mais os vi. A não ser por minha irmãzinha, Melinda, que desapareceu logo depois que fui para o convento, não havia sentido amor assim por ninguém mais. Einar e Blanche eram meus pais, e me davam todo o carinho que eu precisava e um pouco mais. Eram velhos conhecidos de Koko, e decidimos nos juntar vinte anos depois de eu ser transformada. Quando estávamos só os quatro vivendo felizes e contentes, me aparece Caled, o estraga-prazeres mais especial de toda a face da terra. Koko se apaixonou por ele, ele por ela, e eu era a única solteira numa casa com dois casais. Isso era insuportável. Quinze anos depois, encontramos Hugo e nos apresentamos nosso modo de viver. Ele aceitou o desafio e se juntou à família Oleander, e a mim. Foram dois séculos felizes, até cinquenta atrás.

O professor pareceu não me notar, ainda bem. Acho melhor assim, quando eles nos ignoram e não nos fazem passar por todas aquelas ridículas apresentações que não servem pra nada, a não ser pra me matar de vergonha e me tornar o centro das atenções. E eu não preciso repetir o quanto odeio ser o centro de tudo.

O sinal tocou, e as fofocas sobre mim já estavam me enchendo. Humanos desprezíveis, bobos e superficiais! Fui para a outra aula, a droga da Matemática. Dois tempos aturando olhares de curiosidade e sussurros. Mal sabiam eles que eu podia escutar,

Na hora do intervalo, me juntei ao casal alegria. Os dois estavam com suas bandejas cheias de comida, sentados no canto mais distante do refeitório. Peguei a gororoba nojenta e sentei ao lado de Koko.

"Como foram as aulas?", ela quis saber.

"Uma droga."

Nenhum dos dois falou nada. Eles sabiam que quando eu não queria conversar, nada me fazia abrir a boca. Ás vezes eu me sentia mal em trata-los mal, mas isso acabou se tornando parte de minha rotina. Na verdade, eles até que não ligavam muito. Os dois eram mesmo criaturas fantásticas. Koko tinha uma idade monstra, ela foi uma princesa grega há muitos séculos. O rosto fino, emoldurado por cachos negros que iam até a cintura, dava a ela um ar de realeza. Isso, aliado ao fato de que ela só usava vestidos, completava seu ar 'princesinha'. Magra, alta e incrivelmente linda (ta, como se isso fosse impossível), ela ainda era um amor de pessoa. Não tinha como ficar ruim perto dela. Caled era... Bem, Caled era Caled. Cara, ás vezes ele enchia o saco com seu bom-humor e complexo de 'eu-sou-o-cara-mais-legal-do-mundo', mas tirando isso, meu irmão era gente boa. E bonito. Mesmo para um vampiro. Seu cabelo ruivo e bagunçado, os músculos perfeitos e um corpo escultural até que eram motivo para os suspiros e batimentos acelerados que nos cercavam.

Os outros dois integrantes da família, nossos 'pais', eram também dois especiais. Blanche era uma mãezona, nos amava como se fôssemos seus verdadeiros filhos. Ela era a que mais parecia comigo fisicamente. Ambas éramos loiras, de traços finos e delicados, e cabelo liso. A única diferença era que ela usava o cabelo longo, na metade das costas, e o meu ficava pouco acima do ombro, para que não desse muito trabalho. Eu sou aquele tipo que se preocupa com praticidade, não com beleza de roupas. Isso fazia Blanche e Koko ficarem loucas. Agora falando de meu pai. Einar Oleander, nosso brincalhão e pra lá de bem-humorado patriarca, era, na teoria, só cinco anos mais velho que eu, já que, quando foi transformado, tinha vinte e dois anos. Isso o tornava quatro anos mais novo que Blanche, mas não impedia em nada o amor que os dois sentiam um pelo outro. Ele fingia ser o irmão mais velho de Caled, já que os dois tinham o mesmo tom de cabelo e quase o mesmo porte físico. A história que havíamos inventado era que os pais dele morreram em um acidente quando eles eram menores. Eu era uma prima de Blanche, e meus pais eram cientistas que trabalhava viajando pelo mundo e me deixaram com ela. Koko fingia ser adotada pelo casal de jovens.

O restante da manhã escolar passou lenta e irritantemente, como sempre. Na hora da saída, fui a primeira a chegar na Mercedes preta de Caled, e ele e Koko chegaram dois minutos depois, silenciosos. Me joguei no banco de trás enquanto ele dirigia para fora do estacionamento daquele inferno e minha irmã colocava em uma rádio de música clássica.

Vinte minutos depois entramos no terreno de nossa casa. Eu não pude deixar de me aliviar quando senti os aromas tão conhecidos do charmoso chalé colonial que agora era nosso lar. Caled parou o carro em frente de casa, para descermos enquanto ele ia estacionar. Eu desci, mas Koko fui à garagem com ele. Maldito casalzinho apaixonado.

Subia as escadas da varanda da frente, e empurrei a porta para entra em casa. Não havia nem sinal de Blanche ou Einar por ali. Eu podia os escutar na sala da televisão, assistindo o monótono telejornal local. Subi ao meu quarto, e ali estava em casa.

Decorado em cores claras, bege e branco, era o menor quarto da casa, mas não era pequeno. Minha cama king size de madeira clara cabia perfeitamente ali, assim como o armário branco e as prateleiras e escrivaninha com computador, som, cd's e livros. E ainda sobrava espaço para o meu pufe bege, que ficava no canto, perto da porta de vidro que dava para minha pequena varanda particular.

Larguei a mochila em cima da cama e liguei o computador. Não havia mais nada interessante a fazer. Enquanto esperava ele ligar, bateram à porta.

"Entre.", falei sem tirar os olhos da tela e as mãos do mouse.

"Você não parece feliz com seu primeiro dia de aula, querida."

Sem precisar me virar, eu sabia que Blanche estava sentada em minha cama, olhando para mim. Continuei olhando para o computador.

"Quando uma coisa cai na mesmice, não há motivos para se alegrar ou ficar feliz."

"Caled e Koko parecem um tanto animados com a escola nova."

"Caled e Koko ficariam animados se eu lhes dissesse que amanhã o mundo acaba, mamãe, eles são idiotamente alegres.", suspirei.

Para meu incrível espanto, ela não ralhou por eu ter falado mal de meus irmãos. Apenas suspirou e se moveu para me abraçar por trás, dando-me um beijo na bochecha.

"Um dia você também foi alegre como eles."

"Os tempos mudam.", disse simplesmente. Não queria conversar com ninguém sobre meu estado de alegria ou tristeza, sobre a minha falta de sorrisos ou qualquer coisa parecida. Ela notou minha falta de interesse naquela conversa, me deu um outro beijo na bochecha e saiu do quarto.

Fiquei bem umas duas horas sozinha em meu quarto, baixando músicas da internet e navegando por alguns sites de música e cinema, até que fosse mais uma vez incomodada em meu cantinho tranqüilo. Não precisei responder, e Einar entrou.

"Olá."

"Oi."

Ele se sentou no pufe e ficou olhando para o computador.

"Eu estava interessado nesse filme novo que lançou, a crítica desse site é positiva?"

"Desde quando você se interessa por comédias americanas?", perguntei me virando totalmente pra ele, que estava com os braços por trás da cabeça, olhando atentamente para mim.

"Desde que minha filha andou precisando dar umas risadas."

Revirei os olhos nas órbitas. "Vocês fazem parecer com que eu esteja morrendo e me massacrando por dentro.". Se estivessem pensando isso, estavam certos. Eu estava mesmo me matando e me massacrando por dentro, só não queria dizer.

"Nós queremos o seu bem, Clau."

"Eu estou bem, droga!", disse enquanto voltava os olhos para o site e fingia ler com interesse a sinopse de um romance francês. "Dá pra vocês pararem de ficar me alugando, eu não estou incomodando ninguém, estou quieta no meu canto, ok?"

"Ok, ok. Se é assim que você quer...", ele suspirou. "Só saiba que quando quiser conversar, sobre qualquer coisa, pode contar conosco, tudo bem?"

"Aham."

Finalmente me deixaram sozinha. Finalmente me joguei em cima da minha cama e pude parar de fingir que estava bem. Eu não estava bem, nem um pouco bem. Eu queria Hugo. Eu queria minha outra metade, a outra parte de minha alma. Sem ele eu não podia viver.  
Olhei para fora. A luz que batia na copa das árvores que cercavam nossa casa estava bem pouca. Já era quase de noite. Num ímpeto, fui até a varanda e desci pelas paredes, o mais rápido que podia. Em poucos minutos, um urso jazia morto à minha frente, e seu sangue entrava em mim como o bálsamo que eu precisava, me saciando e completando (bem superficialmente) um vazio incômodo perto do lugar onde um dia havia um coração.

-

**N/A :** _Aí vai o primeeiro /batepalmas êêê, maaais um filhoo que tá nascendo! DD __vou postar Future aqui também, no fds, pra fik mais 'bonitinho', como disse a Thá. _

_RESPONDENDO REVIEWS;_

_**Thassila - **espero q a fic corresponda suas expectatiivas, eu espero meeeesmo!tô fazendo o máximo pra ela ficar legaal e boa, e que seja muit boom lê-la! _

_**Veronica - **aqui vai o primeiro cap, me diiz o que achou ._

Deixem reviews, isso é tããão emocionante e vc me deixam tãããão feliiiz!

D


	3. Capítulo 2

**Capítulo 2 - Fugindo**

Quando eu voltei, encontrei Koko e Caled enroscados no sofá de um jeito que deixaria qualquer um envergonhado de presenciar. Qualquer um, menos eu. Sentei no sofázinho bem ao lado deles e comecei a trocar de canais pra ver se achava alguma coisa que prestasse. Não achei, mas continuei trocando. Até que aquilo era divertido.

"Foi caçar, Clau?", Caled perguntou enquanto Koko lhe dava mordidinhas no pescoço.

"Não, estava roubando mel com minhas amigas ursas."

Ele riu, mas não falou mais nada. De repente, sua boca encontrou a de Koko, e eles estavam muito ocupados. Bufei e me levantei do sofá, indo para a sala de estar. Blanche e Einar estavam lá, lendo livros. Ele estava deitado na poltrona, ela sentada na escrivaninha. Os dois sorriram pra mim quando me joguei no tapete felpudo do chão.

"Sinceramente, vocês deviam proibir aquilo que está acontecendo lá na sala de televisão.", reclamei, olhando para o teto. Einar riu, e Blanche assumiu um ar divertido, mas nenhum dos dois falou nada. "Eu estou falando sério!! Aquilo deve ser ilegal, não é possível! É vulgar e quase pornográfico!"

Os dois começaram a rir.

"Claudia, querida, você e Hugo faziam coisas piores e ninguém reclamava.", Blanche ponderou. O aperto no meu peito aumentou ao escutar o nome dele, mas eu continuei fingindo que estava tudo bem.

"Eu não me agarrava em público do jeito que eles se agarram, mas isso não vem ao caso."

Os dois riram, eu continuei séria.

"Tolinha sensível.", murmurou Einar enquanto bagunçava meu cabelo.

Me levantei, chateada. "Eu não sou criança pra você me tratar assim, pai.", murmurei enquanto ia para meu quarto. Droga! Como eu odiava aquilo! Mil vezes droga!

Afundei a cara no travesseiro, e desejei poder dormir. Era tudo o que eu queria, dormir e esquecer da felicidade que irradiava de todos da minha família, menos de mim. Era muita felicidade, e a única estranha ali era eu. A única mal-humorada, a única depressiva e raivosa criatura da casa. Eu era aquela que arruinava o dia de todos com minhas respostas horríveis e chateações sem limites.

Passei o resto da noite escutando as músicas novas que havia baixado para meu Ipod, e ninguém foi me importunar. No outro dia pela manhã, abri meu armário e tirei as primeiras roupas que encontrei no embolado de peças que ali estavam. As sortudas da vez acabaram sendo uma camiseta roxa e um jeans skinny com meu tênis cinza. Não estava nem aí pra combinação. Prendi meu cabelo em um rabo de cavalo e estava pronta. Desci e não havia nem sinal de Koko e Caled na sala, então decidi espera-los na garagem. Entrei no carro, joguei minha mochila no banco de trás e deitei a cabeça nela. Nem cinco minutos depois, os dois já estavam no banco da frente.

"Bom dia, Clau.", saudou Caled, sorridente. Hoje ele estava com uma camiseta vermelha e calças pretas. Certamente a roupa foi escolhida por Koko, e ficava muito bem nele.

"Oi."

Ele apenas abanou a cabeça e ligou o carro. Enquanto dirigia para a escola, Koko me estendeu uma carta.

"Chegou ontem de noite, o carteiro veio entregar quando você ainda estava caçando.", disse enquanto eu pegava o envelope negro. "E depois eu acabei esquecendo...", continuou com um sorriso que pedia desculpas.

Eu sei bem o porquê dela esquecer. Caled sorriu e eles entrelaçaram as mãos, enquanto ele dirigia apenas com uma. Fiz uma careta e me voltei para a carta. Li primeiro o destinatário, eu (lógico, senão ela não entregaria pra mim, dãã). Depois virei o envelope e descobri quem havia me mandado. Escrito em uma caligrafia fina e rebuscada, estava o nome de Augustta Drimanche, a "irmã" de Hugo. Eles haviam vivido juntos por muito tempo antes dele se juntar à mim, e depois a amizade se estendeu a todos da família Oleander. Mas Gutta não se alimentava de animais, e era uma nômade, por isso de raro em raro recebíamos notícias suas. Rasguei o envelope e peguei a carta nas mãos. A felicidade por poder ter notícias dela me fazia sentir ligada com Hugo de algum jeito.

_Clau. _

_Escrevo porque a saudade é grande, e precisava também ter certeza de que estava bem. Se estou certa, esse é o endereço que Koko me deu da última vez que nos falamos, e ela me disse que seria a morada de vocês pelos próximos anos. Agora estou na Rússia, mais precisamente em Tula, e o gelo me fez lembrar daquele último inverno que passamos juntos, você, Hugo e eu. Não pude deixar de lembrar da felicidade que emanava de vocês dois, e isso, por incrível que pareça, me deixou triste. Há anos não vejo seu sorriso, não escuto nenhuma palavra feliz saída de sua boca. Não digo isso por mim, os outros Oleander também sentem a mesma coisa, e ficam tristes por você não estar bem. Claudia, entenda, o fato de Hugo não estar mais entre nós não quer dizer que..._

"Quem autorizou vocês a dar notícias minhas à Gutta?", falei em um tom duro, quando já estávamos no estacionamento da escola. Piquei a carta em pedacinhos e a joguei na lata de lixo mais próxima.

"Clau, nós nos preocupamos com você! Você tem o direito de ser feliz e...", começou Koko, enquanto Caled estava anormalmente sério ao seu lado.

Não estávamos mais andando e as pessoas próximas notaram nossa 'briga entre irmãos'. Foi num tom baixo para os ouvidos humanos que eu continuei.

"Vocês não precisam se preocupar comigo, eu estou bem! Droga, as pessoas mudam, eu não posso continuar sendo a mesma panaca boba-alegre de antigamente!"

Recomecei a andar, e os dois me acompanharam. Foi Caled quem falou primeiro, logo que entramos no saguão da escola.

"Você não era uma panaca boba-alegre, Claudia, você era feliz."

"O que dá no mesmo.", resmunguei, indiferente.

Ele insistiu. "Sua tristeza contagia a todos nós, não é legal você se sentir assim."

Então era isso? Eles só estavam preocupados porque a minha tristeza fazia todos da família se entristecerem também?

"Eu vou dar um jeito nisso.", e parei em frente à porta da minha sala de Inglês.

"Boa aula.", Koko acenou enquanto ela e Caled seguiam, abraçados, pelo corredor que leva à sala que iriam ter aula. "Eu te amo.", ela moveu os lábios e sorriu pra mim antes de virar à esquerda.

Eu bufei e me virei para entrar na aula. Os idiotinhas me encaravam.

"O que foi? Perderam alguma coisa aqui?", perguntei antes de me sentar. Eles coraram e desviaram o olhar. Assim era melhor, ninguém me olhando, tranqüilidade... E tempo para poder tramar o que faria logo depois que voltássemos da escola.

Se era por minha causa que meus irmãos e pais estavam se 'entristecendo', nas palavras de Caled, eu daria um jeito de que não se preocupassem mais com minha falta de alegria. Eu não ia voltar a sorrir feito uma idiota, primeiro porque eu não tinha um pingo vontade, segundo porque não adiantaria nada sorrir e continuar dando respostas ácidas a torto e a direita, e terceiro porque eu definitivamente não tinha motivos para isso. Eu não ia mais sorrir e ponto. O certo mesmo seria sair dali, deixando-os livres para ser uma família perfeita e feliz, sem a ovelha negra para importunar e arruinar a perfeição do clã Oleander.

Decidi que ia embora naquele dia mesmo. Na hora do intervalo, agi como se estivesse tudo normal, ou seja, continuei mal-humorada. Nenhum dos dois pareceu perceber. Só um pouco antes de eu me levantar para ir à minha próxima aula que Koko me deu um beijo na bochecha e sorriu, sussurrando mais um "Eu te amo" sem motivos.

Chegamos em casa, e estava tudo tranqüilo. Blanche cuidava do jardim, Einar estava no escritório (ele trabalhava como advogado). Subi para o meu quarto e por lá fiquei. Ninguém foi me importunar, e eu comecei a guardar algumas coisas que pegava aleatoriamente em uma mochila de acampamento que tinha. Ao terminar, peguei papel e caneta e escrevi um bilhete.

_Blanche, Einar, Koko e Caled._

_Pode não parecer, mas eu amo vocês. E é por esse motivo que agora estou indo embora. Não quero que continuem mal por minha causa, vocês não merecem ser infelizes por culpa minha. Sinto muito por tudo que os fiz passar nesses últimos cinqüenta anos. Eu sou problemática, vocês perceberam. Não sou digna de fazer parte de uma família como os Oleander. Vocês vão estar pra sempre dentro de mim. Espero que fiquem bem. _

_Com carinho, Claudia._

Ao terminar, coloquei-o em cima de minha cama, e saí pela varanda de meu quarto, como fazia quando ia caçar. Eles não desconfiariam até que eu não voltasse para ir à escola no outro dia. No começo, poderiam até sentir a minha falta, mas com o passar do tempo eles perceberiam que tudo estava mais tranqüilo sem mim. Quanto a falta que eles fariam pra mim, isso não vinha ao caso. Minha família não veria meu sofrimento, e usando um ditado humano, o que os olhos não vêem, o coração não sente. Eu já havia lidado com o sentimento de perda nos últimos cinqüenta anos, e saberia lidar com mais esse, que não seria muito grande: eles ainda estavam vivos. Hugo não estava mais.

Lembranças que eu tentava esquecer vieram à tona enquanto eu me movia entre as árvores. Deixei-me guiar por elas.

-

_Eu e ele andávamos de mãos dadas na beira de um lago congelado da Escócia. Hugo sorria. Aquele sorriso parecia como um dia de primavera, iluminando e aquecendo tudo ao seu redor. Seu cabelo negro e curto estava espetado naturalmente, como sempre. Ele viu uma borboleta e parou de andar._

_"O que foi, amor?", eu estava distraída demais para notar a pequena borboleta amarela à nossa frente. Tudo que me interessava no mundo todo estava segurando minhas mãos e olhando para frente, ainda com aquele sorriso encantador._

_"Você quer um presente?", perguntou, sem tirar os olhos do que chamava sua atenção._

_"Você sabe que eu não me importo com isso... Só ter você aqui comigo já é um presente, meu amor."_

_Finalmente ele me encarou. "Mas esse presente não me custou nada, e vai fazer esse seu sorriso lindo aumentar."_

_"Ok, se você diz isso, então eu aceito."_

_Num gesto rápido, ele apontou para sua frente, e eu segui a direção que mostrava, até ver uma borboletinha azul que dançava pelo ar, toda feliz. Aquele azul contrastava com o branco da neve, e mesmo assim parecia fazer parte dela. Era lindo de se olhar._

_"Eu te dou o vôo daquela borboleta, Claudia, para que se lembre que a felicidade está nas pequenas e mais simples coisas da vida. Eu te dou aquele vôo para que se lembre de mim, amor."_

_Sorri e o abracei. Não havia ninguém igual a ele no mundo. Hugo era único, era perfeito. E era meu._

_-_

Sacudi a cabeça para que aquele flashback indesejado sumisse como poeira, se alojando em algum canto cheio de teias de aranha em minha memória. Aquilo era tudo que eu não queria me lembrar, não devia ter nem começado a relembrar meus momentos felizes ao lado de Hugo, eles me deixavam mais deprimida ainda.

Eu era uma vampira deprimida.

"Ninguém merece!", falei pra mim mesma.

Quando parei de correr, já amanhecia. Durante a noite, passei por cidades e fazendas, campos e avenidas, montanhas e planícies, com a única intenção de me livrar das memórias de Hugo e de me distanciar ao máximo da família Oleander.

Olhei em volta e constatei que estava em uma fazenda abandonada, morta, vazia e silenciosa. Exatamente como eu.

Caminhei até a única construção que parecia estar inteira, e era uma casinha. Arrombei a porta de entrada e entrei. Incrivelmente, os móveis ainda estavam lá, esperando por mim, cobertos por lençóis brancos. O cheiro de poeira e mofo de muitos anos se fez sentir quando inspirei.

Aquele era o lugar perfeito para alguém como eu. Comecei a tirar os lençóis de cima dos móveis, e os joguei em um canto da sala. Terminado isso, resolvi abrir a porta mais próxima, e entrei em um quarto com uma cama de madeira escura, sem colchão, um criado-mudo ao lado da cama, um guarda-roupa da mesma madeira e uma mesinha com cadeira, todos igualmente poeirentos e mofados. Não se comparava ao meu quarto na casa dos Oleander, mas conforto era uma das últimas coisas em minha lista de prioridades.

Joguei minha mochila em cima da mesinha e fiz um tour pelo casebre, que se resumia em mais um quarto, beeem menor que o primeiro, uma cozinha/sala de jantar e um banheirinho.

Voltei ao primeiro quarto e abri a janela. O sol já tinha saído completamente de detrás das montanhas e não havia sinal de nuvens. Fechei a janela e suspirei. Sair não era muito aconselhável, a não ser que eu quisesse chamar a atenção de qualquer humano em um raio de doze milhas, pois do jeito que aquele campo era aberto seria difícil não me notar cintilando no meio da grama verde.

Fechei a janela e suspirei, olhando em volta. O que tinha para se fazer ali?

_Nada_, respondi mentalmente para mim mesma. _Droga, um dia cheio de tédio!_ Não. Tédio não era bom, ele me fazia relembrar minha família e momentos indesejáveis. Tive que arrumar o que fazer.

Mais que rápido abri a mochila e tirei _O apanhador no campo de centeio_ para ler pela centésima quarta vez. Teria que me acostumar com ele, era o único livro que havia lembrado de colocar na bagagem. Me joguei no sofá poeirento da sala mais poeirenta ainda e o li duas vezes. Acabei me cansando de ler de novo aquela história, e comecei a contar as tábuas do chão de madeira, só para depois reconta-las. Sessenta e oito.

O restante do dia eu passei tentando deixar a casa mais apresentável e razoavelmente habitável, mesmo que eu não seja uma das pessoas mais organizadas que conheço. Para meu espanto, eu consegui arrumar tudo até pouco antes de escurecer. Os anos de convivência com Koko e sua mania de organização finalmente renderam frutos.

"Agora você pode sair.", murmurei para mim mesma, e foi o que fiz.

Saí em uma corrida certeira, e fiquei à espreita de alguns veados (herbívoros fedorentos!), a única opção de caça mais próxima. Eu sinceramente não estava com sede,

Mas aquilo era pelo menos alguma coisa a se fazer. E eu precisava me distrair um pouco.

Uma hora depois estava de volta, transbordando de sangue e me sentindo viscosa. Se eu estivesse em casa, Blanche iria ralhar comigo, dizendo que gula era uma coisa muito déia, e que eu devia apenas caçar para me saciar.

Sacudi a cabeça, espantando os pensamentos. Essa era minha casa agora, e aqui eu ditava as regras. Se eu quisesse caçar até explodir (o que eu duvido que aconteceria), eu caçaria e explodiria. Ok, eu me dei conta que não precisaria caçar por pelo menos mais um mês.

Peguei meu Ipod, deitei no sofá e escutei música até enjoar. Quando escutei a mesma música pela quinta vez, decidi que aquela era a hora de parar, e fiquei encarando o teto. Morar sozinha não estava sendo nem de longe tão reconfortante tranqüilo quanto eu imaginei. Eu sentia falta de minha família.

-

_"Ok, parem com isso, vocês estão me dando náuseas."_

_Caled e Koko riram, mas se separaram do beijo meloso e grudento que estavam dando. Era abril de 1758, e estávamos na nossa casa, no interior da Suíça. _

_"Tudo bem, o que você quer fazer, Claudia?", Koko quis saber._

_"Uhm... Que tal jogar xadrez?", sugeri sorridente._

_"Xadrez?"_

_"Ou damas, alguma coisa que una todo mundo e nos faça mais feliz!"_

_Dessa vez eles caíram na gargalhada. Foi então que sentimos um cheiro diferente no ar. Era um cheiro de vampiro, mas não era um dos nossos. Koko se levantou abruptamente, sem desenlaçar a mão das de Caled, seu vestido bege perfeito sacudindo levemente por conta do movimento rápido demais._

_"Péssima hora para visitas.", disse Caled "Blanche e Einar só voltam da viagem de caça depois de amanhã." Ele também já estava de pé._

_Eu me levantei displicentemente. "Ora, vocês dois acham que um vampiro não será páreo para nós três? E talvez ele esteja aqui em paz, só fazendo uma visita.", sorri e me encaminhei para a grande porta de madeira, abrindo-a na mesma hora que o vampiro do outro lado preparava-se para bater._

_Congelei no ato. O homem que estava ali era simplesmente lindo, e se eu tivesse um coração, ele certamente estaria batendo bem mais rápido que o normal. Era um vampiro que aparentava ter vinte anos, o cabelo castanho claro na altura do queixo, liso e bagunçado, lhe davam um ar de incrível beleza. Suas roupas estavam um pouco gastas, mas ainda assim eram bonitas. Nossos olhos se encontraram, e eu pude ver a surpresa em seus olhos escarlates ao notar a cor dourada dos meus._

_-_

Essa foi a primeira vez que vi Hugo.

"Droga!", murmurei, batendo em minha testa "Pare com isso, Claudia!"

Mas por mais que eu tentasse parar de pensar nele, uma voz em minha cabeça me dizia que eu não queria parar. E ela estava certa, eu não queria mesmo. Fechei os olhos e voltei a lembrar, sem culpa.

-

_"Olá.", eu disse, apenas para não ficar parada feito uma boba. E falei por cima do ombro para os outros dois que ainda estavam parados perto do sofá "Koko, Caled, temos visita!"_

_Logo eles estavam do meu lado, e o estranho também reparou nos olhos deles, mas não disse nada. Apenas estendeu a mão para Caled:_

_"Sou Hugo.". Seu sotaque denunciava uma origem italiana._

_Caled pegou a mão do outro e a sacudiu. "Caled Oleander.", e apontou para Koko e depois para mim "Essas são Koko e Claudia Oleander, minha mulher e minha irmã."_

_As sobrancelhas do desconhecido arquearam enquanto ele nos cumprimentava com acenos. "Irmã?", parou ao escutar a apresentação de Caled._

_"Sim, irmã.", ele confirmou, e constatou que o belo vampiro de estatura mediana não teria chances contra nós três, e estava ali em paz. "Quer entrar, Hugo?"_

_Ele aceitou e entrou._

_Seus olhos esquadrinharam a mobília luxuosa de nossa casa, e ele ficou parado ao lado do sofá enquanto nós nos sentamos cada um em poltronas cobertas de veludo vermelho, da cor do meu vestido._

_"Sente-se.", Koko convidou, apontando o sofá ao seu lado, ele fez que não._

_"Sinto-me melhor assim, de pé, se não se importam."_

_"Nem um pouco.", ela respondeu amigavelmente._

_Ficamos em um silêncio desconfortável por alguns segundos, o suficiente para ele formular suas perguntas, e perceber que esperávamos explicações por sua aparição em nosso território._

_"Eu estava passando por aqui enquanto me dirigia a Palermo", era mesmo italiano, como eu supus "para encontrar-me com uma vampira amiga..."_

_Oh droga!, ele tinha uma namorada! "Sua companheira?", e me arrependi no mesmo instante de ter perguntado. Koko olhou para mim, percebendo a curiosidade e interesse por detrás da minha simples pergunta, e eu sorri de volta sem graça._

_Para meu espanto, ele negou. "Não, Gutta é apenas uma velha amiga italiana, minha conterrânea. Nós costumamos andar juntos."_

_Andar. Ele era um andarilho. Isso já era de se esperar, pois a maioria dos vampiros não fixa morada como nós, os 'vegetarianos'._

_"Continue.", pediu Caled._

_"Bom, senti o cheiro de vocês, e estranhei que estivesse tão forte e tão freqüente em uma área habitada..."_

_"Nós estamos a vinte quilômetros da cidade.", minha irmã interrompeu "Aqui, entre as árvores, não é realmente uma 'área habitada'."_

_"Certo, mas é próximo o bastante de muitos humanos.", ele ponderou. Nós apenas concordamos, e Hugo continuou. "Fiquei intrigado... Vocês moram aqui?", perguntou, dando leve ênfase à palavra 'moram'._

_Nós fizemos que sim._

_A boca dele se entreabriu um pouco, mas logo se recompôs. "E como conseguem caçar na cidade sem levantar suspeitas?"_

_"É simples: nós não caçamos na cidade.", respondeu Caled._

_"Vocês caçam em outras aldeias, longe daqui?"_

_Ele entendeu errado. Ainda achava que éramos como os outros, que caçávamos pessoas. Resolvi explicar._

_"Nós não caçamos pessoas, Hugo. Caçamos animais."_

_A expressão de surpresa de seu rosto logo foi tomada por um misto de compreensão e divertimento. "Vegetarianos, não?" confirmamos com acenos positivos "Já tinha ouvido falar de vocês, mas nunca havia visto... É por isso que a cor de seus olhos é diferente?"_

_"Sim."_

_"Uau... Mas porque fazem isso?"_

_Koko, a mais experiente em não caçar pessoas de nós, respondeu. "Não queremos ser monstros que acabam com a vida de seres humanos que têm sonhos, vidas e famílias, Hugo. Nós não temos o direito de tirar a vida de ninguém apenas para saciar nossa sede. Por isso, caçamos animais e tentamos viver, pelo menos superficialmente, como humanos."_

_Um dia inteiro foi gasto em explicações, e ao final deste dia, Hugo decidiu tentar viver conosco, como nós. Ia passar um mês entre os Oleander, como adaptação, para ver se conseguia. _

_Quando finalmente terminamos nossa conversa, Koko e Caled, que perceberam meu interesse nele, levantaram e saíram, me deixando sozinha com ele na sala. Me levantei e fui até a escada que levava ao andar superior, aos quartos._

_"Fique a vontade.", disse por cima do ombro, sem olha-lo._

_Senti sua mão forte segurando meu ombro no mesmo instante, e a voz grave e afinada falou, bem próxima ao meu ouvido. "Está fugindo de mim, senhorita?"_

_Eu me virei, e não pude me conter quando notei a proximidade de nossas bocas. Caímos um nos braços do outro para nosso primeiro e inesquecível beijo, certos de que seria o primeiro de infinitos outros beijos._

_-_

Infinitos outros beijos? Duzentos e cinqüenta anos depois, lá estava eu, sozinha, sem Oleander e sem Hugo, deitada em um sofá mofado de uma fazenda fantasma no meio do nada.

Suspirei e me virei para o lado.

_Não, Hugo, eu nunca fugi de você, _eu queria poder ter tido tempo de responder. _Eu estava indo ao seu encontro_.

Agora, tudo que eu sabia é que eu não estava fugindo de ninguém. Eu estava fugindo de mim.

-

**N/A - **Oiii pessoas DDD tô tão feliz das reviews, elas realmente fazem bem pra saúde!! Aqui vai um cap, espero que tenham gostado... Deixem maais reviews, contando o que acharaam! Estou aberta a sugestões D

respondendo...

**Belial Malfoy** (vulgo Beli do chat e escritora de Sinfonia Agridoce, simplesmente perfa .) - queriiida, você por aquiii! . huasushuahs q booom q vc gostou, e a previsão de atualização é bem... finais de semana, em média um cap por fds, ou dois, dependendo da quantidade de reviews... éé, tadinha da Clau, e os Volturi são muiiiito merda /bateneles

**Tha Vieira - **Thááá, vc q corrigiu esse cap ., briigada pelas opiniões e correções e por me aturar te enxendo a paciência hushuahsuah aah, e a fic de Alice ficará mais bonitinha a partir de AMANHÃ!! isso aí, amanhã posto Future akii! poode deixar q vc vai ter as novidades primeiro ;p

**Veronica -** caara, vc é uum amoor! taah aki mais um cap, me diz o q achoou D

**(Maiara doente que fez login no MEU usuário achando q só quem é inscrito aki no pode comentar...) - **Aiarinha do meu coração, como vc é lerda, amiiga do s2 huasuashuashu briigada pelo elogiio, flor de candura q me atura nas aulas de teatro! :p

**Bella - **é... a Claudia é extressada DEMAIS huahushasha personagem seeempre de TPM (uffz, abafa a gafe!) to akii, postando maais

**Milaaaaaa.Ninjaaa xD - **briigada pelos elogiiios!! to postando, espero que esse seja o logo! hushuashuash aiin q bom q vc gostou da escola pela perspectiva delaa... olha, nos próximos cap não vai ter muito da escola pelo ponto de vista da Clau, mas ela vai voltar /faleidemais! os ânimos, beem, melhoram depois uhsahuahsuahsu continue lendo pra veer, ou melhor, leer

-

entãão, akii foi mais uum! êê

até o próximo! ;


	4. Capítulo 3

**Capítulo 3 – Um bando de duas**

Já havia corrido não sei quantas vezes em volta daquela casa, escrito e reescrito vinte poemas, lavei minhas roupas, coloquei-as para secar, e agora estava presa dentro de casa por conta do sol escaldante que estava lá fora. Ok, o tédio tomou conta de mim. Morar no campo era tranqüilo. Tranqüilo demais.

Foi num susto que eu escutei uma melodiazinha conhecida tocar, vinda do quarto. Não, não era possível. Fui até lá e abri minha mochila. Sim, era possível.

Meu celular estava em minha mão, vibrando. Como eu pude ser tão burra a ponto de colocar o celular que todos de minha família tinham o número dentro da mochila quando eu queria fugir?

_Força do hábito_, respondi pra mim mesma.

Apertei o End. Não atenderia Blanche. Ela tentou de novo. Apertei de novo. Einar. End. Einar de novo. End de novo. Por algum motivo inexplicável, eu não conseguia desligar o celular. E apertei o end mais quatro vezes, tentativas de Caled, quando finalmente apareceu o nome que eu mais temia. Koko. Eu não desligaria na cara dela. Não, não na cara de quem havia me mostrado um novo sentido na vida. Droga!, eu devia ter desligado o celular enquanto os outros ligavam, porque eu tinha que gostar de escutar aquela musiquinha ridícula?

"Alô."

"_Clau, onde você está? Como você está? Por que você foi embora? Como teve coragem de fazer isso comigo?"_, ela cuspia as palavras no telefone, e eu suspirei.

"Koko, veja bem, eu não devia nem estar te atendendo. Agora eu não faço mais parte da família, ok? Vocês vão ficar melhores se mim."

"_Você está louca? VOCÊ PIROU? Volte pra casa agora, estamos loucos aqui por sua causa, nós exigimos que você volte!"_

"Continuem exigindo, eu não vou voltar."

"_Onde você está? Me diga que eu vou aí te buscar agora!"_

"Não vou dizer e você não vai vir. Acredite, vai ser melhor assim. Olhe só a bagunça, eu fugi e vocês ficam loucos! Daqui a pouco vocês se acostumam, e minha tristeza não vai mais contagiar ninguém, vocês vão ser novamente a 'família feliz'."

Do outro lado do telefone eu escutei uma pancada e uma exclamação de dor, o que significava que o telefone estava no viva-voz e que ela havia acabado de bater em Caled.

"_Eu te falei pra não falar aquilo pra ela! Eu te disse que foi por sua causa!"_

Ótimo, agora eles estavam brigando por minha causa. Até longe eu conseguia fazer com que eles se desentendessem entre si.

"Eu vou desligar, tchau."

"_NÃO!_", quatro vozes diferentes berraram no meu ouvido. Eu afastei o telefone da orelha.

"Não se preocupem, eu estou bem."

"_Claudia, nós te amamos, não faça isso com a gente."_

"Vocês amavam o Hugo também e depois de um tempo aprenderam a viver sem ele, não é mesmo? Será a mesma coisa."

_"O Hugo morreu, Claudia."_, a voz de minha irmã estava muito baixa, até mesmo para um vampiro. Eu sabia que ela não queria dizer aquilo.

Eu suspirei. "Eu sei. E vai ser como se eu tivesse morrido também. Acreditem, vai ser melhor assim, pra vocês. Do jeito que eu estou, a qualquer hora eu podia atacar uma criança da escola apenas por estar brava.

Ela ficou quieta por uns momentos. Quando falou, sua voz estava mais calma. "_Nós podíamos ter ido com você, Clau, você sabe que ninguém se incomodaria. Você é parte de nossa família._"

"Não, eu tinha de vir sozinha."

"_E quando você volta?_"

"Eu não volto, Koko."

Dessa vez, o silêncio foi prolongado por mais um minuto, e eu podia escutar as respirações deles, fracas, do outro lado da linha.

"_Você não está indo atrás dos Volturi, está?"_

"Não, mas você acabou de me dar uma ótima idéia. A partir de hoje eu vou atrás deles para vingar a morte de Hugo.". Eu estava falando sério. Não conseguia mentir para minha melhor amiga.

"_Clau, não brinque comigo assim."_

"Eu não estou brincando. Agora vou mesmo desligar, o celular já está avisando que está sem bateria."

"_Coloque ele pra carregar, mas por favor, não desligue."_

"Eu não trouxe o carregador, Koko. Não era nem pra trazer o celular. Tchau. Eu amo vocês. Sejam felizes."

"_Claudia, não..."_

Mas o celular desligou sozinho, e eu esmaguei o aparelhinho preto com as mãos, lembrando que ele era do mesmo modelo que o cor-de-rosa de Koko.

Peguei o pó de celular que agora sujava o chão e joguei pela janela. A frase de Koko ecoava na minha cabeça até agora "_Você não está indo atrás dos Volturi, está?"_. Será que aquele era o motivo que subconsciente usou para me tirar de casa? Ir atrás dos assassinos de Hugo?

Sacudi a cabeça e massageei as têmporas, mesmo sem sentir dor alguma, era por puro hábito. Eu sabia que não teria chance nenhuma contra os Volturi. Nenhuma.

_Droga._

Foi quando eu senti um cheiro diferente, de animal. Não exatamente um cheiro, era mais um fedor. Mas, por detrás de todo aquele fedor, algo floral – como orquídeas – me deixava encantada. Aspirei mais uma vez aquele odor e apurei meus ouvidos. Foi então que escutei um coração frenético. Muito rápido, bem mais rápido que um coração de qualquer outro humano ou animal que eu já tivesse ouvido. Deixei-me guiar por aquele som, e saí de casa, pois o céu agora estava coberto de nuvens. Certamente iria chover.

Exatamente quinze segundos depois encontrei o que procurava.

Era tão grande quanto um urso, e bem mais peludo que um deles também. Seu pêlo era negro e brilhante como o ébano. Era alto, grande, bem grande. E estava de pé sobre as duas patas traseiras, encostado em uma árvore, me olhando assustado. Eu sabia o que era aquilo. Era um lobisomem.

Imediatamente me coloquei em posição de ataque, arqueando o corpo e puxando a mandíbula para trás, deixando meus dentes mortais aparecerem. A única coisa que o lobisomem fez foi ir para detrás da grande árvore, se esconder. Eu não entendi nada: desde quando um lobisomem foge de uma luta com um vampiro?

Trinta segundos depois, saiu de seu esconderijo, e eu não pude deixar de me surpreender: estava em sua forma humana. E era uma garota. Uma garota incrivelmente alta e esguia, que usava um vestido leve de algodão, um tanto surrado. Seu cabelo negro e bagunçado caía até depois da cintura, e ela estava séria, muito séria.

"O que faz aqui, vampira?"

Não me movi de minha posição de ataque para respondê-la. "Essa é minha casa, agora."

"Não, você está errada, essa é _minha _casa."

"Desde quando?"

"Desde agora."

Oh meu Deus! A voz dela era fina e melodiosa como a de uma criança, e eu jurava que ela podia ter no máximo uns dezessete anos, apesar de todo aquele tamanho.

"Sinto muito, mas você deve procurar um outro local para seu bando morar. Essa fazenda agora tem dona, e eu não pretendo sair daqui tão cedo."

Eu estava em pé casualmente, já que tinha percebido que ela não tinha – ainda – a intenção de me atacar.

"Eu não tenho bando.", respondeu, ríspida "Meu bando sou eu."

Arqueei as sobrancelhas, mas não disse nada. Então ela reparou em meus olhos e resolveu falar. "Por que seus olhos não são vermelhos, como os dos outros vampiros?"

"Porque eu não sou como os outro.", falei, indiferente, Me espantava o fato dela não usar a palavra que os lobisomens usavam para se dirigir a nós. Um tanto quanto carinhosa se comparada ao termo que usávamos para nos referir aos da espécie dela: cachorros.

"Não é?", ela perguntou, cética. "Como não é? Você cheira igual a todos eles."

"Eu não caço humanos."

Nessa ela riu. "Não caça humanos? Você come o quê? Grama?"

"Eu _bebo_ o sangue de animais, como veados, ursos, leões... Essas coisas. Sou 'vegetariana'."

"Vegetariana, ok."

Ela me olhava de cima a baixo, analisando cada parte de mim, se eu estava mesmo falando a verdade ou não. Por fim, pareceu decidir que aquilo era verdade, pois estendeu sua mão e se apresentou usando um tom de voz mais leve.

"Sou Mary Moor."

Eu não estendi a mão para ela. Apenas fitei sua mão estendida e depois observei seu rosto. "O que você quer, me cumprimentar?"

Seus olhos reviraram nas órbitas, como se ela estivesse tentando me explicar uma coisa ridiculamente óbvia.

"Eu pretendo ficar aqui. Você mora aqui. Devemos nos conhecer, ao menos."

"Eu não vou dividir minha casa com você!", reagi indignada.

Mary sorriu. "Essa não é sua casa, vampirinha boba, então você não tem como me negar moradia."

_Vampirinha boba?_ Essa era demais! "Quem você pensa que é pra chegar aqui e falar assim comigo, sua... sua... Cadela!"

A expressão amigável dela se quebrou um pouco, e o sorriso sumiu.

"Eu _preciso_ de um lugar para ficar, por favor.", era estranho, seus olhos adquiriram um brilho, quase que como desespero. "Eu estou fugindo, e seria ótimo se eu pudesse ficar aqui, com você."

O quê? Ela estava me pedindo favores? Corta essa!

Dei as costas para a estranha lobisomem e comecei a ir em direção à casa enquanto falava. "Sinto muito, mas você vai ter que achar outro vampiro bondoso pra te ajudar. Eu não sou bondosa, não quero que você fique aqui."

Para meu espanto, quando me respondeu, ela estava ao meu lado, acompanhando meus passos rápidos com certa dificuldade. "Você me disse que não caçava pessoas."

Revirei os olhos. Menina idiota. "Isso não quer dizer que eu seja bondosa.", parei de anda, estávamos na varanda do casebre. "Olhe para mim, eu tenho cara de ser boazinha?"

Ela me observou por algum tempo. "Você tem cara sim. Até parece uma bonequinha..."

"Cale a boca, garota! Vá embora!"

A menina baixou os olhos, encarando o chão. "Não posso.", e voltou a me encarar "Por favor, eu sei que, por natureza, nós devíamos ser inimigas e nos odiarmos pra sempre, mas é que eu estou precisando descansar em uma casa só por dois dias, depois eu saio, juro! Estou sem dormir a uma semana, fugindo, correndo, sem descansar... Só preciso recarregar as energias, e depois juro que sumo!"

Encarei a garota, e percebi que ela não ia mesmo sair dali. Abri a porta e murmurei por cima do ombro: "Não tenho colchões por aqui."

"Obrigada!", ela sorriu, e me acompanhou.

Eu não estava a vontade com uma lobisomem ali. E o que mais me intrigava era que ela era tão quieta e pensativa quanto eu, e a maior parte do tempo passava olhando para o nada. Cheguei a ver lágrimas caindo rolando em sua bochecha rosada, mas não me importei. Ela era uma desconhecida, uma lobisomem, e eu não pretendia criar laços com ninguém, com nada.

Era uma hora da manhã quando Mary caiu no sono. Nós não havíamos nos falado desde que ela pôs os pés em minha nova casa, portanto ela não sabia o meu nome. Era estranho ver que ela se sentia tão tranqüila na casa de uma desconhecida, ainda mais essa desconhecida sendo eu, uma vampira mal-humorada, chegando ao ponto de conseguir dormir.

Ou talvez não fosse confiança e tranqüilidade, apenas puro e simples cansaço, ou preocupação em excesso.

Enquanto lia pela enésima vez _O apanhador no campo de centeio_, escutei ela murmurando coisas inteligíveis. Por mais que soubesse que era falta de educação, parei de ler (ou melhor, parei de fingir que lia), para prestar atenção no que aquela visitante indesejada falava. Ela estava na minha casa, dormindo no meu sofá, contra a minha vontade... Isso também era falta de educação!

"Sammy... Onde você... Cadê, Sammy? Cadê você?"

Oh, ela estava preocupada com alguém. E o que eu tinha a ver com isso? Naaada! Nada, nada e na...

Opa. O que era isso passando pela minha mente? Que rosto era esse e... Que lembranças eram essas, que não eram minhas? De repente, entendi quem era Sammy. E olhei para Mary, assustada. O que os pensamentos dela estavam fazendo na minha cabeça?

"Acorda!", sacudi ela, encostando em sua pele muito quente.

Ela me olhou abobalhada. "O que foi? O que foi? Eles descobriram que eu estou aqui?"

"Não. O seu ex-bando ainda não descobriu que você fugiu depois de libertar Samuel Marc."

Os olhos dela esbugalharam ao notar que eu sabia o que havia acontecido para que ela estivesse ali.

Mary Moor era a irmã mais nova do líder dos lobisomens de Graz, cidade da Áustria. Ela tinha 16 anos, e havia descoberto que era uma lobisomem há um. Em uma de suas caçadas em busca de vampiros na área que protegiam, ela e um outro lobisomem capturaram um vampiro, o tal Samuel Marc, pois queriam usá-lo como isca para pegar o restante de seu bando (restante, leia-se: dois) e mata-los, os três, logo depois que capturassem todos. Acabaram deixando Mary, por ser a mais nova, para cuidar do prisioneiro. Entre uma palavra e outra, os dois acabaram se apaixonando um pelo outro, e quando capturaram os outros dois vampiros, ela deu um jeito de libertar Samuel, mandando ele ir para o mais longe possível. Ele não quis ir sem ela, mas ela achou melhor ficar para fingir para o irmão que não tinha nada a ver com aquilo. No outro dia ela não agüentou mentir para o irmão e fugiu para não ter que contar o que tinha feito. E agora estava Mary aqui.

E agora eu estava sabendo todos os pensamentos dela de um jeito estranho e inexplicável.

"Co-como você sabe disso?", ela gaguejou ao me perguntar.

"Eu não sei..."

"Não sabe? Você acabou de me contar coisas que só eu sei e..."

"Não é isso que eu não sei! Eu não sei como posso ler seus pensamentos, saber tudo o que você pensa e..."

"Ler meus pensamentos?"

Sacudi os ombros, indiferente. "É."

"Você lê o pensamento de outras pessoas... Digo... De outros da sua espécie ou da minha?"

Ah, ótimo, ela estava mais confusa que eu.

"Não, você é a primeira e...". Cara, que droga! "Dá pra parar de pensar em Samuel?"

"É Sammy.", ela corrigiu automaticamente.

"Que seja!", eu bufei. Já era bastante incômodo ficar com meus próprios pensamentos, agora teria de dividir minha cabeça também com os pensamentos de Mary? Oh, droga, as coisas estavam ficando cada vez piores.

Nós duas ficamos olhando uma pra cara da outra, e eu escutei o estômago dela roncar. Mary ficou corada.

"Você está com fome.", eu falei o óbvio. Ela assentiu. "E não tem nada pra comer aqui."

Mary suspirou. _Eu estou com muita, muita fome_, pensou. Droga. A sensação de fome dela fez minha garganta queimar, como se fosse eu que estivesse com sede, mesmo que tenha caçado até demais nos últimos dias.

"Se você não se importar", sugeri, apenas para me livrar daquela sensação horrível "pode caçar em sua forma de lobo."

"Claro.", Mary respondeu depois de pensar um pouco. Mas não se levantou, como achei que ia fazer.

_Qual é o seu nome?_

"Claudia.", respondi seu pensamento.

_Não tem sobrenome?_

Oleander. "Não. Vampiros solitários não têm sobrenomes."

"Oh, desculpe."

"Eu vou te levar pra caçar."

Saímos juntas, e logo ela foi para detrás de uma árvore para se transformar. Quando voltou, eu podia notar seu vestido amarrado em uma das patas do enorme animal, em uma sacolinha vermelhas. Mary me encarou.

_Agora eu posso ouvir seus pensamentos também, Claudia._

Olhei para ela sem entender. "O quê?"

_Não precisa falar, eu escuto o que você está pensando._

_Como?_

Os olhos da lobisomem ficaram sérios. _É mais ou menos isso que acontece com minha espécie. Entre os integrantes de um bando, nós escutamos os pensamentos uns dos outros, mas apenas quando estamos em nossa forma de lobo._

_Bando?_

Ela fingiu ignorar minha pergunta e minha preocupação. _Eu só não entendo o motivo de você me escutar sem se transformar._

_É simples, _eu pensei com um sorriso estampado no rosto, _isso acontece porque eu não posso me transformar, eu sou uma vampira, esqueceu?_

_Isso é interessante._ Enquanto conversávamos mentalmente, ela seguia o cheiro de alguns veados que estavam próximos.

_Nós não somos um bando!_

Se houvesse um jeito de rosnar mentalmente, certamente que eu estaria rosnando pra ela. Mas ela ainda estava séria.

_Essa é a única explicação, Claudia. Não tem outro jeito de você escutar só os meus pensamentos, e eu escutar só os seus... Eu deixei meu bando pra trás, e parece que nossas mentes se encontraram e decidiram que a partir de hoje você e eu somos partes do mesmo bando._

Eu estava mal-humorada, mas não podia negar que a notícia de que não iria mais ficar sozinha, mesmo que a companhia fosse uma lobisomem, me fazia bem. A única coisa ruim nisso tudo era dividir meus pensamentos com ela.

_Eu não contarei pra ninguém._, ela me tranqüilizou. _É um segredo que morre com nós duas, é uma regra. As coisas escutadas entre cada mente do bando deve ser discutida apenas entre o bando._

_Eu não sei se estou pronta para dividir meus pensamentos com você, garota, eu nem te conheço!_

Os olhos negros dela se tornaram bondosos. _Eu também não te conheço, e você já sabe quem é meu grande amor._

Suspirei. _Ok, Moory, vá caçar._

_Do que você me chamou?_, quis saber, divertida.

_Moory? Achei que era seu apelido._

_E é. Então eu posso te chamar de Clau._

_Ou de Lady Mal-humor, se preferir. Sabe, eu não sou o bando mais legal que você poderia escolher, é meio que bem chato conviver comigo._

Mary se aproximou de mim e colocou sua enorme pata em meu ombro. Para meu espanto, o fedor que emanava dela estava agora quase imperceptível. O cheiro mais forte que eu podia sentir era o de orquídeas, uma fragrância delicada e doce. _Eu não disse que ia ser fácil conviver com você, nem que ia ser fácil conviver comigo, Clau. Nós somos um bando agora, e um bando se entende mesmo nos momentos difíceis._

_Pra você é fácil pensar isso, _bufei mentalmente, _já que sabe conviver em grupo. Eu não fui muito legal com o meu bando, não fiz bem à eles, e agora estou aqui._

_Com o tempo tudo se ajeita._

O estômago dela roncou beem mais alto dessa vez. Eu empurrei sua mão de meu ombro, não querendo intimidade maior, já que ela lia meus pensamentos, e falei para que fosse caçar. Enquanto via minha nova companhia correndo, não pude deixar de pensar na família que estava preocupada por minha causa.

-

**N/A - **Oiie! Não me matem pela demora, eu amo taaaaaaaaaaaaanto vcs! . a culpa é das festas do fds e da minha Gêmea q veio me visitar esse fds tbm, entãão... Tiipo, eu estou cumprindo o combinado, e ele era de postar um capitulo por fds, nãão? Então, o fds ainda não acabou!! D

Thá, por favor, qdo vc voltaar me avisa, esse capitulo tah sem betagem! .

Respondendo Reviews:

**ana kawall - **aiin, briigada! to a um milhão akii, idéias aparecendo toda hora pra melhorar a hist! continue lendo e me mandando sua opinião! :

**veronica - **minha leitora fieel! :D Vee, brigadaaãão! aiin, também ameei a parte q eles se conheceram . e akii está o próximo cap aushuahsua

**Millaaaaaa.Ninjaaa xD **- uahsuahsuahsu tadiinha da Clau, foi embora! aiin, q bom q gostou do cap! uhsauhsuah, ficou feliz por ter recebido o alerta de novo? xD Hugo era o reei dos românticos, e muuito fofo! . (me apaixonei por ele hsausuasu) eu também amo ele e... AHAAA, tbm nãão conto quem éé, mas ele tem namorada! / huashuah Woow, e os beijos estimulantes de Koko e Caled são os melhores... eles são um casal überfofo e über quente também (não no sentido literal da palavra... você me entendeu! hushausahu) akii está o próximo cap! huashuahsu espero q goste!

**Vick -** meniiina, você saiu lá de Future e veio parar akiii! aiin, como eu to feliz! muuito bom q vc tenha gostado, pq elas são beeeeeeeem diferentes uma da outra! ;D não parei no cap dois não, eu só posto aki um (ou dois cap, dependendo da quantidade de reviews) por fds, ok? agoora vc descobriu um pouco do q aconteceu com a Clau!

**Jean Volturi - **sem noção de como é bom ler isso! aki está o cap, me diz o que achou! D

entãão pessoas, deixem reviews, isso faz bem pra saúde D

beijiins;


	5. Capitulo 4

**Capítulo 4 – Cobrando favores**

"Oh, foi mal.", ela suspirou depois de receber uma de minhas respostas mal criadas, voltando a se deitar no sofá como se nada tivesse acontecido.

Mary era uma pessoa fácil de se conviver. Ela gostava de falar, isso era um fato, mas sabia exatamente como parar. Demorou bem uns três dias para que eu me acostumasse com sua presença ali perto de mim. Resolvi que uma nova companhia, afinal, não seria tão ruim. O que eu não gostava era de ficar escutando seus pensamentos junto com os meus a toda hora.

"Dá pra você tirar seus pensamentos da minha cabeça?", eu resmunguei enquanto relia _O apanhador no campo de centeio_. Ok, eu sei que está repetitivo. Mas convenhamos, era o único livro ali que se tinha para ler. Era isso ou contar as tábuas do chão novamente. Eu preferia ler.

Ela bufou. "Clau, eu não posso simplesmente parar de pensar."

"Eu preferia só escutar seus pensamentos de vez em quando, como você escuta os meus.", me remexi na poltrona, por puro hábito "Seria mais cômodo."

"Isso é simples, basta você se tornar humana de novo e virar uma lobisomem!"

Eu revirei os olhos. "Isso não foi engraçado."

"Tudo bem, parei."

Eu já disse como era fácil conviver com ela? Sim. Mas repito, Mary (ou Moory, seu apelido que eu evitava usar – inutilmente – já que era assim que eu me referia à ela na maioria das vezes) era quase que como uma estátua às vezes. E sabia quando meu humor estava menos ácido para poder conversar comigo. Já estávamos juntas a uma semana, e nessa semana eu descobri tudo sobre a vida dela, por conta de seus pensamentos, e ela tudo sobre a minha. Esse tudo incluía Hugo, e ela sabia que não era legal falar dele na minha frente.

Ao contrário de mim, Moory gostava de falar de Samuel. Pelo que ela havia me contado, eles dois haviam sofrido uma impressão, e eu achei aquilo muito interessante. Você olha para uma pessoa e sabe que ela é o amor da sua vida. Eu tive algo parecido com isso a alguns séculos atrás.

"Nós não podemos ficar aqui para sempre.", ela disse depois de alguns minutos de silêncio.

Eu já vinha pensando nisso. Minha família certamente estaria vindo atrás de mim. Eu agradecia aos céus por Einar e Blanche trabalharem (ela era professora do jardim-de-infância), pelo tempo estar ensolarado e por meu cheiro ter se dissipado, pelo menos que um pouco, por conta da distância. E como eu e Moory éramos praticamente uma só, agora que viramos uma bando de vampira e lobisomem, teríamos que ficar juntas. E ela também devia estar sendo caçada. Pelo seu ex-bando todo.

"Eu posso.", resmunguei, fazendo alusão a toda uma eternidade que eu teria pela frente. Ela revirou os olhos.

"Os Oleander podem estar vindo atrás de você, assim como o bando do meu irmão."

"O bando do seu irmão?", perguntei com ironia, e ela entendeu.

_Você é o meu bando agora, Claudia, mesmo que não goste da idéia. Eu gosto de você, e você vai ter que se acostumar comigo._

"Ok, ok! Só deixe espaço livre na minha cabeça para os meus pensamentos!"

Ela riu. "Certo. Mas nós ainda temos que ir pra algum lugar."

"Claro. Sair daqui o mais rápido possível."

Ficamos as duas em silêncio, ela olhando para a janela aberta, mostrando o céu azulzinho do lado de fora.

_Nós não temos dinheiro._

"Não.", respondi, voltando os olhos para o livro e fingindo que o lia.

_E precisamos ir para longe._

"Sim."

_Mas não temos pra onde ir, ou onde ficar. Digo, eu preciso de uma casa, de comida, e você tem que caçar._

"Claro."

_Dá pra você parar de me responder assim?_

"Como?" É, eu estava me divertindo. Eu sou uma sádica má, eu sei que ela odeia respostas curtas e monossilábicas.

_Assim... Sem falar direito! Me responda com frases inteiras, ok?_

Levantei os olhos do livro e olhei para ela, que me encarava com uma expressão levemente chateada.

"Eu falo normalmente se você parar de projetar suas falas na minha cabeça! Eu já escuto tudo o que você pensa e converso mentalmente com você quando está em forma de lobo, mas prefiro manter uma conversa normal na maior parte do tempo."

_Tudo bem, então._

"Ugh!"

"Desculpa!", ela se apressou a dizer, quase sorrindo. "Força do hábito."

"Tudo bem.", eu resmunguei.

Mary começou a estralar os dedos, sonzinho que me deixava irritada, mas eu relevei. Estava mesmo preocupada com o lugar que iríamos. _Iríamos_, ugh! Tudo bem, ela era uma pessoa fácil de conviver, era legal, sabia ficar tranqüila e não me irritava (muito), mas era uma lobisomem e lobisomens e vampiros são inimigos por natureza. A exceção estava aqui, eu e ela convivendo normalmente, como um _bando_ (Ugh, mil vezes UGH!), e também no amor que Moory sentia por Samuel. Era muito amor. Fiquei preocupada novamente. Eu não queria que ela fosse pega pelo bando de seu irmão. Certamente seria castigada, ou algo parecido. E eu não queria que ela se machucasse, assim como não queria que os Oleander ficassem tristes por minha causa. Era tão mais fácil pensar neles como 'Os Oleander' com Moory por perto, e não como 'minha família'. Apesar de que eles nunca deixariam de ser especiais pra mim, mas ela era parte de mim agora. Estava quase se tornando minha família.

"E aí, você tem alguma idéia de lugar para irmos?", perguntou casualmente, olhando as unhas.

"Pra longe.", respondi enquanto jogava a cabeça para trás, olhando o teto.

Ela riu e se levantou. "Bom, o dia está lindo. Já que você não pode sair, eu pensei em ir andar por aí, libertar o lobo que há em mim.", piscou.

"Ok, você não precisa pedir permissão. Eu não sou sua mãe.", eu ainda encarava o teto.

"Não, você não é minha mãe, Clau. Você agora é minha irmã."

E então se aproximou de mim e deu um beijo em meu rosto, e depois se apressou para sair de casa, em uma corrida desabalada. Eu pude sentir quando ela se transformou.

Ok, tentei desligar meus pensamentos da liberdade que ela estava sentindo em correr por entre as árvores, e voltei para o presente e a questão que tinha de resolver: onde iríamos morar? Continuei encarando o teto e me lembrei.

-

_"O que você acha?", ele perguntou, apontando para um prédio na esquina de uma ruazinha pacata de Londres._

_"É nosso, Hugo?"_

_Meus olhos brilhavam, olhando para o apartamento que ele havia comprado para nós dois. Era simples, mas parecia ter feito especialmente para mim e para ele. A única coisa que não entendi foi o fato de ser no centro da cidade e não afastado, como era melhor. Longe dos humanos._

_"É seu.", me corrigiu "Eu achei charmoso, mesmo sendo aqui. Não resisti. Vai ser para aquelas ocasiões em que queremos fugir um pouco da pacata vida no campo.", Hugo sorriu, dando uma piscadela logo depois._

_"É lindo, obrigada."_

_"Eu te amo."_

_Nos beijamos, e eu ri._

_"O que foi?"_

_"Eu pareço uma daquelas interesseiras que fica pedindo presentes caros ao namorado milionário.", o rosto dele se torceu em uma careta, não gostando do que havia acabado de ouvir. "Vamos ter que comprar os móveis.", acrescentei, só pra mudar de assunto._

_Minha tentativa deu certo. Sua boca se abriu em um sorriso._

_"Koko já se encarregou dessa parte. Devo dizer que ficou um tanto quanto charmoso.", sorriu, e eu o abracei._

_"Koko é impossível.", e sorrimos um para o outro._

-

Como eu podia ter esquecido isso? Idiota! Essa era uma daquelas lembranças que eu havia jogado em um canto poeirento de minha memória, as lembranças esquecidas. Elas eram, em geral, de momentos felizes com Hugo. Mas essa era importante. Era a resposta para o que nos preocupava.

_Moory?_

Ela estava voltando antes mesmo de eu pedir. Era óbvio que havia visto meu flashback mental.

_Já estou chegando_.

Menos de um minuto depois ela estava ali, entrando em casa, o a calça cáqui e a camiseta cor-de-rosa e roxa (meio descombinantes, mas ela tinha pego emprestadas comigo, ou seja, de modo algum alguma coisa ia combinar) mal colocadas devido à rapidez.

"Nós vamos quando?", quis saber.

"O mais rápido possível."

_Agora_, ela pensou.

"É, agora."

Em menos de cinco minutos já estávamos do lado de fora, indo em direção à floresta juntas.

"Eu vou me transformar, aí vou poder correr mais rápido."

"Certo."

Ela voltou pouco depois, e saímos correndo na direção que sabíamos que ficava Londres. Ia ser uns dois dias de corrida, ou mais, pois teríamos de parar para Moory descansar. A gente não tinha dinheiro, então não dava para pagar um avião que nos levaria da Irlanda direto para a Inglaterra. O único empecilho seria atravessar o Mar da Irlanda, mas até lá nós já teríamos dado um jeito. Foi quando estávamos quase chegando em Dublin que eu me lembrei de um vampiro conhecido que poderia nos ajudar.

_E se ele não gostar de mim?_

_Moory, Claudius pode até não ser vegetariano, mas ele é... Digamos, civilizado. Se não fosse não moraria em Dublin._

_Eu não estou falando do fato dele ser civilizado ou não. Eu sou uma lobisomem, ele é um vampiro... Isso te diz alguma coisa?_

_Isso te disse alguma coisa quando você se apaixonou por Samuel?_

Os olhos dela estreitaram. _É diferente._

Mas não falamos mais nada. Chegamos em Dublin, ela se retransformou, e eu pude ir até o bairro onde eu lembrava que esse vampiro, Claudius, morava. Ele e Einar haviam sido transformados juntos, e eu o conheci pouco depois do clã Oleander estar formado.

Chegamos à grandiosa casa que contrastava com os casebres que a cercavam.

"Wow.", foi a única coisa que Moory conseguiu dizer.

Eu não disse nada, apenas subi a escadinha de entrada e toquei a campainha na enorme porta da frente. Moory me seguiu logo depois, ainda boquiaberta com o tamanho da construção. Ficamos ali por um minuto, até que a porta se abriu, sem nenhum barulho, e lá estava Claudius.

Seus olhos vermelhos se tornaram surpresos ao me ver, e ele passou a mão no cabelo loiro, que agora estava quase na metade das costas. Suas roupas, indiscutivelmente de grife, faziam as peças que eu e Moory estávamos usando parecerem trapos.

"Claudia Oleander.", ele murmurou enquanto estendia a mão para apertar a minha. Eu sentia a estranheza em sua voz tão perfeitamente macia, e isso não se devia ao fato de eu não aparecer para uma visita há quase setenta anos, mas sim por causa da lobisomem parada ao meu lado. Aquele cheiro era perceptível a vários quilômetros.

"Claudius Arnauld.", respondi, seriamente. "Quanto tempo."

"Muito tempo.", ele sorriu, e então se virou para Moory com nojo. "E essa é?"

Moory sorriu, mas seu gesto não foi retribuído, ele voltou os olhos para mim, obviamente querendo explicações.

_Eu te disse que ele não ia gostar de mim_, ela resmungou em pensamento. Eu meramente bufei.

"O nome dela é Mary Moor, e ela é amiga, está comigo, não se preocupe."

_Diga a ele que eu sou o seu bando, talvez ele ache engraçado._

Para nosso espanto, ele riu baixinho, e chegamos a achar que era um leitor de mentes. Mas seus dentes não ficaram a mostra, escondidos pela boca levemente rosada.

"Quer dizer então, que além de vegetariano, meu querido amigo Einar agora se tornou amigo de lobisomens?"

Eu neguei com um aceno de cabeça. "Não estou mais na família de Einar. Somos só Moory, digo, Mary e eu agora."

Ele parecia congelado à porta.

Dois segundos depois, se restabeleceu. "Quer entrar?", e abriu mais a porta, deixando eu Moory entrarmos na sala luxuosa, fazendo uma leve careta quando ela passou em sua frente.

Lá dentro tudo era escuro e dourado demais. Ele indicou uma poltrona para que sentássemos, e, por educação, foi o que fizemos. Claudius se sentou no sofá à nossa frente, nos observando. Ele não parecia ter mais que dezenove anos, e era mais velho que Koko.

"Então...", começou, querendo quebrar o silêncio "Você me disse que já não é mais parte do clã Oleander."

"Isso."

"E que se juntou à essa..."

"Perfeitamente.", ao meu lado, Moory se remexeu, impaciente e chateada com o descaso que era tratada.

Claudius pensou por mais alguns segundos.

"Sinto muito."

"Não sinta, foi melhor assim, para ambos os lados.", respondi, ríspida "Mas não é por isso que vim aqui, Claudius, estou precisando de um favor, e creio que você se lembra que estava em dívida com Hugo."

A dizer o nome dele, minha garganta queimou. Não de sede, de tristeza. Ele não estava ali, não estaria nunca mais. O vampiro loiro acenou com a cabeça, compreendendo. Hugo uma vez lutara ao seu lado contra dois vampiros que queriam matá-lo por vingança: Claudius havia os transformado, e eles não aceitavam.

"Lembro-me perfeitamente. O que você deseja?"

"Eu preciso de dinheiro o suficiente para pagar dois lugares em um barco que atravesse o Mar da Irlanda, e depois para um avião que nos leve de Glasgow à Londres."

Ele não me respondeu, mas levantou e subiu as escadas, deixando eu e Moory sozinhas na sala.

_Você acha que ele vai nos ajudar?_, ela perguntou mentalmente, sabendo que qualquer palavra que dissesse ele ia escutar.

"Vai. É uma questão honra."

_Certo. Mas você poderia ter pedido dinheiro para um lanche, eu estou morrendo de fome._

"Ele não vai dar a quantia exata, Moory, vai sobrar dinheiro para sua comida, fique tranqüila."

Para meu espanto, ela ficou relativamente mais tranqüila depois que falei que poderia comer. Ás vezes me parecia que a lobisomem ao meu lado pensava com a barriga.

Um minuto depois, ele estava de volta, com uma boa quantia em dinheiro nas mão, e me entregou sem pestanejar. Eu peguei.

"Me desculpe por vir agora cobrar isso, e desse jeito, mas eu estou precisando mesmo, Claudius."

"Tudo bem, Claudia. Sem problemas, não se preocupe.", seu sorriso era amigável para mim, mas seu olhar foi severo quando fitou Moory. "Eu coloquei dinheiro a mais porque sua... bem... _Amiga_", falou com uma expressão amarga "necessita comer e dormir. Acho que o que têm dará para pagar uma hospedagem e depois comer por um mês."

É claro, ele não iria oferecer hospedagem a mim estando eu acompanhada de uma lobisomem. E nem eu queria hospedagem. Aquela casa me fazia lembrar Hugo. Os finais de semana que eu passava com minha família e Hugo por aqui no final do ano. Me levantei, e Moory fez o mesmo.

"Bem... Muito obrigada, mesmo, Claudius. Peço desculpas pelo incômodo.", falei enquanto apertava fortemente sua mão. "Muito obrigada mesmo."

"De nada. É sempre bom rever os amigos.", ele sorriu, talvez esperando que eu fizesse o mesmo. Não fiz, e fui andando em direção à porta, puxando Moory pelo cotovelo, ela insistia em se despedir de Claudius.

Ao chegarmos do lado de fora, ele estendeu a mão novamente.

"Foi muito bom revê-la, Claudia."

"Igualmente.", e parei no momento quer ia descer as escadas. "Claudius, posso te pedir só mais um favor?"

"Sim."

Olhei nos olhos dele antes de falar. "Se algum Oleander, qualquer um deles, passar por aqui, diga que estou bem, e que não é para virem atrás de mim, por favor."

"Claro, farei isso."

"Obrigada."

"É um prazer ajudar os amigos.", ele disse enquanto fechava a porta, deixando eu e Moory debaixo de uma chuva fininha que teimava em cair.

Ela suspirou e começou a descer as escadas, gesto que eu segui. Silenciosamente, fomos andando até o bosque mais próximo, e ela então se transformou, e quando voltou, jogou a roupa que usava para que eu guardasse da mochila, e foi o que fiz.

_Eu não gostei dele._

Estávamos correndo entre as árvores, indo em direção à Glasgow, e ela não parava de pensar em Claudius. Não com amor, quando acontecia quando ela pensava em Samuel. Seus pensamentos com meu conhecido vampiro eram cheios de raiva.

_Você não deve pensar assim, Claudius nos ajudou._

Mas Moory não prestou atenção no que eu disse, ela estava repentinamente interessada em um aroma desconhecido pra mim. Mas não para ela. Era o cheiro de um vampiro.

_Samuel,_ pensamos juntas, assim que a imagem dele apareceu em sua mente, e ela parou de correr. Eu parei junto olhando ao redor.

Ele estava perto, o cheiro não nos enganava. A impaciência de Moory me deixava impaciente também. Eu e a grande loba ao me lado esquadrinhávamos cada pedaço da floresta, mas, mesmo com nossa visão apurada, não o achamos.

_Ele está aqui, Clau! Por que se esconde?_

Eu suspirei. _Deve ser por minha causa, Moory, eu sou a desconhecida. Vou sair daqui e..._

_Não!_, ela interrompeu minha linha de pensamento. _Fique aqui, eu quero que vocês dois se conheçam logo_.

_Certo. Bom... Eu acho que você deve se retransformar e chama-lo._

Ela concordou. Eu abri a mochila e peguei a primeira camiseta e a primeira calça que coloquei as mãos. Moory se escondeu atrás de um arbusto e logo voltou. Seus grandes olhos castanhos emanavam alegria e impaciência, e seus pensamentos estavam igualmente confusos.

"Sammy?", perguntou, os olhos cheios de lágrimas, e a voz tremida, insegura.

Havia tanto amor no modo como ela dizia aquele nome, tanto amos em seus pensamentos com ele, tanto amor em cada passo dado na direção do aroma de Samuel que eu cheguei a ficar tonta. Aquele era o amor que eu sentia por Hugo, um amor que eu tentei adormecer no fundo do meu ser e que agora estava sentindo novamente pelos pensamentos de Moory, e eu tive de fechar os olhos para não sofrer mais. Era uma sensação que eu tentava esconder, abafar, aquilo me fazia mal.

"Sam, amor, por favor...", agora Moory chorava, e eu simplesmente me senti quebrar, sofrer junto, toda aquela dor de saber que sua alma gêmea estava ali e não poder tocá-lo, vê-lo, lhe torturando, doendo dentro do coração "Claudia é minha amiga, não se preocupe, ela sabe de você, ela te conhece, até mais do que você imagina, amor, ela também te ama..."

Suas últimas palavras me pegaram de surpresa. Eu também o amava? Samuel, o vampiro desconhecido?

Considerei essa hipótese por um tempo, e percebi que sim, que o amava. Não o tipo de amor que Moory sentia por ele, nem o tipo de amor que eu sentia por Hugo. Era um amor diferente e inexplicável. Eu sabia que podia confiar nele.

Os soluços de minha amiga me massacravam tanto quanto o desespero em sua mente. Eu não agüentava mais sentir aquilo, não suportava mais sentir o quanto aquele amor me lembrava o amor que eu tentava, com todas as minhas forças, esquecer;

Resolvi chama-lo eu mesma.

"Samuel, por favor, apareça. Eu não ofereço perigo, sou o novo bando de Moory, Por favor, confie em mim. Eu não agüento mais o sofrimento dela. Por favor."

-

**N/A - **Heey, aiih foi mais um cap! D boom, espero que tenham gostado, esse não é um dos melhores caps, na minha opinião, mas mostra um pouco da convivência da Moory e da Clau, e de como elas são fofas uma com a outra! huasuauhsausa

Geente, a Thá sumiiu! Quem souber notícias dela, me avise please! (cap sem betagem, igual ao três ¬¬°)

Boom, tenho uma notícia que me deixou muuuuuuito feliz: minha amiga Lari é desenhista e concordou em colocar no papel tooodos os personagens principais dessa história (Clau, Hugo, os Oleander, Samuel, Claudius e outros três que virão e que formarão o grupo de principais de Renascer.). Ela me deixou muuuito feliz, mas acho que todos só estarão prontos no dia 30/11, e quando os tiver aqui, posto o link de onde vou deixá-los pra vocês irem lá ver. Por enquanto, eu tenho umas fotos de umas pessoas que acho beeeem parecidos com eles, e posto no profile para que vocês possam ver (só vou postar os que já apareceram na história. Quanto aos outros, posto assim que aparecerem, ok?)

Passei por uma semana difícil e conturbada, mas sorte que já tinha escrito esse cap, então ele tá aki (

RESPONDENDO REVIEWS:

**Millaaaaaah.Ninjaaa xD - **meniina, q isso! neem estudou pras provas, que coisa maaaais feia! huasuahusahusha boom, espero que tenha valido a pena deixar de estudar pras provas pra ler esse cap! D Boom, o Hugo vai dar uma sumidinha no próximo cap também, mas já já ele volta, ele é mesmo apaixonável demais para simplesmente esquecê-lo. p Que boom que você gostou da Moory, eu, particularmente, me identifico muito com ela. Quanto a serem partes de um bando, isso será explicado mais tarde, em outro capítulo, e você poderá entender melhor... Quanto ao novo bonitão... Você vai ter que esperar só mais um pouco, essa história vai estar cheia de gatos /caleabocaiaah O que achou desse cap? beeijos!

**Vick Cullen - **meniina, não fica tão desesperada assim! xD eeeh, a Clau arrumou uma coleguinha pra dividir os dias de solidão husauhasuhauhsa Olhaa, vou explicar como é a parada de postar Renascer: posto só nos fds, um cap ou dois (se eu receber mais de cinco reviews até domingo às seis da tarde, posto outro capítulo), pq eu gosto de sentir que vocês ficaam curiosas pra saber o que vai acontecer! husahuahushuahs eu sou sádica! p

**Veronica - **Vêe! q booom q vc achou o cap engraçado! huashuahuhsauhs minha leitora fieel! comenta o que achou, viu?

**Carol Anne Keat - **Alohaa, seja bem vinda!! q bom q gostou, to gastando meus neurônios criativos akii, espero que o resultado esteja boom! volte seeempre! D

**shisuka - **Seja bem viinda tambéém! briigada pelos elogios, to me esforçando pra fazer uma fic legaal!

No maais, é isso!

Só repetindo: posto só no fds, um ou dois caps (se receber cinco reviews até domingo às seis da tarde, posto mais um). Comentem, isso me deixa maaais feliz e maaaais inspirada! beeeijos, e até o próximo cap!


	6. Capítulo 5

**Capítulo 5 – O namorado da minha melhor amiga**

Um longo minuto havia se passado desde que falei. O silêncio, quebrado apenas pelos soluços desesperados de Moory, era inquietante.

"Droga, Moory.", resmunguei enquanto caminhava por entre as árvores "Ele não confia em mim, eu posso sentir. Desculpa, Samuel não vai aparecer."

_Não é culpa sua._

"Me desculpe."

_Você não é culpada._

De repente, algo mudou, e pude sentir que ele se aproximava. Moory, que até então estava com o rosto afundado nas mãos, se levantou e caminhou na direção do som. E então estavam um nos braços do outro.

O carinho com que se abraçaram, as poucas e lindas palavras trocadas, o cuidado com que se beijavam, a urgência com que sentiam um ao outro, o amor que emanava em cada toque expressava adoração mútua, e eu pude sentir, pelos pensamentos de Moory, que ela vivia apenas por Samuel. Aquela tal de impressão era mesmo estranha.

E eles se separaram dos beijos, mas continuaram de mãos dadas. O sorriso no rosto dela era de uma sincera felicidade que eu nunca mais tinha visto desde que parei de sorrir. O vampiro ao seu lado, de uma cabeleira castanho-avermelhada e que caía até o meio das costas, me encarava com uma expressão séria, com seus olhos escarlates.

"Clau, esse é Samuel, meu namorado."

"É um prazer finalmente te ver pessoalmente.", disse enquanto acenava com a cabeça, gesto que ele respondeu.

Moory sorriu mais ainda. "Sammy, essa é a Claudia. Ela é meu novo bando."

A confusão se espalhou pelo rosto pálido de Samuel, e ele tirou os olhos de mim e encarou-a.

"Seu novo bando?"

Ela confirmou. "Nem nós entendemos direito. Mas até escutamos os pensamentos uma da outra. Clau escuta meus pensamentos o tempo todo, já que é uma vampira e não se transforma, mas eu só escuto os dela na forma de loba.", parou de repente, e sua linha de pensamento mudou totalmente "Estou tão feliz por você ter me encontrado!"

Mais um abraço longo, mas Samuel ainda me encarava, sério. Respondi seu olhar do mesmo jeito. Certo, eu sou uma vampira mal-educada, mal-humorada e me orgulho muito disso. Se ele não tinha ido com a minha cara, ok, eu também podia muito bem não ir com a dele.

"Eu estava atrás de você a muito tempo, Moory. Mas só te achei a poucas horas atrás, quando você ainda estava na casa daquele vampiro, em Dublin.", as sobrancelhas dele se juntaram "Fiquei preocupado, vampiros, no geral, não são muito _amigáveis_ com lobisomens e..."

"Para toda regra há uma exceção, amor.", Moory interrompeu "Você e Claudia são provas disso."

"Eu e Claudia somos a minoria, e você sabe disso. Mas, bem, eu pensei que você estivesse em perigo lá, estava pronto para atacar a qualquer hora... Mas quando você saiu, viva, inteira, quase não acreditei no que meus olhos viam. Só me convenci de que Claudia era sua amiga após ouvir o apelo desesperado que ela fez por você."

Eu olhei para a grama. Era sorte eu não poder corar. Ainda bem.

Moory se virou pra mim, e eu olhei para ela. Nos olhamos, ela sorriu, eu apenas acenei.

"Já está escurecendo.", falei apenas por falar. Moory bocejou "E você está cansada. Nós temos que achar um lugar para passar a noite e para você descansar."

Samuel a abraçou e falou, aparentemente pra mim, mas olhando para ela: "Há uma cidadezinha nas proximidades. Podemos arrombar uma casa e..."

"Nós temos dinheiro.", eu interrompi "Nos guie até o hotel mais próximo."

O outro vampiro ficou em silêncio por alguns segundos, sua expressão tornou-se meio confusa, mas depois respondeu. "Certo."

Ele pegou Moory no colo, para ser mais prático (ela ficou um tanto quanto lerda depois de estar com sono) e não também porque não estávamos afim de esperar ela se transformar e retransformar.

Cinco minutos depois estávamos na simpática cidadezinha, buscando um hotel. Achei um simpático, não muito chique e relativamente barato. Entramos na recepção, os pensamentos de Moory emanavam uma felicidade que me fazia sentir mal. Não mal por ela estar feliz (eu posso ser má, mas não chega a esse ponto!), eu só me sentia mal por essa felicidade estar ligada ao amor de mulher por um homem. Um amor que eu vinha levando meio século tentando apagar. E fui ridiculamente mal-sucedida nessa tarefa.

"Um quarto, por favor.", pedi à tagarela e sorridente balconista. Seu sorriso aumentou, assim como os batimentos cardíacos, assim que ela viu Samuel.

Humanos são patéticos, como eu já disse.

Ela passou a mão pelo cabelo liso de chapinha e loiro oxigenado antes de perguntar: "Só um?"

Eu não tinha pensado nessa parte. Moory e Samuel eram um casal, e eu, bem, eu seria a seguradora de vela e empata-foda oficial se ficasse no mesmo quarto que eles.

Como se estivesse ouvindo meus pensamentos naquela hora, Moory falou comigo mentalmente.

_Peça só um, Clau. Eu estou cansada, vou dormir. E gastar dinheiro à toa não é uma boa opção para os recursos limitados que temos._

"Um.", eu confirmei, e a mulher, ainda com um sorriso que parecia costurado em seu rosto, me entregou a chave do nosso quarto e nos deu as coordenadas de como chegar lá.

Seguimos pelo corredor e chegamos a penúltima porta. Abri e entrei no quarto, que continha uma cama de casal, frigobar, tv, aquecedor, duas poltronas e uma portinha que certamente levava ao banheiro. Samuel e Moory entraram logo atrás de mim, e ele fechou a porta.Ela deu um beijo no namorado, me desejou boa noite e se jogou na cama. Logo, uma parte de minha mente era tomada por seus sonhos. Eu realmente tentei não pretsar atenção no Samuel que aparecia em todos eles.

Um silêncio estranho tomou conta do quarto assim que ela dormiu. Eu conhecia muito de Sam, e ele não sabia nada sobre mim. Ao mesmo tempo que o conhecia tanto, ele também era um estranho para mim. Me sentei em uma poltrona, e ele continuou de pé, olhando para o outro lado.

"Temos que nos conhecer melhor, já que agora você é o bando de Moory.", ele finalmente disse, com um leve sorriso no rosto.

Eu mexi os ombros. "Tudo o que ela sabe sobre você eu sei, então digamos que eu te conheço bem."

"Certo. Isso é estranho mas... Certo."

Ficamos quietos novamente. Eu não ia puxar assunto. Não eu, Claudia, a vampira mal-humorada. Logo Samuel percebeu e voltou a falar.

"Obrigado por cuidar de Moory enquanto eu não estava perto, Claudia."

Fixei meu olhar na janela e bufei. "Eu não cuidei dela, Moory já é bastante grandinha e sabe se virar sozinha."

"Mesmo assim, obrigado."

Ok, eu não estava nem um pouco afim de conversar com o namorado vampiro de minha amiga lobisomem, então procurei dentro da mochila, que eu tinha jogado ao meu lado, meu Ipod. Coloquei os fones no meu ouvido e comecei a cantar Going Under, Evanescence. Meu companheiro acordado sentou na poltrona ao meu lado e me encarou. Eu encarei de volta.

"O que é?", resmunguei enquanto tirava um fone sem motivo aparente: eu o escutaria mesmo com aquilo no máximo de altura. Mais um hábito humano adquirido depois de séculos fingindo ser uma.

"Você é tão... Diferente.", concluiu seu pensamento inutilmente.

Vamos, colega, eu sei que você queria dizer estranha e não disse! Eu sei que sou estranha mesmo.

Apenas ergui a sobrancelha.

"Seus olhos não são vermelhos.", ele afirmou.

"Caramba, você é um ótimo observador,", ironizei "e nem é daltônico."

Os cantos da boca dele se puxaram para cima. "Você está mal-humorada hoje ou é impressão minha?"

"Eu sou mal-humorada todo dia."

Coloquei novamente o fone no ouvido e me embolei na poltrona. Ao meu lado, Samuel ficou do mesmo jeito, ou seja: olhando para minha cara feito um idiota. Legal. Ele era um idiota.

"O que você perdeu na minha testa?"

A anta continuou me encarando. "Nada."

Aquilo já estava enchendo minha paciência, que já era pouca, e estava menor ainda.

"Não te ensinaram que é falta de educação encarar os outros?"

Ele riu. "Não te ensinaram que é falta de educação não responder às perguntas dos outros?"

Essa eu não entendi. "Você não me fez nenhuma pergunta, me falou uma constatação de um fato óbvio, o que é claramente diferente."

"Certo.", disse depois de pensar por uns segundos "Eu corrijo então: por que seus olhos não são vermelhos?"

"Seria por que eu não me alimento de sangue humano?", resolvi ironizar, falando como se aquilo fosse o óbvio dos óbvios.

"O quê?"

Desculpa, colega, mas você não sabe disfarçar a surpresa.

"Eu sou 'vegetariana', sabe, me alimento de sangue de animais."

Um silêncio, para a minha felicidade, se estendeu por cinco bons minutos, enquanto escutava outra musica no Ipod, dos Beatles, _Michelle_. Samuel quebrou meu descanso mental. Idiota falador.

"Eu não sabia que era possível."

Não precisei perguntar sobre o que ele estava falando. Suspirei. Certo, eu também havia ficado curiosa quando soube que não precisava mais me sentir um monstro ao matar humanos. E Koko me respondeu tudo com paciência.

"É possível."

"Por isso você... Por isso chegou tão perto da balconista e sequer pareceu tentada a atacá-la."

"Com o tempo, nos acostumamos com o cheiro deles. Isso não quer dizer que a garganta pára de queimar, nem que você não sentirá dor ao se aproximar deles, mas passa a ter um bom autocontrole."

"Eu quero tentar."

Ergui as sobrancelhas e olhei para o Ipod. "Ótimo."

"Me leva quando for caçar?"

"Só vou caçar mês que vem."

"Certo, eu vou."

Eu estremeci. "Você ainda vai estar com a gente?"

"Eu não pretendo deixar Mary de novo."

Inspirei e expirei profundamente, como se isso fosse acalmar a irritação que estava sentindo. Oh, droga, eu estava deixando os Oleander para trás e construindo uma nova família? Não era isso que eu queria, não queria me apegar a ninguém novamente, não queria sofrer e nem fazer ninguém sofrer... E agora Moory e Sam estavam comigo, e eu já me sentia estranhamente apegada à eles.

"Alguma coisa que eu disse te incomodou?". Certamente ele estivera observando minha expressão mudar lentamente.

"_Você_ está me incomodando.", fui seca. Ele pareceu não se incomodar muito.

"Ouch, você sabe como magoar alguém!", brincou, pondo as mãos no peito. _Maravilhoso_, ele era um vampiro brincalhão!

Meus olhos estreitaram. "Séculos de prática."

Samuel sorriu um sorriso leve, sem esforços. Era impressão minha ou ele parecia realmente estar gostando daquela conversa?

"Claudia, 'tô começando a gostar de você."

"Sinto muito não poder dizer o mesmo.", respondi sarcasticamente.

Ele gargalhou baixinho. "Você tem humor muito... Agora eu entendo porque você e Moory se dão bem. Vocês se parecem em muitas coisas. Não no humor, ela é um doce e..."

"Está insinuando que eu sou azeda e mal-humorada, Samuel?"

"Não. Você é sarcástica, só. Ah, e um pouquinho, bem pouco, azeda.", admitiu, com um sorriso.

"Uh.", revirei os olhos "No dia que você tiver uma novidade, por favor me avise, e aí talvez eu tire os fones do ouvido para prestar atenção.", disse enquanto recolocava os fones. Ele meramente sorriu, e depois foi se deitar ao lado de Moory.

Já haviam se passado algumas horas desde as últimas palavras que eu havia trocado com Sam, e ele e Moory estavam abraçados na cama. Se eu não soubesse que seria impossível ele dormir, poderia jurar que os dois dormiam profundamente.

De repente, como um espinho que está dentro da gente mas só incomoda nas horas mais importunas, uma saudade enorme perfurou meu peito, e eu senti que, se eu pudesse chorar, estaria chorando naquele exato momento. O casal abraçado na cama me lembrava desconfortavelmente um outro casal que vivia se agarrando em minha presença. A saudade de Koko e Caled só aumentou quando também recordei momentos com Einar e Blanche, meus pais adotivos.

Seria possível caber mais dor dentro de mim além da dor de nunca mais ver, escutar e sentir Hugo? A resposta, simples e monossilábica, acendeu feito néon em minha cabeça: sim. A dor era diferente, não tão profunda, pois eu sabia que eles estavam, não no sentido claro da palavra, mas estavam vivos.

Levantei da poltrona e fui à mesinha de cabeceira, e agradeci por Samuel ser discreto o bastante para continuar de olhos fechados. Tirei o telefone do gancho, e disquei o número de Koko com dedos incertos, mas mantive o dedo no _end_, para alguma eventual emergência.

"_Alô_."

Se meu coração ainda batesse, estaria acelerado. Eu podia escutar o que se passava atrás dela e percebi que minha irmã estava sozinha. Mesmo assim não falei nada.

"_Alô?_", a incerteza em sua voz agora era visível.

Como era bom poder ouvir aquela voz novamente!

"_Claudia, é você?"_, eu não estava mais respirando. "_Clau, por favor, por favor, fale comigo!"_

_End_. Nunca, nunca em minha existência, apertar a tecla vermelha do telefone fora tão difícil. Tirei o telefone do gancho, sabendo que ela ligaria de volta.

Sentei na poltrona, e notei que Samuel estava em pé, ao lado da cama, e me olhava com uma expressão curiosa. Mais uma vez voltei a escutar músicas.

"Eu não sabia que você tinha uma família, Claudia."

"Eu não tenho. Eu tinha, agora já não tenho mais. Sou só eu.", respondi, mal-humorada (só pra variar um pouquinho) e olhando para o teto.

"Você e Moory.", ele corrigiu, com um ligeiro sorriso "E eu, de lambuja."

Não me dei ao trabalho de responder, cantarolava _I can't get no_, e estava aparentemente empolgada naquilo. Então me lembrei de uns pensamentos de Moory e me virei para olhar pra ele, que ainda me encarava.

"Moory me contou sobre seu... sua... família.", completei sem certeza de que aquela era a palavra certa.

Samuel ficou ligeiramente mais sério, e por um instante achei que não fosse me responder. Segundos depois, voltou a falar.

"Vamos ser sinceros, então?"

Meneei a cabeça afirmativamente. Ok, aquilo era justo.

"E educados?"

Fiz uma careta. "'Tá bem."

"Certo.", ele se moveu da cama para a poltrona ao meu lado "Minha família, por assim dizer, era formada por mim e mais duas vampiras, irmãs biológicas, Constance e Chastity West. Eu as transformei a quarenta anos atrás, por pena. As duas estavam quase mortas, devido à peste negra, e eu relembrei minhas irmãzinhas, de quando eu era humano, e num ímpeto de compaixão, transformei-as. Desde então, tenho sido o líder."

Eu estava realmente interessada naquela história, e pude perceber um certo amor de pai quando ele falou o nome das duas vampiras, o mesmo amor que eu notava em Einar e Blanche.

"E onde estão as duas agora? Elas te deixaram?"

"No começo, minhas irmãs eram contra meu relacionamento com Moory. Mas depois... Bem, Tance percebeu que o que me ligava a Moory não era apenas desejo, e sim amor... No sentido mais humano da palavra.", ele sorriu, se divertindo com sua própria escolha de palavras. Eu sabia o que era aquele amor. Já havia sentido. "Tance, então, me apoiou e ajudou na busca por Moory. Ela é... especial."

O jeito com que ele falava da tal Tance, sua irmã, me tocou. Eu não podia negar que ali havia amor, muito amor.

"Especial?", tentei fazer uma cara sem curiosidade. Falhei terrivelmente. Meus ótimos dons de atriz não funcionavam direito com Samuel, sei lá eu por que.

"Constance é extremamente forte, forte até mesmo para um vampiro, e ela tem um dom. Tance é meio que uma profetiza, ela sente quando o amor é de verdade, sabe... Meio que uma vidente do amor.", ele falou, sorrindo largamente "E ela, em uma de suas profecias, viu que meu lugar era ao lado de Moory e de seu bando. No início, achei que era aquele outro bando. Mas agora vi que o bando, na verdade, é só você."

Só eu. _Humpf._ Como assim só eu?

Dei de ombros e voltei a escutar música, o que já estava me irritando. Mais cedo ou mais tarde eu iria quebrar aquele Ipod. Sinceramente, eu já tinha escutado todas as cinco mil e quinhentas e cinqüenta e quatro músicas pelo menos umas cem vezes, e já sabia cada uma de cor e salteado.

"Agora é a sua vez."

Nem me dei ao trabalho de me virar para olhá-lo. "Minha vez de quê, Samuel?"

"De falar sobre sua família."

"Você mesmo falou que minha família agora é Moory e você. E eu tenho certeza que você já sabe o bastante sobre si mesmo e sua namorada."

Ele ficou quieto, e então eu resolvi olhar para seu rosto. Sua expressão estava tranqüila: era aparente que ainda esperava uma resposta melhor. Eu bufei, ele não ia desistir.

"Os Oleander eram minha antiga família."

"Por que você se separou deles?"

Maldito vampiro curioso. "Como você deve ter percebido, eu não sou muito sociável. E acho que isso os estava afetando."

"Eles te mandaram embora?"

"Não!", respondi, levemente ofendida. Como alguém acharia que Koko, Caled, Einar e Blanche seriam capazes de me mandar sair da família deles?

"Você veio porque quis." Isso não era uma pergunta.

Eu apenas assenti e ficamos quietos, e então eu achei (tolinha!) que a sessão de perguntas havia terminado. Um minuto depois ele voltou a falar.

"Por que você é assim?"

Sério, aquela pergunta me pegou desprevenida. Eu acreditava piamente que ele estava mais interessado em saber da minha família do que de mim, mas o garoto insistia em fazer perguntas um tanto quanto chatas de se responder.

"Assim como?"

Samuel reformulou a pergunta. "O que aconteceu pra você ficar assim, tão..."

"Amarga?", eu completei a frase sem olhar para ele.

Sam continuava sério.

"Essa não era a palavra que eu ia usar, mas já que você mesma se define como _amarga_, não vou me opor.", ele levantou os ombros. "Pode me responder?"

A única coisa que eu queria fazer era dizer não. Mas, droga!, ele tinha me contado sobre sua família, e estava confiando em mim.

_Droga, Claudia, _eu pensei enquanto fazia uma careta, _você não costumava ser tão educada assim!_

Mas eu não tinha saída. Respondi. Droga.

"Há coisas que acontecem quando somos vampiros que quebram nosso coração, Samuel.", resmunguei. Por que eu estava falando aquilo com ele? "Mesmo que ele não bata, nós sentimos que está despedaçado, e depois não há motivos para ser feliz, nem para viver. A única coisa que me mantém viva é a vontade de vingar a morte dele. Só não fiz isso ainda porque eu considero essa missão suicida, por enquanto, mas quando eu tiver certeza de que tenho chance, não vou desperdiçá-la."

Ele com certeza não entendeu grande parte do que eu havia dito, mas não continuou a perguntar.

O sol já estava no alto do céu quando Moory acordou e começou a tomar o café da manhã (Deus, como ela comia!!) que Samuel havia levado até a cama. Ele contou que ia tentar seguir a dieta vegetariana, que estava 'se entendendo' comigo, e então ela me lançou um olhar divertido.

"Milagres acontecem", eu murmurei, levantando os ombros.

Depois que ela terminou de comer, nós decidimos que era hora de partir. Descemos juntos até a recepção, tomando cuidado para que Sam ficasse longe dos hóspedes e empregados, e então eu paguei nosso pernoite. A balconista estava quase babando em cima de Sam.

"Vamos.", grunhi assim que guardei o dinheiro na mochila "Nós temos uma boa caminhada pela frente."

E saí do hotel, indo em direção à floresta, seguida por meus dois novos companheiros, que, por mais incrível que isso parecesse, se mostravam felizes em me seguir.

-

**N/A - **Nháá, consegui cinco reviews D hsuahusuahsua isso foi emocionante!

booom, como prometido, assim q conseguisse cinco caps, no fds, postaria mais um cap. E fooi o cap!

gostaram?

RESPONDENDO REVIEWS!

**veronica - **Vê, aquii está a continuação entãão meniina! huasuahsauhusha, esse cap? foi bom só o meio e o fim tbm?

**Tatyperry - **aiin, como é boom ouvir/ler q minha hist tá liiinda! brigadãão! q bom q vc gostou da idéia da amizade da Clau e da Mary, no começo achei que ia ser linxada Oo' a resposta para sua pergunta está nesse cap, ele apareceu! huahsuhuahsuah

**Lih - **Dividora, aquii está o Sammy! O que achou deleee?

**ana kawall - **q bom q vc tá gostando maais a cada capitulo! o q achou desse? Mary e Claudia conversaram bastante, não é?

**Bah... - **minha lokiinha predileta, vc deixou review!! /vaichover huasuahusauhsau o estraterrestre me devolveu da abdução, não é legal? huauhUAUHAUHAHU coomo é bom conversar com vc por msn guriia, e q bom q vc deixou o 5 (depois de uma certa pressão psicologica de um certo et gato) hasuhuahsuahsuahusa

Booom, agora sóóó fds q vem.

Deixem reviews falando o que acharam do Sammy. Faz bem pra saúde oow!


	7. Capítulo 6

**Capítulo 6 – Reencontro**

A viagem até Londres foi um tédio.

Sério, eu não reparei em quase nada, minha mente estava se preparando psicologicamente para o baque que seria entrar mais uma vez naquele apartamento que me trazia memórias desagradáveis de tempos em que eu era feliz. Tempos que eu estava com Hugo.

O romantismo de Samuel e Moory chegava a me dar náuseas. Sério, eles não se agarravam em público do jeito que Caled e Koko faziam, mas passar dois dias com eles no navio foi simplesmente insuportável. Quando chegamos no aeroporto e tomamos o avião, borboletas em meu estômago pareciam estar querendo voar para a garganta. Eu me segurei na poltrona do saguão de embarque, e Moory percebeu (Sam estava indo buscar um refrigerante e hambúrguer para ela – Cara, ela come demais!!!).

"Você não está confortável em estar indo de volta pra lá, não é mesmo, Clau?"

Assenti com a cabeça. Eu não queria falar.

"Eu ainda me pergunto se essa é a melhor coisa a se fazer."

"Essa é a única coisa a se fazer, Moory.", bufei.

Finalmente Sam voltou, e anunciaram nosso vôo. Apenas algumas horas nos separavam de Londres, do meu apartamento, e das lembranças desconfortáveis com Hugo, tudo junto naquela cidade, e ainda por cima, para piorar tudo, na companhia de Samuel e Moory, o casal mais fofo do planeta. Eu desejava ardentemente poder morrer na queda daquele avião, antes de chegar ao destino final.

Chegamos em Londres, o aeroporto super movimentado e as pessoas me encarando e também a Samuel, parecendo intrigados por ele não estar de mãos dadas comigo e sim com Moory, e seguimos até o ponto de táxi.

Já estávamos andando quando dei o endereço para o motorista. Parecia incrível que aquilo tenha ficado tanto tempo escondido na minha mente e que eu me lembrasse perfeitamente naquela hora.

Ruas aparentemente desconhecidas passavam pela gente, e quando ele parou na frente de um prédio baixinho, eu achei que tinha dado o endereço errado.

"Tem certeza que é aqui?", perguntei, só para confirmar.

"Sim senhora.", ele respondeu sem me olhar, seu coração idiotamente batendo mais rápido "Essa é a rua, a dona da confeitaria da esquina é minha amiga, eu sempre venho aqui."

"Mas o prédio não se parece com o que eu lembro...", eu meditei, mais para mim que para ele.

O homem riu, achando algo engraçado. Eu o encarei com uma expressão curiosa. Ele parou de rir no ato e corou antes de me responder.

"Eu não acho que a senhorita tenha conhecido esse prédio como era antigamente, senhorita..."

"Claudia."

"Senhorita Claudia.", ele completou, usando meu nome "Pois a fachada desse prédio foi reformada à trinta anos... Ele pertencia aos seus pais? É herança?"

Eu disse a primeira coisa que me veio em mente. "Herança.", abri a porta do carro e fiz sinal para que o casal do banco de trás me acompanhasse. "Obrigada.", entreguei o dinheiro e esperei o troco.

Quando o táxi havia sumido, caminhei lentamente até a portaria, que estava completamente diferente. O porteiro me olhou, desconcertado, e começou a hiperventilar. Atrás de mim, Moory e Samuel começaram a rir.

_Ele está apaixonado por você, Clau._

Minha resposta foi um pisão no pé dela.

"Au!", resmungou. Samuel me deu um carão. Encarei de volta. A culpa era dela, fazendo brincadeirinhas sem-graça com a minha cara.

Toquei o interfone e o porteiro, embasbacado, atendeu depois de uns trinta segundos. Tentei ser educada quando falei.

"Por favor, eu quero ir até o apartamento trezentos e dois."

Ele pigarreou. "Me desculpe, mas esse apartamento está fechado a muito tempo, nem tenho certeza se os donos estão vivos."

Meu tom de voz ficou ligeiramente intimidante. "Moço, esse apartamento agora é meu, eu o recebi de herança dos meus pais. Será que o senhor, por favor, não poderia abrir essa porta para que entrasse?"

"Você tem a chave?"

Pelo amor de todos os deuses! Que cara mais chato!

"Tenho."

Eu não tinha a chave, nem sabia por onde tinha deixado ela, mas arrombar aquela porta sem qualquer barulho não seria problema para mim. O porteiro abriu o portão com um toque em um botão e eu passei por ele sem sequer agradecer, indo até o elevador, e sendo seguida por Sam e Moory.

Subimos em silêncio, e eu tamborilava os dedos na madeira do elevador, impaciente. Moory colocou a mão em meu ombro, e eu me afastei de sua pele quente máximo que pude naquela coisa incrivelmente pequena. O elevador parou, mas não era nosso andar.

Uma senhora de idade segurava um cãozinho pinscher que automaticamente se encolheu ao notar minha presença e a de Sam. Os animais são infinitamente mais perceptivos que os humanos. Ao meu lado, Sam parou de respirar, e eu ergui a mão para apertar o botão que fechava a porta. A velhinha me encarou.

"Subindo.", eu disse simplesmente, enquanto a porta se fechava.

Mas dois andares, e ela se abriu. Mesmo com toda a mudança da reforma, eu ainda reconheceria aquele lugar.

-

_Ele tampou meus olhos com as mãos, enquanto me guiava até a porta de nosso apartamento. _

_"O que, eu não posso nem ver o corredor?", resmunguei, mas estava me divertindo._

_"Não. É surpresa."_

_Com um cling, a porta se destrancou, e entramos. Foi então que ele deixou suas mãos saírem dos meus olhos, apenas para me puxar pela cintura, e colarmos nossos corpos. Eu fiquei lá, embasbacada com a decoração luxuosa de nosso pequeno apartamento._

_"Você é doido.", murmurei._

_Ele riu, e seu sorriso me contagiou. "Eu te disse que a decoração foi por conta de Koko, ela que é doida."_

_Concordei. Ok, aquela não era a parte dele. Se fosse, ao invés de poltronas de veludo e tapetes bordados na Índia, teríamos apenas um sofá e um tapetinho de fuxicos. Coisas simples, como ele e eu. Simples como nosso amor._

_"Quero te mostrar o quarto.", Hugo suspirou enquanto me tomava nos braços._

_Eu sorri. "Isso parece tentador.", e então entramos no quartinho do final do corredor, ao que ele me colocou, cuidadosamente, na cama de dossel, e ficou me olhando._

_"O quê? Vou ficar aqui sozinha?", reclamei._

_"Não seja por isso, me junto a você."_

_Estávamos mais próximos que nunca, e então eu me lembrei que estávamos em um prédio._

_"Os vizinhos?"_

_"Pensam que nossa casa está em reforma. Nada melhor que alguns barulhos para o fingimento ser completo."_

_Não agüentei esperar, e, em meio a uma gargalhada, nossas roupas já estavam em trapos ao nosso lado._

-

"Clau, você não vai sair?", Moory me libertou do meu transe.

Foquei meus olhos nos dois a minha frente, tentando esquecer o flashback recente, e então me apressei em sair do elevador. Só me movi novamente quando escutei as engrenagens fazendo-o descer. Então, andei até a segunda porta, e me virei para Moory.

"Um grampo?", perguntei.

Ela revirou os olhos. _Como espiões?_, pensou.

"É, como espiões.", eu resmunguei, ainda esperando o grampo. "Ou podemos arrombá-la."

Sorrindo, ela tirou o grampinho que estava em seu cabelo e me entregou. Eu peguei e o enfiei no buraco da fechadura, repetindo o que havia aprendido com Caled há alguns anos. Com um breve cling, a porta se destrancou, e eu, temerosa, girei a maçaneta devagar.

Não fui a única a me assustar quando vi outras quatro figuras imóveis na sala de meu apartamento.

Atrás de mim, Samuel rosnou, e recebeu outro rosnado em resposta, de um dos quatro vampiros que nos aguardavam. Quatro pares de olhos dourados encararam Sam e Moory por um tempo, e depois se prenderam em mim, num misto de alívio e apreensão.

"O que vocês estão fazendo aqui?", murmurei, encarando o chão. As coisas conseguiam ficar piores do que eu imaginava nos momentos mais ruins.

"Eu pensei que esse fosse o lugar óbvio que você viria.", Koko respondeu, e eu senti seus olhos me queimando, assim como seu tom áspero.

A primeira a se mover foi Blanche, que correu ao meu encontro e me enlaçou em um abraço apertado.

"Sentimos tanto a sua falta, Claudia!", ela quase rosnou "Nunca mais faça isso, você nos deixou preocupados!"

Eu não me movi, e ela me largou, para logo depois lançar um olhar curioso a Sam e Moory, que estavam imóveis atrás de mim. Pigarreei por puro hábito, e os olhos se grudaram em mim (Koko não os tinha desgrudado de mim nem um segundo, e aquilo era horrivelmente constrangedor).

"Pensei ter dito para não me procurarem.", reclamei, encarando todos, menos Koko. Eu sabia que perderia toda a rigidez ao encarar aqueles olhos, ao ver a expressão preocupada e ao mesmo tempo brava de minha irmã.

Caled respondeu. "Achei que fosse mais inteligente, Clau... Não iríamos simplesmente deixar você ir embora e levaríamos a vida ao normal. Você é uma de nós, não vai se livrar tão fácil assim dos Oleander."

"Oleander?", Samuel perguntou "São eles, Claudia? Sua família?"

Suspirei, e me pus em uma postura menos rígida, um tanto quanto entediada, ao mesmo tempo em que os Oleander encaravam Sam e Moory, e também a mim, e vice-versa. A curiosidade era mútua.

"Sam, Moory, estes são Einar, Blanche, Koko e Caled Oleander.", apontei cada um com um aceno da cabeça, e então me virei para apresenta-los "E esses são Samuel Marc e Mary Moor. Sim, ela é uma lobisomem, mas por um estranho acaso do destino, eu e ela somos um bando agora, não me perguntem como porque eu simplesmente não sei. Agora, por favor, saiam daqui.", indiquei a janela, por onde eles provavelmente entraram, e esperei, fervorosamente, que, pelo menos daquela vez, me obedecessem, saíssem e me deixassem apenas com Sam e Moory, que já eram companhias bastante felizes demais para minha vida depressiva.

Para minha imensa infelicidade, nenhum dos Oleander se mexeu, tampouco Moory ou Sam. Ela, por sua vez, projetava minhas lembranças que estavam em sua mente para mim.

_Eles são sua família, Clau. Eles te amam._

Um rosnado grave saiu de minha garganta, mas ela nem se assustou.

_Ok, só pense bem no que está fazendo_.

Eu ainda esperava que eles se movessem, quando o que eu torcia para não acontecer aconteceu. A voz áspera de Koko, sempre tão doce e melodiosa, me surpreendeu, e fez com que eu me sentisse pior do que já estava. Não a olhei, mas seus olhos pareciam perfurar minha testa enquanto ela cuspia as palavras em mim.

"Como você pode achar que vamos acatar qualquer ordem sua, Claudia Oleander? Desde quando o lema de nossa família é 'deixe seus parente desprotegidos, vire as costas e vá embora'? O que você acha que estamos fazendo aqui? Passando as férias?", eu podia sentir a amargura em cada sílaba, em cada entonação, em cada parada para ganhar fôlego que ela dava "Nós atravessamos um país inteiro e viemos pra cá atrás de você, pra te fazer companhia e te ajudar no que quer que você queira fazer, e você nos manda ir embora? Eu não ligo que tenha arrumado novos amigos, eles podem se juntar a nós, mas nós não vamos te deixar sozinha!"

Á voz dela, juntaram-se Einar e Blanche, enquanto Caled ficava mudo em um canto. Ele nunca fora bom em sermões, então preferiu apenas olhar enquanto meus pais e minha irmã faziam de mim uma adolescente fujona, ou algo assim. Incrivelmente, Moory e Sam pareciam mais tranqüilos, e se sentaram em um dos sofás da saleta, enquanto cheiro de poeira invadia minhas narinas e eu tentava, ao máximo, fingir que não escutava nada que me diziam.

Já estava de saco cheio daquilo tudo.

Não agüentava mais, eu queria correr e parar de escutar o que eles tinham a me dizer. Sim, eu estava mal. Sim, eu estava entrando em depressão. Sim, isso não era nada bom para vampiros, e eu sou uma. E, sim, isso era por causa da morte de Hugo. Mas não, eles não estavam satisfeitos em confirmar suas suspeitas, me sacrificavam ainda mais querendo saber detalhes do meu sofrimento.

Levantei da cadeira em que havia me sentado, já estava me cansando, e caminhei até a janela. As pessoas passavam rápido pelas ruas movimentadas. Era tudo tão monótono que até me enojava.

Olhei para a esquina, mais para me movimentar que por curiosidade, e então ele estava lá.

"Claudia, você está bem?", a voz de Koko estava longe, mas eu sabia que ela estava ao meu lado. Não me dei ao trabalho de responder. Nada naquele mundo desviaria a minha atenção do rapaz que agora atravessava a rua para ir ao ponto de ônibus.

Antes que me desse conta eu já estava descendo as escadas para ir ao encontro de Hugo.

-

**N/A - **Antes de maaais nada, feliiz Haloween, pessoas! =DDD tiiipo, estou tãão feliiiz, meeesmo! Íncrivel, meu bom humor está atacado hoje, ok. husahuhausua

Beeem, tenho algumas noticiazinhas. Antes q me matem por não ter postado em Renascer, eu estava doente, sorry. Só postei aki pq já tinha escrito esse cap, deixo bem claro. Ahh, posto mais c deixarem pelo menos cinco reviews até amanhã (domingo) às seis da tarde, okaay? Booom, são uma e pouca da madruga, e cá estou ligada na tomaada, viiiva!!!

Notícia 1 - criei um perfil no orkut pra por as imagens dos personagens de Renascer, ainda não estão todos, nem as fotos estão com os olhos dourados ou pretos (a Lih vai me ajudar nisso, eu amo a divididora!), mas tá legal. ./Main#?rl=t&uid=12880573201599427493 Esse é o link. ^^

Noticia 2 - propagandinha básica, troca com minha amiga Dahii', leiam a fic dela, UA tbm, Red's Diary - .net/s/4470608/1/Reds_Diary aaah, e leiam tbm Sinfonia Agridoce, da fofa da Belii, q eu não tenho o link aki agora, e é UA tbm (amoo UA!). Ela feez merchan pra miim, to retribuindo! Belii, lov U!

Agooora, respondendo reviews!!!

**ana kawall - **e aiiih, gostou desse cap tbm??? ééé, a Clau tem um humor meio ariisco, ela é sarcástica, maas no fundo é um vampiira bem legaaal. mas tipo, esse humor que dá o charme nela, neeh? husahsuahsa e aí, o que achou do Sam nesse cap?

**Lih - **Divididora maaaaais fooufa! huashuahsuahusha O Sammy éé foofo meesmo, ele é, tiipo, um vampiro muuito especial /faleidemais Boom, os únicos personagens de Twilight previstos pra Fanfic são Os Volturi, e os nossos queridos sanguessugas de Forks e o hot dog maaais amado serão só citações, ou seja, o Jake ainda é só nosso! huasuhaushuahsua maaas a Clau não vai ficar sozinha /parei aguarde, divididora!

**Vick Moreira - **Taah desculpada por não ter postado no sábado husahsuhushauhsauhs e o Riio, tava boom? aiin, é tão boom ver q vc gostoou meniina! éé, a Clau tá se tornando mais sociável aos poucos, daqui a pouco ela pode até chegar a ser educada! /brincadeiriinha oolha, não posso prometer que a Clau não vá vingar a morte de Hugo, pq esse é um dilema q eu to vivendo akii como se fosse meu husahuahsauhs maaas, quanto a morrer, eu não tenho o costume de matar meus personagens principais, fica tranquila. ^^ postei só no fds, maaas tá bom o cap?

**Dahi - **OMG, depois de tantos elogios fikei booba akii! huasuhsauhsuasa E eu tambéém amooo fanfics UA, por isso escrevi essa e por isso amo a suua! a propaganda tá aqui, aceitei a proposta =D continuue acompanhando akii! =DD {ahsuhuahsuah, o pc deu pane e vc mandou duas reviews, ¬¬' huashuahus, q belezinha :p}

**Tatyperry - **meniiina, o Sammy é demais! haushuhauash e, sim, ele é mesmo muito perceptivo. essa é a característica mais marcante dele com a Clau, o relacionamente deles vai ser bem legal, mais baseado em conversas muuito especiais. ^^

**veronica - **tá desculpada floor! uahsuahsua Sammy é queriido meesmo! =D q booom q tá todo mundo gostando dele, é tããão legal! aki, continueei, me diz o que axou ^^

**Thássila - **Thá do meu coraçãão, esse vc não tinha lido meesmo! huashuahusa é q vc andou sumiida, sakas? ^^ briigada pelo elogio, to me esforçando pra melhoraar. aah, e entra no msn, kero te mandar os outros caps, pra vc betar pra miim, certo?

Entãão pessoas, estou feliiiz, não mais doente, ligada na tomada e aí foi mais um cap.

Comente, please, assim vocês me animam mais pra continuar, senão eu desaniimo! /chantagem

Salut!


	8. Capítulo 7

**Capítulo 7 – Henri Bittencourt**

Foi uma grande sorte aquele dia estar nublado, ou eu teria começado a brilhar no exato instante em que pisei na rua. Mas, naquele momento, eu não estava ligando nem para se estava sol ou não, ou para a velocidade em que corria. Atrás de mim, eu sentia Koko, a alguns passos de distância, sentindo dificuldade em me acompanhar nos passos lentos e humanos que teimava em usar. Moory, em algum lugar do outro lado da rua, estava preocupada, e mandava perguntas para a minha mente.

"Pare com isso!", falei, e sabia que ela me escutaria.

O garoto que eu perseguia estava somente a alguns passos de distância, no ponto de ônibus, e tudo o que eu queria era poder tocar nele. Hugo estava vivo, eu sabia!

Meu peito inflou de alegria, e eu senti como se meu coração tivesse voltado a bater. Então, eu estava lá. Estendi a mão, e toquei em seu ombro com cuidado, para não levantar suspeitas. O que mais me intrigou era que ele estava quente. Não quente, morno, do jeito que um vampiro deve ser ao toque de outro. Muito menos quente, quase queimando, como Moory costumava ser para mim. Era quente, como um humano comum é para um vampiro. Tirei a mão daquele ombro rapidamente, mas ele se virou, sentindo meu toque.

Era, sem sombra de dúvida, Hugo. O cabelo bagunçado, castanho claro, liso e arrepiado sem uso de gel, os traços perfeitos em um rosto bem masculino, de boca grossa e sobrancelhas alinhadas. Mais alto que eu, ele vestia um jeans escuro e uma suéter cinza. A barba por fazer lhe dava um toque, digamos, beeeem sexy. E eu não acreditei no que tinha acabado de pensar. Mas havia um rosado em sua pele branca, e a cor dos olhos era clara, não dourada, ou preta. Aquele humano não era Hugo, mas era alguém bizarramente idêntico a ele.

O mais estranho foi que seu coração não acelerou ao meu toque, nem quando ele olhou para mim. Eu devia estar muito feia ou desarrumada mesmo. Ele apenas me fitava com curiosidade. Olhei em volta, o estranho mesmo é que os outros homens olhavam para mim e para Koko, que agora estava parada ao meu lado, com fascínio.

Ela também encarava o desconhecido sem entender a estranha perfeição e sua aparência idêntica à de meu companheiro morto.

"Desculpe, mas foi você que tocou em mim?"

Eu não conseguia falar, não conseguia piscar. Eu sequer conseguia saber quem eu era, ou ter noção de Moory gritando por notícias em minha mente. Aquela voz era indiscutivelmente a voz de Hugo, o mesmo tom, timbre e entonação, mas não o mesmo sotaque. Esse humano, de aparentemente uns dezoito anos, tinha um sotaque francês, e não italiano, como o de Hugo.

Percebendo minha falta de palavras, Koko falou por mim.

"Oi, é que nós... Somos irlandesas, chegamos aqui em Londres, e será que você poderia nos ajudar? Estamos precisando achar nossos pais... Eles ficaram de nos encontrar para nos levar até a escola secundária onde vamos estudar...", sorriu amarelo "A verdade é que nós nos perdemos."

O que ela estava fazendo? Meu olhar fuzilou o dela, e então, imperceptivelmente rápido para os olhos do rapaz humano, ela piscou para mim. Ele hesitou um pouco antes de responder, mas depois abriu um largo sorriso, velho conhecido e como um bálsamo para mim: o sorriso do meu grande amor.

"É claro! Por incrível que pareça, hoje eu não estou correndo. E, se por um acaso a escola que vocês forem estudar for a minha, posso levá-las até lá."

Prestativo e educado, como Hugo. Sorrindo, Koko estendeu a mão. Eu queria ter o poder de arrancar aquele braço do lugar com o pensamento.

"Sou Koko Oleander."

Ele estendeu a mão e aceitou o aperto dela, mas ficou rígido ao perceber a temperatura de sua pele. "Você está com frio?", perguntou, realmente preocupado.

"Por quê?", ela perguntou, não entendendo ou fingindo muito bem que não entendia.

"Sua mão... Está gelada.", ele apontou, sorrindo levemente.

"Mão fria, coração quente.", ela sorriu do mesmo jeito. "Mas bom, voltemos ao meu nome. Eu sou Koko."

"Koko? Esse não é um nome muito comum.", observou.

"Não, e isso que é o bom", ela concordou, com um brilho nos olhos. Koko amava Hugo, e eles eram tão amigos, ou quase mais, que eu e ela, e encontrar aquele 'clone' estava sendo tão fascinante para ela quanto pra mim. "Talvez seja pelo motivo de nós sermos irlandesas."

Koko abrangeu sua apresentação a mim, e então a cópia de Hugo me olhou com os mesmo olhos especulativos que Hugo tinha, e sua expressão amigável era inexplicavelmente a expressão amigável de Hugo, assim como o ligeiro arqueamento das sobrancelhas escuras. Eu não esqueceria aquilo nem em milhão de anos.

"E você, quem é?", o rapaz perguntou.

Não falei até Koko pisar no meu pé um tanto quanto forte demais. "Claudia.", respondi, escondendo um gemido de dor.

O sorriso do rosto dele se alargou. "Claudia é um nome comum.", piscou pra mim. Peraí, piscou PRA MIM? "Caramba, se eu te disser que é o nome feminino que eu acho mais bonito você acredita?"

"Não."

O garoto não notou meu tom ácido, e estendeu a mão. "Bom, mesmo você não acreditando em mim, Claudia, prazer, eu me chamo Henri. Henri Bittencourt."

Henri. De repente, todas as minhas preocupações e motivos para estar de mal com a vida sumiram. O garoto que estava a minha frente era motivo o suficiente para que eu mandasse todo o resto se explodir e ir para o inferno, mas usei meus dons de atriz e contornei aquela situação colocando uma expressão bem mal-humorada (ou seja, a de sempre), em meu rosto. Era patético, eu só sabia o seu nome e já estava acostumada com ele. Não queria ver o óbvio: aquele NÃO era Hugo, nunca seria. Era um humano patético chamado Henri.

"Bom, acho que vi nossos pais.", Koko me chamou à realidade e saiu me puxando pela rua, rápida demais para Henri. Chegamos cinco segundos antes que ele à pequena comitiva que estava na porta do prédio, o porteiro olhava para todos nós com uma expressão curiosa, e ela aproveitou para explicar tudo que tinha acontecido à Sam, Moory, Caled, Blanche e Einar. E também avisou que, daquele dia em diante, moraríamos ali e seríamos todos, inclusive Moory e Sam, a família Oleander, irlandeses recém chegados. Isso tudo sem pedir a minha opinião, sem sequer perguntar se eu estava afim de morar em Londres, com todos eles, ou mesmo de viver perto daquele humano que me lembrava tão dolorosamente meu único amor.

"Mãe, pai, que bom que achamos vocês!", ela falou teatralmente assim que ele estava ao meu lado, perto o suficiente para escutar. As pessoas na calçada passavam por nós com caras emburradas, e percebemos que estávamos atrapalhando o povo a caminhar.

Fomos para o hall do prédio.

"Esse é o... Como é mesmo seu nome?"

Eu já disse que, depois de mim, Koko é a melhor atriz da família? Não? Perceba isso então, e vá se acostumando.

"Henri.", ele disse.

Todos pareciam estar a vontade com a idéia de morar em Londres, no centro daquela cidade movimentada. Para Moory seria o disfarce perfeito, seus pensamentos aliviados estavam em grande parte de minha mente. Sam ficaria em qualquer lugar que ela estivesse, e seria extremamente estimulante para ele morar com uma família de vampiros vegetarianos. Quanto aos Oleander... Mudar mais uma vez não seria assim tão diferente.

Estava tudo ótimo pra todo mundo, menos pra mim.

"Então, esse é o Henri. Ele vai mostrar pra gente onde fica a escola!", Koko continuou com um sorriso ofuscante.

Einar deu um passo à frente e estendeu a mão, que Henri apertou. "É muito bom ter um guia, estávamos mesmo precisando de ajuda para localizar uns lugares aqui nessa cidade... "

Henri deu um sorriso largo em resposta, e eu senti como se ele fosse um ladrão: aquele sorriso não lhe pertencia. Outra pessoa, há mais de dois séculos atrás, já havia sorrido daquele jeito para mim, e não era ele.

"Eu sei como é... Quando cheguei da França também me senti perdido... E não tive ninguém pra me ajudar. Vim para trabalhar, e não sabia sequer chegar ao trabalho!"

"Você vai ser nossa salvação!", Blanche completou, também se apresentando "Eu sou Blanche, e esse mal-educado que não se apresentou é meu marido, Einar, e esses são nossos filhos, Claudia e Koko, que você já conhece, Caled, Mary e Samuel."

Era óbvio que todos estavam confundindo aquele garoto com Hugo, essa era a única explicação para agirem tão carinhosamente com um humano desconhecido. Certamente Sam já estava a par de como ele era ridiculamente idêntico a meu companheiro assassinado, e então não se opôs. Eles achavam que aquilo me faria bem.

Depois de apresentações, e explicações sobre nossa complicada história familiar (a velha história: Koko adotada; eu, prima de Blanche, meus pais viajavam pelo mundo; Caled irmão mais novo de Einar; e apenas duas novas mentirinhas, Sam era adotado e irmão de Koko, e Mary também era adotada, mas não tinha grau de parentesco com ninguém. Ela era diferente demais de todos nós para nos arriscarmos fingindo qualquer parentesco.) o rapaz educado nos levou até sua escola, a pé, e nos matriculamos mais uma vez no ensino médio.

"Então... Até amanhã!", nos cumprimentou assim que saímos dos portões da escola. "Vocês querem ajuda para chegar até a casa de vocês?"

Foi aí que a ficha caiu: aquele tanto de gente (ou vampiros e lobisomem, que seja) não ia caber em meu apartamento, e nem seria confortável e seguro ficarmos morando no centro de Londres. Mal sabia eu que Einar já tinha acertado a compra de uma casa enquanto preenchíamos nossa fichas escolares.

"Não, obrigado, Henri.", ele respondeu. "Conseguimos chegar até lá."

"Então tudo bem. Tchau.", ele disse, e se virou, atravessando a rua e sumindo no meio das pessoas que andavam por ali.

Eu tive vontade de sair correndo atrás dele. Não para matá-lo, longe disso, eu sinceramente não estava com sede, e seu cheiro tampouco me incomodava. Séculos de prática de vegetarianismo faziam com que praticamente ignorássemos o cheiro de sangue. Queria correr atrás dele para pedir que voltasse, já que eu não tinha lhe dirigido a palavra desde que disse meu nome.

Suspirei, e então percebi que Caled não estava mais no grupo. Antes mesmo de perguntar por ele, uma enorme caminhonete preta Mitsubishi apareceu e estacionou em nossa frente. Koko entrou e sentou ao lado de Caled, e fez sinal para que eu sentasse ao seu lado. Espumando, obedeci. Atrás, Einar, Sam, Blanche e Moory se espremeram.

"Ótimo, vocês acabaram de arruinar com a minha vida e agora querem que eu ande espremida numa caminhonete por Londres inteira? E também acham que vamos caber todos naquele apartamento minúsculo?"

Caled revirou os olhos. "Você acha mesmo que só vamos ter um carro, irmãzinha? Esse é só o meu, e foi o que estava mais próximo. Cada um de nós tem um, boba. E, quanto à casa, não pretendemos nos espremer no seu projeto de casa de anão. Compramos uma, em um bairro tranqüilo e um pouco afastado da cidade."

"COMO VOCÊS FAZEM ISSO COMIGO?", urrei, mas ninguém sequer se mexeu.

"Clau, não comece.", Koko murmurou. "Isso vai ser muito bom pra você."

O pior de tudo: os pensamentos de Moory concordavam com os de Koko. Ótimo, maravilhoso, estonteante: todos estavam contra mim agora? Oh, droga, eu grudei chiclete na cruz, não era possível!

Não falei mais nada durante o caminho inteiro. Algum tempo depois, as casas foram se tornando raras, e chegamos a uma propriedade charmosa, e a casa (aquilo era uma casa?), me surpreendeu: ultrapassava todas as casas que já havíamos morado em qualquer lugar do mundo. Sam e Moory também ficaram surpresos, e não foi sem razão: nossa 'casa', era nada mais, nada menos, que um castelo!

O campo verde da frente, com algumas árvores enormes fazendo sombras, e logo atrás o castelo de pedra, pequeno para um castelo, mas grande demais para uma casa normal, e cercado por árvores dos dois lado e atrás. Caled estacionou na porta de entrada, e subimos as escadas, e então Blanche a abriu, e demos de cara com uma sala toda de pedra, com chão de madeira, envernizado, móveis também de madeira, sofás brancos e uma big televisão de plasma. A cozinha ficava no cômodo ao lado, e seria utilizada apenas por Moory. Na parte de baixo, segundo Blanche, ficava a garagem, e eu imaginei a quantidade de carros que me esperavam lá. Na nossa frente, se erguia uma escadaria enorme, que tinha um patamar, e desse patamar a escada se dividia em duas: uma para a esquerda e outra para a direita. Subimos juntos, no melhor estilo 'visita monitorada'. As escadas levavam á um grande corredor, também de pedra. A porta do meio era a sala de música: piano, violino e flauta estavam lá, assim como as centenas de livros sobre música que tínhamos. O segundo era o escritório de Einar e Blanche, seguido pelo quarto deles, onde os dois entraram e ficaram. O próximo quarto era o de Sam, mas ele nem entrou, apenas agradeceu. Koko e Caled ficaram no outro quarto, e passamos pelo grande banheiro, até chegar ao quarto de Moory.

Nesse, eu parei, mas não entrei.

_Aonde você vai?_, ela quis saber.

"Conhecer meu quarto.", respondi, voltando a andar. E _dar um tempo pra você e Sam se curtirem, não quero ser mais empata-foda_, resmunguei para mim mesma, agradecendo por ela não escutar meus pensamentos em sua forma humana.

Passei pela biblioteca, e finalmente cheguei ao meu quarto, no fim do corredor. Ele tinha uma plaquinha de madeira na porta também de madeira e, escrito a ouro, pelo cheiro que senti, meu nome. Girei a maçaneta e entrei.

Era o quarto que mais tinha a minha cara em todos aqueles tempos. Dessa vez, Blanche e Koko se superaram. A cama (que não tinha utilidade alguma, diga-se de passagem), de dossel, com lençóis beges caindo ao lado, era perfeita, e tinha muuuitos travesseiros, arrumada como uma cama de hotel cinco estrelas. Meu closet, uma portinha do outro lado do quarto, estava fechado, e assim o deixei. Não era minha prioridade. Um computador de tela touch screen estava em cima de minha escrivaninha de madeira, o som ficava logo ao lado, seguido por meus muitos cds, e uma das paredes brancas era coberta por todos os meus livros, em prateleiras. Uma porta, ao invés de janela, estava aberta, e me mostrava que agora eu tinha uma varanda que dava de frente para todo o gramado da frente da propriedade. No meio do quarto havia um tapete grande, ideal para minhas seções de ioga, e pufes de couro e almofadas faziam completa a simplicidade e harmonia de meu novo cantinho.

Ainda chateada com tudo, mas feliz por estar novamente com minha família, fiquei em pé por uma hora, e depois saí dali e fui até a biblioteca, onde eu sabia que Koko estava. Ela sequer levantou a cabeça quando sentei ao seu lado, estava olhando para o chão, para as tábuas.

"Eu estava quase ficando igual a você.", murmurou "Quase desistindo, vivendo um dia após o outro, sem ter realmente vontade de vivê-los. Você é muito importante para mim, para todos nós. Sei que você precisava de um tempo, mas nos fez sofrer. Só que agora temos Sam e Mary, e você novamente."

Ela já olhava para mim, nos meus olhos.

"Nunca mais faça isso conosco, Clau. Nós te amamos mais que você imagina. Perder você vai ser um baque muito grande, podemos não agüentar."

Desviei meus olhos da intensidade daquele olhar para poder responder. "Vocês são fortes, agüentam sim. Mas agora que você fez essa palhaçada, teremos que ficar por aqui pelo menos por um tempo, então vocês terão a desonra da minha presença atazanando-os."

Koko sorriu. "Vai ser legal, você vai ver."

"Mal posso esperar para estudar com o sósia de Hugo.", comentei acidamente.

Os olhos dela se arregalaram . "Você viu? É incrivelmente idêntico! Por um segundo, jurei que era Hugo, até que ouvi o coração, e a cor dos olhos... Einar não soube me explicar, nem Blanche..."

"Não é realmente uma coisa que importa, ele é só um humano.", menti.

"Só se for pra você. Pra mim, nós encontrarmos Henri não foi um descuido, ou acaso. Era algo predestinado."

Gargalhei zombeteiramente. "Koko, você, de todas as pessoas, deveria saber que essa coisa de destino não existe. Se fosse assim, isso significaria que nascemos para ser vampiras."

"O que não pode ser improvável.", acrescentou com um ligeiro sorriso.

Mas meus pensamentos estavam presos aos de Moory, e naquela hora eu queria poder fazer com que eles sumissem. Suas intimidades com Sam não eram coisas que me faziam sentir feliz. Bati a mão na testa, e Koko me olhou com curiosidade.

"O que foi?"

"Pensamentos de Moory.", bufei "É um pouco péssimo sentir algumas coisas que ela sente."

Ela assobiou. "Uau. Isso é interessante."

"Isso é chato.", reclamei, e me levantei ao mesmo tempo.

"Aonde você vai?", ela estava alarmada, e se levantou junto comigo. "Quer ir caçar? Eu estou precisando, já que vamos começar a estudar amanhã."

Dei de ombros. "Não era isso que eu queria, mas é uma boa idéia. Podemos chamar Caled e Sam, ele quer aprender a caçar animais. E será bom, já que a partir de amanhã vai freqüentar uma escola cheia de crianças."

"Certo. Foi bom ele cair na mesma turma de Caled, eles poderão se ajudar."

Não respondi, já estava na porta do quarto de Moory e batia na porta. Os pensamentos dela se tornaram surpresos por um tempo, e eu dei uns minutos para que os dois pudessem se vestir, então abri a porta vagarosamente.

"Nós estamos indo caçar.", murmurei, olhando para o escuro da parede (havia uma cortina no quarto dela?) "Você vem conosco, Sam?"

"Claro."

Dei as costas à eles, e Moory bocejou.

"Durma.", eu disse enquanto caminhava pelo corredor escuro e iluminado por lâmpadas que davam uma luz meio amarelada ao local "Amanhã vamos à escola, você tem que parecer normal."

_Mais normal do que sou? Impossível._

"Vá dormir e pare de falar besteiras, nós voltamos antes de você acordar."

-

**N/A - **sério, eu fico MUUUITO feliz qdo posto mais de um cap no fds. é tãão legaaal! :D

maas. beem, agora esperem até o fds q veem para outro, e Thá vooltou pra corrigiir, êbaaa!

agradecendo tbm à fooufa da divididora Liih, um amooor de meniina q muda a cor dos olhos pra mim, já que eu sou uma anta e não sei fazer isso. Te amo divididoraaa!

Respondendo reviews:

**Vick Moreira Cullen - **mudou de sobrenome, maaas ainda é a mesma pessoa! :D okaaay, abafa quanto à Red's Diary. Eu aaamo a Bella, não imagino Edward sem elaaa, mas a fic é MUITO bem escrita, eeeu amo mesmo assim! uashuhaushasu, e quanto a mandar ciinco reviews só vc, NÃO VALEEE! uashsuahushua quee tal indicar a fic pra q mais pessoas comentem, talvez adiante ^^ eu tbm amoo colocar mais de um cap por fds, maaas eu preciso das reviews, ´=p é uma troca. vcs dão reviews, eu dou o cap. ^^ uashuahusahsua a Clau se ferroou meesmo, mas foi mesmo bom ela reencontrar todo muundo ^^. ééé, a última paarte foi a do prólogo husahuhaushauhs nooossa, lembra de mim na próxima vez q vc foor no Rio, me manda doce por e-mail ^^

**Lih - **caaalma! husahuahushau nesse cap vc conheceu maais o Henrii! O que achou dele, dividora? te aamo ^^

**veronica - **uashuhauhsuahusa caaaalma também criatuura! aki tá a continuação, e o Henri ^^ eeeu sou sádica, amoo fazer os outros sofrerem ^^

**Thássila - **postei entãão, ok Thá? briigadiiinha *.*

**ana kawall - **uashuausahsua Sam e Moory são fofoos juuntos meesmo! :D e aiih, satisfez sua curiosidade?

Booom, até semana q veeem, deixem reviiews, leiam Red's Diary {merchan básiico} e Sinfonia Agridoce tbm, da miinha amiga Belii.

Ahh, deixem reviews, eu viivo disso ;p

Salut!


	9. Capítulo 7 POV Henri

**Capítulo 7.2 – Os irlandeses. E, claro, Claudia.**

(ponto de vista do Henri)

Eu estava realmente satisfeito comigo mesmo naquela tarde. Havia acabado de conseguir passar em um teste, e sairia na próxima sessão de moda de uma revista para adolescentes. Não que eu ligasse para moda. Nem um pouco. Mas, bem, eu sou modelo. E então teria de fazer aquilo.

Você deve estar se perguntando por que eu sou modelo se não ligo pra moda, não é mesmo? Bem, eu preciso de dinheiro, como todo mundo. E minha família não é rica. Nos mudamos para a Inglaterra a uns três anos, porque meu pai foi transferido pra cá pra trabalhar. E, bom, aqui estamos nós. E eu, Henri Bittencourt, o francês modelo. Um viva pra mim, por favor!

Certo, voltemos à tarde. Eu, em breve, teria mais dinheiro. E esse dinheiro iria para a minha conta no banco, para, depois de uns anos, pagar minha faculdade. E isso era bom. Muito bom. Outro viva pra mim! Ok, parei com isso. Tinha acabado de atravessar a rua para ir ao ponto de ônibus, pois queria chegar logo em casa e contar a novidade para meus pais. Aquela era certamente a hora do rush londrino. Hora do almoço. Centenas de pessoas passando pelo mesmo lugar que eu, me empurrando, me esmagando, impedindo que eu me movesse um centímetro para chegar a porcaria do ponto de ônibus que estava apenas a alguns metros. Por sorte, não estava sol. Nublado. Pelo menos isso, sol na hora do almoço, muita gente, e pessoas suadas esbarrando em mim não seria um conceito muito legal. Nem o ônibus depois disso.

Eu estava quase lá, quase chegando ao ponto de ônibus, quando senti um toque no meu ombro. Foi tão rápido, TÃO rápido, que por um instante eu achei que não tivesse sentido toque nenhum, apenas o vento. Ou apenas alguém esbarrando em mim, o que não seria novidade. Mas, como eu sou teimoso pra caramba, me virei.

E meus olhos encontraram os de uma garota linda. Mas, bem, ela devia ser modelo. Eu estava acostumado a conviver com garotas lindas. Lógico, já que minha namorada, Julia, era linda. Mas nada que se comparasse à perfeição que eu via à minha frente. Certo, eu me concentrei em Julia, não era legal ficar pensando assim.

A garota me encarava com uma expressão estranha. Como se me reconhecesse. Estranho. Eu não lembrava dela. Será que estava no teste? Ou já tínhamos feito algum trabalho juntos? Ela olhou rapidamente em volta, e depois voltou a olhar pra mim. Senti que era a hora de falar alguma coisa. Definitivamente ela não tocara em mim por acaso.

"Desculpe, mas foi você que tocou em mim?"

Ela não se mexeu. Apenas continuou me olhando com a mesma expressão estranha. Seus olhos esquadrinhavam meu rosto. E os meus esquadrinhavam os seus. Puxa vida, como ela era bonita! Mesmo com o cabelo despenteado, as roupas descombinantes, eu apostaria a minha vida jurando que não havia ninguém mais bonita que ela em toda Inglaterra. Nem na França. Nem Julia. Ainda bem que ela não escutou isso.

Só então eu reparei outra garota, morena e de vestido, parada a seu lado. As duas eram muito brancas. Mas essa, a morena, parecia muito mais branca por causa do contraste que seu cabelo escuro fazia em sua pele clara. Ela era muito bonita também. Mas a loira... Ah meu Deus, pare com isso, Henri!

A morena falou quando a loira ainda parecia estar sem palavras. Será que ela era muda?

"Oi, é que nós... Somos irlandesas, chegamos aqui em Londres, e será que você poderia nos ajudar? Estamos precisando achar nossos pais... Eles ficaram de nos encontrar para nos levar até a escola secundária onde vamos estudar...", me deu um sorriso sem graça, digno de pena. "A verdade é que nós nos perdemos."

Oh. Irlandesas. Por isso o sotaque estranho. Fato um: irlandeses tem sotaque estranho. Será que elas perceberam o meu? Bem, eu realmente podia esperar mais um pouco para contar à meus pais e Julia sobre o novo trabalho. Uma boa ação com estrangeiros novos não iria matar ninguém. Ainda mais uma das estrangeiras sendo a garota mais linda que eu já tinha visto, em toda a minha vida.

Mesmo sendo loira. Ugh, sério, eu _jurava_ que não gostava de loiras. Talvez por causa das piadas, sei lá. Mas, mesmo, eu preferia mil vezes as morenas. Ou ruivas. Qualquer que seja a cor dos cabelos, mas eu nunca reparei muito em loiras. E ali estava eu, babando pela loirinha muda que estava à minha frente. Então me lembrei que tinha que falar algo, e abri um sorriso grande antes de começar a responder.

"É claro! Por incrível que pareça, hoje eu não estou correndo. E, se por um acaso a escola que vocês forem estudar for a minha, posso levá-las até lá."

A garota loira estava visivelmente emburrada. Seria eu a causa daquilo tudo? Parei de pensar naquilo por um instante, quando a morena estendeu a mão.

"Sou Koko Oleander."

Koko. Um nome bonitinho, diria Julia. Pra mim, um nome exótico. Eu podia jurar que já tinha lido algo com aquele nome durante uma pesquisa sobre a Grécia... Mas ela não era irlandesa?

Estendi minha mão e aceitei o aperto. Era estranho. Definitivamente não o que eu esperava. Gelado. Não o aperto, ela até parecia simpática. Mas a temperatura dela. Como o gelo, e a mão era tão... dura? Seria essa a palavra certa? Meu Deus, estava assim tão frio aqui e eu não tinha percebido ainda?

"Você está com frio?"

Minha voz saiu mais preocupada do que eu esperava.

"Por quê?". Coitada, ela não entendeu minha preocupação. Ou talvez eu tivesse imaginado todo aquele gelo na sua pele. Não seria a primeira vez.

"Sua mão... Está gelada.", tentei amenizar sorrindo. Ou a garota pensaria que eu era louco.

Koko sorriu em resposta, soltou minha mão para falar logo depois. "Mão fria, coração quente. Mas bom, voltemos ao meu nome. Eu sou Koko."

Continuei sorrindo. "Koko? Esse não é um nome muito comum."

A garota parecia radiante ao me ver, tão assustada quanto a outra, mas ainda assim tinha um traço de... felicidade?, em seu rosto. Eu também não podia negar, ela parecia mesmo muito legal. Simpática, pelo menos.

"Não, e isso que é o bom!", ela falou, ainda sem tirar o sorriso do rosto. "Talvez seja pelo motivo de nós sermos irlandesas."

Oh. Era isso. Então irlandeses têm nomes estranhos? Fato dois: irlandeses têm nome estranhos. Que legal.

Logo que terminou de falar, ela indicou a outra com um aceno de mão, e a garota loira voltou a me encarar. Ignorando o arrepio que percorreu por meu corpo, encarei-a do mesmo modo. Ergui as sobrancelhas, não podendo dizer mais nada quanto à sua incrível beleza, e esperei ela falar. Como não falou, eu tive que tomar a iniciativa.

"E você, quem é?"

"Claudia.", ela respondeu depois de uma rápida hesitação. O rosto estava com uma leve careta. Sua voz era rouca, grave, e mesmo assim tão linda e perfeitamente sexy que eu não acreditei que pudesse existir. Ela era um contraponto à outra garota, Koko, de voz tão doce e delicada.

Bom. Claudia. Um nome que não era diferente, nem um pouco. Esquece o fato dois. Ou talvez ele não se aplique às irlandesas loiras. Aumentei o sorriso ao lembrar que sempre quis ter uma filha com esse nome. Não que fizesse planos para ter filhos logo, mas sempre achei Claudia um nome lindo. De verdade. Isso foi bem antes dessa Claudia perfeita aparecer.

"Claudia é um nome comum.", acusei de brincadeira, e não resisti ao impulso de piscar para ela. "Caramba, se eu te disser que é o nome feminino que eu acho mais bonito você acredita?"

Ela foi curta e grossa: "Não."

Certo, seria aquele o jeito irlandês de tratar as pessoas? Fato três: alguns irlandeses tratam as pessoas mal. Se fosse isso, eu iria mostra à ela o jeito francês de se cumprimentar alguém. Estendi a mão. "Bom, mesmo você não acreditando em mim, Claudia, prazer, eu me chamo Henri.", achei que se fizesse alguma gracinha, poderia quebrar o gelo daquele rosto tão bonito e tão sério. "Henri Bittencourt."

Eu podia ter imaginado a expressão que ela fez, um misto de surpresa e inquietação. Bom, eu devia mesmo ter imaginado. Pessoas não ficam com uma cara mal humorada daquelas apenas ao saber o nome das outras. Pelo menos eu pensava que não. Ela não apertou minha mão, que eu deixei cair ao lado do meu corpo como se nada tivesse acontecido.

"Bom, acho que vi nossos pais.", a garota chamada Koko falou, e saiu andando por entre as pessoas com uma leveza e rapidez um tanto quanto estranhas pra mim.

Seriam os irlandeses graciosos daquele jeito? Fato quatro: irlandeses, principalmente as mulheres, andam graciosamente. Ela também foi puxando Claudia pelo braço, e eu tive que lutar para conseguir segui-las no meio daquele monte de gente que passava pela calçada, e também em meio aos carros que passavam pela rua. Elas chegaram bem pouco tempo antes de mim a um grupo de cinco pessoas que estava parado na frente de um prédio antigo que ficava naquela rua. Certo, as pessoas estavam esbarrando em nós e faziam umas caras nem um pouco amigáveis, então tivemos o bom senso de ir para o hall do prédio. Eles deviam morar ali. Mas por que o porteiro fazia aquela cara, como se os visse pela primeira vez?

Koko sorriu e me apresentou. "Esse é o... Como é mesmo o seu nome?"

Irlandeses tem memória falha. "Henri.", respondi prontamente.

Todos sorriam, exceto Claudia, a loira perfeita e mal-humorada, e um outro garoto cabeludo, que estava parado como uma pedra. Tudo bem, tirando eles dois, o restante da família me olhava com uma curiosidade extrema, que até me dava vergonha. Era como se eu fosse a oitava maravilha do mundo.

"Então, esse é o Henri.", a garota Koko me apresentou aos outros. "Ele vai mostrar pra gente onde fica a escola!". Sério, eu poderia jurar que vi ela dando pulinhos de excitação. Irlandeses devem ser de um outro planeta, é a única explicação.

Um cara de cabelo castanho claro, que eu supus ser o irmão mais velho delas, se aproximou de mim com uma mão estendida. Eu apertei, e não estranhei sua temperatura gelada. Fato cinco: irlandeses são gelados. Muito gelados. Praticamente bonecos de neve.

""É muito bom ter um guia, estávamos mesmo precisando de ajuda para localizar uns lugares aqui nessa cidade..."

Eu sorri abertamente, estava começando a simpatizar com aquela família de estranhos. Não pelo fato de todos serem incrivelmente bonitos, mesmo uma garota morena, que parecia a menos branca de todos eles, mais era incrivelmente alta, talvez mais alta que eu, e estava de mãos dadas com cara de cabelo preto e caladão. Irlandeses andam de mãos dadas com os irmãos? Fato seis: alguns irlandeses são carismáticos. Talvez só as irlandesas loiras sejam mal-humoradas. Não sei.

"Eu sei como é... Quando cheguei da França também me senti perdido...". E como! Eu me sentia um cego no meio de tanta gente. Tanta gente que não ajudava em nada. "E não tive ninguém pra me ajudar. Vim para trabalhar, e não sabia sequer chegar ao trabalho!"

Mas meu fato seis foi quebrado assim que a outra loira da família, uma mulher linda, falou comigo tão amigável e carinhosamente quanto uma mãe. Ela trazia um sorriso estampado no rosto.

"Você vai ser nossa salvação! Eu sou Blanche Oleander, e esse mal-educado que não se apresentou é meu marido, Einar, e esses são nossos filhos, Claudia e Koko, que você já conhece, Caled, Mary e Samuel."

Marido? Filhos? Peraí, ela era a mãe daquelas pessoas todas? Olhei para todos com curiosidade, ela não tinha idade para ser mãe deles, e nem Einar, o cara que tinha falado comigo a pouco tempo, não tinha idade pra ser pai de ninguém.

"Me desculpe, Sra. Oleander... Mas a senhora não parece ser mãe deles.", comecei falando, ao que ela sorriu e ergueu as sobrancelhas "Quero dizer... Bom, me desculpe."

De certa forma, eu achei um tanto quanto mal educado de minha parte fazer perguntas daquele jeito, para pessoas que eu mal conhecia, e que certamente tinham muito mais a fazer que saciar minha curiosidade. Mas, para meu inteiro assombro, eles me explicaram toda a complicada arrumação daquela família. Quando falo _complicada_, não é um _pouquinho complicada_, é _complicada pra caramba_. Sério, tive que usar toda minha atenção quando o Sr. Oleander começou a falar, todo paciente. Eu jurava que ele era o irmão mais velho delas. Jurava. Mas eu já disse isso, não?

"Nós somos uma família pouco comum, Henri.", comentou, olhando com carinho para os 'filhos' e a esposa "Eu e Blanche nos casamos jovens, e logo meus pais morreram, então tivemos que adotar meu irmão mais novo, Caled.", o cara de cabelos um pouco maiores e também castanhos claros, que parecia ter a minha idade, acenou sorrindo. "Depois, adotamos Koko, já que Blanche não agüentava mais dois homens em casa e só ela de mulher cuidando de nós. Só que, de prêmio, veio o irmão dela, o Samuel.", o garoto caladão apenas de um aceno de cabeça "Então os pais de Claudia, que trabalham viajando, mandaram ela pra viver conosco. Ela é prima de Blanche."

Os pais dela viviam viajando! Mas, caramba... Aquilo tudo era muita bagunça pra minha cabeça. Muita bagunça mesmo. Mas ainda não tinha terminado. Faltava a garota alta, que eu descobri também ser adotada, mas não era parente de ninguém. Nem parecia ser.

Depois daquela apresentação nada convencional, sugeri que fôssemos à escola que eles iriam estudar, que, felizmente, era a minha. Como era perto dali, fomos a pé mesmo. Eu fui na frente, junto com Koko e o namorado dela, Caled. O fato deles serem irmão adotivos me assustou um pouco, mas os dois são tão legais e descontraídos que esqueci disso rapidinho.

"Estão gostando de Londres?", perguntei quando havíamos andado umas duas quadras.

"Bem, não há muito o que gostar em dois dias aqui, mas, sim, parece ser legal.", Caled respondeu "Principalmente com a Claudia por perto de novo, vou poder voltar a infernizar a vida dela.", ele falou em tom de zombaria, olhando para a loirinha que estava atrás do Sr. e da Sra. Oleander, junto com o cara calado e a menina gigante, que tagarelava sem parar.

Ela era um contraste em meio àqueles dois seres mudos, e nenhum dos dois parecia responder direito à suas perguntas. O caladão, fiquei sabendo por Koko, era namorado dela. A única solteira da família era Claudia, que amarrou a cara após ouvir a brincadeira de Caled.

"Ela é sempre assim?", perguntei baixinho para Koko e Caled. Definitivamente, eu estava começando a gostar daqueles dois.

Koko deu uma risadinha antes de responder. "Não, o humor dela hoje está especialmente afetado."

"Nos outros dias é pior.", comentou Caled, rindo.

Finalmente, chegamos à escola, e os levei à secretaria, onde começaram a preencher as fichas para fazer a matrícula. Eu passei duas horas inteiras conversando com Caled, enquanto o Sr. Oleander saiu e voltou depois de uns quarenta minutos. Depois que acertaram tudo, saímos da escola e eu me despedi de cada um deles.

"Então... Até amanhã! Vocês querem ajuda para chegar até a casa de vocês?"

O Sr. Oleander garantiu que pelo menos até a casa deles conseguia chegar, então eu dei um último aceno de despedida e atravessei a rua para chegar ao ponto de ônibus mais próximo.

Meu ônibus não demorou muito a passar, e em meia hora eu estava em casa. Minha mãe e meu pai estavam na sala, vendo televisão.

"O teste foi longo?", ela quis saber, sorrindo.

"Não, terminou cedo, e eu consegui o trabalho."

Os dois me parabenizaram, e eu sentei no braço do sofá. Estava passando um filme antigo. Alguma coisa do Chaplin. Bem a cara dos meus pais.

Meu pai ainda estava com os olhos em mim. "Se o teste terminou cedo, por que você só chegou agora?"

Expliquei a história dos irlandeses, obviamente tirando a parte de que uma deles era simplesmente a garota mais linda do mundo, e subi para meu quarto, perdido em relembrar o rosto perfeito da mal-humorada e quase muda Claudia. Então meu celular tocou. E, pela primeira vez, eu não quis atender Julia. Não queria ouvir a voz dela naquela hora. Sua voz não tinha mais graça nenhuma depois de ter escutado a voz de Claudia. Mas eu não queria ter que inventar uma desculpa pra ela no outro dia, quando com certeza nos veríamos na escola.

"Pode falar."

"_Oi amor! Tudo bem? Conseguiu o trabalho?_"

"Tudo bem, consegui o trabalho sim.". E quero desligar esse telefone.

"_O que você tem? Não está me parecendo bem._"

"Eu estou bem, Ju. E você?"

"_Melhor agora._", ela riu "_Novidades?_"

Quer saber mesmo? Vou contar. "Conheci uma família de irlandeses hoje no centro, e os filhos deles vão estudar na nossa escola. Muito legais, pessoas diferentes, eu os ajudei nessa tarde."

"_Então você me deixou aqui sozinha pra ajudar uma família de irlandeses legais e diferentes, Henri? Não estou acreditando._"

"Você não gosta de irlandeses?"

"_Nada contra, mas a gente só se viu na escola hoje, e só vamos nos ver amanhã, e você podia ter vindo me ver!_"

"Julia, não é motivo pra tanto. Foi só uma boa ação, amor."

Ela bufou. Ciumenta. "_Tem mulheres nessa família?_"

Eu revirei os olhos nas órbitas: Julia era impossível! "Claro, amor. A sra. Oleander e as três filhas: Koko, Mary e Claudia.", ela ia começar a reclamar, mas eu cortei. "E também tem o Sr. Oleander e mais dois filhos, Caled e Samuel. Todos eles são muito simpáticos", exceto o mudão e a garota mais linda do mundo, eu pensei "e pessoas legais. Não há motivos pra isso tudo. Estou com sono, amor. Boa noite."

Desliguei a ligação e o telefone também, peguei o Ipod e acabei dormindo antes da terceira música. Não foi uma surpresa eu ter sonhado com Claudia Oleander naquela noite.

Fato sete: estranhamente eu já estava apaixonado por uma irlandesa. Loira. Claudia Oleander não ia sair assim tão fácil da minha cabeça.

-

**N/A - **esse cap foi meio q um surto q eu tive, sabe? nem tava previsto, escrevi em cinco dias (era pra ser em dois, enrolei a Thá pra entregar usahushauhsau}

Maaas bem, achei q o Henri devia contar um pouco sobre o bando de doidos que ele conheceu. E, putz grila, escrever do ponto de vista de um garoto foi mais difícil do que eu pensei, a Thá q teve q me aguentar falando sem parar disso. ^^

Portanto, de agora em dianta não haverá mais nenhum cap só do POV do Henri, ele vai aparecer sim, mas complementando algumas coisas e não só com um cap só dele, q eu penei pra escrever.

acabei de voltar de uma prova punk pra um cursinho pré-vestibular MUITO BOM, cansadérriima, por isso só postei agora. Ahh, o cap de Red's Diary novo tá muuuito bom!

Respondendo reviews:

**ana kawall - **olhaaa, akii não fala o que acontece depois, mas é meio q um complemento pra mostrar o q o Henri sente pela Clau, certiim? espero q vc tenha gostaado, eu tentei fazer o meu melhoor!

**Tatyperry - **aiiiiin, q booom ouvir iisso! ^^ e o que achoou dos Oleander sob a visão do Henri, eiim? o reencontro da Clau com o Henri vai ser depoois, no próximo cap, então deixe review pra eu postar maais rápido! huhaushauhusa ^^

**Lih - **divididoora! a Clau é um poço de simpatia e carisma, vc ainda não percebeu? asuhuhaushua olhaaa, esse cap é meio q um presente pra vc, pra conhecer um pouco da vida do Henri, ^^ gostoou?

**veronica - **a caaada fds eu vo pegando mais o jeeito uasuhsuahsua e o Henri apareceu akii tbm meniina!

Entãão.

Posto o outro cap ainda esse fds se até amanhã às 18:00 tiver PELO MENOS 5 reviews pra esse cap, certo?

aaah, eu to gostando taaanto de ser sádica q vou deixar um pedacinho dele aki pra vcs. ^^

_' "Bom dia, Claudia.", disse enquanto soltava minha mão, e eu dei graças aos céus por não poder corar, do contrário estaria vermelha como um pimentão. Koko e Moory reprimiram risadinhas. Sam só não riu porque estava segurando a respiração, mas eu pude ver um lampejo de diversão passando por seus olhos. _

_ Legal, ótimo, eu estava sendo a boba da corte naquele dia. Muitíssimo divertido._

_ "Oi.", _

_ Num lampejo, uma garota morena estava ao seu lado, abraçando-o de um jeito como quem demarcasse território. Não fui a única a fechar a cara. Moory e Koko também pareceram não gostar nem um pouco do projeto de perua que estava ao lado de Henri._

_ "Não vai me apresentar suas amigas, amor?" '_

Salut!


	10. Capítulo 8

**Capítulo 8 – London High School**

A noite foi estranha. Voltar a caçar na companhia de Caled e Koko, mesmo com a adição de Sam ao grupo, era incrivelmente mais familiar e fácil do que eu tinha imaginado que poderia ser. Parecia até mesmo que o tempo que ficamos separados não havia existido, como se fosse uma invenção de minha cabeça.

Os sonhos de Moory me atrapalhavam um pouco, povoando uma parte de meus pensamentos e me tornando um pouco mais lenta que o normal, mas eu consegui neutraliza-los de uma forma que não passassem de borrões.

Sam foi um aluno bom, e a paciência de Koko foi perfeita. Eu meramente deixei que os dois se entendessem enquanto caçava um dos poucos ursos do bosque, juntamente com Caled. Ele estava silencioso, mas de vez em quando fazia uma de suas gracinhas, o que era de praxe. Voltamos para casa quando o horizonte se tornava alaranjado, e encontramos Blanche e Einar na sala de música: ela no piano, ele na flauta. Estar com minha família era reconfortante, mas o humano idêntico a Hugo não saía de minha cabeça.

Sete e meia da manhã tomei coragem para abrir a porta do closet, e prendi a respiração ao ver o montante de roupas que estavam ali. Outra coisa estranha era que as roupas já estavam separadas, cada uma, com as respectivas peças que combinavam, assim como jóias e sapatos. Koko, certamente, havia se preocupado com meu jeito despreocupado de combinar roupas, e que nem sempre caía muito bem. O que me impressionou era que a escola tinha uniforme, e eu agradeci: pelo menos ninguém repararia em meu estilo. O uniforme era formado por uma camiseta branca de botões, com o emblema da escola, e uma saia plissada cinza, até os joelhos, um tanto quanto brega. Calcei as sapatilhas pretas com meias brancas, prendi o cabelo em um rabo de cavalo e saí do quarto, descendo as escadas até a sala de entrada.

Quando cheguei lá embaixo, a única criatura que faltava para irmos à escola era Moory, humana, e, por isso, mais devagar que todos nós, mesmo sendo uma lobisomem. O uniforme dos garotos era mais bonito, a mesma camiseta com uma calça bem cortada e um tanto quanto chique, e tênis (ou seriam sapatos disfarçados de tênis?) escuros. Caled estava lindo, e sentado no sofá, com Koko no colo. Ela havia feito uma trança de lado no cabelo, e prendido a parte de baixo com um elástico coberto com rubis. Sam, de pé, havia prendido o cabelo em um rabo de cavalo baixo. Logo depois, Moory apareceu, bonita e maquiada de um jeito que eu nunca havia visto, certamente obra de Blanche, e também com um rabo de cavalo alto, como o meu.

"Todos prontos?", Caled perguntou, se levantando.

Todos, exceto eu, lógico, concordaram, e então saímos de dentro de casa, para irmos até a garagem, que ficava onde antes era o porão, ou calabouço, sei lá como se chama, do castelo. Lá, nada menos que sete carros e cinco motos nos esperavam. O meu era certamente a Ferrari preta, discreta e rápida do jeito que eu gostava. Mas, naquele dia, iríamos na caminhonete potente de Caled, e eu sentei no banco de trás com Moory e Sam, enquanto Caled saía da garagem e Koko colocava um cd no som do carro.

Pouco mais de meia hora depois estávamos no estacionamento da escola, e eu agradeci por Londres ser uma cidade grande e movimentada, e não de interior, então não chamávamos tanta atenção quanto em nossa escola da Irlanda. Mas mesmo assim chamávamos atenção. Em todos os lugares que passamos, olhos curiosos nos acompanhavam, fofocas e cochichos, que eu ignorava. Meu conceito sobre humanos não mudaram. A não ser por Moory, que nem sempre era humana, eu duvidava que me daria bem com algum humano em qualquer dia de minha existência.

Os alunos usavam os mesmos uniformes, e as meninas (e os garotos de cabelo comprido, como Sam), traziam seu cabelo preso. Legal, era tudo muuuito igual e muito uniformizado ali, sem graça. Ótimo, do jeito que eu queria para um colegial. Sem aquelas roupas coloridas e gente se mostrando mais que os outros, aquela escola de Londres fazia com que seus alunos, fossem o que fossem, parecessem iguais. Isso ajudava muito em nosso disfarce. A não ser pelo fato que um de nós colocava a mão no nariz sempre que um grupo de pessoas passava particularmente perto, para não sentir o cheiro do sangue deles. E também contando a visível felicidade de Moory por estar novamente estudando, e seus pensamentos felizes me faziam sentir estranha: enquanto uma parte de minha mente odiava com todas as forças cada pedacinho daquela escola, a outra estava eufórica por ter voltado à vida 'normal'.

Eu, Koko e Sam estávamos em todas as aulas juntos, para ajudá-lo a se conter perto do cheiro de sangue. Em grande parte ele conseguia se segurar, por ter Moory tão perto, mas mesmo assim era diferente o cheiro do sangue de humanos comuns e de uma lobisomem. Sugerimos que ele não fosse a escola, mas Sam garantiu que conseguiria se conter. Certo, então estávamos os três no segundo ano. Koko cursava o primeiro, mesmo sendo muito alta para a idade, ela preferiu começar dali. Enquanto isso, Caled estudava no terceiro ano, e se sentia completamente mais importante por estar sozinho e fingir que era o mais velho. Idiota, como sempre.

"Então, irmãozinhos mais novos, eu tenho que achar a minha sala de Biologia.", falou assim que chegamos ao imenso saguão de entrada da escola.

Um grupo de meninas não desgrudava os olhos dele e de Sam. Por sorte, Moory tinha mais consciência do que aquilo representava que Koko, e no mesmo instante deu um beijo em Sam, que riu e passou o braço em volta dela.

"Vai logo e pára de ficar se achando, seu idiota.", resmunguei.

Ele riu, apertou minha bochecha e murmurou: "Continua a mesma criança amável... Doce como um enxame de abelhas!", ao que os três idiotas riram, eu dei um tapa em sua mão, e ele se virou para dar um beijo em Koko e acenar desajeitada e timidamente para Sam e Moory, que devolveram o aceno do mesmo jeito, e então sumiu na multidão que subia as escadas que iam dar nas salas.

Nos entreolhamos e começamos a andar, até que Koko sorriu e acenou para alguém que eu já sabia quem era, mas fingia não notar. Logo, nos aproximamos de um grupo de rapazes do terceiro ano, e, entre eles, estava Henri Bittencourt. Que naquele uniforme social parecia ainda mais com Hugo do que sua semelhança inigualável permitia. Desviei o olhar para a parede da frente e fingi estar fortemente interessada nas fotos do ex-diretores da London High School. Ao meu lado, minha querida irmã mais velha sorria para aquele que ela já considerava seu irmão.

"Oi Henri!"

Com minha visão periférica, vi os rapazes olharem para ele, se assustando com o fato de que nossa estranha e bela família já conhecesse um dos seus. Henri deu um passo à frente e sorriu também, para logo depois dar um beijo na bochecha de minha irmã.

"Koko! Achei que vocês não viriam hoje...", estendeu a mão para Sam e deu um beijo na bochecha de Moory "Sabe como é... Arrumar a mudança..."

Ela deu uma risadinha, mas foi Moory quem respondeu. "Nossa família é grande, ajeitamos as coisas em um segundo!", e então a sacana se virou para mim "Nem precisamos de mais de um dia, não é Claudia?"

Sacudi os ombros, e me senti obrigada a olhar para ela. "É.", respondi vagamente, e então senti que Henri se aproximava. Mais que depressa, estendi minha mão para ele, que sorriu e a pegou. Para meu espanto, ele não a sacudiu, como fez com Samuel. Ergueu-a até os lábios, e a beijou.

"Bom dia, Claudia.", disse enquanto soltava minha mão, e eu dei graças aos céus por não poder corar, do contrário estaria vermelha como um pimentão. Koko e Moory reprimiram risadinhas. Sam só não riu porque estava segurando a respiração, mas eu pude ver um lampejo de diversão passando por seus olhos.

Legal, ótimo, eu estava sendo a boba da corte naquele dia. Muitíssimo divertido.

"Oi.",

Num lampejo, uma garota morena estava ao seu lado, abraçando-o de um jeito como quem demarcasse território. Não fui a única a fechar a cara. Moory e Koko também pareceram não gostar nem um pouco do projeto de perua que estava ao lado de Henri.

"Não vai me apresentar suas amigas, amor?"

Certo, ele tinha namorada. Era um direito dele, que não tinha nada a ver com a minha existência, e era apenas mais um humano insignificante que apenas era inegavelmente a cópia de Hugo Oleander.

Henri pigarreou, surpreso, e voltou a falar. "Julia, esses são Koko, Claudia, Mary e Samuel Oleander. Eles são irlandeses, e nos conhecemos ontem. Já te falei deles."

Os olhos dela se arregalaram e instintivamente abraçou seu namorado mais forte ainda ao ver meu rosto e o de Koko, inegavelmente mais bonitos que o seu. Não que a tal Julia fosse feia, mas ela era bonita para uma humana, não podia se comparar a beleza que minha espécie tinha para suas presas. Seu coração disparou assim que viu Sam, e Moory abraçou ele do mesmo modo que ela fazia com Henri.

"Amor, você pode me levar até o ginásio?", ela pediu, e Sam concordou.

Os dois se despediram de nós e saíram andando para o lado de fora da escola, enquanto Sam nos olhava com preocupação, certamente não confiando em si mesmo para ir sozinho à sala depois de deixar Moory na aula de Educação Física.

"Nós vamos o esperar aqui.", eu sussurrei, e ele respondeu com um aceno imperceptível aos olhos humanos.

Então voltamos nossa atenção à interessante conversa. Os amigos de Henri já tinham sumido, certamente aproveitaram o momento em que Moory foi embora com Sam, e estávamos só eu, Koko, Julia e Henri.

"Então você são as irlandesas?", ela parecia estar curiosa. "Henri não parou de falar de vocês nem um segundo!", sorriu para mim e para Koko, mas a única que retribuiu o sorriso foi Koko, eu fingi nem percebe-lo. Garota chata.

"Sim, somos nós. Henri foi muito prestativo ontem, estamos muito agradecidos. Todos lá em casa gostaram muito de você, Henri.", os olhos dela se focaram rapidamente em mim, e eu fingi tossir "Meus pais, meus irmãos, eu e Caled também."

"Onde ele está? Não veio na escola hoje?", Henri quis saber.

Ela sorriu. "Já está na sala, ele queria pegar a matéria atrasada emprestada com alguém, e ver se tinha algum trabalho..."

"Em que sala?"

"Está estudando no terceiro ano, e a primeira aula é Biologia."

"É a minha também!", ele parecia estar bem animado.

Nessa hora, o sinal tocou, e Julia, a namorada morena de cabelo grande e escovado, o puxou pela mão, mas ele não se moveu. Ela o olhou, emburrada.

"Você não vai me levar até a sala?"

Henri sorriu, e lhe beijou (na hora eu olhei para a parede com a foto dos diretores), para depois falar. "Você sobrevive sem isso um dia, não é, amor? E eu tenho que ajudar as meninas e o Sam a acharem suas salas, eles são só três alunos novos e a escola é enorme!"

A namorada pareceu não gostar muito da idéia, e saiu emburrada, sem falar mais nada. Um minuto depois, Sam estava lá, e Henri foi nos levar até a sala de Geografia. No caminho, Koko puxava assunto, e ele respondia e conversava como se a conhecesse a muito tempo. Era ridícula a forma como ela falava com que ele do mesmo modo que falava com Hugo, aquilo já estava me irritando. Para mim estava bem óbvio: por mais que se parecesse com Hugo, aquele garoto era humano e se chamava Henri. Não era Hugo, nem nunca viria a ser. Ponto final.

"Meus pais te convidaram para um chá da tarde depois de amanhã, Henri.", comentou displicentemente enquanto andávamos. "Depois da escola, claro, já que é sexta-feira... Ou você tem algum plano com os amigos... ou com a namorada?"

O garoto pensou por um meio minuto, e depois respondeu. "Não, sem planos..."

"É para agradecer pela ajuda. Eles vão ficar realmente muito felizes se você aparecer por lá."

"É claro que eu vou! Posso até ir junto com vocês, depois da escola."

"Perfeito!"

Disfarcei um rosnado em uma tossida, mas Koko percebeu, e fechou a cara pra mim, mas continuou animadamente a conversa com Henri. Eu e Sam estávamos quietos, por motivos diferentes, mas pelo menos notar que alguém não estava tentando me irritar era inegavelmente ótimo.

Finalmente chegamos à sala, e o professor ainda não estava lá. Henri se despediu de Koko com um beijo no rosto, apertou a mão de Sam e se aproximou de mim. Eu, por segurança, acenei um tchauzinho, ao que ele riu, acenou e foi andando pelo corredor. Por algum motivo que eu não consegui identificar, não consegui desgrudar os olhos de Henri até que ele virou à esquerda para subir as escadas. Suspirei e entrei na sala, acompanhando Sam e Koko, que já estavam sentados na última fileira, e me sentei ao lado de Koko, que estava ao lado de Sam. O restante da sala estava potencialmente silencioso, e olhavam para nós.

"Não seja mal-educada", Koko sussurrou assim que fiz menção de me levantar e perguntar se eu estava vestida de palhaça. Apenas balancei a cabeça e olhei para o quadro negro, esperando a hora da aula começar.

O homenzinho baixinho com jeito de esquimó, nosso professor, entrou e olhou diretamente pra Koko, Sam e eu. Aparentemente, nós éramos os únicos alunos novos na classe. Ele fez um sinal nos chamando para a frente. Eu suspirei e levantei para caminhar até sua mesa, seguida por meus irmãos. No caminho, escutei um grupinho cochichando.

"Você viu o carro deles? Deve custar uma fortuna!", comentou um garoto de cabelo arrepiado.

O outro assobiou baixinho. "Cara, aquilo não é só uma caminhonete, é uma máquina destruidora! Quase um tanque!"

As duas garotas próximas se juntaram aos dois, e também começaram a fofocar.

"Não é só o carro que é bonito! Você viu como eles são lindos?"

"Aquele garoto do terceiro ano, então... E esse, que está na nossa sala? Meu Deus!", suspirou "Mas as garotas, essas parecem ser um pouco metidas. Principalmente essa loirinha de nariz em pé."

O quê, elas estavam falando mal de mim?

A primeira voltou a falar. "Você viu que ela ignorou Henri Bittencourt? Ele até dispensou a própria namorada para conversar com ela, mas ela nem deu bola! Foi a Anne Watson que me disse!"

Os quatro pararam de falar e olharam para nós, visivelmente curiosos e com inveja. Humanos, tão bobinhos e superficiais... Em outro lugar da minha mente, Moory se divertia na aula de Educação Física, jogando basquete com os garotos.

Paramos a frente da mesa do professor. Ele se arrepiou e as batidas de seu coração aumentaram gradativamente.

"Quem de vocês é...", ele olhou em um papelzinho "Koko Gavine Melinda Oleander?"

Seu coração bateu mais freneticamente quando Koko deu um sorrisinho e levantou a mão. "Sou eu, professor."

"É... Uhm... Um nome bonito, srta. Oleander."

"Obrigada."

Ele demorou mais alguns segundos para se recompor e olhar novamente para o papelzinho. "O senhor deve ser", apontou para Sam "Samuel Marc Oleander, presumo."

Sam apenas acenou positivamente com a cabeça, evitando respirar. As garotas da sala suspiraram, e eu não pude deixar de bufar enquanto Koko sorria e a boca de Sam se curvou ligeiramente para cima ao escutar os suspiros.

"... mas ele é tão lindo pra ela!", comentou uma garota. "E ela é tão novinha, está no primeiro ano! Tirando isso, ainda são irmãos adotivos!"

Ai que vontade de mandá-los tomar conta de suas vidas! E eu que achei que uma escola grande seria melhor que uma escola pequena, mas pelo jeito era ruim do mesmo jeito, e ainda por cima em proporções maiores!

"Então, uhm, a senhorita", o senhor Mont, esse era o nome do professor de geografia, pigarreou e continuou a falar "é Claudia Liesel Oleander."

"Sou.", respondi, seca. E fazendo uma cara bem mal-humorada.

O senhor Mont entendeu o recado e nos mandou de volta para os nossos lugares. Por sorte, não havia trabalhos (ainda), e nós não estávamos atrasados e nem com dificuldades na matéria (como se isso fosse possível). O sinal bateu, mas nós não saímos, era uma aula dupla. Na minha cabeça, vi Moory indo ao vestiário se lavar. Na terceira aula, saímos e fomos à aula de geometria, igualmente monótona, chata e cheia de cochichos, e então fomos liberados para o intervalo, a pior hora de todas.

Sentamos em uma mesa afastada no refeitório, e de longe eu vi Henri acenando e indo se sentar com Julia, sua namorada ciumenta. Moory estava morrendo de fome, e Sam não conseguia mais ficar em um local fechado e cheio de humanos, então eu ele saímos de lá. Dei graças aos céus por ter aquela desculpa para sair do lugar onde minha visão periférica sempre encontrava Henri. E sempre ele estava olhando para a minha mesa.

Estávamos no bosque da escola, sentados sob uma arvorezinha seca, em silêncio. Os poucos alunos que estavam por perto quando chegamos haviam sumido, e então ficamos só eu e Sam, olhando para o céu e deitados na grama.

"Está sendo um pouco difícil pra mim.", foi a primeira coisa que falou. "Eles não cheiram como Moory, é quase que impossível resistir à um cheiro tão doce e..."

Levantei minha mão. "Você não pode pensar assim. Isso só dificulta as coisas, sabe.", tentei ajudar "Quando estava começando, Koko me disse que você tem que pensar neles como seres humanos, com vida, amigos, família... Não como caça, alimento."

Ele ergueu as sobrancelhas. "Entendo... Vou fazer isso a partir de agora, então. Mas, ainda preciso que fiquem perto de mim, por favor. Não quero fazer uma besteira."

Fiz um sinal positivo com o polegar, e senti Moory em minha mente, indo comer mais. Era incrível como a afeição que ela sentia por Samuel estava presente em mim, não do mesmo modo, mas mesmo assim era quase que impossível ignorar o amor que eu sentia por ele, como que por um irmão. Pra ele era tão fácil revelar suas fraquezas... Isso pra mim era sinal de que eu estava perdendo, nunca gostei de mostrar minha real tristeza pela morte de Hugo, para ninguém, nem para Koko. E aqui estava Sam, que eu conhecia a pouco tempo, contando suas fraquezas comigo sem problema algum, naturalmente.

Ele me olhava profundamente, como se tentasse ler minha mente.

"O que foi?", eu quis saber, imediatamente passando a mão no rosto para ter a certeza de que não estava com algo ridículo desenhado na cara.

"Você não é tão forte quanto se faz parecer, Claudia.", sentenciou. Por um incrível milagre, eu não gritei, sequer rosnei. Queria escutar o que meu novo amigo (uau, eu ainda consigo fazer amigos, o mundo não está perdido!) tinha a me dizer. "Sabe, não é guardando a dor para si que ela vai diminuir, ou desaparecer. Ás vezes, é bom poder contar o que se sente, falando, não do jeito que você e Moory sabem da vida uma da outra, mas por vontade própria."

A única coisa que eu fiz foi bufar. Mas isso não o intimidou.

"Moory me falou que Henri é idêntico a Hugo. Eu faço idéia da dor que conviver com ele, e ver sua família querendo aproximá-lo, traze-lo mais para perto de todos, deve ser grande. Poder ver o rosto de quem você sempre amou, novamente, sabendo que não é ele, e que ele nunca estará de novo com você, isso deve ser ruim."

"Eu não quero falar disso, ok? Guarde suas suposições para si mesmo, Samuel. Você pode gostar de falar o que sente, mas eu prefiro que meus sentimentos fiquem guardados comigo, e com Moory, já que isso é inevitável, mas pára por aí. Entendeu?"

Eu já estava de pé, e Sam apenas sacudiu os ombros, me seguindo até a escola, onde o sinal acabara de bater. Estávamos de volta ao nosso eterno teatro.

-

**N/A - **Olááá amoores!

booom, esse cap não foi um dos melhores, maaaaas tá valendo uhsauhauhsa

beeeem, empaquei no cap 12, mas termino ele até domingo. é que to trabalhando em um livro, ainda sem título, nada a ver com o universo twilight, coisa da minha cabeça, e estou empolgadíssima com ele. maaas não abandonei Renascer, e nem abandonei Future, ela só está parada porq estou sem imaginação pra fofa da Alice, e ando com um humor meio Claudia, então iria estragar totalmente a história fofa que criei pra minha Cullen favorita (depois do Ed). ^^

Thanks a minha querida Thá por betar esse cap. E a partir dos próximos caps, as músicas que eu escolhi pra essa fic começarão a aparecer, ok?

Respondendo reviews:

**Dahii' - **eeei querida! ^^ caara, fiko emocionada quando recebo reviews suas me elogiando, pq eu simplesmente piro em Red's Diary, e tô recomendando ela a todo mundo! uashuhau nossa, e q bom q vc gostou do ponto de vista dele, pq foi qse um suplício escrever o POV de um garoto, eu empaquei uns dois ou três dias pra terminar... ¬¬

**veronica - **caaaalma, o próximo cap tá akii, não precisa ficar desse jeito! uhsahuahsua e aiih, continua amando o Henri? me conta o q achou, Vê!

**Lisandra Lima (geeente, q chiique! maas ainda prefiro divididora Lih) - **uhuuul, fez conta no divididoooora!!! hushusha gostou meeesmo do presente? q booom! beeem, eu também não gosto muito da perua, ops, Julia ^^ o q achou dela nesse cap divididora?? beijãão amoor!

**ana kawall - **cooomo é bom ouvir q vc adorou!!! huahsuahushau espero q tenha gostado desse tambéém! ^^

** Cullen - **Oieeee!!! é tããão bom ouviir isso, q vc amou a fic! uhashuahsu aaahh, fala sério, esse trio de garotos liindos são demais, néé? huahushaush eu kero um Caled pra riir, ou um Hugo Oo' uhasuhuahsa caara, preciso me tratar, eu to me apaixonando pelos meus personagens ¬¬' hushauahus postei akii, e posto mais um ainda esse fds c até domingo 18:00h receber pelo menos cinco reviews... akela veeeelha história e bla bla bla. uashushaus akii tá a reação das meniinas com a Julia. Nããão foi muito uma briga, maaas vai ter! /faleidemais! bye bye ^^

**Tatyperry - **séério? eu achei q todo mundo ia odiar, já q é a primeira vez que eu escrevo o pov de um garoto! huasuhausha demorou pra ser escrito, mas pelo menos vcs gostaram! ^^ akii foi o reecontro de C&H e também a apresentação da perua Ju. usahushu eu também não a recrimino, o Henri é muito fof pra fik desperdiçando e dando de bandeja, mas vamos ser sinceras, ele fika muuuito melhor com a Clau, né? huhasuhauhs

** - **aaaaai q booom! usahaushuah e gostou desse?

Entãão, é isso. Akela velha história de 'eu posto mais um se até domingo às 18:00h vcs deixarem pelo menos cinco reviews (não vale ser da mesma pessoa, entãoi divulguem a fic! husaushuahs)

Gostaram?

Ah, gostei de ser sádica, então vai mais um pedaço do próximo cap pra vcs ficarem com vontade. ^^

_'Me virei para olhá-lo, e fui pega de surpresa ao notar que ele estava tão próximo e também me olhando. Não nos tocamos, mas a minha impressão era que isso não era necessário. Ali, deitados na biblioteca de minha casa, eu e Henri entramos um no corpo do outro, apenas com a troca de olhar, e eu entendi que ele não era Hugo, mas alguém tão especial quanto._

_ Ainda o olhando, citei uma das falas do musical, que havia assistido umas cinqüenta vezes, em várias línguas, nos últimos anos. "Por que o passado não pode simplesmente morrer?" '_

Salut!


	11. Capítulo 9

**Capítulo 9 – Máscara**

"**Something in the way ****he knows  
And all I have to do is think of him  
Something in the things he shows me  
I don´t want to leave him now"**

_Something – Beatles _

_(Com algumas modificações feitas por essa que vos escreve ^^)_

"**Alguma coisa em seu jeito, ele sabe**

**E tudo o que eu tenho de fazer é pensar nele**

**Algo nas coisas que ele me mostra**

**Eu não quero deixá-lo agora"**

A monotonia tomou conta de meus dias até a sexta-feira. Tirando as tardes jogando cartas, xadrez e até fazendo mímica em casa, o passeio pelo gramado, eram coisas que chegavam perto de ser felicidade. Moory, sempre que podia, tentava me fazer rir, assim como Koko queria que eu me arrumasse melhor a todo custo, e Blanche insistia para que eu voltasse a tocar violino. A encheção de saco de Caled era a de sempre, suas piadinhas idiotas de uma hora pra outra viravam um carinho nas horas mais chatas, Einar me chamando de tolinha sensível, e a percepção altamente aguçada de Sam, que me pegavam desprevenida. A vida em família, com os Oleander de sempre e os novos, estavam afastando minha eterna tristeza e raiva gradativamente. Mas os momentos de mal-humor sempre voltavam, ainda mais fortes, quando eu estava na escola, na presença de tantos humanos chatos, de aulas monótonas, e de Henri, cuja voz e imagem estavam impressas em mim, me mostrando o quão diferente ele era de Hugo, e ao mesmo tempo tão parecido.

Finalmente, o sinal da última aula tocou, e caminhei para o estacionamento ao lado de Sam e Koko. Naquele dia, estávamos em dois carros: minha Ferrari e a caminhonete de Caled, já que Henri ia passar a tarde conosco e havia deixado a moto em sua casa, para ir de carro junto com os Oleander. Ao chegarmos nas vagas onde os carros estavam estacionados, encontrei Moory, já encostada em meu carro, e Caled no banco do motorista da caminhonete, com Henri no banco de trás, e Koko logo ocupou o lugar do carona. Eu acenei para eles e abri o carro, que estava sendo motivo de observação durante o dia inteiro, de meninos que, aparentemente, não tinham mais o que fazer a não ser olhar para o meu carro. Sam e Moory sentaram atrás, e saímos da escola.

Enquanto eu dirigia relativamente devagar no trânsito caótico de Londres, Moory, no banco de trás e deitada no colo de Sam, tentava falar comigo mentalmente.

"Eu já disse que só gosto de conversar com você por pensamento em sua forma de lobo.", bufei.

"Ok, desculpe.", ela reclamou "O que eu estou tentando dizer é que você não tem motivo pra ficar assim, entendeu?"

"Oh, claro! Apenas estão levando o humano que é a cópia de Hugo para 'tomar chá' na minha casa, sem sequer perguntar a minha opinião, e eu não tenho motivos para ficar assim?"

Moory riu, mas Sam continuou sério, e depois de um tempo, quando já estávamos longe do burburinho do centro londrino, falou comigo.

"Se você fosse realmente contra não teria se dado por vencida tão cedo, Claudia. Na verdade, por dentro, você está muito feliz por Henri estar indo nos visitar, tão ou mais feliz que Koko e os outros."

Como esse cara conseguia perceber tanto de mim assim? E ele falava dos meus sentimentos, de como eu estava me sentindo, com uma naturalidade tão grande, como se fosse uma coisa normal. Eu freei bruscamente e me virei para trás.

"VOCÊ QUER FALAR POR MIM, É? NADA MELHOR DO QUE EU MESMA PARA SABER COMO EU ESTOU ME SENTINDO, NÃO PRECISO DE AJUDA OU DE INTÉRPRETE DE SENTIMENTOS, DROGA!"

Ao ouvir meu grito, Moory sentou de repente. Sam, por sua vez, não se moveu nenhum centímetro, e me olhava com aquele sorriso idiota no rosto.

"Se isso fosse mentira não haveria motivo pra você agir assim comigo, irmã.", comentou enquanto enrolava um dos cachinhos de Moory.

Eu finalmente me dei por vencida, o que ele falava era verdade, não havia como discutir, respirei fundo e contei até mil, então continuei a dirigir como se nada houvesse acontecido, mas remoendo as palavras de Sam: será que eu estava mesmo feliz com a visita de Henri?

Logo entramos na propriedade em que ficava nossa, hum, casa. Caled e Koko já tinham descido, e Henri olhava, embasbacado, para o castelo que se erguia à sua frente. Não era um dos maiores, mas mesmo assim era um exagero para uma família de sete pessoas. Desci do carro, peguei minha mochila e passei por eles sem falar nada, indo direto para o meu quarto, onde fiquei pelos quarenta minutos seguintes. Troquei de roupa, colocando uma bermuda jeans e uma camiseta preta. E soltei meu cabelo, já estava me enchendo deixa-lo preso o dia inteiro.

Só saí pois queria ver o que estava acontecendo lá embaixo (os barulhos na cozinha estavam muito altos), e me surpreendi ao ver minha família (exceto Sam, que tinha alegado estar com dor de cabeça para ir caçar) sentada ao redor da mesa de jantar que tínhamos apenas para Moory, e que era enorme. Eles estavam comendo. Pouco, quase nada, mas comiam. Os que tinham mais coisa nos pratos eram os únicos humanos, Moory e Henri. Era patético ter que fingir daquele jeito.

"Olá querida.", Blanche falou assim que eu apareci na porta. "Estávamos esperando você para o chá."

Eu bufei. Patético. "Não, obrigada, já comi lá em cima."

E me virei para sair da cozinha. Mas a voz de Einar se sobressaiu às da conversa da mesa, e ele se dirigiu a mim: "Claudia, Koko e Caled vão sair agora à tarde, e Moory têm de fazer um trabalho para segunda-feira. Você pode ficar com Henri, e mostra-lo o restante da casa?"

"O que você e Blanche vão fazer? Não podem ficar com ele?"

O olhar fuzilante de meu pai fez com que eu abaixasse a cabeça. Mas porque todo mundo ia estar ocupado justamente na tarde que o garoto estava em nossa casa?

"Eu vou resolver os últimos acertos da compra de nossa casa, e Blanche estará cuidando do jardim de inverno. É coisa rápida, estaremos todos desocupados para o jantar."

Ótimo, eu não tinha como discutir uma ordem expressa de Einar. Droga, milhões de vezes de drogas juntas. Caled e Koko se levantaram e colocaram os pratos e as xícaras na lavadora, Moory se levantou e me desejou um 'boa-sorte' mentalmente antes de sair da cozinha, e em pouco tempo eu estava sozinha com aquele garoto.

"O que você quer fazer?", perguntei apenas para não parecer mais mal-educada do que parecia todos os dias.

Ele sorriu. Henri vivia sorrindo, como Hugo. "Não sei. A casa é sua, você que deve saber o que se tem pra fazer por aqui."

Me sentei em uma cadeira da grande mesa retangular de madeira, e fiquei exatamente de frente para o lugar onde ele estava. Coloquei os pés em cima da cadeira e cruzei as pernas, na posição de lótus.

"Só tive três dias aqui, ainda não conheço tudo,", mentirosa, mentirosa, mentirosa! "a propriedade é muito grande."

Henri arqueou as sobrancelhas. "É grande mesmo. Eu me assustei ao ver o tamanho da casa de vocês."

"É, eu também.", admiti com um leve sorriso. Peraí, eu estava sorrindo naturalmente para um estranho? Um humano estranho? Um humano estranho e que era a cópia viva de Hugo?

"Então...", ele continuou depois de perceber que eu tirei, à força, o sorriso do rosto, e fiz uma cara que devia estar um tanto quanto confusa. "O que você conhece? Digo... Daqui da sua propriedade?"

Tudo, seu bobo. Desde o lago, até o bosque e as campinas de entrada, virando do avesso e de cabeça pra baixo. "Só a casa e uma parte do quintal. Conheço mais a casa, pra falar a verdade."

"Certo, podemos fazer um tour pela casa.", sugeriu calmamente.

Eu pisquei umas duas vezes antes de processar totalmente a informação, e então me levantei da cadeira e saí da cozinha, e ele me acompanhou. Subimos as escadas e o levei para a biblioteca, vazia. Moory estava na sala de estudos, do outro lado do corredor, estudando com Sam.

"Essa é a nossa biblioteca.", informei em um tom monótono, e com um gesto abrangi a infinidade de livros que estava nas prateleiras das paredes, e também os pufes no chão, e as poltronas que ficavam dentro do enorme cômodo.

Ele assobiou. "Uau, quantos livros!"

Não, idiota, é uma biblioteca de peixes. Dã.

"Vocês devem ter livros de todos os assuntos, não é?", perguntou olhando pra mim.

"É, quase todos.", admiti enquanto desviava minha atenção para um que eu havia deixado caído ao lado de meu pufe.

Henri acompanhou meu olhar, e então se virou para mim. "Qual é o seu preferido?"

Não respondi de primeira. Antes, me sentei em um dos pufes, e ele se sentou no que estava ao lado.

"Ultimamente, tem sido 'A menina que roubava livros', apenas por uma frase.", murmurei. Porque eu estava sendo tão sincera com aquele garoto? Era só fingir, não precisava contar a verdade!

"Que frase?"

Olhei em seus olhos antes de responder, com intensidade, e ele correspondeu meu olhar do mesmo modo. "_Os seres humanos me assombram._", citei.

Depois, olhei para minhas mãos, e ficamos em silêncio. Eu sentia o olhar de Henri em mim, me queimando, e ao mesmo tempo que minha vontade era de estar mais perto dele, eu também queria mantê-lo longe de mim, do perigo, das criaturas que ele nunca devia ter conhecido em sua vida.

"É uma frase e tanto.", ele disse depois de vários minutos quietos.

Eu concordei apenas movimentando a cabeça. Não queria falar.

"Mas você disse que 'A menina que roubava livros' era seu livro preferido ultimamente. Qual é o seu preferido de verdade?"

Respondi com outra pergunta. "Qual é o seu?"

Ao invés de parecer chateado com minha falta de resposta, ele sorriu levemente, apenas curvando os lábios.

"'O Fantasma da Ópera'."

Tive que olhar para sua expressão para saber se estava mentindo ou não, mas parecia que era verdade. Exatamente o mesmo que eu. Um romance? Uau. "Por um instante achei que você fosse falar Sherlock Holmes, ou algo assim. Um livro policial, de suspense, ou terror. 'O Fantasma' não é exatamente um livro que achei que fosse gostar.", admiti.

"Acha que homens não gostam de romances?", Henri quis saber, divertido.

"Não é isso. É só... diferente."

E era mesmo, eu estava sendo sincera com ele. Sincera como eu só tinha sido com Moory, nesses últimos cinqüenta anos. E minha sinceridade com ela era forçada, mas a verdade saía de minha boca facilmente quando eu conversava com Henri. Ele não conseguia perceber meus sentimentos e minhas emoções como Samuel, nem me conhecia tão bem quanto Koko. Mas eu me sentia estranhamente segura em falar com ele, sem mentir.

"Com que personagem você se identifica mais, Henri?"

"Raoul.", admitiu. "Eu iria até o inferno atrás do que amo, sem ter medo da morte. Ele pode não ser o centro de tudo na história, mas é um personagem interessante, seu amor por Christine é imenso.", enquanto falava isso, sua expressão estava séria. "E você?", perguntou após uma pausa.

Eu fiquei quieta por um tempo, tentando formular uma resposta que me fizesse parecer com Christine, mas não tinha jeito. "Erik."

"Erik?", indagou incrédulo "O fantasma?"

"O próprio.", admiti.

"Por quê?"

Não tinha jeito de mentir para ele mesmo. Seus grandes e penetrantes olhos pareciam esquadrinhar cada pedaço de minha mente. Mentir não era possível. "Eu e ele somos mais parecidos do que você pensa, Henri."

"Você não usa uma máscara para esconder seu rosto desfigurado.", ele zombou.

"Não uma máscara no sentido literal da palavra, mas eu... Ah, não sei realmente porque estou falando isso com você!".

Fiz menção de levantar, mas sua mão quente segurou a minha. "Eu contei pra você o porquê de me identificar com Raoul, agora é a sua vez. Não vou contar a ninguém, é segredo.", piscou, sorrindo.

Eu podia ter quebrado a mão dele e ter saído correndo. Podia ter o jogado contra a parede para que desmaiasse, mas não fiz. Me sentei e voltei a falar tão verdadeiramente quanto pude.

"Eu, como Erik, uso uma máscara, finjo ser quem não sou para que os outros não fujam aterrorizados, não me ignorem, não fiquem com nojo ou se sintam ameaçados apenas pela minha presença. Me escondo na noite eterna, na escuridão, e finjo ser o que não sou na frente de todos, sendo quem eu não sou até mesmo com minha família, até mesmo quando eu posso ser quem eu realmente sou, até para a pessoa que escuta e sente tudo o que eu sinto e penso...", desabafei, as palavras saindo numa enxurrada, colocadas para fora de um jeito tão simples e natural, enquanto Henri segurava minhas mãos geladas entre as suas quentes, e olhava para mim com olhos calmos, como se entendesse a confusão e a dificuldade que eu tinha em admitir tudo aquilo. "Já faz tanto tempo que eu não sou eu de verdade. Tanto tempo que eu vesti uma máscara, me escondendo, e eu não sei se consigo ser eu novamente. Isso é estranho, porque minha família é toda diferente, mas mesmo assim, dentro de casa, podemos ser nós mesmos. Mas eu..."

Parei de falar bruscamente, já tinha falado demais, e aquilo não implicava em problemas só para mim, mas ao clã que eu pertencia. Soltei minhas mãos das de Henri e entrelacei-as atrás de minha cabeça. Ao meu lado, ele deitou no pufe, e começou a cantarolar um trecho do musical que havia sido adaptado do livro.

"_Mascarados, rostos de papel desfilando lado a lado, mascarados!, Esconda o rosto para que o mundo não o descubra..._"

Me virei para olhá-lo, e fui pega de surpresa ao notar que ele estava tão próximo e também me olhando. Não nos tocamos, mas a minha impressão era que isso não era necessário. Ali, deitados na biblioteca de minha casa, eu e Henri entramos um no corpo do outro, apenas com a troca de olhar, e eu entendi que ele não era Hugo, mas alguém tão especial quanto.

Ainda o olhando, citei uma das falas do musical, que havia assistido umas cinqüenta vezes, em várias línguas, nos últimos anos. "_Por que o passado não pode simplesmente morrer?_"

Aquilo era tudo o que eu sentia naquela hora. Tudo o que eu queria era não estar tão ferida, tão machucada por dentro, tão destroçada com o abalo que a morte de Hugo me trazia, chegando ao ponto de eu não ser mais quem eu sempre fui, passando a atuar todos os dias, por cinqüenta anos, sem interrupção. E agora, a única hora que eu voltei a ser eu mesma, era com humano, um humano tão parecido com Hugo que chegava a doer a lembrança, mas tão único e especial que eu podia jurar que, se tivesse um coração, ele certamente ia estar aos pulos, tentando mostrar a Henri o quanto eu o amava, e querendo corresponder às batidas frenéticas de seu coração apressado.

O tempo que ficamos ali, deitados, nos olhando, eu realmente não sei. Só sei que a voz de Moory me despertou do transe hipnótico dos olhos de Henri, assim que escutei sua voz me chamando, vinda do corredor.

"Clau?"

Eu e Henri nos sentamos bruscamente, a porta da biblioteca se abriu, e Moory entrou, sorridente. "Olá, eu estava doida atrás de vocês!", ela falou em tom de brincadeira. "Vamos, Henri, eu fiz pipoca, que tal ver um filme?"

"Que horas são?", ele quis saber, mas olhou no próprio relógio. "Meu Deus, eu tenho que ir pra casa, disse para meus pais que estaria lá antes das seis!"

"E que horas são agora?", eu perguntei.

"Seis e dez", respondeu, já se pondo de pé "Mary, vou ter que deixar a pipoca para um outro dia, certo?"

Moory fez uma cara triste. "Certo, mas você vai ter que prometer que virá aqui comer pipoca comigo, esse pessoal tem uma aversão gigantesca à tudo que derive do milho."

Não só do milho, eu quis acrescentar, mas de todo o tipo de alimento humano. Apenas tossi e fiquei quieta, saindo da biblioteca e sendo seguida pelos dois.

"Samuel está melhor?", Henri perguntou, preocupado.

"Sim, era apenas uma dorzinha de cabeça à toa.", ela sorriu em resposta.

Estávamos indo em direção às escadas, eu pude ouvir o som da televisão, e escutei quatro respirações diferente na frente da tela.

"Koko e Caled já chegaram?", indaguei à Moory, mesmo já sabendo a resposta.

"Aham, e Einar também. Faz tempo, mas vocês dois estavam tão compenetrados lendo que ninguém quis atrapalhar."

"Lendo?", Henri sorriu.

As sobrancelhas de Moory se juntaram. "Lógico, o que as pessoas fazem em uma biblioteca?"

Não falei nada, e Henri também. Descemos as escadas, e os quatro que estavam vendo (ou fingindo que viam) televisão se viraram para nós, sorridentes. Caled se levantou.

"Acho que já é hora de te levar pra casa, não é?"

"Já passou da hora.", Henri concordou sorrindo.

Koko também se levantou. "Tem algum plano para hoje a noite? Digo... Está parecendo atrasado pra alguma coisa."

"Não, apenas gosto de cumprir os horários com meus pais. E, bem, vocês me chamaram para um café da tarde, não para um jantar… Tenho que ir, os trabalhos da escola estão ficando pesados demais pra mim."

Einar e Blanche se despediram, pedindo para que ele voltasse mais vezes. Moory e eu acompanhamos Caled, Koko e Henri até a garagem, onde ele parou, boquiaberto, ante os carros e motos de última geração.

"Wow.", ele murmurou, mas ninguém comentou nada. Então ele se virou para Moory e deu um beijo em seu rosto. "Até segunda, Mary, e dê um abraço em Samuel por mim."

"Pode deixar.", ela respondeu sorrindo. E acrescentou para mim, mentalmente: _viu, ele se preocupa com Sam também, mesmo sem conhecê-lo a muito tempo_.

Bufei e me aproximei de Moory para murmurar em seu ouvido: "Ele só está sendo educado, sua boba."

Então Henri se aproximou de mim e não tentou beijar meu rosto. Pelo contrário, ele estendeu a mão, e eu a apertei timidamente. "Até mais, Claudia."

O jeito que ele disse meu nome, cada sílaba formada em seu sotaque francês, os lábios se curvando para cima em um sorriso que tentava disfarçar, mas não conseguia, tudo isso fez com que eu ficasse meio abobalhada.

"Até segunda-feira."

Disse e saí da garagem, puxando Moory comigo. Caminhamos juntas até chegarmos ao lago da propriedade, sem falar. Nem mentalmente. Ali, ela me entregou a roupa que usava e se transformou. O pelo longo da lobisomem escura fazia com que ela parecesse um grande cachorro precisando de tosa. Estávamos finalmente iguais, um bando, apenas nós, uma escutando os pensamentos da outra. E ela viu o que tinha acontecido na biblioteca durante a tarde que passou estudando.

_Isso foi estranho._

Eu dei de ombros, pegando um bloco de pedra e quebrando em pedacinhos até que se transformasse em grãos de areia. _É, foi._

_Ele é um cara legal._

_Um cara legal que é a cópia de Hugo. Um cara legal que é humano. Um cara legal que me faz sentir apaixonada novamente, e que eu não consigo saber se essa paixão é por ele ou pela lembrança que ele me trás. Um cara legal para quem eu não consigo mentir, Moory._

Ela balançou sua grande cabeça felpuda, e me olhou com olhos carinhosos, com um amor de irmã, compreendendo tudo o que eu sentia, e também sentindo a minha dor. Éramos uma só, eu e Moory. Eu já havia sofrido por ela, quando a ausência de Sam a fazia tão infeliz, e agora ela sofria por mim.

_Não pense nas coisas desse jeito, Clau. Pense em Henri só como um cara legal. Só isso. Sem todas essas complicações._

_Pra você é fácil pensar assim._, resmunguei.

_Não, não é. Não se esqueça, Claudia Oleander, que eu deixei para trás minha família, meu bando, troquei tudo isso pelo amor da minha vida, um vampiro, inimigo mortal da minha espécie. E, cá estou eu, vivendo em um castelo, adotada como filha e vivendo com uma família de vampiros._

Não respondi nada, apenas peguei o pó de pedra que estava em minhas mãos e estendi pra ela, que olhou sem entender.

_Você não precisa ter medo de atacar cada ser humano que passa a sua frente, Moory._

_Nem você, _ela me lembrou. Certo.

_Depois de séculos de prática._

_Decrépita, _zombou.

Bufei e fechei a cara. _Eu estou falando sério._

_Ops, foi mal. Continue a explicação, vou ficar quietinha._

_Mesmo sem me importar mais com o cheiro de sangue humano, eu ainda sou gelada, Moory. Você vê o rosto dele toda vez que toca um de nós? Como se perguntasse como pessoas conseguem ser tão geladas? E, além disso, eu posso matá-lo apenas com um toque errado. Tenho que estar sempre alerta, fingindo ser o que não sou, atuando, sempre atuando. Minha vida é um grande teatro. Eu devia ganhar o Oscar de melhor atriz por conseguir fingir tanto nos últimos trezentos e tantos anos._

Nós duas nos olhávamos, a compreensão passando pelos olhos negros da enorme lobisomem que estava agachada à minha frente. O sol já estava se pondo, e as coisas ao nosso redor desapareciam no meio da escuridão. Mesmo assim, não nos movemos.

_Por isso toda aquela alusão à máscara? Erik, o fantasma?_

_É._, minha expressão se tornou menos rígida. _Moory, eu sorri sem esforço algum! Sem ao menos ele ter dito algo engraçado, eu sorri por vontade própria._

A boca dela se abriu, mostrando dentes enormes e branquíssimos, e sua língua caiu para o lado. Sua mente me mostrou que aquilo era um sorriso. _Eu sei. Você fica tão linda quando sorri, Clau._

Fechei a cara pra ela. _Sem elogios nem comentários, entendeu?_

_Sim, senhora!_

Ficamos conversando por um longo tempo, ela me contando sobre a tarde, sobre Sam e os estudos, coisas que eu já sabia, e então me deixei levar pela conversa de um jeito leve, sem preocupação. Apenas sentindo como era viver sem atuar, em um dos poucos momentos em que eu podia ser eu mesma.

-

**N/A - **Eiiiee! segundo cap do fds, eu fiko feliiz qdo isso acontece!

Caara, tô feliiz hoje. Tipo, tirando o fato do meu pé estar cortado, eu estar com a perna dolorida de tanto dançar e talz... Mas isso não vem ao caso, pq a felicidade é maior. Motivo 1 - voltei a postar em Future, tô muuuito feliz! Meniiinas, brigada pela preocupação, viiiu? amo vcs de paishãão! Motivo 2 - a Vick flw eu pareco a Alice (não na aparência, quem me dera!), e eu, tipo, to boba! só falta prever o futuro usahushuas Motivo 3 - se lembram de uma prova pra um cursinho que eu tinha feito sábado passado? EU PASSEI CAAAARA! uuui, uuui, uuui!

Respondendo Reviews

**renata - **seja bem viiinda! e muito obrigada pelos elogios, eu sempre fiko meio q totalmente boba com eles ^^ caara, q bom q vc tá amando a Clau e o Henri, espero que tenha gostado desse cap novo ^^

**Vick Moreira Cullen - **meniiina, eu tbm achei q tinha feitos caps melhores... maaaas eu acho q foi pq tinha acabado de sofrer por conta do POV do Henri...sei lá! uhhasuhsuah beeem, será q seu dom de prever o futuro (ALiice perfeeeita, eu amo ela, eu amo ela, eu amo ela!!! /taparei) deu certo? prevejo? huhasuhaushuasha palavriiinha interessante!!!! bejuuus!

**Lih - **Divididooraaa! Gostou mesmo do trecho do Fantasma da Ópera? Não é um musical fictício, é de verdade! Eu tenho o filme e o livro, perfeeitos, e esse é o trecho do filme. Falando nisso, eu vou fazer esse musical no teatro ^^ aaah, esse trecho me arrepia tbm! Quero dizer, não só esse como todos os outros, o musical é perfeito, os atores são demais, lindos e têm vozes q fazem vc achar q tá sonhando! boom, o Fantasma vai influenciar um pouco a história de Renascer, já que eu resolvi fazer a Claudia e o Henri gostarem da história, então mais trechos, e músicas da trilha sonora, virão. Espero q goste amorr! =D aaah, aguarde o cap do msn! haushuahsuahusa

**ana kawall - **uashuhsuahsuah gostou meeesmo da casa deles? eu queriia morar láá! husauhsuahsua éé, a Clau tá sendo 'torturada' por tr q ver o Henri todos os dias... haushuahs briigada pelo elogiiio, e aki tá o cap! boom fds pra vc tbm, ótimo comecinho de cmana, e até o fds q veem!

LINK DO PERFIL DE RENASCER NO ORKUT - {sem espaços!} www. orkut. com. br/ Main # Profile. aspx? uid = 12880573201599427493

Salut!


	12. Capítulo 10

**Capítulo 10 - Visitas**

O fim de semana nublado passou num piscar de olhos, mesmo com a saída de Blanche e Einar, que foram caçar. Os dois voltaram no domingo à noite, os olhos claríssimos, e a noite cheia de estrelas nos contou um segredo que descobrimos assim que amanheceu na segunda-feira: estava sol. Ou seja: nada de escola ou trabalho para os vampiros.

Apenas Moory foi à escola, e Einar a levou em sua BMW de vidros fume, que tornavam impossível que o sol entrasse no carro. A manhã foi um tédio, que eu aproveitei para ver Caled e Sam urrarem jogando videogame, enquanto Blanche tocava piano e Koko escolhia as roupas da próxima semana. Mais ou menos ao meio-dia Einar, que estava mexendo nos carros, apareceu e foi tocar violino junto com Blanche.

Todos os dias da semana foram ensolarados, e Henri não apareceu, apenas ligou para obter notícias de nós. A história que inventamos foi que Sam tinha piorado, e a doença passou para mim e Koko. Por precaução, o médico havia pedido que ficássemos de repouso, e depois descobriu que apenas Moory era imune ao vírus e seus danos.

A cada dia que se passava, Sam e Moory passavam a se encaixar em nossa família. Blanche amava-os como filhos, e dava a Moory uma atenção redobrada, já que ela era humana e comia periodicamente. Por isso, a cozinha estava sempre abarrotada de comida, e doces, muitos doces, já que nossa caçula amava açúcar. Sam e Caled eram parceiros em videogames, xadrez e até mímica. Também amavam me atazanar e ajudavam, juntos, Einar com os carros e motos que tínhamos. Eu, Koko e Moory acabamos virando confidentes mútuas. Não tanto de minha parte, já que a maioria das coisas que elas sabiam eram as que eu deixava vazar na maioria das vezes, por pensamento, para Moory. Mas estávamos nos dando bem, como três amigas. Tudo isso seria perfeito se eu não tivesse que fingir que estava tudo bem, até mesmo para Moory. Nessa semana ela só se transformou uma vez, e foi fácil manipular meus pensamentos para que achasse que estava tudo bem. Mas não estava. Um certo sósia de Hugo ia e vinha tão periodicamente quanto a dor de não tê-lo mais ao meu lado.

No sábado eu resolvi ir até o quarto e entrar na internet para checar meus e-mails. Não que eu recebesse muitos, as poucas pessoas que eu trocava e-mails eram, além de minha própria família, Claudius e Gutta.

Comicamente, os únicos dois e-mails que estavam em minha caixa de entrada eram dos dois, um de duas semanas atrás, enviado por Gutta, e outro de uns três dias, o de Claudius. Abri primeiro o de minha amiga de longa data.

_Clau._

_Você não respondeu minha carta, fiquei chateada. O que anda acontecendo? Tentei ligar para o seu celular, mas não consegui. A única coisa que Koko me disse era que você tinha ido 'dar um tempo'. Dar um tempo em quê, menina?Me responda, vou entrar nesse e-mail quando puder, e talvez demore, mas por favor dê algum sinal. Você é importante pra mim, pra todos nós. Hugo ia gostar que você estivesse bem. Espero notícias suas. Beijos._

Cliquei em responder, ainda abalada pela menção do nome de Hugo no e-mail. Certo, eu tinha que pelo menos falar com Gutta que eu estava bem, e viva. Foi o que fiz.

_Não precisa ficar preocupada, eu estou tão bem quanto sempre estive, e junto com os Oleander novamente. Não mande mais cartas para aquele endereço da Irlanda, nós agora estamos em Londres, e nem sei o endereço daqui. Temos duas novas adições à família: Mary e Samuel. Beijos._

Curta e simples, enviei e torci para que ela se contentasse com aquilo. Voltei para a caixa de entrada e cliquei no e-mail de Claudius. Era o primeiro que ele me mandava em muitos anos. Muitos anos mesmo. O único e-mail que trocamos foi quando eu lhe mandei o meu, avisando que tinha um, e ele respondeu, agradecendo e pedindo notícias. Nunca respondi. E agora aqui estava Claudius Arnauld novamente em minha caixa de entrada.

_Claudia. Estou te enviando esse e-mail porque dois dias depois que você partiu recebi a visita de duas vampiras que estavam querendo saber notícias de sua amiga e de um vampiro chamado Samuel, que é o namorado dela. As duas se chamam Constance e Chastity, e estão hospedadas em minha casa, elas não são vegetarianas, mas Constance parece ser tão boa quanto o seu ex-clã Oleander. Elas pedem que, se você tiver notícias de Samuel, que me mande por e-mail. E Constance manda um abraço para sua amiga. Claudius._

Tive que reler a mensagem umas dez vezes antes de absorver todo o seu conteúdo. Então, antes de responder, chamei Sam e Moory ao meu quarto, afinal aquela mensagem era mais pra eles que para mim. Depois de ler, Sam se sentou em minha cama, com Moory no colo, e começamos a responder o e-mail.

_Claudius, foi muito bom receber seu e-mail. Devo lhe informar que voltei a viver com os Oleander, e também estão conosco Mary e Samuel. Estamos morando em uma propriedade em Londres, onde fingimos ser a família de um advogado de grande renome, Einar. Quando quiser nos visitar, é só vir, e Sam pede que traga suas irmãs para vê-lo. Mandarei o endereço no final da mensagem. Estaremos esperando sua visita o mais rápido possível. Claudia._

Logo que terminei de escrever, desci para a sala de entrada e chamei todos da família, para explicar a visita que receberíamos e o motivo dela. Três vampiros comuns, um deles velho conhecido, e as duas irmãs de Sam.

"Elas vão se comportar bem, eu garanto.", ele assegurou assim que expressei minha preocupação.

"E mesmo que não se comportem,", Caled comentou "eu acho que seis vampiros e uma lobisomem são mais que o necessário para segurá-las."

Certo, aquilo me deixou relativamente mais calma. Todos voltaram a seus afazeres, eu e Sam fomos para a biblioteca ler, e o livro que estava em cima do meu pufe era 'O Fantasma da Ópera'. Segurei-o na mão por um tempo, olhando para a capa, onde estavam Christine e Erik, com sua máscara a esconder o rosto medonho. Lembrei que ele só era o que era pois havia sido rejeitado pela sociedade, como lixo, e obrigado a viver escondido, nos fundos de um teatro, em uma eterna noite. Era assim que eu me sentia.

Sam ergueu as sobrancelhas assim que me viu com o livro na mão. "Você vai lê-lo?"

Neguei veemente com a cabeça. "Não, já li muitas vezes. É o que você está lendo?", perguntei ao mesmo tempo em que estendia o livro, e ele o apanhava.

"É.", sentou-se em um pufe e abriu o livro em uma página já marcada. "Sabe, eu percebi que nós somos como Erik, escondendo-nos do mundo, da luz do dia."

Sentei ao seu lado, olhando para o lustre do teto de madeira. "Eu já tinha percebido isso. É um dos motivos desse livro ser o meu preferido."

Ele não disse mais nada. Permaneci deitada ali por um tempo, treinando bloquear os pensamentos de Moory na minha cabeça, e quando consegui que não fossem nada mais que simples lampejos, comecei a ficar entediada e me levantei do pufe, indo para o corredor. E então o telefone tocou. O telefone não, os telefones, já que existiam três em toda a casa.

"Eu atendo.", avisei assim que coloquei a mão no aparelho.

Ninguém disse nada, então o tirei do gancho. "Alô."

"Claudia?"

Eu fiquei quieta. Oh meu Deus, porque não deixei o telefone para alguém atender? Por que tinha de ser eu a sortuda a atender Henri?

"Eu.", foi a única coisa que consegui responder enquanto meu cérebro parecia ter câimbras.

"Você está melhor?", ele perguntou, parecendo realmente preocupado. Era muito ruim ter que mentir pra ele, eu me sentia péssima fazendo isso. E essa era um sensação completamente esquecida por mim havia cinqüenta anos.

"Relativamente.", murmurei.

"E os outros?"

"Estão como eu.". Certo, isso não era mentira.

Ele esperou um pouco do outro lado. "E isso é bom, eu suponho."

"Parece que sim.", eu falei, e ele ficou em silêncio, então resolvi falar mais alguma coisa, só pra não ficar chato. "E você, está bem?"

"Relativamente.", respondeu em meio à risadas. "Mas, bom, eu liguei porque o professor de História passou um trabalho pesado para a minha turma e eu coloquei meu nome pra fazer com Caled. O celular dele tá dando fora de área, ou desligado, alguma coisa assim, e então tive que ligar pro telefone mesmo. Eu poderia ir aí fazer o trabalho, já que vocês não estão muito bem ainda e..."

Henri. Humano. Claudius, Chastity, Constance. Vampiros não-vegetarianos. Possivelmente no mesmo lugar e na mesma hora. Isso não era legal, nem de longe podia ser divertido. Era perigoso.

"Caled está bem melhor, ele pode ir até sua casa, se não se importa, Henri.", sugeri no mesmo instante que Caled passava para ir à seu quarto, mas parou no meio do caminho e voltou para ficar ao meu lado e escutar a conversa. "Na verdade, vai ser até bom pra ele dar uma saída."

Meu irmão piscou pra mim, riu e gesticulou um 'jóia' com o polegar, enquanto movia os lábios dizendo a palavra _perfeito_.

"Vir aqui?", Henri perguntou, mas nem esperou resposta. "Ótimo, então. Avisa pra ele aparecer amanhã lá pras quatro da tarde, ok?"

"Pode deixar, assim que ele sair do banho eu aviso.". Grande mentirosa.

"Qualquer coisa, diga a ele para ligar no meu celular, tudo bem?"

"Certo."

"Então... Obrigado Claudia, e espero que você melhore logo."

"Obrigada. Tchau Henri."

"Tchau."

Dito isso, desligou o telefone.

E eu fiquei lá, parada no corredor, com o telefone na mão, enquanto Caled me olhava um olhar divertido, e depois saía e ia até seu quarto. Coloquei o telefone no gancho e fui até a sala de entrada, onde Koko via um seriado na tevê. Ela levantou os olhos e encontrou os meus, e eu me sentei ao seu lado. Levantou o braço e me envolveu em um abraço estranho, em que eu acabei deitada no seu colo.

"Henri te ligou.", disse em tom alegre.

Eu juntei as sobrancelhas e olhei para a tevê. "Não era pra mim, ele queria falar com Caled. Eu só fui a 'moça dos recados'.".

Sua gargalhada tilintante e contagiante invadiu a sala, baixa como o som de um rio passando, e mesmo assim impossível de ser ignorada.

"Certo."

Olhamos as duas para o seriado, que era um tanto quanto chato, mas bem do jeito que Koko adorava: uma mocinha rica, jovem e atrapalhada, que se apaixonava por um garoto não tão rico, e perfeito, igualmente atrapalhado. Os comerciais começaram, e aquilo perdeu a graça. Resolvi falar sério.

"Ele não é Hugo, Ko."

"Eu sei que não.", ela respondeu casualmente, enquanto penteava meu cabelo com a mão. "Mas é igualmente legal."

Não respondi. Então Moory chegou, silenciosamente, e se juntou à nós duas. Pronto, o clube das luluzinhas estava formado.

"Pode continuar falando, finja que eu não estou aqui.", ela sugeriu alegremente.

Eu revirei os olhos. Moory ainda achava que um dia seria possível eu ignorá-la? Ela, que estava a todo o momento ocupando um lugar significativo na minha cabeça e em meus pensamentos?

Balancei a cabeça pra parar de pensar naquilo e voltei ao assunto. Tinha resolvido ser sincera, pelo menos daquela vez. Só agora eu estava notando o quanto guardar meus sentimentos apenas para mim havia me machucado.

"É tão estranho quando estou perto dele... Bom, mesmo que a gente na fique muito tempo juntos... Aquela tarde na biblioteca foi incrivelmente estranha, eu já contei.", comecei a tagarelar. Estranho. Eu estava sendo novamente a velha Claudia. Uma Claudia que Moory ainda não conhecia direito, mas a Claudia de quem Koko e os outros Oleander sentiam falta. "E agora... Caramba, eu sei que ele não é... que não pode ser... Bem, que ele é Henri, não", engoli em seco "Hugo, mas... Eu simplesmente não consigo fingir, não gosto de mentir... Parece que ele inibe minhas mentiras."

Nenhuma das duas falou nada, ficaram algum tempo absorvendo minhas palavras, elas sorriram, e o sol se pôs. Em um pulo, Moory se levantou alegremente.

"Gente, agora que vocês não correm o risco de serem confundidos com diamantes enquanto andam na rua, que tal irmos ao shopping? A Clau está precisando de um celular novo, não é?"

A noite foi memorável. Não só pelo fato de eu me sentir tão adolescente quanto em qualquer outro dia, passeando pelo shopping na companhia de Moory, Koko, Caled e Sam (sempre quieto, sem respirar), mas também porque algo estava mudando dentro de mim. A falta que eu sentia de Hugo continuava imensa, uma dor inigualável. Mas a estranha sensação que a presença de Henri me trazia era também forte o suficiente para me mudar.

Resumindo: ganhei um celular novo, preto e prata, discreto, a não ser pelas inúmeras coisinhas que as meninas escolheram: câmera fotográfica, internet, touch screen... Voltamos para casa lá pela meia-noite, depois de pararmos em uma lanchonete e Moory ter devorado três hamburgueres com suas respectivas coca-colas e batatas-fritas. Einar e Blanche viam tevê, e nos juntamos todos na sala, com exceção de Moory e Sam. Ela, porque estava com sono. Ele, porque ia fazer Moory dormir.

Passamos a noite jogando xadrez, vendo tevê e conversando sobre a semana, até que amanheceu. Já passava do meio-dia (eu sabia disso porque Moory já tinha almoçado) quando sentimos um cheiro diferente, e escutamos três de nós se aproximando. Sam foi até a porta, enquanto o restante da família aguardava logo atrás. Ele abriu e vimos Claudius, acompanhado de duas vampiras que eu nunca tinha visto.

As duas eram muito parecidas. Não eram altas, mas tinham o corpo perfeito com curvas estonteantes e seios grandes, mulheres desejáveis para qualquer homem. Me senti o patinho feio da sala. Uma trazia o cabelo negro e liso grande, caindo ao seu redor como um cascata de ébano. Era linda, mais parecida com uma fada que com uma vampira. Ela trazia um sorriso na boca cor-de-rosa, completando seu ar angelical. Usava uma calça jeans gasta e uma camiseta cor-de-rosa, e seu tênis um dia tinha sido branco. Agora, estava mais para o amarelo. A outra não tinha o rosto tão fofo, e seu cabelo escuro era um pouco mais curto. A roupa que usava, um corpete colado e uma calça de couro mais colada ainda, tendo por cima uma bota de cano longo com um salto enorme, a tornavam incrivelmente sexy, e eu não pude deixar de notar seus olhos escarlates, como o dos outros.

Sam deu um passo à frente, e se jogou nos braços da vampira de cabelo curto. Ela correspondeu o abraço.

"Tance!", ele murmurou "Senti tanto a sua falta!"

"Eu também senti sua falta, Sam. As coisas ficaram meio estranhas sem o chefe por perto.", Constance disse em meio à um grande sorriso, enquanto piscava e acenava para Moory, que estava ao meu lado.

Eles só se separaram depois de longos cinco minutos, parecendo não se importar com a pequena platéia que os assistia. Ficaram de mãos dadas quando Sam se aproximou daquela que eu presumi ser Chastity (lógico, já que ele só tinha duas 'irmãs', Constance e Chastity, e a que ele havia abraçado era Constance, então a única alternativa que sobrava era que a bonitona das botas altas era Chastity. Dã, dedução idiota.). Ele estendeu a mão, e ela a apertou com um sorriso grande no rosto, que ele correspondeu. Mas não se abraçaram como ele havia feito com Constance.

"Achei que não viria se encontrar com minha nova família, Chaz.", Sam murmurou amigavelmente, mas eu pude ver que havia algo mais em sua declaração.

Ela continuou sorrindo. "Eu realmente não sabia o quanto gosto de estar em grupo, é inacreditável. Senti-me tentada em conhecer os outros com quem você está agora.", lançou um olhar curioso para nós, e prendeu-o em Caled. Instintivamente, Koko abraçou-o. Pelo menos nessas horas ela sabia que aquilo representava perigo.

Einar se moveu, indo na direção de Claudius. "Claus, meu amigo, quanto tempo!"

Os dois se abraçaram e deram tapinhas nas costas um do outro. "Parece que foi ontem que nos encontramos pela última vez, meu amigo.", se desvencilharam do abraço e ele cumprimentou um por um os de minha família. Até mesmo acenou desajeitadamente para Moory, que ergueu as sobrancelhas e acenou, relutante, em resposta. "Bela casa.", comentou vagamente, olhando ao redor.

"Necessária para uma família grande.", Blanche concordou, sorrindo. "E para os amigos que vêm nos visitar."

Acabado o assunto, passamos nossa atenção para as duas vampiras desconhecidas. Constance olhava para nós e sorria abertamente. A outra, Chastity, ainda olhava para Caled. Sam se moveu, e começou a apresentá-las.

"Essas são Constance", ao ouvir seu nome, ela sorriu mais ainda e deu um tchauzinho "e Chastity, minhas antigas companheiras de bando.", ele sorriu ao usar a palavra bando. Eu e Moory trocamos olhares divertidos.

"Sejam bem vindas", Einar as cumprimentou "à morada da família Oleander. Sintam-se em casa. Só peço que respeitem nossos hábitos alimentares e não cacem por aqui, por favor, temos que ficar na anonimidade."

Claudius fez uma careta, ao que Caled riu. Para a minha surpresa, Constance deu uma gargalhada fininha e contagiante, e todos nos viramos para ela.

"Ops!", falou, colocando a mão na boca. Mas quando percebeu que todos nós olhávamos pra ela, resolveu se explicar. "Eu e a Chaz aqui já decidimos virar, como vocês dizem? Vegetarianas, não é?", concordamos, e ela continuou "Pois é, se o Sam virou, nós podemos muito bem também. Só não conseguimos convencer o Claus."

Constance olhava com carinho para Claudius, e com sua pequena mão, segurou a dele delicadamente. Eu bufei, mas todo mundo fingiu não notar.

Amor. Ugh. Ele me perseguia. Estava vindo atrás de mim incansavelmente. E eu já estava me cansando de fugir dele.

"Não tenho nada contra a dieta de vocês,", Claudius começou, ainda de mãos dadas com Constance "acho ela até interessante. Mas também não tenho nada a favor. Se Tance e Chastity querem ser vegetarianas, cada uma com seus motivos, legal pra elas. Mas eu não vou negar meus instintos naturais."

Ninguém falou mais nada, e no outro instante Moory estava tagarelando com Sam e Tance, ainda de mãos dadas com Claudius, que conversava com Einar e Blanche. Eu, Koko e Caled ficamos parados, sob a supervisão daquela vampira inteiramente incômoda que ainda secava meu irmão com olhos famintos de desejo.

Certo. Eu sou estourada. Melhor ainda, eu resolvi estourar ali.

"Chastity, nós nem nos conhecemos, mas eu percebi que você gostou do meu irmão."

O silêncio rapidamente tomou conta da sala. Ninguém falava. Moory me pediu calma por pensamento, e Blanche me lançava um olhar terrível, pedindo modos. Só que não fui eu quem falou depois.

"O que é bonito é pra ser olhado.", Chastity falou enquanto estendia a mão para cumprimentar Caled. "E você é muito, muito bonito. Prazer, sou Chastity, mas pode me chamar de Chaz. É para os íntimos."

O rosto de Sam estava lívido de raiva, e Tance parecia envergonhada. Nós, os outros, não sabíamos o que fazer. Moory me culpava por ter começado aquilo. Mas, na minha opinião, ia acontecer mesmo se eu não fizesse nada. A maior surpresa foi a mão de Koko apertando a de Chastity.

"E eu sou Koko, esposa do Caled, Chaz.", disse em um tom de voz levemente zombeteiro. Caled apertou o abraço ao redor dela. "Sim, meu marido é muito bonito. Eu que o diga, querida. É muito bom, já que ele é meu."

Novamente silêncio.

"Constance, não comece.", Sam rosnou, com uma autoridade tão evidente que me surpreendeu. "Eu não quero confusão. Se for assim, pode ir embora."

Eu esperei pela resposta afiada de Chastity, mas essa não veio. Pelo contrário, ela se afastou de Koko, Caled e eu, enquanto murmurava:

"Me desculpe."

Olhei abobalhada para Sam. E naquela hora, não tive dúvidas: ele era o líder daquele bando.

-

**N/A - **Olá, olá, oláá! semana corrida, basicamente isso, mas logo eu entro de férias e fiko vagabundando pela net diretão. aaah, ontem a noite eu ganhei um dvd muuito legal, do filme 'Entrevista com vampiro' (presente da mamãe, q sacou q eu tô viciada nos sanguessugas), e vi, ameeeei, chorei, e ainda não acredito que está classificado como 'terror'. seria apenas pelo simples fato de se tratar de um filme de vampiros ou eu que me acostumei tanto em 'ver' sangue jorrando e caras lindos matando geral (peloamoordedeus, tem Brad Pitt, Antonio Banderas e Tom Cruise em um filme só! u.ú), e então achei tããão normal! uhasuhuashsa lindo de morrer, e eu gostei de ver q a vampirinha interpretada pela Kirsten Dunst se chama Claudiaaa! geeente, q coincidência, neaah? No mais, que não assistiu, assista. são vampiros diferentes dos de Twilight, aqueles que queimam no sol, mas é bem legal e lindão. ótimo programa para noites de sexta-feira com insônia. ^^

Thanks à Thá por betar isso akii pra miim!

aaah, to postando Future akii tbm. Quem não conhecer e quiser ler, é minha primeira fic, e eu posto ela na comu Fanfics Twilight do orkut tbm. vai aki no meu perfil e lê, tá legal ^]

okaay, hora de responder reviews.

**veronica - **a Clau é demais, néé? uashuausaha coomo vc descobriu q ela gosta do Henri? OMG

**Lih - **miinha divididoora, a gnt nem conversou essa semana =/ tô com saudade de vc, e espero q esteja melhor, viiu? seu tornozelo já ta bom? e éé, fantasma da ópera é viciante! uhashuahsua comecei a escutar Nightwish por causa da música q eles cantam! huuahsuahs

** - **q boom q vc gostoou! akii vai maaaeees! ^^

**ana kawall - **eu tbm acho liindo a Clau e o Henri juuntos! uahsuhaus e a sinceridade é uma coisa tão legal neah... ela se sente segura com ele, o q é bom! qto a terminar com a Ju... espere um pouquinho e vc vai veer o que vai acontecer! uashuhsuasuahua tá akii o cap keriida!

**renata - **olhaaa, é muuito bom ver q vc gosta tanto e entende o que a Clau está sentindo! ela tá num conflito, pq o Henri meio q é duas pessoas em um corpo só, já que ele é a cara do Hugo, mas mesmo assim é diferente! o Sam é muuito perceptiivo mesmo! uhashuahs sua tiia deve ser MUITO legal então, pq eu amo³ pessoas perceptivas! huausah quanto à Moory... dividir pensamentos é bom em parte, mas tem horas q eu concordo com a Cçau e não gosto muito... tem coisas q a gnt quer guardar só pra gente, não é mesmo? tbm vou parar de tagarelar e agradecer ao seu post, muuuito obrigada por estar gostando, eu fiko feliiz demais! huashuhsaus beiijão!

**Vick Moreira - **mesmo assim, continuo achando q 'prevejo' não existe!!! huashuahsau tem no dicionáriio? AIIN, o Henri é tuudo neah? ushauhsuahs romântico (mas não demais, senão enjoa) e gosta de Fantasma da Ópera! huahsua viiu, o temperamento dela tá ficando suportáveel! meu Deus, talvez seja falta de homem meeesmo! hausuahsuhsuaha

Akii foi!

Cinco reviews, outro cap!

Salut!


	13. Capítulo 11

**Capítulo 11 – O primeiro**

"**Only you, can make this world seem right  
Only you, can make the darkness bright  
Only you, and you alone, can thrill me like you do  
And fill my heart with love for only you"**

_(Only you – The Platters)_

"**Somente você pode fazer este mundo parecer direito.  
Somente você pode fazer a escuridão brilhante.  
Somente você, e você sozinho, pode me excitar como você faz,  
E encher meu coração com o amor somente para você"**

Os dias se passaram mais lentamente que o normal com nossos novos visitantes por perto. E, como num passe de mágica, um mês se foi.

Chastity era simplesmente intragável, e só Sam conseguia fazer com que ela ficasse quieta. Acabei descobrindo que Tance era uma companhia agradável nas caçadas e em leituras, além de entrar para o círculo das 'melhores amigas' (ugh!) formado por mim, Koko e Moory. Moory, aliás, odiava Claudius, o único não-vegetariano da casa toda. E parecia recíproco. Mas, comigo e com os outros vampiros, ele era simplesmente um gentleman.

A escola estava pegando o jeito. Enquanto preparávamos nossas mais novas vegetarianas para entrar em contato com humanos, eu continuava indo assistir as aulas com meus irmãos, e infalivelmente encontrava Henri, o novo melhor amigo de Caled. E Julia. Definitivamente, ela me odiava. O legal é que eu também a odiava, então ficava tudo bem mais tranqüilo.

Era uma terça feira a tarde, e eu estava sozinha em casa. Sozinha. Chastity, Tance, Sam e Claudius haviam ido caçar com Blanche e Einar. Logicamente, Claudius estava caçando em uma das cidades próximas, enquanto os outros preferiram uma das reservas florestais da região. Tance precisava mais que todo mundo, já que seu grande teste seria no outro dia: ela iria, finalmente, para a escola conosco. Já Moory, Caled e Koko estavam em uma animada tarde de compras no shopping. Ela fazia questão de me manter a par de tudo o que acontecia lá, com seus boletins via pensamento.

Eu escutei o barulho do táxi primeiro que qualquer coisa. Larguei a caneta e apenas escutei. O cheiro veio logo depois, doce, suave, contagiante. Agora tinha estacionado. Levantei e saí da sala de estudos, logo que o táxi foi embora e ele tocou a campainha. Era ridículo fingir que o esperava ali. Abri a porta, e Henri sorriu levemente.

"Oi Claudia."

"Olá.", respondi sem demonstrar a alegria que estava sentindo em tê-lo ali.

Henri me olhou de cima a baixo, e deu um sorriso torto.

"O que foi?", eu quis saber, olhando pra mim mesma. Ótimo, eu não estava pelada. Ufa.

"Não está um tanto frio pra você usar só essa blusinha de alcinha e um short jeans, mocinha?", zombou, mas ainda assim parecia preocupado. Ele, ao contrário de mim, estava todo coberto, com várias camadas de tecido, fazendo-o parecer quase gordo. "E ainda por cima está descalça, _tsc tsc._", colocou a mão na testa, balançando a cabeça de um lado pro outro.

Sem falar nada, fiz sinal para que ele entrasse. Eu podia não sentir frio, mas sabia que, para ele estar usando aquela quantidade significativa de roupas, devia ter algum motivo muito bom. Peguei seu casaco e pendurei no cabide, enquanto ele me esperava um pouco a frente.

"Cadê o Caled?"

Não havia motivo para meu tom de voz azedo quando eu respondi. "Saiu."

Okay, havia sim. Eu estava acreditando que ele tinha ido ali pra me ver. Mas não, ele gastou uma grana com táxi pra encontrar seu melhor amiguinho, Caled Oleander. Apesar de termos as mesmas iniciais, não somos a mesma pessoa. "Quer deixar recado?", zombei.

Ele não percebeu, ou ignorou. "E os outros?"

Dei de ombros. "Estou sozinha."

Aquilo era um sorriso brincando em seus lábios? E então ele colocou a mão em meu braço. "Não mais. Eu estou aqui com você agora."

Caramba, eu escutei mesmo o coração dele acelerar enquanto me tocava? Andei para a sala e me joguei em uma das poltronas.

"Eu costumo não incluir você na categoria 'alguém.'", brinquei enquanto ele sentava na poltrona ao lado da minha.

Colocou uma mão no coração assim que eu terminei de falar, fingindo uma expressão triste. "Ouch, desse jeito você me magoa!"

Peguei e o controle da televisão e liguei-a. Estavam passando clipes.

"Essa é a intenção.", comentei, fingindo prestar atenção na tevê.

E, de repente, ele estava perto, bem perto. Não ousei me mover. Qualquer que fossem suas intenções, eu duvidava muito da minha capacidade de negá-las.

-

(POV Henri)

"Essa é a intenção.", ela disse olhando atentamente para a televisão. Estava passando um clipe do 50 Cent. Ela gostava mesmo da letra daquela música?

Realmente eu não quis saber seu gosto musical naquela hora, eu estava era mais interessado em lembrar como tudo tinha mudado no último mês. Os Oleander chegaram, ganhei novos amigos, e simplesmente não conseguia tirar Claudia da cabeça de jeito nenhum. Meus pais já conheciam Caled(pergunta... aqui não seria Caudia!? Ou então... da um ajeitadinha! Ficou confusa a frase!), e achavam que ela era uma espécie de nova melhor amiga, assim como ele. Eles mal sabiam que a nova melhor amiga era Koko, e que o que eu queria mesmo era que Claudia estivesse no lugar da minha namorada.

Julia. Numa mudança brusca de personalidade, de repente ela se tornou insuportável. Antes de Claudia chegar ela já tinha uns dias chatos, de mau-humor, mas ultimamente ela estava passando dos limites, me obrigando a levá-la em casa todo dia, a ir ao shopping com ela e suas amigas, a sentar na hora do intervalo com ela e suas amigas, a ir a festas com ela e suas amigas... Tudo para que eu não andasse com os Oleander. Ela não é a mais simples das pessoas, mas só nesse mês eu fui perceber o quão fútil essa garota era. E, sinceramente, isso já estava me enchendo.

Mas, sério, eu já não agüentava mais a distância entre eu e Claudia. O espaço que nos separava me incomodava cada vez mais. Longe eu não queria ficar. Longe dos olhos dourados e inquietos, que tantas vezes ficavam escuros, duros, raivosos. Longe do seu jeito despreocupado, de seus sorrisos de um segundo, das covinhas que fazia quando sorria... Até seu humor amargo, seu jeito de andar, sua falta de palavras, tudo isso me encantava e fazia com que eu ficasse mais necessitado de sua presença.

Então decidi que aquela era a hora. Me levantei e parei a seu lado. Ela não se moveu nem um centímetro: a estátua mais perfeitamente rígida e linda do mundo.

Claudia sequer se assustou. "O quê?", perguntou, ainda olhando para a tevê.

"Você pode olhar pra mim, por favor?"

Ela pareceu estar decidindo se olhava ou não para mim, mas depois de uns instantes pegou o controle, colocou a televisão no mudo e finalmente olhou pra mim, com uma expressão neutra no rosto. Não era possível que só eu sentisse meu coração batendo como um louco com a nossa proximidade.

"Estou olhando, Henri."

Eu dei um meio sorriso e me aproximei lentamente do rosto dela, vendo o quanto ela era mais bonita ainda de perto, como se isso fosse possível.

Quando eu finalmente fechei os olhos e aspirei seu cheiro enlouquecedor, já estávamos perto demais para ignorar a eletricidade entre nós. O desejo era quase palpável. Então, quebrando a distância quase inexistente entre eu e ela, eu a beijei.

Seus lábios gelados corresponderam ao beijo instantaneamente, moldando-se perfeitamente nos meus. Uau, o que era aquilo?

E, naquele instante, não existia Julia, eu não tinha namorada, não havia ninguém em minha cabeça a não ser o anjo gelado que eu tinha nas mãos. Um anjo chamado Claudia.

-

(POV Claudia)

Era como se eu estivesse sendo beijada pela primeira vez. A pulsação do sangue de Henri e seus batimentos cardíacos soavam como música pra mim, mas, naquela hora, eu não queria, nem precisava, de seu sangue. Tudo que eu precisava estava ali, beijando minha boca e me tocando, e cada toque quente seu me fazia arrepiar. Era como ter Hugo, e também não tê-lo. Minha mão se afundou em seu cabelo enquanto a outra memorizava seu rosto.

Quando finalmente nos separamos, eu não era a única sem fôlego. Foi então que recobrei a capacidade de pensar claramente. E imediatamente me separei dele, pondo-me de pé.

"O que foi?", ele quis saber, não entendendo o motivo do meu movimento brusco.

Mas eu entendia muito bem. "Você é louco?", perguntei, massageando as têmporas, como se sentisse dor de cabeça. Enquanto isso, andava de um lado para o outro da sala, demasiado devagar para meu gosto. Mas, se eu andasse como normalmente faria se ele não estivesse por perto, provavelmente iria assustar Henri um pouquinho. Um pouquinho não. Bastante.

Henri continuava me olhando com uma expressão curiosa.

"Você tem namorada, garoto! Eu sou a irmã do seu melhor amigo!"

Desculpas ridículas, diga-se de passagem. O que eu queria dizer, na verdade, era: eu sou uma vampira, e você um humano. Nunca vai dar certo. E, ah, você é uma cópia do meu companheiro que morreu a cinqüenta anos, então eu não sei se o que sinto por você é realmente por você ou por ele. Mas, nããão, eu não disse isso. Putz grila, Claudia, você é uma covarde.

Apenas não olhei mais pra ele, aos poucos escutei as batidas de seu coração se acalmarem, e logo depois Henri se levantou e começou a andar para onde eu estava.

"Não venha aqui.", mandei, e ele, para meu espanto, obedeceu.

Enquanto isso, eu pensava. Uma parte de mim estava radiante e saltitante e feliz e cantando e voando por conta do beijo, enquanto outra, a Claudia moralista e quadrada de trezentos anos atrás, me acusava de traição: eu ainda amava Hugo, e, por mais que parecesse, aquele ali não era Hugo. Definitivamente. Mas, contra a minha vontade, Henri estava cavando um espaço grande e profundo dentro de mim, que não podia ser ignorado.

Éca. Romantismo. Pra onde estava indo a Claudia mal-humorada que eu levei cinqüenta anos pra construir?

"Claudia.", sua voz estava calma, séria. Ele falava meu nome com um prazer tão grande, com tanto cuidado, como que, se fosse dito de outra forma, poderia se quebrar.

Tudo bem, mas ele também estava potencialmente despreocupado, parecendo não ter ouvido o que eu tinha dito um pouco antes. Pra onde tinha ido o amor por sua namorada?

Amor. Essa era a questão. Ele me amava? Eu amava Henri?

Senti vontade de chorar. Mas, que pena: eu não podia. Vampiros não têm lágrimas, meu bem.

-

(POV Henri)

Ela parecia estar muito confusa e contrariada. Mas não, não podia negar que havia gostado do beijo. Se não tivesse gostado, não ia grudar em mim do jeito que fez. Muito menos teria deixado eu me agarrar nela do jeito que eu fiz. Mas isso não vem ao caso. Sua mão gelada em meu rosto havia feito com que eu sentisse coisas que nunca, nunca havia sentido antes. Um desejo tão forte de estar mais perto dela, como se ela me completasse, uma coisa tão forte, uma afeição e um carinho como se eu a conhecesse a séculos.

E, por algum milagre, culpa nem passou pela minha cabeça quando ela mencionou um fato esquecido por mim. Ah, é, eu tinha namorada. Naquele instante, mais que qualquer outro, Julia não passava de uma garota fútil e carente de atenção, que não tinha nada a ver comigo. Comecei a me perguntar sobre o verdadeiro motivo de estar namorando ela.

"Claudia."

Ela não deu nem um passo, nem se moveu: estátua novamente. Eu realmente queria saber como ela fazia aquilo. Estava imóvel, olhando para a parede. Suspirei e ignorei a ordem que ela tinha me dado antes, e fui até ela, para colocar a mão em seu ombro.

"Ei, eu te amo."

Finalmente ela se moveu. Sacudiu os ombros.

"Pra mim pouco importa se você acredita ou não, Claudia. Eu sei que é verdade."

Então ela se virou pra mim, tirando minha mão de seu ombro. A expressão dela era séria e fechada.

"Você namora. Isso é traição. Quantas vezes você disse à Julia que a amava, e está aqui agora comigo!?"

Era isso. Julia.

"Eu termino com ela, então."

Claudia voltou a massagear as têmporas. "As coisas são tão mais difíceis, Henri, tão mais difíceis que isso!", ela olhava fixamente pra mim, me prendendo no brilho hipnotizante de seus olhos dourados. "Não vai dar certo, nunca! Eu... Por favor, me dê um tempo."

"Eu gosto de você."

Ela riu, tirando repentinamente a máscara de dor em seu rosto, mas seus olhos continuavam agonizantes, pensativos, e foi até o cabide onde havia pendurado meu casaco, então o pegou e estendeu para mim.

"Você me conhece a pouco mais de um mês, Henri, não tem como gostar de mim."

Peguei o casaco, mas não me movi mais que isso.

"Eu não preciso te conhecer pra gostar de você do jeito que eu gosto. Na verdade, eu gostei de você sem sequer saber seu nome ou ouvir sua voz, desde aquele dia que nos encontramos no centro."

A porta já estava aberta, e ela claramente esperava que eu saísse.

"Não existe amor à primeira vista.", murmurou olhando para o lado de fora, e parecendo fazer força para acreditar em suas próprias palavras.

Cheguei mais perto dela e juntei nossas mãos, para fazer minha boca chegar perto de sua orelha.

"Eu sei que você sabe que existe."

-

(POV Claudia)

"Vá embora."

Sem falar nada, ele soltou minha mão e saiu, mas depois estendeu-a de novo, sorrindo. Eu revirei meus olhos, mas estendi a mão e apertei a dele.

"Até amanhã na escola.", Henri se despediu.

"Talvez eu pegue uma gripe bem forte por estar vestida desse jeito com esse tempo, e não apareça lá pelos próximos dois anos, até você se formar."

Dito isso, fechei a porta e escutei sua risada baixa enquanto descia as escadas. Como um sol quente que animava tudo depois de um inverno rigoroso. E que estava aquecendo novamente meu coração morto.

Foram duas longas horas de tédio até que Caled, Moory e Koko chegaram das compras, cheios de sacolas. Ele jogou uma delas em cima de mim.

"Pra você, amorzinho."

"Caled, me faz um favor?", pedi enquanto abria o pacote, cheio de papel.

Ele sorriu. "Claro. Tudo por você, amorzinho."

"Vai se ferrar.".

Minha linha de pensamento se perdeu totalmente assim que abri o pacote e dei de cara com um lince de pelúcia. Lince era meu animal favorito na hora de caçar. Certo, aquilo cheirava a piada. Piada arquitetada por Caled. Estreitei os olhos enquanto encarava os três de forma ameaçadora. Koko e Moory já haviam guardado as outras sacolas durante minha conversa com Caled.

"O que é isso?"

A filha da mãe da Moory respondeu em meio à gargalhadas. "Um lince fofo de pelúcia."

Eu joguei o bichinho longe com uma força que não calculei. "Eu mato linces, não os coleciono. Vou te dar um urso polar de pelúcia no natal, Koko. E à você, Caled, uma panterinha negra bem fofa!"

Os três estavam rindo, então eu fechei a cara e tirei a televisão do mudo.

"O que Henri veio fazer aqui?"

Ah, o cheiro dele ainda estava lá. Fresco. Sorte que eu fui inteligente o bastante para, nas duas horas tediosas, ter o bom senso de subir até a biblioteca e pegar um livro qualquer, para deixá-lo na sala.

Então, brilhantemente, parabéns pra mim, peguei o livro e o sacudi para que os três pudesse vê-lo. "Ler."

Levei três encaradas incrédulas. "Ler?", perguntaram ao mesmo tempo, em uníssono.

"Vocês ensaiaram essa fala a tarde inteira, admitam.", zombei, mas eles continuaram me olhando. "Bom, ele tinha vindo ver o Caled.", dei de ombros "e resolveu esperar, então eu peguei um livro pra ele ler. Como vocês demoraram, ele foi embora, e não deixou recado. Só isso."

Desliguei a televisão assim que terminei de falar, mas ninguém parecia realmente convencido com a minha desculpa esfarrapada. Pra falar a verdade, nem eu mesma. Subi para o meu quarto quando Moory e Koko resolveram ir ver as roupas que haviam comprado, e Caled ligava a televisão novamente para assistir a um jogo de beisebol.

Liguei meu computador e fui ver meus e-mails. E, para a minha surpresa, havia um de Henri lá. Fiz uma nota mental para me lembrar de brigar com Caled por ter dado meu e-mail à ele sem pedir minha autorização, e abri a mensagem.

_Me desculpe, mas eu não me arrependo._

Me segurei para não socar o teclado e jogar o monitor pela janela. Contei até 850 e digitei uma resposta.

_Vai te catar._

Mas achei mal-educada demais, mesmo pra ele. Então apaguei e escrevi outra coisa.

_Amanhã depois da escola a gente conversa._

Me arrependi no instante que enviei, mas já era tarde demais. Desliguei o computador soltando fumaça pelo nariz, e escutei o pessoal voltar da caçada. Não falei com ninguém, fui até a biblioteca, peguei um livro e passei a noite inteira trancada em meu quarto, tentando esquecer.

-

**N/A - **Iaah em uma noite de insônia akii. Tudo bem que duas reviews foram mandadas pela Vick, mas resolvi postar mais um.

Um big beijo pro pessoal do Chat Twilighters. As noites de insônia são as melhores com vcs!

respondo as reviews no cap seguinte, sinceramente não vai sair nada que preste no meu estado atual. espero q gostem!

Salut!


	14. Capítulo 12

**Capítulo 12 ****– Chuva**

"**I want to know, Have you ever seen the rain?  
I want to know, Have you ever seen the rain  
Comin´ down on a glory day?"**

_Have you ever seen the rain – Creedence Clearwater Revival_

"**Eu quero saber, você alguma vez viu a chuva?  
Eu quero saber, você alguma vez viu a chuva  
Caindo em um dia glorioso?"**

Eu estava excepcionalmente mal humorada naquela manhã. E isso era totalmente resultado do beijo de Henri.

Dando graças aos céus por Moory não ter se transformado ainda e ter deixado meus pensamentos para mim, coloquei o maldito uniforme sem graça, peguei minha mochila e saí do quarto. No corredor, encontrei Claudius e Tance se agarrando.

"Dia.", murmurei.

Eles se separaram e sorriram amarelo. Os olhos dela estavam ficando mais dourados, e os dele eram de um vermelho quase tão intenso quanto o sangue humano que o alimentara. Desci as escadas e dei de cara com Caled jogado no sofá.

"Eu acho que alguém está escondendo detalhes da 'tarde de leitura' que aconteceu ontem!", zombou, pondo-se de pé.

Dei de ombros e joguei a mochila na mesinha de centro. Calculei a força muito mal, e o móvel tremeu, suas quatro pernas tombaram e ele caiu no chão.

"Uii, tá nervosinha, é?", Caled continuou com a irritação, enquanto eu tentava arrumar o estrago. "Certo, se você não vai me contar, o Henri fala tudo sem problemas."

Um rosnado grave escapou da minha garganta. "Vai ser ferrar, Caled. E aproveite pra aprender a cuidar da _sua_ vida."

O sorriso idiota e gigante não saía do rosto do meu irmão. Ele _amava_ me irritar. Era a razão da existência dele. Sério mesmo.

Eu finalmente consegui consertar a mesinha, e então me sentei em um dos sofás.

"A cada minuto que passamos com raiva perdemos sessenta segundos felizes, irmãzinha.", murmurou no meu ouvido, se segurando para não rir.

Me virei totalmente para encara-lo. "Você quer ser arremessado pela janela?"

Caled fingiu estar com medo. "Oh meu Deus, você não faria isso comigo, Clau!"

"Você não sabe do que sou capaz.", murmurei obscuramente.

Ele caiu na gargalhada. "Eu _quase_ acreditei, Clau, você está ficando realmente muito boa nisso."

Coloquei os fones do Ipod no ouvido.

"Não era uma brincadeira.", falei séria ""Considere-se avisado, irmãozinho: continue com as brincadeirinhas sem-graça e será o primeiro vampiro voador da história, no melhor estilo 'Batman, o homem morcego.'"

"O Batman não voa, Clau.".

Observação inteligente. Típica de Caled. Eu não merecia ele. Fala sério, nem fui eu que matei Jesus, nem atirei pedra na cruz, nada! Me explica o porquê de todo esse castigo, me explica!

"O Batman só não voa porque ainda não passou na minha frente."

Ele se sacudia de tanto rir, e Blanche entrou na sala naquele instante. Vendo minha expressão zangada e as risadas de Caled, ela parou.

"O que aconteceu dessa vez?"

"Sua filha não tem humor, mamãe."

Idiota. Mil vezes idiota. "A culpa é dele, Blanche, ele está me provocando desde ontem, com aquele maldito lince de pelúcia!" resmunguei "Qualquer dia desses não vai sobrar pedacinho nenhum de Caled pra contar história."

Entendendo o motivo da briguinha, ela mandou Caled parar (como se adiantasse alguma coisa!), fez um carinho no meu cabelo e saiu.

Koko e Moory chegaram à sala, lindas e arrumadas. Caled ainda ria.

"Por que ele está assim?", Koko perguntou a mesma coisa que Moory acabava de me indagar mentalmente.

"Porque ele é um idiota.", respondi mal-humorada "Cadê o Sam?"

Como que em resposta à minha pergunta, Sam apareceu ao pé da escada, arrumado e de mochila nas costas.

"Estou pronto pra ir ao inferno."

"Ok, e nós vamos junto com você, irmão.", reclamei, ao mesmo tempo Caled chamava Tance, que apareceu segundos depois metida em um uniforme escolar.

Era o primeiro dia dela em nossa escola, e tivemos que fazer uma pequena adição à nossa mentirinha de família: Constance seria uma sobrinha de Einar que veio do interior, cujos pais a estavam mandando para morar na capital com os tios. Por sorte, Chastity parecia adulta o bastante para estar no colegial. Pelo menos durante boa parte do dia eu não ia ter que olhar pra cara dela.

Fomos até a garagem, Koko e Caled entraram na BMW conversível dela, só de dois lugares, e o restante iria comigo no meu carro. Então, dois minutos depois, com Tance ao meu lado mexendo no som, e Moory e Sam no banco de trás, saí da propriedade de minha casa.

Ao chegar na escola, duas amiguinhas de Moory a esperavam ao lado da nossa vaga, e seus batimentos aceleraram quando nos viram descer do carro. Ela beijou Sam durante uns dois minutos, acenou pra mim e olhou dentro do carro, onde Tance estava se escondendo do cheiro dos humanos, deu uma piscadela e foi para perto das amigas.

"Quem é a garota nova?", uma delas perguntou. A ruivinha de cabelo crespo.

"Outra irmã?", a outra, morena e gordinha, quis saber quando elas já estavam andando.

"Não, ela é minha prima. Vai morar com a gente agora, e estudar aqui."

O restante da conversa eu não escutei por dois motivos: elas estavam se afastando e entrando na multidão de crianças. Ocasionalmente eu prestava atenção nos pensamentos de Moory, para ver se ela estava se saindo bem com a mentira, mas nada que me interasse totalmente da conversa das três. Finalmente Koko e Caled se juntaram a nós, ao lado da porta aberta onde Tance sofria com a dor que o cheiro de sangue humano lhe causava. Era quase insuportável olhar para seu rosto tão delicado se contorcendo de dor e angústia.

"Como você está, Tance?", Koko se abaixou ao lado do carro, preocupada.

"Bem.", ela mentiu, muito mal, e fez uma careta de dor enquanto levava as mãos à garganta.

Caled se aproximou com um olhar bondoso.

PARA TUDO! Caled com olhar bondoso?, você deve estar se perguntando. Éééé, as coisas mudam, meu bem. Até mesmo os casos perdidos as vezes têm um colapso e se tornam pessoas sociáveis e educadas. Ok, voltando.

"Nós podemos te levar de volta pra casa, Constance, não precisa se torturar desse jeito, é só seu primeiro dia.", ele disse.

Tance não deu o braço a torcer, e decidiu ficar. Portanto, daquele dia em diante, durante as aulas, eu e Koko ficaríamos de olho em Sam e, também, em Constance.

Saímos do estacionamento, indo para o saguão de entrada, Tance caminhava entre Caled e Koko, Sam estava ao lado de Caled, e eu atrás de todo mundo, escutando música. Subimos as escadas, Caled foi para a aula de Química, e nós para a de literatura.

Eu estava na metade da segunda aula, Biologia, fazendo dupla com Sam, e Koko e Constance se sentaram nas carteiras atrás da gente, as últimas da sala. Por sorte, nenhum professor havia feito ela se apresentar. Foi durante uma explicação chata sobre Ácidos Nucléicos que o que Moory via se tornou extremamente importante pra mim.

A aula que ela assistia era Francês, e o monitor e ajudante do professor era Henri. E Moory conversava _em francês_ com ele. Me surpreendi com como ele conseguia ficar ainda mais atraente falando em sua língua materna. E muito menos parecido com Hugo.

"Você nem esperou Caled chegar com a gente ontem, né?"

As duas amigas dela a olhavam, parecendo não acreditar que uma caloura conversasse com um dos caras mais velhos mais bonitos da escola. Pra mim, o mais bonito do mundo inteiro.

Henri riu, e se aproximou dela, fingindo explicar um exercício para ela e suas amigas, para que o professor não o mandasse ajudar outros alunos.

"Eu teria ficado, mas a Claudia me mandou embora."

"Ela te mandou embora?", Moory sussurrava "Pensei que você tivesse cansado de esperar por nós depois de ler aquele livrinho lá."

Ai. Ele fez uma cara de quem não entendia nada. Pronto. Minha desculpa acabava de ser jogada dentro da lata do lixo.

"Claro.", Henri respondeu vagamente, mas não enganou Moory.

Ele se levantou para ajudar uma garota que claramente só estava querendo afasta-lo de Moory. Depois voltou e se abaixou ao lado dela de novo, para continuarem a conversa.

"Você vai ver a Claudia na hora do intervalo, Mary?"

"Vou. Por quê?"

"Diga à ela que recebi o e-mail ontem e depois da escola não vou pra casa. Tenho um trabalho pra fazer na... biblioteca."

Moory sorriu. "Ela vai saber antes do intervalo."

"_Merci beaucoup._"

Enquanto ele se afastava, a sacana começou a enviar seus pensamentos 'falados' pra mim.

_Eu sei que você viu tudo, dona Claudia._

Lá em minha aula de Biologia, eu bufei. Sam me lançou um olhar confuso.

"O que foi?", murmurou.

"Sua namorada consegue me aborrecer só com pensamentos, Sammy."

Ele esboçou um sorriso, mas logo voltou sua atenção ao falatório monótono do professor.

_Alguém vai ter muito o que explicar hoje depois da escola._

Apenas revirei os olhos e agüentei mais uma aula e meia daquela, quando o sinal finalmente tocou, e fomos até a cantina pegar a comida que não iríamos comer, e sentamos na mesa onde Caled e Moory já estavam. Eles trocaram risinhos assim que eu cheguei, e então entendi que meu querido irmão já estava a par da minha desgraça.

Ótimo. Quando as coisas parecem estar ruins, sempre aparece um jeito de piorarem.

Depois, Moory lançou um olhar divertido quando eu empurrei minha comida na direção dela. Já estava sendo bastante desconfortável estar ali sem ela lançando aqueles olhares cheios de segundas intenções, imagina com ela me olhando daquele jeito.

Finalmente eu desviei o olhar da mesa com a desculpa de vigiar Constance, que tinha se levantado da mesa e estava indo para o lado de fora da escola com Koko, e encontrei dois olhos azuis a uma distância razoável. Henri acenou e sorriu pra mim, e sua namorada, que parecia não estar de bom humor, me mandou um olhar azedo. Fingi que não vi a perua, e balancei a cabeça para ele, como se fôssemos meros conhecidos. E, pensando bem, era pra ser assim. Só que o beijo havia mudado tudo. E as minhas sensações quando estava perto dele, um estranho pra quem eu não conseguia mentir. E seu coração batendo descompassado quando tocou em mim, sem ao menos estranhar a frieza de minha pele de mármore...

O sinal tocou, eu fui pra aula com Sam (Educação Física, simplesmente monótona quando temos que jogar com a lerdeza dos humanos), e Koko e Tance não apareceram por lá. Presumindo que nossa nova vegetariana não havia agüentado muito bem o cheiro de sangue humano e resolveu ir embora, não falei nada, e tivemos duas aulas jogando vôlei (meu time e de Sam ganhou de três sets a zero, praticamente só eu e ele jogamos) e depois História. Essa era uma das aulas que eu queria ter a capacidade de dormir. A maioria das coisas que a rechonchuda senhora Martinez falava eu tinha visto com meus próprios olhos, ou escutado meus familiares contarem suas experiências de existência. Com Sam não era diferente. Nós ficamos jogando forca a aula inteira. Ele ganhou de mim. Bobão.

A aula acabou, e eu sinceramente torci para que Henri houvesse esquecido nosso 'encontro' depois das aulas, então fui para meu carro como se não tivesse que fazer nada, e levei um susto ao encontrá-lo lá, conversando com Caled. Moory, a sacana, já estava no banco de trás e fez questão de mostrar que estava pensando na prova de matemática só para que eu não soubesse que Henri estava ali. Sam entrou no carro, sentando-se ao lado de Moory. Eu me adiantei pro banco do motorista, mas a mão de Caled segurou meu ombro.

"O Henri aqui falou que vocês tinham combinado de conversar, irmãzinha, então vamos fazer assim: eu levo seu carro com Sam e Moory, e depois venho te buscar, certo?" sorriu "Koko e Constance já foram no carro da Ko, então fica tudo certo."

Revirei os olhos e então dei um passo pra trás, para olhar nos olhos dele.

"Não precisa vir me buscar, eu vou _correndo._", respondi entre dentes, ao que ele sorriu mais largamente, entrou em meu carro e deu a partida, com a chave que tinha pegado de minhas mãos segundos antes.

Só me virei para Henri quando tive certeza que meus queridos vampiros e lobisomem estavam longe o suficiente para não escutar a conversa. Ele estava sério, mas não parecia preocupado.

"Certo, começa.", resmunguei, sentando no meio fio.

Henri me olhou como se eu fosse uma doida. "Nós vamos conversar _aqui?_"

Dei de ombros, colocando a mochila no colo. "É, nós vamos conversar, não nos agarrar em público. Então, nada de problemas em ficarmos aqui."

Ele riu e se sentou ao meu lado, a dois palmos de distância. _Longe demais_, uma parte de mim pensou. Mas a outra achou que aquela distância estava até muito curta, que ele devia estar na casa dele e eu na minha, e ainda assim estaria muito perto.

Certo, ficamos os dois em silêncio, eu olhando para o asfalto, e ele olhando pra mim, por uns cinco minutos. O estacionamento da escola foi se esvaziando gradativamente.

"Vamos ficar assim o dia todo? Olhando para o tempo?", reclamei.

"Eu não estou olhando para o tempo.", ele corrigiu "Estou olhando pra você."

Me pus de pé.

"Peraí, você me chamou aqui pra ficar dando cantadas? Se for pra isso, vai atrás da Julia, ela vai ficar muito mais feliz que eu em escutar isso."

Do mesmo jeito repentino que eu, só um pouco mais lento, ele também estava de pé, e segurando minha mão. Ao mesmo tempo em que eu queria que ele se afastasse, eu também não queria.

"Não foi a minha intenção."

Sacudi a mão, para tirar a dele dali. Funcionou. "Certo.", murmurei "Sobre o quê vamos conversar? Acho que é melhor você ser rápido, senão Julia vai estar te esperando com uma chibata em casa."

"Julia não é minha dona.", rebateu.

Sacudi os ombros. "Não, mas é sua namorada."

"Namorada e dona não são sinônimos."

Eu tive que concordar com essa. Na verdade, pra mim, sinônimo de namorada é companheira, melhor amiga, alma gêmea. Nada a ver com dona.

"Talvez sua querida Julia ache que seja. Ela não gosta muito de mim, eu já percebi isso.", observei sabiamente.

Sua expressão ficou mais séria. "Não me fale mais da Julia, por favor."

"O que foi, vocês brigaram?", tentei parecer despreocupada.

"É. Ela quer que eu pare de andar com sua família."

"Nós somos más influências mesmo.", brinquei, mas um pouco do que estava falando era verdade "Talvez ela queira que você ande com ela e suas amigas peruas, que não são más influências. Você devia obedece-la, ou irá para o mau caminho."

"Sou eu quem decide quem são as más influências, e, no meu ver, você e sua família estão o mais longe disso que qualquer outra pessoa no mundo."

"Você não sabe como está enganado.", murmurei baixo e rápido demais para que ele sequer percebesse que eu tinha dito algo.

Foi então que um trovão se fez escutar, e eu olhei para o céu: negro. Droga, ia cair uma chuva daquelas, a escola estava fechada e nós não tínhamos pra onde ir. Como se quisesse brincar comigo, gotas enormes começaram a cair e nos molharam instantaneamente.

"Droga!"

E então eu olhei para Henri, e ele estava tão molhado quanto eu, e ainda assim muito mais perfeito que antes. Ele estava maravilhoso, e me olhava como se eu fosse a oitava maravilha do mundo. Peguei em sua mão e comecei a correr para perto da escola.

"O que você está fazendo?", ele gritou, pensando que eu não ouviria por conta do barulho da chuva.

"Tentando te livrar de um resfriado!", respondi no mesmo tom.

"E a você também!", falou como se fosse algo óbvio. E era. Dãã.

"Digamos que eu sou resistente à grande parte dos vírus."

Então alcançamos uma janela com toldo, e nos esprememos lá debaixo. Foi só quando olhei para sua camisa branca de uniforme, e vi que ela estava transparente, que caiu a ficha mostrando que a minha devia estar do mesmo jeito. Eu podia senti meu cabelo pingando, e vi que ele tremia de frio. Eu, gelada do jeito que sou, não estava ajudando muito em ficar perto, então dei um passo para o lado, para me afastar mais, mas ele me enlaçou com carinho e me puxou para mais perto ainda de seu corpo.

"Você 'tá doida? Ia ficar debaixo da chuva!"

"Henri, você está molhado, eu não vou ajudar muito ficando perto."

Ele deu de ombros. "Você também 'tá molhada, grande coisa."

Resolvi levantar os olhos para ver os deles, e encontrei eles nos meus. Nossas mochilas estavam caídas no chão, e estávamos perto demais. Então, num impulso, nossas bocas se juntaram, e minha mão corre para sua nuca e costas, enquanto as dele seguravam minha cintura. Nem mesmo minha temperatura gelada e a chuva que respingava em nós foi o suficiente para nos separar. Quando dei por mim, estava com as mãos por debaixo da sua blusa, e ele alisava minha coxa, por debaixo da saia, ainda no beijo. Separei nossas bocas, mas não me atrevi a separar nossos corpos.

"Você sabe que nós não podemos ficar assim.", sussurrei.

Ele colocou a boca em minha orelha. "Eu vou terminar com Julia amanhã. Pra ficar com você, Claudia. Eu te amo."

Revirei os olhos com aquela afirmação, mas fiquei imensamente feliz. Para Henri era tudo tão mais fácil, apenas terminar com Julia e ficaríamos juntos.... Juntos? Isso representava uma série de fatores perigosos, todos eles baseados no fato de eu ser vampira e ele ser humano, o maior problema de todos.

Mas tinha outro. Hugo. Como letras em néon, o nome dele lampejava na minha cabeça enquanto eu e Henri nos beijávamos, nos tocávamos. Os dois podiam ser muito parecidos, mas não eram a mesma pessoa. Podiam despertar em mim desejos e sensações que eu sequer sabia que existia, mas um era um vampiro que fora assassinado a meio século, e outro era um jovem humano, de apenas dezoito anos, que estava ali, na minha frente, apaixonado por mim.

Uma dúvida me assolava: e se Hugo estivesse vivo? Será que eu sentiria por Henri a mesma coisa que sentia naquele momento? Eu seria capaz de trair Hugo para ficar com o humano? E a mais importante de todas: Henri existiria?

Ele começava a tremer, em parte por estar molhado, e também por estar encostado na grande pedra de gelo ambulante, eu. Me afastei e peguei a mochila que estava no chão, para procurar o celular.

"O que vai fazer?"

Eu já tinha discado o número de Koko, e estava chamando.

"Ligar para virem me buscar.", então ela atendeu.

"_Pode falar, Clau._"

"Vem me buscar."

"_Já estou indo._", Koko respondeu

Desliguei o celular e olhei para Henri, que estava encostado na parede, olhando pra mim. Desviei meu olhar para o estacionamento.

"Koko virá me buscar logo.", disse vagamente. "E eu acho bom você ir pra casa, ou vai ficar doente.", comecei a andar "Tchau."

Henri veio atrás de mim, mas eu apertei o passo, um pouco rápido demais para um humano. Mas ele correu. Eu sei, eu estava sendo covarde, mas naquele instante eu queria fugir dali e esquecer o que havia acontecido. Não, não era certo.

"Você vai embora assim?"

"Vou.", e me virei pra ele "Se quer uma dica, fique com a sua Julia, ela vai poder te fazer muito mais feliz que eu, Henri."

Minha voz estava dura, assim como minha alma dentro de mim. O tom frio que emanava de mim era proveniente da atitude não humana que eu queria tomar. A fúria de ter traído Hugo aliada ao desejo e amor que eu sentia por Henri estavam agindo dentro de mim e me deixando louca. Em pouco tempo eu entraria em combustão.

"Claudia, o que eu fiz de errado?", ele quis saber, se aproximando mais.

Suspirei e fechei os olhos. Se eu pudesse chorar, lágrimas estariam correndo em meu rosto naquele exato momento. Lágrimas de ódio, de raiva por eu ser tão fraca e não agüentar nem ficar sem homem, nem ficar de luto pela morte daquele que me amou tanto e me fez tão feliz. De raiva por eu ter arriscado tanto a vida do garoto que eu amava insanamente e que estava na minha frente. Lágrimas por eu ter sido tão burra a ponto de ter me deixado levar e estar tão perdidamente apaixonada quanto ele.

"Você não fez nada de errado, Henri.", resolvi ser sincera, e minha voz saiu mais baixo do que eu esperava, então ele teve que se aproximar para escutar "Quem errou aqui fui eu."

"Claudia, eu..."

Estávamos muito perto agora. Coloquei um dedo em seu lábio e olhei em seus olhos com intensidade.

"Me desculpe. Mas não dá."

Como se eu tivesse combinado, Koko parou na porta da escola, e buzinou exatamente naquela hora. Separei meus olhos dos dele com relutância, então me virei de costas e comecei a caminhar. Acenei assim que abri a porta do carro, e ele acenou de volta, relutante, para logo depois também virar de costas e começar a andar para o ponto de ônibus.

Koko me olhava preocupada.

"O que aconteceu, Clau?"

Enterrei meu rosto em minhas mãos, e ela entendeu a deixa para não falar nada e começou a dirigir. Eu mordia meu lábio inferior por nervosismo, e tremia, não de frio, mas porque eu sempre tremia insanamente quando estava realmente furiosa ou preocupada.

Senti o carro parar, e o cheiro de nossa casa me invadiu. Koko desceu do carro e abriu a porta pra mim. Levantei a cabeça e encontrei ela agachada perto de mim.

"O que foi, minha menina?", perguntou docemente, do mesmo modo que fez quando nos encontramos pela primeira vez, quando eu estava desesperada por ter matado uma família inteira, e me enchia de culpa. "O que está te fazendo sentir assim?"

Não respondi, mas um lamento escapou de minha garganta, e ela me circundou em seus braços. Eu sacudia com a intensidade de minha raiva e frustração, e Koko me balançava com carinho, como uma mãe que embalava um filho. Ficamos daquele jeito por uma meia hora, e eu me acalmei relativamente. Quando ela me soltou, olhou em meus olhos.

"Nós temos que conversar.", murmurou "Eu venho adiando essa conversa há muitos anos, por achar que era besteira de Hugo. E, quando você encontrou Henri, achei que entenderia... Mas, oh, Clau! Você não abre os olhos para aquilo que está estampado na sua frente, você se recusa a acreditar naquilo que é tão óbvio! E eu sofro tanto por te ver sofrer, minha irmãzinha!"

Eu realmente não entendi o que Hugo tinha a ver com aquilo tudo, com a conversa que ela queria ter, e pedi para que conversássemos logo.

"Aqui não.", ela me respondeu. "Nós, eu e você, podemos ir caçar sozinhas, e então eu te conto. Tudo bem?"

Dei de ombros. Não estava tudo bem, mas fazer o quê?

-

**N/A – **Oláá, vocês devem estar se perguntando se eu confundi sexta-feira com sábado, mas nããão, eu não confundi, isso foi uma escolha minha. Não escolha, já que eu não tive escolha. Explicando: estou sem internet em casa, já tô de férias, e então não vou para a cidade que eu estudo. É que eu moro numa cidade do interior, longe do resto do mundo, e estudo em outra, onde eu entrava na lan qdo tava sem net em casa. Mas, como agora eu só vou pra lá duas vzs por semana, fazer Francês, talvez eu só poste nessas duas vezes por semana, ou seja, terça e quinta. Como hoje é meu último dia de aula, postei o cap dessa semana já. O esquema vai ser assim agora: posto um cap na terça, e se receber SETE reviews de PESSOAS DIFERENTES, posto outro cap na quinta, senão NADA FEITO. Ahh, e qdo o Francês acabar, nós vemos o q eu posso fazer, certo? Nada de ficarem preocupadas antecipadamente, qlqr coisa eu vou na casa da minha best e peço pra usar a net dela, mas isso é só daqui a duas semanas, e eu já tinha avisado que ia deixar a fic em hiatus em janeiro, então continua qse na mesma, okay?

No mais, deixem reviews, aí eu posto na terça. Eu ficaria realmente muito feliz se recebesse mais de dez reviews, mas deixo isso a cargo de vcs. Se cada um q ler deixar uma review, já está de bom tamanho, certim?

Ultimamente tenho lido Brisingr, livro muito legal, o terceiro do Ciclo da Herança, q a máfia dos livros traduziu. ^^ bem legal, quem quiser ler, leia. Se não começou a ler o Ciclo da Herança de Cristopher Paolini, ainda está em tempo: o primeiro é Eragon, o segundo é Eldest, e o terceiro é o Brisingr, mas ainda tem um quarto chamado Empire, que não foi lançado.

Boom, to morrendo de ansiedade pelo filme, quero q minha camiseta fique pronta logo e babei na tatoo de 'bite me' que minha amiga e xará Yasmim fez no pescoço. MUITO FODA! /parei.

Geente, 19 de dezembro tá aí!!! ^^ aaah, e quem quiser medar o dvd de presente assim q sair, eu aceito! haushsauhs

Respondendo reviews:

**Chantal - **fazedora de capas mais lindas, AMEI! e qe boom q vc gostoou dessa parte, mas akii está o cap inteiriinho pra vc! uhasushus

**Renata - **q boom q vc amou o cap 11, viu? o Henri vai terminar com a Julia, mas isso não qr dizer nada... confusões virão por aí! ahaaaa, postei pra fazer a alegria das minhas leitoraas! husahuhsau espero q tenha gostado, viiu?

**veronica - **Vêee, eu tbm amo o Henri! uahsuhauhsua

**NatBell - **q boom, é muito legal ver iisso! beeeijs!

** xD - **sumiiidaaa! uahsuauhsa maaas eim, q bom q vc voltou e gostou, viu? brigaada! akii vai mais um cap pra vc diminuir um poko a ansiosidade, e a Clau aos poucos vai se mostrar menos azeda, um lado dela q vcs não conhecem, mas era o lado que existia antes de Hugo morrer. Sério q vc imaginava a Clau morena? uhushuhasuh ela é loiirinha, do cabelo liso mal cortado e desarrumado! hauhsuahus ^^ gostou do cap? beeeijo, e não some! ^^

Salut!


	15. Capítulo 13

**Capítulo 13 –**** Segredo revelado**

"**And maybe, I'll find out  
A way to make it back someday  
To watch you, to guide you, **

**through the darkest of your days****"**

_Wherever you will go – The Calling_

"**E talvez, eu vá encontrar  
Um jeito de voltar algum dia  
Para te assistir, para te guiar  
através da escuridão de seus dias"**

Os dias se passaram lentamente, e aquela semama foi sem dúvida a pior da minha existência. Henri não me procurou de novo, mas mesmo assim terminou com Julia, que obviamente me odiava. A felicidade que eu senti por estarem separados foi abafado pelo fato de que eu estava decidida a não ficar mais com ele. Os outros problemas se resumiam a Tance, que realmente estava sofrendo por ter que estudar em uma escola de humanos, e a Chastity, que tinha se adaptado tão bem à nova dieta, que andava por entre humanos nas horas de fazer compra e sequer fazia cara de dor.

Ah, ela não só 'andava' por entre humanos, como dormia com eles também. No segundo sentido da palavra. _Succubos._ Quantos homens de Londres ela já não tinha levado para a cama naqueles poucos dias? Ah, e a idiota tinha se candidatado ao cargo de professora de História de minha escola. E, adivinhe! Ela conseguiu.

As coisas não podiam ter ficado piores, mas na noite de sábado, estávamos todos em casa, mais precisamente na grande mesa da sala de jantar, para uma reunião convocada por Constance e Claudius.

Eu estava sentada entre Moory e Koko, cada qual com seu respectivo namorado ao lado. Em minha frente, Blanche, e ao seu lado, Chastity, Constance e Claudius. Na única cabeceira da mesa ocupada, Einar.

"Podem começar.", ele disse.

Tance se levantou.

"Eu quero que saibam que a minha decisão não é porque não gosto de vocês. Eu gosto muito, e ter ficado aqui esses tempos foi a melhor coisa que eu podia ter feito."

_Ih, lá vem_., Moory pensou.

"Mas, como viram, eu ainda não estou tão preparada quanto Chaz para conviver com humanos, e talvez nunca esteja. Por isso, escolhi voltar com Claudius para a Irlanda, para a casa dele. Continuo sendo vegetariana, mas mesmo assim não acho que possa arriscar a vida de tantas pessoas tentando parecer com elas."

A partir daí, a reunião virou uma festinha de despedida. Nos abraçamos, demos votos de felicidade na nova vida deles, Moory fechou a cara para Claudius, culpando-o por Tance estar indo embora, e conversamos um bocado.

"Sentirei sua falta, loirinha.", ela murmurou enquanto me abraçava.

Eu ri. "Você é tão incoveniente, Tance, que talvez eu me sinta até mais aliviada por não tê-la por perto.", e então ela ficou séria e se afastou "Brincadeirinha!", disse enquanto levantava as mãos para o alto, em rendição, ao que ela riu.

Tance era uma daquelas poucas pessoas que emanavam amor e alegria, e contagiava a todos que estavam ao seu redor. Era fantástico como ela parecia frágil, e ao mesmo tempo tão estranhamente independente e certa do que queria.

"Clau, você deve acreditar no seu coração e parar de se culpar por aquilo que não tem sentido."

Dei de ombros. Eu sabia que ela tinha um dom de 'ver o amor', e eu o achava meio chato e tosco, mas, por algum motivo, ela não via com quem ou sem quem eu ficaria. Talvez porque eu não merecesse ninguém. Ou ninguém me merecesse. Não sei. Mas ela via Henri, sempre que tentava ver esse meu futuro. Não via se ele estaria comigo, mas o via, junto a Hugo. Outro mistério.

Ela sorriu. "Prometa que, precisando, irá entrar em contato."

"Se eu tiver problemas, vocês serão contatados.", respondi.

E então éramos menos dois antes que o dia amanhecesse.

Espertos foram eles de ter ido embora e deixado Chastity pra trás. Minha relação com ela era puramente cordial, educada. Eu não gostava dela e sabia que isso era mútuo. Por sorte, eu tinha Sam por perto, o único que conseguia por rédeas na grande Chataty, como Moory _carinhosamente_ a apelidou.

Koko vinha adiando a conversa comigo a muito empo, mas eu e ela estávamos precisando caçar. Saímos no domingo, planejando voltar terça ou quarta-feira. Não perguntei nada até estarmos viscosas de tão cheias, e presumi que ela tivesse esquecido. Mas quando nos sentamos dentro de uma caverna, no meio da floresta em que caçávamos, fugindo do sol escaldante, que podia nos denunciar. Então eu achei que aquela era a hora para a tal conversa. Era ali, longe de todos, que ela poderia me contar o tal segredo.

"Você tem que me contar.", implorei, olhando fundo em seus olhos.

Ela não tinha como fugir, e talvez não quisesse fazer aquilo. Céus! Eu nunca imaginei que Koko teria segredos escondidos de mim, e ainda mais segredos com Hugo! O que seria tão terrível a ponto dela esconder por mais de cinquenta anos, me vendo sofrer daquele jeito, sem sequer insinuar qualquer coisa?

Mas ela não se moveu. Estava trocando de roupa, tirando o vestido vermelho e colocando um azul de algodão, simples. Eu, como sempre, estava com uma calça de caminhada comum, e uma camiseta branca, sem nenhuma gota de sangue. Brincar com a comida não era meu esporte favorito.

"Koko, é meu direito.", falei, autoritária "Puxa vida, você é minha irmã! E nós concordamos em não ter segredos, nunca! Droga, Koko, e você tem segredos com o Hugo, ainda com ele?"

A frustração em minha voz era clara. Koko era a melhor amiga de Hugo, depois, é claro, de mim, e eu nunca imaginei que ela tivesse segredos dele guardados de mim. Porque eu não tinha segredos dele escondidos dela. Ela sabia tudo o que eu sabia. Nós éramos confidentes!

Só que ela continuou sem falar nada.

"Você não vai me responder? Vai me deixar falando com as pedras?"

Finalmente, a senhorita 'eu-acho-que-sou-uma-princesa' (e um dia ela realmente tinha sido isso na Grécia), resolveu dar o ar da graça de sua voz soprano. "Eu disse que ia te contar. Pra quê a impaciência se temos toda a eternidade?"

"Porque talvez não tenhamos toda a eternidade, Koko.", fui categórica.

Para minha surpresa, ela não falou nada sobre mau-humor ou piadinha negras e depressivas. Jogou a bolsa em um canto da floresta e sentou ao meu lado. "É, você tem razão.", sorriu timidamente "Então talvez essa seja a hora de eu te contar algumas coisas, o que você acha?"

"Eu acho que você deve começar logo, antes que perca a paciência."

Koko sorriu zombeteiramente e mostrou a língua. "Você não sabe esperar por nada!"

"Eu odeio suspense!", repliquei.

Ela respirou fundo, e esticou as pernas, para logo depois segurar minhas duas mãos e olhar em meus olhos com uma intensidade assustadora. Era sério, eu podia sentir. Se não fosse, ela não esconderia aquilo de mim por mais de meio século. Não, não ela, Koko, minha amiga e irmã mais antiga, aquela que me mostrou um novo caminho a seguir, e que se transformou em minha família.

Então ela começou.

"Clau, você sabe o que acontece depois que um vampiro morre?"

Aquela era uma pergunta retórica. Eu a fiz assim que encontrei Koko, mas depois ela perdeu a graça. Também sabia que ela, depois de muito pesquisar, encontrou uma resposta com um vampiro da Islândia, mas eu não quis saber. Um, porque Hugo acabara de morrer. Dois, porque aquilo não me interessava mais.

"Não. Mas você sabe.", apontei.

Um sorriso tímido se apoderou de seus lábios. "É, eu sei. E, pra contar o que eu tenho te contar, você tem que saber. Okay?"

Bufei. "Certo, continua."

"Ao contrário do que muitos pensam, nós temos uma alma, Clau. Uma alma diferente da dos humanos, mas ainda sim uma alma. Mas nós não somos castigados ou presenteados com inferno ou paraíso, estamos muito além disso.", ela suspirou, e tirou os olhos dos meus, olhando firmemente para as próprias mãos "Você não sabe o quanto não saber isso me atormentou, querida, o quanto não saber o que aconteceria comigo ou com os que amo, depois que, por um acaso do destino, fôssemos mortos..."

"E o que acontece?"

Eu estava prevendo aquela pausa. Mas ela se recompôs rapidamente de seus pensamentos tristes, e voltou a falar.

"A maioria de nós some."

"Some?"

"É. Para grande parte dos vampiros, não há nada após a morte. Morreu, acabou. Nada de anjos, diabinhos, penitências, essas coisas... Apenas acaba."

"Tipo... Escuridão?", eu realmente não entendia o sentido da palavra 'acaba'.

"Tipo, fim. Nada depois. Não lembranças, não sofrimento, você apenas dorme um sono eterno sem sonhos."

Suspirei. Pelo menos Hugo não sofria. Nada, ele apenas dormia. Ele não existia. Ele acabou. Hugo, a razão imensa do meu amor, havia acabado. Fim. Nada depois.

Aquilo doeu. Ui, como doeu. A dor palpitava dentro de mim, ameaçando me dilacerar. Fechei os olhos, soltei minhas mãos das de Koko e massageei as têmporas.

"Você está bem?", a voz dela soava preocupada.

Tive que respirar fundo para dar uma resposta controlada. Então abri os olhos e tentei sorrir. "Então, é meio que uma recompensa, não? Depois de séculos ou milênios sem dormir, nada melhor que uma eternidade dormindo para todos nós, não acha?", tentei brincar.

Mas ela balançou a cabeça negativamente. "Você não prestou atenção no que eu disse?"

"Que parte?"

"A parte que eu disse que 'a maioria de nós'. Não todos, Clau. A maioria. A grande maioria. Mas isso não é 'todos nós'."

Oh. Havia um porém, uma pequena reticência em toda essa história. Já era de se imaginar. Em se tratando de vampiros, você podia esperar qualquer coisa. Apenas movi a cabeça, pedindo para que ela continuasse.

"A pequena parte, bem pequena mesmo, é um caso especial.", Koko fez uma parada dramática "Apenas aqueles que fazem uma promessa realmente verdadeira de nunca abandonar alguém, são os que não somem. Isso te lembra alguma coisa?"

Ela estava sendo má. É claro, _é claro _que aquilo me lembrava alguma coisa. A única coisa que me fez querer morrer e sofrer eternamente nos últimos cinquenta anos. A única razão de eu ter ficado perdida por meio século. Sabe o que aquilo me lembrava?

Hugo.

-

_Volterra. A cidade mais segura do mundo._

_Itália. Volturis. _

_O que estávamos fazendo ali? Aquilo tudo era tão errado! _

_Por quê, por quê castigar Hugo se ele tinha salvado uma vida, se ele tinha impedido um assassinato cruel, se ele estava fazendo o bem?_

_A única coisa que me trazia a consciência eram dois braços que me abraçavam com força enquanto andávamos pelos caminhos nojentos daquele castelo infernal. Eles tinham ido atrás de nós, até mesmo na Rússia. Eles nos descobriram. E sabíamos para o que estávamos ali. Os Volturi não iam matar todo o clã Oleander. Eles iam matar , era melhor que matassem todos nós. Porque uma mesa não fica em pé sem uma das pernas. Ela cai. Quebra. Ela desmorona e se espatifa no chão, sendo partida em caquinhos._

_Dor. Era tudo o que eu sentia. Hugo ia morrer em pouco tempo, e ali estava ele, caminhando lentamente para o local onde veria meu rosto pela última vez. Cada pedaço de mim parecia queimar. Perdê-lo ardia, me partia em muitos pedaços. _

_"Amor...", eu murmurei._

_Ele me apertou mais forte em seus braços. "O que foi, querida?", disse, sua voz leve, normal, resignada com seu destino._

_Mas eu não estava nem um pouco resignada__. Eu não queria que ele fôsse tirado de meus braços e que eu aceitasse sem lutar. Eu morreria por ele. Jogaria toda a eternidade fora, apenas para não perdê-lo._

_"Por favor, por favor Hugo...", parei de andar e o abracei, aqueles nojentos guardas também pararam de andar, assim como minha família, que estava mais atrás de nós. "Por favor... Não faça isso comigo... Eu te amo, eu te amo, eu te amo tanto..."_

_Minha fala foi interrompida por um beijo urgente e apaixonado. Eu sabia que, por trás de toda aquela máscara conformada, ele também sofria. É claro que sofria. Talvez até mais que eu. Era ele quem iria ser morto. Ele, o amor da minha existência. Hugo, a razão de eu respirar e sorrir, e viver feliz._

_"Você sabe, Clau, não há nada mais a se fazer..."_

_Apertei meus braços ao redor de seu pescoço e beijei mais uma vez sua boca._

_"Eu não posso viver sem você, eu não consigo...", falei contra seus lábios "Eu não consigo, você sabe que não posso ficar sozinha, eu preciso de você..."_

_Suas mãos estavam agora em minha cintura. _

_"Você não vai estar sozinha. Einar, Koko, Caled, Blanche, todos eles estarão com você, juntos, como a família que os Oleander sempre foram."_

_"Eu seria capaz de renunciar à minha família apenas para ficar com você pra sempre, amor...", murmurei a verdade, e sabia que aquilo não iria ferir os outros. Eles entendiam muito bem o que era o amor que eu sentia por Hugo. Ele me completava._

_Colocou um dedo em minha boca, me fazendo parar de falar. "Não, não, vocês têm de ficar juntos, Claudia, lembra que prometemos sempre ficar unidos, não importa as circunstâncias?"_

_Era esse o ponto. Ele havia chegado onde que queria._

_"Sempre juntos, Hugo! Não importa as circunstâncias!", disse, um pouco alto demais, e não ousando me afastar dele "E o que é que você está fazendo agora? Está se separando da gente, me deixando sozinha, me abandonando pra sempre, Hugo!"_

_"Eu estou me separando, mas nunca, nunca, nunca vou te deixar sozinha, Claudia Oleander.", o tom de sua voz estava sério, duro, e mesmo ass__im emanava uma beleza e surpresa tão grandes que eu poderia estar chorando se fosse humana "Você é a minha vida, eu te amo muito mais do que a mim próprio, e é por você que eu estou me entregando e..."_

_"NÃO", gritei, para logo depois enterrar meu rosto em seu pescoço. "Não faça isso por mim, Hugo... Fuja, por favor, não morra, não faça isso por mim..."_

_Os guardas rosanaram. Mas Einar pediu por mais um tempo de conversa. Senti que eles se aproximaram. Eram dez. Nunca íriamos conseguir... Mas talvez se Hugo fugisse e nós o acobertássemos, nós morressemos e ele não. O importante era ele ficar vivo, não importa o quão egoísta de minha parte isso fosse._

_Eu amava minha família de todo o coração, mas um pedaço enorme de mim morreria se Hugo morresse, então eu me permitia ser egoísta ao extremo naquelas circunstâncias._

_Minha linha de pensamento foi quebrada quando ele colocou a mão em meu queixo e me forçou a olhá-lo. E então eu vi o que não queria ver: determinação. Honra. Hugo não ia fugir, ele ia morrer. Ele não queria ser um covarde. Mas eu preferiria existir com um covarde vivo que com um corajoso morto._

_"A única coisa que eu posso te dar é o meu amor insano por você, Claudia Oleander.", disse seriamente, seus olhos faiscando nos meus "Eu te amo loucamente e seria capaz de fazer meu coração bater de novo apenas para te fazer feliz. Mas eu não posso ir contra quem eu sou, contra meus costumes e valores. Eu sou um vampiro, mas tenho honra."_

_"ELES SÃO OS ERRADOS DA HISTÓRIA, NÃO VOCÊ!"_

_No mesmo instante a mão dele tapou minha boca fortemente. Os outros prenderam a respiração, e pude sentir que a tensão tomou conta dos guardas e de minha família. Mas os ignorei. Para mim, estávamos apenas eu e Hugo ali._

_"Não fale mais isso, não quero que você também tenha que ser punida__ pelos meus erros."_

_"Você não errou.", tentei falar, ainda com sua mão sobre minha boca. "Não me deixe."_

_Ele arqueou as sobrancelhas._

_"Eu nunca, nunca vou deixar de pensar em você, qualquer que seja o que venha após nossa morte. Se for tormento, aliviarei pensando em você, se for paraíso, será inteiramente voltado para você, se for outra vida, será vivida apenas pela felicidade de ter você em algum canto do planeta, se for sono, será repleto de sonhos com você."_

_Minha boca estava amarga, um gosto que eu não era acostumada. Não, antes disso minha boca tinha um sabor doce, tendo em vista que eu vivia feliz com minha família e Hugo. Mas eu sabia que a partir daquele dia tudo mudaria. Não consegui falar nada, apenas perdida no brilho negro de seus olhos sedentos._

_"Você é o ar que eu respiro, Claudia.", ele começou "O que me faz querer viver como o monstro que sou. Você mostrou um novo sentido para a vida e me fez querer continuar, dia após dia, a viver, apenas para tê-la ao lado. Não sabe como a incerteza de que talvez não a verei mais me faz, me dilascera por dentro."_

_"Eu te amo.", sussurrei, ainda sentindo sua palma sobre minha boca, e não ousando fechar os olhos._

_"E eu te amo igualmente, minha querida. E, por isso, eu prometo, Claudia: farei o impossível para estar junto de você, sempre. Você poderá não me ver, mas eu serei o ar que você respira, o sangue que você toma, os sons que você escuta. Eu nunca, nunca vou ousar me afastar de você."_

_Mas ele se afastou._

_Se foi e nunca mais voltou, e não o culpo. A culpa não foi dele. Aquilo foi uma injustiça._

_Hugo morreu. Mas ele fez uma promessa._

_-_

Uma promessa.

Era aquilo. Hugo tinha feito uma promessa!

Eu tinha me esforçado tanto em esquecer aquelas horas torturantes e angustiantes, e agora via que elas ainda estavam lá, intactas!

Olhei assustada para Koko, que talvez nem tivesse notado meu flashback.

"Hugo me prometeu.", foi a única coisa que eu consegui falar.

O sorriso que ela abriu era largo.

"Ele prometeu, minha irmãzinha!", respondeu "E ele não sumiu. Não te abandonou. Não nos abandonou."

Meus olhos se arregalaram. "Como você sabe disso? Onde ele está? Está aqui, agora?", olhei em volta, esperando que Hugo aparecesse e dissesse 'SURPRESA!'.

Ela abanou a cabeça, mostrando-se impaciente. "Ás vezes você é tão pouco observadora!", ralhou "Acha que Hugo nasceria diretamente vampiro? E que se lembraria de tudo? Ele tem outra vida, outro nome, outros costumes e nacionalidade. Sua história é outra, mas os valores, a honra e o amor imenso que sentia por você e o carinho que sentia pelos Oleander ainda é o mesmo, mas ele não sabe de nada."

Oh-oh. Não. Por favor. Por favor. Por favor, por favor, por favor. Não, não, não.

"Não."

"Sim", ela sorriu. "Sim, sim, sim."

"Você está dizendo que o Hugo voltou e é..."

Eu não consegui continuar. Ao mesmo tempo que estava horripilada, meu coração se enchia de alegria, parecia transbordar.

Como um múrmurio, ela disse um nome que soava como música aos meus ouvidos.

"Henri Bittencourt."

**N/A - **Oláá, postando akii de nv! Fiquei muito feliz com o número de reviews, mesmo! valeeeu! sem mais nada a comentar, to com um sono do caramba... Fui dormir ontem suuper tarde {eu aproveito minhas fériias, baby!} e hj tô aki... e a professora não veio pr francês! PQP, uma hora e meia de viagem pra nadaaa! mas to akii postando, certim?

respondendo reviews:

**NatBell - **caraaamba, alguém q gosta de Creedence! /o/ uahuhsauhsau eu amoo! e vlw por elogiar o cap!

**veronica - **a Clau é cabeça duura mesmoo! uhaushau mas lá no fundo ela sabe o que quer de verdade... revelações bombásticas da Ko, não?

**Chantal Cullen - **aeeew, eu tbm amoo o Henri! uahsuhas q legal q vc leu o Cicloo, eu comprei Brisingr onteeem!!! uahushaus já conseguiu comprar o seu?

**renata - **oiiieee! q bom q vc gstou do cap!!! pode deixar q ainda terão muitos momentos Clau e Henri, viu? a Tance, tadinha, ela ainda tá aprendendo a ser vegetariana, então sofre mesmo... eu faço aula de francês siiim! uhsuhuhsa tipo, é a língua mais linda do mundo, sou apaixonada, e morar numa cidade pequena é legaaal, pq tipo, eu ando com o pessoal q agita, então não fika tão monó mas eu moro em uma fazenda, sabia? com cachoeira e tudo o mais. é bem legal!

**Lih - **miinha divididora desnaturada não comentou no cap anterior, mas eu perdôo. uhasuahsuahhsa amooor, qto tempooo! Oo' c viiiu q coisa mais quente esses dois? haushahsuahusa a Clau é ma caixinha de surpresas, dar o fora no Henri de repente assim, neah? mas é msm assim,precisamos de partes tristes para que venham as felizes! :D

** - **aiin, Henri é diretíssimo nas declarações, né? huahsuhau e a chuuva? uhashauhsa a conversa era mesmo sobre coisa séria. o q vc achou da revelação?

**Bella Giacon - **caraaaka, q fodaaa ouvir/ler isso meniina! fez uma conta só pra comentar akiii! uhsahsuahsahu uma alma morena? booom, talvez pq eu seja morena, então fiz a Clau parecer morena, mas ela é loiríssima da silva! ^^ pooutz, não dá mesmo pra postar dois por dia, Bells, um pq eu preciso de reviews, dois pq c for assim, fiko sem caps pra postar depois e sem betagem, e aiih tenho q correr pra escrever {tudo bem q to de ferias e sem net, então a unika coisa q faço no pc é escrever, mas abafa} descuulpa! sete reviews e outro na quinta, certim? huahsuhusah o nome da Chaz é esquisiito, mas é tiipo, o nome 'vampírico' da minha irmã mais velha! hsuahushasa vai teeer barraco com os Oleander, aguaarde os próximos caps! ahusahsuahuah pelo menos setee! uhuahsuahsa e agora eu tenho 91! me deu uma vontade de chegar nos 100... uahshuahsua

**Vick - **tbm não gosto de ver a Clau sofrer, mas como a minha divididora sabiamente comentou em sua review, não teria graça as partes felizes c não tivesse partes tristes antes, certo? vc tá reclamando de 3 dias sem pc... eu to sem net e ilhada no meio do nadaaa! ¬¬' mas diiia 19, O MELHOR! Twilight! eeee!

então, pelo menos sete reviews e quinta tá aki mais um cap.

Salut!


	16. Capítulo 14

**Capítulo 14 – Eu sempre te amei**

"**Only you, can make this change in me  
For it's true, you are my destiny  
When you hold my hand, I understand  
the magic that you do  
You're my dream come true  
my one and only you"**

_Only you – The Platters_

"**Somente você pode fazer esta mudança em mim.  
É verdadeiro, você é meu destino.  
Quando você segura minha mão, eu compreendo  
A mágica que você faz.  
Você é meu sonho verdadeiro.  
Meu único e somente você."**

"Não pode ser."

Foi a única coisa que eu consegui murmurar depois de quinze minutos encarando, incrédula, minha irmã, que lançava a mim um olhar de profunda felicidade e alegria.

Hugo e Henri, um só?

"Pode sim.", ela respondeu, ainda sorrindo.

Me levantei, exasperada. "Como, então? Como, Koko? Como?"

Koko deu de ombros. "E eu que vou saber? Já perdi tantos anos tentando descobrir apenas isso que te contei, quer que eu saiba de tudo?"

Fingi não escutar o tom zombeteiro de sua acusação.

"Mas você tem certeza?"

Os olhos dela brilharam. "Desde o primeiro instante que o encontrei, Clau, eu sabia que era ele!", sorriu docemente "Hugo, o _nosso_ Hugo, meu querido irmãozinho, estava ali, na minha frente! E mesmo sem se lembrar de mim, apenas tendo uma impressão de que um dia tinha me visto, eu senti que ele, lá no fundo, também transbordava de alegria ao nos ver!"

Minha voz sumira. Eu virei uma estátua, literalmente. Não podia ser verdade. Era bom demais pra ser verdade. Era alegria demais, tanta alegria quanto eu não sentia em cinqüenta anos.

"E a expressão dele olhando pra você, Clau, como se visse o sol depois de anos no escuro!", continuou "Foi tudo tão lindo, tão..."

"POR QUE VOCÊ NÃO ME CONTOU ANTES?"

Ups. A felicidade e a raiva se extravasaram um pouco demais. Mas ela pareceu não ligar para o tom que eu havia usado.

"Você ia acreditar?"

"Não.", murmurei "Pra falar a verdade, nem sei se acredito agora."

Ela não se deu ao trabalho de falar mais nada, apenas ficou me olhando, enquanto eu organizava tudo em minha cabeça. Muita informação. Informação improvável. Henri e Hugo num só, dois amores tão diferentes e tão iguais, uma promessa cumprida que mudara para sempre minha existência, e agora estava dando um nó em meus pensamentos.

"Os outros sabiam?"

A boba deu de ombros. "Pelo menos eu contei, mas eles não pareceram tão entusiasmados no inicio. Acreditaram mesmo depois que Henri apareceu. Só Sam e Moory não sabiam."

Pelo menos os dois estavam tão desinformados quanto eu. Pelo menos isso. Lá fora, uma nuvem tapou o sol. Dentro de mim, o sol voltava a aquecer a capacidade de amar que eu tinha, e que a tanto tempo estava adormecida. Eu podia amar Henri. Sem culpa. Ele era Hugo. Hugo era ele. Meio confuso. E eu já disse isso.

Koko se levantou e segurou minhas mãos. Nós duas poderíamos estar chorando, se ainda pudéssemos ter lágrimas. Uma ardência em minha garganta me deixava furiosa, uma vontade enorme de poder gritar até minhas cordas vocais estourarem, e então ela me abraçou forte, tentando fazer com que tudo aquilo fizesse sentido. Mas não. Nada daquilo fazia sentido. A dor da perda havia diminuído, mas de que adiantava se eu não entendia nada?

Num outro instante, minha irmã me abraçou, mas eu não retribuí o abraço, aquilo estava fora de minhas atuais possibilidades.

"Eu sei como você deve estar se sentindo, Clau...", sussurrou "Mas... Não é bom saber que Hugo cumpriu a promessa, que ele está aqui, que não te abandonou?"

Busquei minha voz, e depois de um tempo, ela pareceu voltar. "Eu realmente vou precisar de algumas décadas pra colocar tudo isso em ordem. Meus pensamentos estão uma bagunça.", admiti.

Ela riu, e o som de sininhos fez com que eu abrisse um sorriso involuntariamente. "Eu sei... Mas acho que umas décadas farão efeito à Henri."

Me separei bruscamente do abraço, assim que ela falou o nome que mais me importava naquele momento: Henri. Eu precisava vê-lo. Sim. Porque agora eu não precisava mais fingir que não sentia sua falta, que não tocá-lo nem escutar o som da sua risada não me deixava com um humor pior do que o de costume. Não. A culpa de ter traído Hugo não era mais culpa. Eu entendia que toda aquela atração não era apenas pelo fato dele ser parecido com Hugo. Aquilo não teria ocorrido se ele não _fosse_ Hugo. E o que eu mais precisava era estar perto dele. Depois de cinqüenta anos, ter a certeza de que o amor da minha existência estava novamente em meus braços me traria uma paz altamente necessária.

Olhei para fora, e o sol estava escondido entre as nuvens. Era terça pela manhã, se eu corresse iria certamente pega-lo na saída da escola. Sim, era aquilo que eu ia fazer.

"Ko, você se importa em voltar sozinha?"

"Absolutamente não. Vai logo, ou eu te expulso daqui!"

Não precisei ouvir duas vezes. Eu corri. Corri, corri e corri. Não ligava para o estado de minhas roupas, eu sabia que elas não estavam sujas de sangue. Ao chegar em Londres, tomei um táxi, o que me levou muito mais tempo pra chegar à escola do que eu levaria correndo. Mas correr em uma cidade do tamanho de Londres, ainda mais durante o dia, não ia dar muito certo. Quando cheguei em frente à escola, o sinal acabara de bater, e os alunos saíam. Fiquei esperando no portão que eu sabia que ele sairia.

Dez minutos depois ele saiu, seguido de perto por Julia. Por um instante achei que tinham voltado, mas só então percebi que ela tomava cuidado para fingir que conversava despreocupadamente com as amigas toda vez que ele olhava pra trás. Estava sozinho. E me viu. Quase no mesmo instante que Julia e suas comparsas me viram. As três pararam, mas Henri continuou andando como se nada tivesse acontecido. Ele não me ignorou, apenas passou por mim, acenou com a cabeça e murmurou meu nome.

"Claudia.", e continuou andando.

Não ia culpá-lo por isso. Nossas conversas se limitavam a cumprimentos breves desde o dia da 'conversa' na escola. Mas aquilo teria que mudar. Num reflexo, segurei seu braço, e ele voltou para trás, me olhando, curioso.

"O que foi?"

"Eu quero falar com você."

Confusão passou por seus olhos. Julia espumava logo atrás.

"Seus irmãos me disseram que você e Koko estavam acampando... Se quiser falar com eles, acho que ainda estão na escola."

Mas era muito burro mesmo. Socorro. "Qual parte do '_quero falar com você'_ que você não entendeu."

"Sinceramente?", perguntou, sério, e não esperou resposta "Nenhuma."

O tom frio de sua voz era esperado. Eu, bem, tinha ignorado ele e agora estava aqui, toda estranha querendo uma conversa? Podia agradecer por ele pelo menos estar me escutando, e ter me cumprimentado, e não fingido que eu não existia.

Certo, aquilo ia me humilhar. É. Eu, Claudia, pedir desculpas à um humano? Claro, claro. Mas levemos em conta que esse humano é o amor da minha existência número dois. Que tem o número um dentro de si.

"Olha, eu sei que não tenho sido a pessoa mais legal do mundo de uns tempos pra cá, mas..."

"Caramba, e só agora você foi perceber?". Maldito seja o cara que inventou o sarcasmo. E maldito seja Henri Bittencourt e Hugo Oleander por sempre darem um jeito de usá-lo nas minhas tentativas de parecer humilde. "Porque, de verdade, eu percebi isso desde que você parou de olhar na minha cara."

"Eu já pedi desculpas, ok?"

"E por que pediu desculpas? Crise existencial? Ou se deu conta que a maioria das pessoas não aceita suas má-criações tão bem quanto sua família?"

Oww, obrigada por aceitar minhas desculpas e me tratar tão educadamente, Henri, era disso que eu estava precisando. Okay, eu merecia seu tom, e sua resposta. Porque eu o havia tratado daquele jeito, e agora queria voltar, do nada, a falar com ele?

"Se não quiser aceitar é só falar não!", resmunguei, e soltei minha mão de seu braço.

Mas ele não saiu andando como eu previ que faria. Apenas se afastou alguns passos, mas continuou olhando pra mim, muito sério. Certo, ele estava bravo, e com razão. E isso abstraía minha felicidade à um nível nulo.

"Você me ignora", começou "por quase uma semana, sequer me cumprimenta direito ou olha pra mim, e de uma hora pra outra vem falar comigo, e quer que eu aceite suas desculpas?"

Julia e suas amiguinhas se divertiam ao ver que estávamos discutindo. Segurei minha vontade de não voar no pescoço daquela idiota, respondendo Henri sinceramente.

"Sim.", e ergui uma mão quando ele fez que ia falar novamente "Olha, eu sei que eu não sou a pessoa mais bem humorada do mundo, nem a garota mais legal, nem ninguém que mereça um tratamento muito simpático dos outros, porque quase sempre eu trato todo mundo muito mal, mas minha família já está acostumada e ignora. Só que, com você, é diferente, já que você não vive comigo a séculos", é claro que ele achou que 'séculos' era só uma figura de expressão. Não era, e você sabe o porquê. ", nem merece ser tratado do jeito que eu o tratei. Bom, eu quero dizer que eu sou uma idiota, Henri, e que eu errei feio, eu achei que gostava de você só por você ser bonito", e fantasticamente idêntico ao vampiro que está aí no seu DNA, eu quis acrescentar "ou por, bem... O importante é que eu gosto de você por quem você é e...", disfarcei minha falta de palavras com uma tossida "Henri, eu só queria que você me desculpasse, e se você não quiser mais olhar na minha cara, tudo bem, mas eu precisava falar isso."

As palavras saíram de minha boca como uma enxurrada, e enquanto isso eu olhava para seu rosto, que continuava sem expressão. Quando terminei de falar, ele continuou daquele jeito, sem demonstrar raiva ou perdão, por uns minutos, o que me deixou sem paciência.

Quando eu estava prestes a parar de ser educada e mandar ele responder logo, Henri deu um passo muito rápido pra frente, e seu coração batia rápido. Com um meio sorriso de tirar o fôlego nos lábios, colocou as mãos em minha cintura e me puxou para perto de si, pra logo depois encontrar nossos lábios em um beijo urgente. No começo minhas mãos ficaram caídas ao lado do meu corpo, mas quando o beijo se tornou mais profundo elas se moveram , quase que sozinhas, para seu cabelo e nuca, sentindo Henri, e Hugo, novamente em meus braços.

O beijo foi longo, e ele acabou ficando sem fôlego e tirou a boca da minha para respirar em meu cabelo, seu coração acelerado.

"Você é uma garota mal educada ao extremo, má, grossa e merecedora de uma boa surra, mas mesmo assim eu não consigo ficar longe de você, Claudia Oleander."

Fechei os olhos e senti seu abraço se intensificar, o que realmente não significava muita coisa perto da minha força. Mas significava que ele me queria por perto, tanto quanto eu o queria. Gentilmente retribuí o abraço, tomando cuidado para não machucá-lo.

Finalmente nos separamos, e ele tentava ficar sério e esconder o sorriso que brincava em seus lábios.

"Precisamos conversar."

Apenas concordei. "É, precisamos.", olhei em volta "Aqui?"

Ele fez o mesmo, e, percebendo que Julia nos encarava com uma expressão de clara fúria, fez uma careta e voltou os olhos azuis para mim.

"Acho melhor em outro lugar, se você não se importar."

Dei de ombros. É claro que eu não me importava. Com ele, eu iria até o inferno.

"Onde?", tentei parecer casual.

"Sua casa?", ele sugeriu.

Fiz uma careta. "Não quero um lugar cheio de testemunhas, as paredes da minha casa têm ouvidos.". Essa era uma forma mais sutil de dizer que mesmo que conversássemos no quintal, todos escutariam.

Henri arqueou as sobrancelhas. "Onde então?"

Eu ri. "Sua casa?"

Correspondendo à meu sorriso, ele pegou em minha mão e começou a andar. "Ótima sugestão, meus pais só chegam mais tarde, então não vai ter nenhuma testemunha para ouvir os gritos."

"Gritos? Oh meu Deus, eu prefiro então conversar em um lugar público, assim terão como provar que meu assassino foi você."

Revirando os olhos, Henri deu sinal para o ônibus que passava no ponto de ônibus, e entramos. Meros quinze minutos depois, descemos em um bairro tranqüilo e cheio de casinhas iguais e grudadas umas nas outras, bem ao estilo londrino. Paramos na frente de uma, e Henri logo tirou a chave do bolso e abriu a porta, esperando que eu entrasse primeiro e então fechou a porta atrás de mim. E então me puxou para a sala.

Era uma sala comum, com dois sofás, televisão, quadros muito bonitos na parede, tapetes, mesinha de centro, e uma decoração bem francesa e requintada, mas tudo muito mais simples que a ostentação de minha 'casa'. Ele me indicou o sofá, e então jogou sua mochila em um canto, e então sentou no outro sofá, olhando pra mim.

"Ok, sobre o quê vamos conversar?", perguntei.

"Sobre nós.", admitiu.

Ui. Isso se chamava discutir a relação, que, para começar, nós nem tínhamos direito. DR, mais especificadamente. Por experiência própria, as DR's com Hugo sempre me deixavam envergonhada. Eu torcia para ser diferente com Henri.

"O quê sobre nós?"

Saindo do sofá, ele ficou de joelhos na minha frente, olhando em meus olhos. "Por que você faz as coisas ficarem tão difíceis?"

Encarei a parede. "Porque elas _são_ difíceis, Henri."

"Me explique então o nível de dificuldade, para que eu entenda suas mudanças bruscas de personalidade, já que Caled me garantiu que você não é bipolar."

Apesar do tom leve de sua voz, eu podia sentir a verdadeira curiosidade por detrás de tudo aquilo. Passei a mão por me cabelo, que estava bizarramente embaraçado, e torcia para que não houvesse um espelho por ali, ou eu corria o risco de sair correndo pela vergonha de estar tão mulambenta na frente dele. Então, respirei fundo, mais para me acalmar, e resolvi que devia ser sincera no que fosse capaz de ser.

"Desde o momento que eu te vi pela primeira vez, Henri, você começou a fazer uma bagunça nos meus sentimentos já totalmente transtornados.", sorri masoquistamente com a lembrança "Bem, pelo que você percebeu, eu meio que sou a 'ovelha negra' da minha família, mas não foi sempre assim. Houve um tempo em que eu era feliz, sabe? Quase ou mais feliz que Koko e Moory."

Henri gargalhou. "Meu Deus, isso deve ter acontecido a séculos atrás, então!"

Pobre garoto, por detrás daquela brincadeira ele não fazia a mínima idéia do quanto estava certo. Fingi ficar aborrecida.

"Posso continuar?"

"Desculpe.", ergueu as mãos em rendição.

Pigarreei um pouco e então continuei a falar. "O motivo dessa felicidade é que eu estava completa... em todos os sentidos. Eu tinha minha família, querida, ao meu lado, me fazendo feliz, e também tinha... Bom, eu tinha Hugo, meu melhor amigo, meu companheiro..."

"Seu namorado?"

"Também.", entreguei "Ele me fazia muito feliz, muito mesmo. E então...", não consegui terminar, mordi o lábio e olhei para a mesinha de centro. Realmente, eu estava ficando muito melancólica com o tempo.

As mãos de Henri seguraram as minhas, me dando força para continuar.

"O que ele fez com você?", sua voz estava baixa, grave "O que ele fez? Claudia, me diga isso agora, que vou até o inferno para que ele pague pelo que quer que tenha feito a você!"

"Ele morreu.", soltei em meio a um murmúrio.

A surpresa passou pelo corpo de Henri, e então ele diminuiu seu aperto em minhas mãos, e olhou pra mim com uma ternura imensa, como se quisesse me pegar no colo e então me consolar.

"Me desculpe."

Com a voz firme eu falei novamente. "E então eu fiquei machucada. Perdê-lo foi o golpe mais cruel que poderiam ter me dado, não se pode viver sem uma metade da sua alma, sempre fica faltando alguma coisa... E aí você apareceu, Henri. Tanto tempo depois, e eu ainda estava tão machucada, e você apareceu e me fez sentir coisas que eu julgava não poder sentir mais, e fiquei tão culpada por estar traindo Hugo, uma culpa imensa... Mas a ficha caiu, e eu percebi que você não era um castigo, uma provação. Henri, você é o presente, a promessa que eu esperei por todo esse tempo.", me calei, esperando que ele entendesse "E é tão estranho... Eu realmente não sei se te amo, mas preciso de você mais do que o ar que eu respiro. Sem você eu vou ficar igual a antes, sem motivo pra viver... Pode parecer exagero, mas..."

Minha boca foi calada por um beijo tão profundo que me deu vontade de chorar. Soltando as mãos das minhas, Henri deixou uma em minha cintura, enquanto a outra entrou por debaixo da minha camiseta de caçada. Minhas mãos instintivamente grudaram em seu corpo, precisando, como nunca, sentir que ele estava perto de mim. Ele foi se levantando aos poucos, e em pouco tempo estávamos deitados no sofá, Henri por cima de mim. Separando-se do beijo, moveu sua boca para minha orelha, e depois de morder meu lóbulo resolveu falar.

"Eu _preciso_ dizer que te amo."

Fui sincera. "Eu sempre te amei."

Me agarrei com mais força a seu corpo. Então, em um instante, o amor se uniu ao desejo. Ali, tão juntos, seu coração batendo tão próximo do meu corpo, acelerado e pulsante, suas pupilas dilatadas e escuras, mostrando que também sentia o que eu estava sentindo. Cinqüenta anos separados, e agora estávamos um nos braços do outro novamente. Era muito tempo, uma separação forçada e sofrida. Mas nada que destruísse o amor ou o desejo. Pelo contrário: só aumentou. E, mesmo que Henri não soubesse que um dia já tinha estado comigo, me amado antes dessa vez, eu sabia que ele sentia tanta falta de mim quanto eu dele.

"Você deve se sentir confusa em relação a mim e a seu outro namorado..."

Nunca, em minha vida, eu estive tão menos confusa. "Não. Eu te amo, Henri. Te amei antes mesmo de você saber. Antes mesmo de você saber que eu existia, eu já te amava e sofria por você."

Ele deu um sorriso tímido, e me puxou novamente para um beijo de tirar o fôlego.

-

**N/A - **primeiramente, zilhões de desculpas por não ter att na quinta, mas eu estou isolada aki nesse fim de mundo e sem internet, e kinta não fui pro francês pq fui assistir a peça de teatro da minha best. agradeçam a ela por eu ter postado hj, pq esse pc é dela, e ela q me liberou a net! amanhã tem mais um cap, eu vo pra cidade!!! ^^ muitas desculpas meeesmo, viiu?

respondendo reviews:

Renata - Oi meniina! naum precisa fik preocupada, eu só esto isolada do resto do mundo, sem telefone e sem internet, só com celular (q está sem crédito, detalhe suuper legal!), então,não deu mesmo pra postar. me desculpa! ^^ caara, eu amo cachorro! uhasuhua só q ~eu e minha mãe qse não paramos em ksa, então nós optamos por um gato, q é mais independente. ele é lindo e o nome dele é Kiu! uhsauhsua olhaa, qnto a fics de ciclo da herança, eu nõ sei muito, pq eu só leio as fics de HP e Twilight, to começando agora a ler uma do ciclo, e realmente não sei se á pra saber se está abandonada ou não... maas o terceiro livro já saiu em português, e eu teeeenho! huashuahushuas beeeijos

Veronica - huahushuahsua briigadaaaaaaa!!!

- aiiin, é tão bom ver q vcs fikam emocionadas com o q eu escrevoo! uahsuhauhsa ééé, qm diria neeh? uhahsuhau mais coisas legaaais estão por viir!

Vick Moreira Cullen - aeew, Francês é a língua mais linda do mundo! uhaushuahsua esses livros só complicam maaais! tenta com cds, é mais fácil vc aprender escutando a pronúncia certa, e aí fik mais fácil! qto a reencarnação... sinceramente eu não sei, já que não tenho uma religião definida e nem tento ter certeza do que acredito, as coisas são muito relativas, não? qto ao sono sem sonhos... eu achei que essa seria a melhor recompensa pra qm não dormiu por muito tempo, mesmo sendo um pouco triste ser apagado pra sempre... mas eu gostei, e q bom q vc gostou tbm! huashahusa Henri apareceeeeu! ^^ e desculpa por kinta, realmente nao deu... ¬¬

xD - ééé, o Hugo É o Henri! uhsauhsauhsa legaal neh? presentinho surpresa pra Clau e pra vcs! huhsauhsuahs e vc acertoou, TUDO vai mudar! foi um cap sem Henri, mas agora ele apareceu! e próximo cap vai ser só ele e Clau! ^^ é q o Hugo tava sem aparecer a um tempão, então achei legal ele aparecer, eu tbm tava com saudade! xD ele ééé direto, e isso é q é o mais fantástiico! uhushauhs cap entregue, com atraso, mas tá akii!

Sofia - briigadaaa! huashusha Henri e Clau são fofoos, né? seja bem viinda! ^^

Jéssica - seja bem viinda, e é tão legal saber q vc gostou da fic e do Henri e da Claau! ^^

Bella Giacon - pooutz, caraaa! vc não imagina o quanto é legal ler issso! MEEW, BRIGADASSAAAAA! gostei demais de saber q vc chorou, pq eu chorei escrevendo (eu choro em qlq coisa, até no Menino Maluquinho que passa na TV Cultura, qdo o avô de Herman morreu, mas abafa), e é tão legal saber q consegui passar essa emoção pra vcs, pq era realmente o q eu estava sentindo na hora!!!! brigaada!

ana kawall - husahsuhuahsh o Henri é o Huuuugo!! uahushahsa biigada pelo elogiio, eu realmente tenho a cabeça nas nuvens e me surpreendo com as coisas que saem dela... uhashushuahsa espéro q tenha gostado desse cap agoraa!

Lih - a muusica q eute falei, lembra, divididoraaa??? liinda neh? sabiiia? sabiia? bobiinha, estragou a surpresa! uhaushauhsua mas mesmo assim tá desculpada!

Chantal Cullen - aiiin, eu chorei escrevendo, já q eu sou uma boba chorona q chora em tudo, mas é tããão legal q passei essa emoção pra quem tá lendo...!!! postei com atraso, mas espero q vc não tenha enfartadooo!!!

Tatyperry - briigadaa!! ela vai se entregaaar, aguarde! uhahsuhauhsa e Hugo é foofo mesmo, um gentleman! ^^

Até amanhãã (posto outro cap), e só posto de novo sabe se lá Deus quando, mas deixem reviews, eu fiko feliz de ver q vcs estão gostando!

Salut (é tchau ou oi em francês ^^)!


	17. Capítulo 15

**Capítulo 15 – Traga de volta minha felicidade**

"**Eu só quero o dia  
No fim da escuridão  
E você sempre ao meu lado  
Meu norte e meu passado"**

_Preciso ouvir de ti – O fantasma da Ópera, versão em português_

Eu tinha resolvido esquecer de tudo naquela tarde. Esquecer de minha família, de que eu era uma vampira e Henri um humano, e que, mesmo sendo um humano, ele tinha dentro de si um vampiro chamado Hugo, meu único amor, que havia cumprido sua promessa de não me abandonar e estava ali, em meus braços, beijando meu pescoço no sofá da sala de sua casa.

Ele se levantou bruscamente e começou a me puxar pelas mãos, para subir a escada que levava ao segundo andar.

Abriu a porta, e entrou. Eu ainda fiquei parada na porta, só olhando. Não era um quarto grande, mas era aconchegante. Uma cama no centro, encostada na parede, escrivaninha com um notebook em cima, prateleiras com livros, cd's, e um aparelho de som em cima da cômoda que ficava ao lado do guarda-roupas. Ah, e um monte de fotos em um mural na parede ao lado da janela. Todas com fotos de trabalhos dele, que era modelo, e de pessoas que eu não conhecia. Mas, para a minha felicidade, não havia nenhuma foto de Julia. Em compensação, também não havia nenhuma foto minha. Cheguei mais perto para ver o que estava escrito á mão em uma folha de caderno que fora pregada por duas tachinhas no mural, e sorri ao notar que era o meu e-mail, anotado na letra de Caled.

"Quarto legal.", falei vagamente.

Henri deu de ombros. "Nada que se compare ao seu, mas mesmo assim eu gosto dele, então, valeu pelo elogio."

"Não foi nada.", respondi enquanto sentava em sua cama sem prestar atenção no que estava fazendo, e ele se sentou ao meu lado, então ficamos iguais dois idiotas olhando para as paredes.

Okay, era ridículo eu estar agindo como uma adolescente nessa altura do campeonato. Eu posso muito estar presa dentro de um corpo adolescente, mas eu com certeza não sou adolescente. Nem um pouco. Fala sério, eu tinha idade pra ser tataravó da avó dele, bem mais que isso.

Não resisti ao impulso de estar mais perto, e me deitei em seu colo, ao que ele desamarrou meu rabo-de-cavalo e começou a mexer em meu cabelo, que estava completamente impossível.

Num instante estávamos conversando sobre a decoração simples de seu quarto, e no outro, grudei minhas mãos em sua nuca, e ele em minha cintura, me puxando para mais perto, e então ficamos os dois deitados em sua cama de solteiro, praticamente colados pela falta de espaço que havia ali. Sua boca quente em minha boca, minha mandíbula, meu pescoço e minha clavícula me proporcionaram sensações que eu nunca havia sentido em toda a minha existência, do mesmo modo que suas mãos por debaixo de minha camiseta tentavam abrir meu sutiã, e então ele parou. Abri os olhos alarmada, certa de que o tinha matado por um lapso de controle de força, mas encontrei seus olhar culpado, me encarando como se pedisse perdão. Então senti suas mãos saindo de minha camiseta.

"Desculpe.", pediu sinceramente "Eu... acho que me empolguei."

Beijei seu pescoço antes de responder.

"Nós dois nos empolgamos.", falei enquanto tirava a mão de sua camiseta, que eu pretendia puxar pra tirar de seu corpo, mas ele colocou as mãos sobre as minhas.

"Então tudo bem? A empolgação?"

Sorri sinceramente. "Tudo perfeito, já que ambas as partes estão empolgadas do mesmo modo.", sussurrei em seu ouvido enquanto puxava sua camiseta e a tirava de seu corpo, deixando-o em contato direto comigo.

Ele estremeceu ao estar sem a proteção da camiseta em contato comigo, e então suspirou, para logo depois morder minha orelha, colocar as mãos por debaixo de minha camiseta e finalmente soltar o fecho de meu sutiã, que tirou junto com minha camiseta. Estávamos os dois, gelo e fogo, vampira e humano, em contato direto. Minha pele na sua, sentir seu coração batendo cada vez mais forte, como uma música que me encantava e encorajava para que eu seguisse em frente. Estar exposta assim a um homem depois de cinqüenta anos fazia com que eu sentisse que aquela fosse minha primeira vez novamente, e a sensação só cresceu quando ele fez um rastro de fogo com sua língua quente, que ia de minha boca até meus seios. Um frio passou pela minha espinha, e eu tive que policiar para não enfiar as unhas em suas costas conforme as sensações de sua boca em mim iam se intensificando. Me permiti apenas gemer e acariciar seu cabelo e costas, até que ele voltou sua atenção para minha boca, e lutava contra minha calça, que se recusava a sair.

Rindo, tirei-a eu mesma, enquanto ele fez a mesma coisa com sua calça de uniforme. Agora estávamos praticamente sem roupa nenhuma, e eu o olhava com toda a ternura e desejo que existiam dentro de mim. Era como se a antiga Claudia estivesse renascendo, a Claudia que conseguia amar, desejar, e se fazer amada e desejada por um homem, por _seu_ homem.

Nos entrelaçamos novamente, certos de que apenas duas peças de roupa nos separavam um do outro, e com um desejo tão intenso que tornava o ar ao nosso redor mais pesado e denso. Então, rolando suavemente, ele me colocou por cima de seu corpo, e eu tive que controlar meu peso para que não o esmagasse. Era extremamente desconfortável ter que pensar nessa parte de mim, que podia matá-lo, enquanto a maior parte de meu ser implorava para que fôssemos um do outro logo. Sério, isso era desanimador, mas ele pareceu não perceber meu esforço, pois logo deslizou minha calcinha com as mãos por minha perna, e a jogou para fora da cama. Eu estava muito mais exposta que antes, e estremeci quando suas mãos acariciaram minhas coxas, e ele sorriu pra mim, seus olhos dilatados de desejo e ao mesmo tempo tão amáveis e cuidadosos.

Cuidadosos. Rá. Grande ironia. Era eu quem estava perdendo grande parte daquilo tudo apenas por ter que controlar meu peso para não transforma-lo em fertilizante de flores e alimento de minhocas, e ele estava tentando ser cuidadoso _comigo_. Ele, o humano fraquinho como uma bolha de sabão, tendo cuidado com uma vampira durona como eu. Claro, se ele soubesse que eu sou uma vampira, não estaria tendo todo aquele cuidado, mas, por outro lado, se ele soubesse que eu sou uma vampira, talvez não estivéssemos em seu quarto fazendo o que estávamos fazendo. Ou estávamos prestes a fazer, sendo mais sincera.

Rolando gentilmente para que ele ficasse em cima de mim, tirei a última peça para que não faltasse mais nada, e fôssemos só nós dois em contato um com o outro. Ele estremeceu, assim como eu.

"Iguais.", sussurrei, e ele riu.

"Finalmente.", respondeu, enquanto uma leve pressão em uma parte a tanto tempo não tocada me fez perceber que agora éramos um só.

Eu e Henri. Cinqüenta anos depois da morte de Hugo, eu estava na cama com o único que, depois dele, fez com que eu sentisse vontade de ser tocada e desejada novamente. E, ao mesmo tempo, eu estava na cama com ele, Hugo. Dois em um. Um presente que eu nunca poderia esquecer. Cada respiração ofegante, a dança dos corpos, era tão igual e ao mesmo tempo diferente de tantos anos atrás, e mesmo assim eu me sentia tão igualmente completa e feliz ao sentir que ele também estava feliz, que queria estar ali, queria me completar, e quando finalmente nos separamos, os dois ofegantes, seu suor havia se espalhado pelo meu corpo.

Oh! Eu o havia deixado exausto! Então, depois de tanto jeito, a gente não se esquecia como era, ou como agir. Quase que como andar de bicicleta. Se a bicicleta agüentasse o meu peso. Mas, bem, pensando por um lado, eu nunca havia esquecido de como fazer Hugo chegar ao ápice, e vi que era da mesma forma com Henri.

Ele me puxou para colocar minha cabeça em seu peito, e eu o abracei, escutando as batidas frenéticas de seu coração irem se acalmando aos poucos.

"Isso foi surreal.", ele murmurou, beijando o topo de minha cabeça com carinho. "Obrigado, Claudia."

Minha resposta foi beijar seu peito nu, e pude ouvir o som de sua risada leve, enquanto respirava em meu cabelo. Já estava quase escurecendo lá fora, eu não fazia idéia de quantas horas havíamos ficado lá dentro de seu quarto, mas isso realmente não importava. Eu poderia ficar a eternidade ali, e nada mais faria sentido. Só eu e Henri, e a felicidade que eu só sentira enquanto Hugo ainda era vivo.

Ele logo pegou no sono, cansado, mas acordou assim que ouviu o _cling_ da porta se abrindo no olhar de baixo. Eu já estava vestida, e deitada ao seu lado. Henri olhou, ainda sonolento, pra mim, e sorriu, me puxando para mais um beijo.

"Deixei você aí, enquanto dormia. Me desculpe."

"Sem problemas." respondi enquanto o abraçava. "Eu descansei um pouco também. E acho que seus pais chegaram."

"Já?", ele olhou para o relógio em seu braço. "Oh meu Deus, Claudia, já são oito da noite, seus pais devem estar preocupados!"

Dei de ombros, indo até seu armário, e abri uma das portas, para escolher suas roupas, e abri uma gaveta para pegar a cueca, ao final. Joguei tudo pra ele, que agradeceu.

"Não tem problemas, eu ligo pra alguém vir me buscar, não se preocupe."

Quando terminou de se vestir, ele parou, parecendo aterrorizado, e então abriu a primeira gaveta da mesinha de cabeceira, ainda com a expressão de terror no rosto. Pegou alguma coisa lá dentro e deu um tapa na cabeça, para logo depois sentar na cama com as mãos na cabeça.

'O que foi?", perguntei, alarmada "Henri, o que aconteceu?"

Ele ergueu a cabeça e me olhou, sério, e culpado. Caramba. Por que aquilo tudo? Ele não tinha dito que havia sido bom? Eu não havia concordado?

"Claudia... Claudia, me desculpe! Porra!", falou, e o xingamento claramente, dirigido para si próprio, pois ele se deu um murro no rosto.

Legal, eu continuava não entendendo nada, e já estava angustiada. Lá embaixo, seus pais estavam na cozinha, fazendo o jantar. O cheiro da comida tomava conta da casa inteira.

"Me explica o que aconteceu? Por favor? Eu não estou entendendo nada."

Foi preciso um minuto inteiro, para que ele respirasse, se xingasse mais um pouco, se esmurrasse muito mais, e então se aproximasse de mim com toda a cautela, segurando em minha mão.

"Você está me deixando com medo.", murmurei, e era verdade. Eu estava com medo, mesmo.

Ele suspirou. "Claudia... Eu esqueci... a... a camisinha!", cuspiu as palavras, exasperado.

Então toda aquela preocupação em mim foi se esvaindo, e eu vi a incompreensão passando por seus olhos. Ele devia estar pensando que eu era louca, ou que estava tentando dar o golpe do baú desde o início.

"Só isso?", disse, o alívio claramente presente em minha voz.

"_Só isso?_", ele repetiu, claramente não entendo mais nada "Claudia, nós acabamos de transar sem camisinha e você me diz _'só isso'_?"

Calmamente, segurei suas duas mãos, e percebi que o que ele segurava na mão que antes estava livre era um pacote fechado de camisinha. Então, olhei bem fundo em seus olhos.

"Olha, é assim: eu... bem...".

Era sério que eu mesmo dizer aquilo à ele? Sério? Eu mal havia acabado de fechar a ferida da falta de desejo e amor, e estava reabrindo aquela que há tanto tempo havia sido curada?

Então mais uma memória foi revivida.

-

_Deitados em nossa cama, na casa da Suécia, 1889, eu e Hugo havíamos acabado de passar uma das melhores noites de nossa existência, e o dia já ia alto, podia ter passado das três da tarde e nós não perceberíamos. Por sorte, os outros estavam caçando. Eu não agüentaria as piadas de Caled, ou Blanche nos chamando para sair do quarto e ir jogar cartas, nem os olhares de Koko, querendo saber tudo. Pelo menos Einar era discreto quanto a isso._

_Então escutamos crianças correndo e rindo do lado de fora, e seus pais junto, brincando com elas._

_No mesmo instante me movi para a janela e olhei para fora, para eles, por uma das frestas. Observei em silêncio, sem sequer me mover, e Hugo se juntou a mim, me enlaçando pela cintura._

_"Não é lindo, amor?", murmurei "Uma família de verdade. Pais, que se amam, como nós, e seus filhos, frutos desse amor."_

_Ele beijou meu ombro com carinho, pois sabia que, para mim, a consolidação do amor de um casal como nós, resultava em filhos, crianças correndo pela casa, mostrando á todos o quanto o casal era feliz e se amava, a ponto de querer formar novas vidas, como um resultado de suas próprias vidas, uma união de dois que resultava em um._

_"Nós não precisamos de filhos para saber que nos amamos, Clau."_

_"Nós só não precisamos porque não podemos ter, Hugo, mas eu tenho certeza que não sou só eu que quer uma pequena amostra de como nos amamos em uma criança nossa, meu amor.", sussurrei. "É tão lindo."_

_Hugo me abraçou mais apertado. "Já concordamos que não vamos adotar, certo?"_

_"Certo."_

_E não íamos mesmo. Não íamos transformar crianças, as crianças imortais eram um problema muito grande e difícil de conter, e não cresciam. Nem íamos transformar nem um jovem, ou adolescente. Não. Seria apenas eu e ele, e nossa família. Para sempre._

_"Então, não acha que devemos nos contentar apenas com nós dois? E Caled, se bem que ele é um babaca irritante às vezes, e Koko, e nossos pais... Ou você já cansou de mim e quer uma criança para se distrair?"_

_Revirei os olhos diante de sua pergunta ridícula. Era óbvio que eu não havia me cansado dele, nem nunca cansaria. "Você sabe que não é isso."_

_"Ei, nosso amor só já basta, não?"_

_"Bom...", fingi estar pensando, enquanto me virava de frente pra ele. "Eu acho que basta se você me fizer sentir novamente do jeito que eu estava quando estávamos ali, naquela cama."_

_"Seu desejo é uma ordem."_

_Então, eu achei que bastaria. E bastaria se ele estivesse ficado pra sempre comigo, nós não precisaríamos mesmo de filhos, já que o mundo todo podia ver nosso amor, palpável ao nosso redor. Mas ele morreu. Não ficaram filhos. Apenas dor._

_E estava de volta. Tocando em assuntos que eu julgava estarem superados. Mas não estavam totalmente._

_-_

Não conseguia mesmo mentir para Henri, então senti um pedaço de mim se rasgando quando falei a frase que a trinta segundos vinha ensaiando pra falar.

"Eu não posso ter filhos, Henri.", tentei dizer em um tom conformado "Eu sou... estéril, e, bem, eu francamente não tenho AIDS, nem nada parecido, nenhuma DST, nada assim. Se você tiver, aí já é outra história. Você tem?"

Ele me olhou como se eu fosse uma doida por alguns instantes, então depois me abraçou forte.

"Eu também não tenho AIDS, nem nada parecido.", tentou sorrir, me olhando nos olhos "E, me desculpe por ter tocado em um assunto tão delicado com você."

Dei de ombros e peguei minha mochila no chão, para logo depois estender a mão pra ele. "Sem problemas, eu já superei."

E eu realmente esperava isso. Que eu já tivesse superado.

Juntos, descemos as escadas, e, ao chegar no andar de baixo, separei nossas mãos. Ganhei um olhar chateado por conta disso, que eu respondi com uma cara feia. Mas, teimosamente, não segurei suas mãos de novo, mesmo que fosse minha maior vontade. Certo, eu sou doida. Mas eu não ia andar de mãos dadas com ele até que estivéssemos namorando oficialmente. Se bem que o que acontecera em seu quarto era bem mais que um pedido de namoro, mas eu havia relevado.

Meu olhar ficou pesaroso pelo afastamento proporcionado por mim, e ele achou que era pela dor do namorado morto. Mal sabia ele que o namorado morto estava bem vivo, e era ele.

"Ei, é melhor você sofrer junto comigo, certo? Sofrer sozinho é uma merda, experiência própria.", sussurrou sorrindo, e estendeu a mão pra mim "Se eu não fizer, quem vai te fazer feliz, Oleander?"

Sorrindo com os olhos e lábios, peguei novamente em sua mão. "Boa pergunta, Bittencourt."

"Pensei que não queria aparecer em público comigo."

"Não quero aparecer de mãos dadas com um cara enquanto ele não for meu namorado oficialmente.", resmunguei "Pode parecer patético, mas eu tenho costumes um tanto quanto antiquados, e minha família também."

Ele me puxou para mais perto e, com os olhos grudados nos meus, disse: "Achei que o que aconteceu hoje já fosse o bastante pra você saber o quanto te amo, Claudia. Não sou o tipo de cara que transa com uma garota apenas por vontade, eu acredito que deve ter amor, e foi apenas por isso que deixei que acontecesse.", estava sério "Mas, se aquilo não bastou, eu peço formalmente: Claudia Liesel Oleander, quer namorar comigo?"

Por um instante fingi pensar seriamente, mas é claro que ele sabia desde o começo a resposta. Eu também não era o tipo de garota que se deixava enganar, não ia pra cama com qualquer um. Pra falar a verdade, só havia transado com dois caras em toda a minha existência, e os dois eram a mesma pessoa, em épocas diferentes. Só que um era vampiro, e outro humano.

"Eu prometo trazer a felicidade de volta pra sua vida, você não vai mais sofrer, eu juro!"

Henri não fazia idéia de que aquilo era tudo o que eu queria naquela hora. Suas palavras caíram em mim como um bálsamo. Eu precisava ser feliz de novo. Com ele. E, assim, o faria feliz também. Ele merecia. Havia cumprido sua promessa de não me abandonar.

"Bom, você não me deixa alternativa senão um sim!", respondi, sorridente.

Nossas bocas se colaram em um beijo apaixonado, e depois seguimos para a cozinha, para encontrar meus sogros humanos. Ugh, eu nunca havia tido sogros. Essa ia ser uma experiência nova. E, claro, angustiante.

-

**N/A - **correndo akii. foi o cap, não vou responder reviews hj, mas deixem, okay?

Salut!


	18. Capítulo 16

**Capítulo 16 – Monstro**

Henri abriu a porta da cozinha, onde sua mãe mexia em uma panela no fogo, e seu pai colocava a mesa do jantar. Era uma cozinha pequena, apertadinha e aconchegante, e os dois olharam para nós assim que entramos.

"Boa noite.", ele cumprimentou.

Sua mãe sorriu e fechou a panela. "Como foi o dia, querido?"

"Muito bom."

Não era possível que só eu havia percebido o sarcasmo e o sorrisinho malicioso estampado no rosto dele. Se eu ainda estivesse relativamente viva, minha cor já devia estar parecida com um pimentão.

"Não vai nos apresentar sua amiga?", seu pai perguntou.

Então, ainda de mãos dadas, ele olhou pra mim com ternura e passou um braço pela minha cintura, me puxando mais para perto. Eu queria sumir naquela hora. Conhecer os sogros era assim tão ruim?

"Ela não é minha amiga, é minha namorada.", voltou-se para os pais, com um sorriso ofuscante "O nome dela é Claudia Oleander."

'Oleander?", o pai perguntou "Então é uma das irmãs de Caled, não?"

Eu já devia saber que toda a família de Henri conhecia Caled, já que ele praticamente não saía dali nos últimos dias, por conta dos trabalhos escolares dos dois.

"É, Caled é meu irmão mais velho."

A mãe dele sorriu bondosamente, e falou comigo. Ela era bonita, o cabelo castanho, cortado curto, e as roupas modernas davam-lhe um jeito mais jovem e a tornavam muito simpática.

"Seu irmão me contou sobre sua família, e eu fiquei realmente muito espantada pela quantidade de crianças que seus pais adotaram!"

"Einar e Blanche são muito bons para todos nós, e corajosos mesmo...", ri, envergonhada "Cinco adolescentes não são pra qualquer um."

O pai dele concordou, e se levantou, estendendo a mão pra mim. "Meu nome é François, Claudia."

Apertei sua mão, e me senti um pouco culpada quando um calafrio correu pelo corpo de meu simpático e bonitão sogro. "Muito prazer, Sr. Bittencourt."

Meu sogro riu. "Pare com isso, me chame de François, você é minha futura nora agora!"

Ri amarelo, e apertei a mão de Anne-Marie, a mãe de Henri, e então conversamos basicamente sobre minha família e meus irmãos, e sobre o quanto éramos uma família não muito comum (eles não imaginavam o quanto!).

Já estava ficando tarde, e então Henri me lembrou de ligar para Caled, e foi o que fiz. Tive que usar seu celular, pois o meu tinha ficado na bolsa de Koko, ainda quando caçávamos. Para a minha surpresa, foi Einar quem atendeu o celular do meu irmão, e disse que estaria logo lá para me buscar.

Quando o jantar ficou pronto, os Bittencourt pareciam fazer questão de que eu jantasse com eles, mas felizmente a campainha tocou naquele exato momento, me livrando de uma refeição desnecessária, e o Sr. Bittencourt foi abrir a porta.

"Olá, eu sou Einar, o pai da Claudia... Ela pediu para que eu viesse buscá-la.", explicou.

"Não quer jantar conosco, Einar?", François quis saber.

Einar sorriu. "Terá de ficar para um outro dia, hoje eu estou realmente muito ocupado, e o restante da família está me esperando em casa."

Eu, Henri e sua mãe nos juntamos aos dois na sala, e ele reparou na minha mão entrelaçada com a de Henri, e então sorriu. Fingi não perceber o sorriso, e comecei a me despedir de Anne e François. Quando fui me despedir de Henri, com um simples beijinho na bochecha, ele segurou meu rosto e me deu um selinho na boca, piscando.

"Bom... Então, tchau, até outro dia.", me despedi "Foi um prazer conhecer vocês dois, François e Anne."

"Igualmente, querida, você é muito educada.", Anne me abraçou.

Fingi não ver a levantada de sobrancelha de Einar, nem Henri se segurando pra não rir. Malditos sejam os dois. Eu sou educada sim, tá? Mas só quando eu quero.

Depois de cinco minutos finalmente saímos, e realmente já estava muito escuro do lado de fora. O carro de Einar estava parado do outro lado da rua, e eu entrei sem falar nada, me enfiando no banco do carona, ao que ele sentou no lugar do motorista e ligou o carro, ainda sem começar a conversar. Apenas uns cinco minutos depois, quando já estávamos longe da casa de Henri, que ele se virou pra mim, sorrindo.

"Então você e Henri estão namorando, uhm?"

Seu tom era despreocupado, mas eu sabia que por detrás daquilo tudo estava uma felicidade imensurada. Bufei, relutante.

"Isso seria um sim?", ele continuou querendo saber.

"Aham.", continuei olhando para fora.

O silêncio estava desconfortável, então tentei mexer no som e achar algo escutável nas rádios, mas não encontrei. Acabei apelando para um cd de música clássica, as preferidas de Einar, e ficamos escutando até chegar na metade do caminho.

"Koko nos contou que você já sabe."

Sua fala me pegou de surpresa. "Já sei do quê?"

"Hugo... e a promessa."

"Ah, isso...", dei de ombros "Bem, sei. Bom, né?"

A gargalhada de meu pai invadiu o carro, sinos tilintando. "Muito, muito bom. Agora tenho meu filho de volta, e você, seu namorado."

Fechei a cara, e ele não entendeu minha expressão.

"O que foi?"

"Não podemos pensar em Henri assim, como se ele tivesse vindo para substituir tudo aquilo que perdemos com Hugo, Einar.", ponderei, minha voz firme e novamente amargurada "Ele, por mais que _seja_ Hugo, teve toda uma vida com sua família, tem uma vida diferente da de Hugo, tem ligações com pessoas que não conhecemos e que ama, e por mais que goste de nós, inconscientemente, não é de nossa família, ele é um amigo, meu namorado, não podemos priva-lo de tudo o que viveu, apenas pelo desejo de tê-lo novamente em nossa companhia."

Einar suspirou. "Eu sei disso, minha cara, nós não pretendemos tirar nada de Henri, pelo contrário, ele vai ganhar novamente a família que perdeu, continuando com a antiga, entendeu?"

"Espero que seja assim mesmo.", reclamei.

Ele riu e afagou minha cabeça com uma mão, enquanto estava no volante. Apenas fiquei quieta, e logo chegamos em casa. Desci do carro e esperei por ele.

"Acho melhor você trocar de roupa antes que Blanche te veja assim, ou ela vai começar com aquele papo de 'você anda parecendo uma mendiga' que você conhece."

"Certo."

Subi para o quarto rapidamente e lá coloquei um pijama azul-claro (a utilidade dele eu realmente não sabia... Coisas de Koko e Blanche.), e também cuidei de meu cabelo, que realmente estava bagunçado. Então fui para o computador e abri meu e-mail, esperando alguma notícia de Tance e Claudius. Como eu queria, tinha.

C_lau,_

_Chegamos bem, e continuo com a dieta vegetariana. Como previ, aqui é mais fácil de me acostumar com o cheiro dos humanos. Eles estão perto, mas não tanto quanto na escola, então é muito menos doloroso pra mim. Apenas não consigo fazer o Claus seguir a dieta, mas com certeza um dia vou conseguir. Espero que estejam todos bem, já estou com saudade de nossas conversas 'de meninas' com Koko e Moory. Mande beijos para todos, e por favor tenha paciência com Chaz, ela pode ser legal se você deixar._

Ahá, dessa eu duvidava.

_E como está Henri? Volte a falar com ele, eu sei que o destino de vocês dois é junto, não atrapalhe nem torne as coisas mais difíceis do que elas teriam de ser... Mais cedo ou mais tarde você vai se dar conta que terá de ficar ao lado dele, que precisa dele, assim como eu preciso do Claus, Koko de Caled, Einar de Blanche, Sammy de Moory... E como um dia você precisou de Hugo. Pense nisso, por favor. Mando beijo para todos. Eu te amo, viu?_

_Tance._

Eu também a amava, e sabia que ela estava certa desde o início, com seu 'super poder' estranho. Comecei a digitar uma resposta.

_Oi Tance!_

_Entrei hoje só para ver se você tinha mandado notícias, e fico feliz que tenha mandado. Estava caçando com Koko até hoje de manhã, por isso só estou respondendo agora. É bom saber que você está conseguindo seguir a dieta aí, e se fortalecendo. Com o tempo você verá que ficará muito mais fácil ignorar o cheiro do sangue humano. Estamos todos bem, e também sentimos falta de você e Claudius. Só não descobri quando sua irmã é legal, mas juro que se um dia eu descobrir, te dou um diamante. Um não. Um milhão de diamantes, okay? Quanto a Henri, estamos namorando desde hoje. Koko já deve ter te contado a história, e se não contou, mande um e-mail pra ela que ela explicará melhor que eu. Seus beijos serão entregues. E eu também te amo, pequena Constance. _

Enviei o e-mail, e então me joguei no colchão macio de minha cama sem utilidade nenhuma. Lá embaixo, escutei a conversa de todos na sala da televisão, então resolvi descer também. Confraternizar com a família as vezes era bom. Desci as escadas e encontrei Einar sentado em uma poltrona, com Blanche no colo, Moory sentada no sofá, com as pernas cruzadas e a cabeça de Sam em seu colo, e então Koko e Caled deitados em um sofá. Até Chaz estava lá, aquela intrusa miserável, sentada em uma outra poltrona. Me juntei à eles, sentando no braço do sofá onde Ko e Caled estavam.

"Até que enfim desceu!", Moory fingiu me repreender "Eu já estava cogitando a possibilidade de fazer uma equipe de buscas para salvá-la de seu closet!"

Lancei à ela um olhar de desdém.

_Como foi a tarde?_, me perguntou por pensamento, mas ignorei.

"Fiquei preocupada quando Koko chegou sozinha hoje, querida.", Blanche falou.

Eu olhei para ela e dei-lhe um sorrisinho. "Não precisava ficar preocupada, mamãe, eu sei me cuidar sem Koko por perto."

"Não vai nos contar onde estava?", ela começou o questionário.

Bufei. "Einar já deve ter lhes contado, não?"

"Ele só falou que estava na casa de Henri.", disse, como se isso não bastasse "Como foi lá?"

Caled abafou umas risadinhas, e eu dei um tapa em sua cabeça. "Ai!", ele reclamou, massageando o lugar onde eu bati.

"Idiota.", murmurei.

Koko sorriu e beijou a cabeça dele, e então se voltou para mim. "E então, não vai nos contar?"

Mas que droga! Por que todo mundo queria saber da minha vida mesmo? Ah, claro, porque eles eram minha família a muitos séculos, e, desde cinquenta anos atrás, não tinham mais visto um sorriso em meu rosto. E agora eu estava sorrindo feito criança em comercial de brinquedo.

"Eu estou namorando.", falei por debaixo do fôlego, torcendo para que ninguém escutasse.

Mas, maldita seja a audição de um vampiro, eles escutaram tudo, até mesmo Moory, que não foi a única a abrir um largo sorriso. Pra falar a verdade, a única que não sorriu foi Chataty, a idiota, que continuou olhando pra mim com uma cara de quem havia acabado de levar um soco no estômago.

"Você está namorando com Henri?", Caled perguntou.

Me permiti responder com desdém. "Não, com a Julia.", brinquei "É claro que é com o Henri, besta! Com quem mais seria?"

Todo mundo riu com a cara dele, exceto a idiota, mas ela realmente não conta como alguém, então TODO MUNDO riu mesmo.

"Tudo bem,", Sam falou, sentando e passando os braços ao redor de Moory "parem de trocar declarações de amor, vocês dois, Koko está começando a ficar com ciúmes.", numa atitude muito adulta, mostrei a lingua pra ele "Koko nos contou o motivo de você finalmente ter aceitado ficar com Henri, Claudia, e eu só tenho a dizer que nunca imaginei uma coisa dessas, realmente."

"Nem eu.", disse em tom confidencial.

Ele sorriu e parou de falar. Era a vez de Blanche, novamente.

"E quando você vai trazê-lo aqui em casa?"

Revirando os olhos, respondi: "Ele vem aqui direto, mamãe."

"Mas nunca veio como seu namorado.", Einar ponderou.

"Até tu, Brutus?", perguntei, usando a frase que César usou ao descobrir que o filho adotivo estava em uma conspiração para matá-lo e roubar o trono. Nesse caso, ninguém estava tentando me matar, a não ser que fosse de vergonha. Nem roubar trono nenhum, já que eu não era nenhuma princesa. Mas você entendeu a idéia.

Ele riu levemente. "Só quero que você traga ele aqui, puxa vida."

Fingi não escutar, mas Koko logo se pôs de pé, e começou a andar rapidamente de um lado para o outro. O que não era uma boa coisa. Toda vez que ela agia assim, eu me ferrava. Por fim, levantou um dedo.

"Gente, tive uma idéia perfeita!", falou, dando pulinhos de felicidade.

Oh céus, eu estava ferrada.

"Que idéia, Ko?", Moory se juntou à ela, também toda animada.

Os astros deviam estar contra mim, sério. Moory e Koko todas felizes, tendo uma idéia juntas? Socorro!

"Adivinhem quem faz aniversário na semana que vem?"

Por favor, por favor, diga que isso não está acontecendo! Acorde, Claudia! Opa. Vampiros não podem dormir. Você já está acordada, Claudia. Isso não é um pesadelo, é real. E Koko lembrou do seu aniversário.

"Claudia!", gritou Blanche, unindo-se às outras duas, e também radiante de felicidade. "Eu estava querendo falar isso com vocês em segredo, mas já que tornaram público..."

"Não seria uma ótima ocasião para uma festa?"

Festa? Fala sério!

"Ei, esqueceram de quem é o aniversário?", tentei interceder a meu favor, já que ninguém se habilitava "Vocês não acham que têm de pedir a minha opinião?"

Koko, Moory e Blanche fazendo planinhos para meu aniversário? Isso ia ser realmente divertido. Para qualquer um que não fosse eu. Fala sério, o que elas queriam fazer? Nenhuma das três pareceu escutar o meu apelo.

"É aniversário de vampira ou de nascimento?", Moory estava curiosa.

"De vampira.", Koko explicou "Mas nós podemos fazer ser o aniversário de dezoito anos dela, o que acham?"

Me levantei, mal-humorada, e deixei as três em meio a seus planos na sala. Fui até a biblioteca, e Caled e Sam me fizeram companhia. Sentei em um dos pufes, e os dois sentaram cada um de um lado diferente meu.

"Não me venham com mais perguntas, por favor.", reclamei ácidamente "Já estou cheia delas."

"E quem aqui falou que íamos fazer perguntas?", Caled me desafiou.

"Está escrito na sua testa, irmãozinho."

Ele riu e me abraçou. "Simpática como um urso enfurecido... Assim você me deixa constrangido, Clau, o que Sam irá pensar?"

Dessa vez Sam se juntou às risadas de Caled.

"Parem com isso, eu já disse que Koko ficará com ciúmes!"

"Não é dela que Koko deve ficar com ciúmes.", uma voz vinda do corredor falou.

Chastity, a idiota. Claro. Quem mais seria?

Já era de se esperar que ela aproveitasse um momento de distração de Koko para dar em cima de Caled novamente. Oh, isso já estava ficando chato! Eu podia estar voltando aos poucos com o bom humor, mas quando essa idiota resolvia agir, meu bom-humor ia parar nos pés. Literalmente.

Todos nós ficamos rígidos, e o sorriso de Caled desapareceu, colocando no rosto dele uma expressão que não combinava nem um pouco com o dono: seriedade.

"Já te disse pra parar com isso, Chastity.", Sam disse com frieza na voz.

"E eu já te disse que o que é bonito é pra ser olhado, Samuel.", ela respondeu no mesmo tom, vindo ajoelhar ao lado de Caled "Você é muito bonitinho, sabia?", comentou enquanto passava o dedo no queixo dele "Até mesmo para um vampiro, e olhe que eu já conheci muitos."

Ela estava passando dos limites. Como ousava dar em cima do meu irmão comigo ao lado e a esposa dele no andar de baixo?

"Ninguém quer saber quantos vampiros você levou para a cama, Chastity.", retorqui, mal-humorada e brava "Agora saia daqui e vá pegar seus humanos, meu irmão é casado e não quer nada com você."

Os olhos dourados se voltaram pra mim. "Quem você acha que é pra falar comigo assim, queridinha?"

"Eu sou Claudia Oleander, e falo assim com quem eu quiser.". revidei, cheia de autoridade "Tenho cento e cinquenta anos a mais de experiência que você, então cale a boca e me escute: vá transar com seus humanos, succubos, e nos deixe em paz!"

"Claudia...", Caled sussurrou em meu ouvido, pedindo calma.

Mas eu não estava calma, nem um pouco. E nem queria me acalmar. À essa altura, todos que estavam no andar de baixo já haviam subido para a biblioteca e olhavam o tumulto que eu havia criado. Tudo por causa da idiota.

"Eu já estou cansada, Caled, não vou me acalmar!", esbravejei, pondo-me de pé "Essa aqui faz o que quer e ninguém fala nada! Ela sempre dá em cima de você, e Koko finge que não vê! Será que eu sou a única que não acha isso certo? Se Chastity quiser ir para a cama com qualquer humano, não tem problema, com algum vampiro solteiro, não estou nem aí, mas que não venha se meter com MEU IRMÃO, que é CASADO!", agora eu gritava a plenos pulmões.

A grande idiota apenas me olhava com um sorrisinho malicioso nos lábios. "Qualquer humano, Clau querida?", perguntou "Até mesmo Henri?"

No meio do ato de pular e arrancar sua cabeça com meus próprios dentes, Caled, Sam e Einar vieram na minha direção e me seguraram. O ódio corria nas minhas veias, a ardência em minha garganta aumentou, eu rosnava enfurecida, e os três vampiros me seguravam enquanto eu lutava pra me libertar. E lá estava ela, sorrindo como uma idiota.

"NÃO OUSE COLOCAR O NOME DE HENRI EM SUA BOCA IMUNDA!", o rugido saiu muito mais baixo do que eu queria, mas ainda assim todos fizeram caretas com a altura da minha voz.

"Ohh, você acha que o seu queridinho te trocaria por mim? Mas é claro, queridinha, é claro que ele..."

"Chastity, CHEGA!", Sam mandou. Ele estava tão enfurecido com ela quanto eu, podia se sentir em sua voz "Saia daqui agora, já!"

Lançando um olhar divertido pra mim, ela se virou pra sair, não antes sem mandar mais uma de suas provocações. "Tome cuidado com o seu namoradinho, querida, ou ele pode cair na minha teia."

"MALDITA!". Eu tenho certeza de que se minhas cordas vocais pudessem se romper, elas estariam rompidas depois daquele grito, que machucou até mesmo minha audição.

E então ela saiu de casa, levando consigo o carro de Einar, já que ainda não havia escolhido um para si mesma. A ardência, a sede de sangue, o ódio e a vontade de decapitar e desmembrar Chastity com minhas próprias mãos e dentes ainda estavam ali, grudadas em mim, e eu tenho certeza que sairia correndo se os três vampiros não estivessem me segurando.

_Clau, você está bem?_

"Saia da minha mente Moory, eu não estou legal.", falei entredentes, de olhos fechados e controlando a respiração para me acalmar.

"Desculpe.", ela pediu sinceramente.

Acenei positivamente com a cabeça, ainda de olhos fechados e tentando me acalmar mais e mais, mas não estava surtindo efeito. As mãos que me seguravam afrouxaram o aperto, mas não se soltaram. Eu ainda rosnava. Ainda queria sangue. Ainda queria transformar Chastity em pedacinhos e colocar fogo neles, fazendo uma fogueira bem no meio do meu quarto, se possível dando uma festa ao redor. Mas não. Eu não faria isso. Por Henri. Ele não merecia ter uma assassina como namorada. Não merecia ter um monstro, mais do que eu já era, beijando-o. Eu não conseguiria conviver comigo mesma se isso acontecesse.

Por fim, os três me soltaram, e Koko veio me abraçar.

"Obrigada.", ela pediu baixinho, e senti todos os olhos na sala grudados em nós.

Tentei sorrir, mas falhei miseravelmente. "Alguém tinha que fazer alguma coisa, ela já estava me dando nos nervos.", comentei, ainda de olhos fechados "Mas agora... Oh, Koko, eu estou me segurando para não ir atrás dela."

"Nós não vamos deixar.", disse uma voz próxima demais, Moory, também me abraçando "Não vamos entrar em seu joguinho, Clau, é isso que ela quer, te tirar do sério... Ela viu que dar em cima de Henri te afeta mais que dar em cima de Caled, então é isso que ela fará agora... Você precisa se controlar..."

"Eu quero matá-la com minhas próprias mãos.", confessei, sem nenhuma vergonha. Minha voz estava rouca.

Os pensamentos de Moory me atrapalhavam. Ela nunca tinha me visto tão furiosa, tão vampira. E isso a assustava, pois ela via em mim uma irmã, quase uma humana como ela. Esquecendo a parte de lobisomem, claro.

"É assim que eu sou Moory.", respondi seus pensamentos "Um monstro desprezível e furioso. Eu quero matar Chastity, e não é por impulso, é minha natureza. Eu quero matá-la, e farei isso prazerosamente..."

"Você não é um monstro, Clau.", ela falou, beijando meu cabelo carinhosamente "Eu te amo, e entendo muito bem o que está sentindo. Eu sentiria o mesmo se fosse com Sam."

"Como ela ousa...? Como ela ousa falar o nome de Henri e usá-lo para me ofender e me provocar em minha própria casa?"

Se eu pudesse chorar, estaria chorando de raiva. As duas apertaram o abraço.

"Me soltem.", murmurei, e elas obedeceram.

Finalmente abri os olhos, e então percebi que todos olhavam pra mim. Fechando a cara, saí da biblioteca, ao que Blanche me seguiu.

"Ainda não estou indo matar Chastity.", reclamei enquanto entrava em meu quarto e empurrava a porta com força. "Ainda."

Antes que ela pudesse bater e fazer um estrondo por conta da força que provavelmente soltaria os parafusos e deixaria meu quarto sem portas, Blanche a segurou, entrou no quarto e fechou-a delicadamente.

"Não fique assim, querida."

"Blanche, que não quero conversar."

Mas ela não me escutou, e sentou ao meu lado, na cama, onde eu tinha enterrado a cabeça no travesseiro e tentava, em vão, me matar sufocada. Blanche sorriu, e com paciência fez com que eu tirasse o rosto dali.

"Você sabe que isso não levará a nada.", sussurrou maternalmente, abrindo os braços, em um convite carinhoso para um abraço, que eu aceitei.

Enterrando meu rosto em seu pescoço, chorei sem lágrimas, se é que se pode de chamar de choro a dor que percorria meu corpo todo, chegando a ser física.

"Eu não consegui me segurar... Ela, ela..."

"Chastity sabe que você é a que tem o gênio mais forte da casa toda, e está usando isso para te chatear."

"Me chatear? _Me chatear_?", falei céticamente, ainda com o rosto no pescoço dela. Se seu cabelo louro não estivesse preso em um coque, provavelmente estaria caindo sobre mim naquela hora. "Ela está me infernizando, Blanche. Está querendo estragar a minha vida. Quer me matar de ódio. Quer que eu morra de raiva."

Minha mãe adotiva suspirou. "Chastity é nova nessa coisa de família, não é o mesmo tipo de convivência que ela tinha com Tance e Sam. Tente entendê-la, e verá que com o tempo ela se acostumará."

"Até ela se acostumar eu acho que já me matei.", reclamei "Ou matei ela, o que seria mais prazeroso e bem legal."

O riso silencioso de Blanche me sacudiu. "Você se acostuma, querida... E agora tem o Henri, não é mesmo? Mais uma razão para esquecer as provocações de Chastity e voltar a sorrir!"

Me afastei de seu abraço e olhei emburrada para a parede que estava á minha frente, abraçando meus joelhos.

"Mais uma razão para eu odiá-la eternamente, você quer dizer, não?", reclamei "Esqueceu que ela também deu em cima dele?"

Blanche revirou os olhos. "Ela só estava tentando te deixar irritada, Clau."

"E conseguiu."

Ficamos em silêncio por algum tempo, eu olhando a parede, deixando minha raiva sumir no branco da tinta, e Blanche me analisando, vendo se o pior já tinha passado ou não. Por fim, decidiu que já tinha passado, e aceitou.

"Vamos esquecer isso, temos uma festa para organizar!"

Contrariada, olhei para ela. "Vocês ainda continuam com isso?"

"Não será nada demais, apenas um bolinho.", assegurou, sorridente.

"Um bolinho?", estranhei "Mamãe, nós não comemos, esqueceu?"

Gargalhando, ela me deu um beijo no rosto e se levantou para sair do quarto. "_Nós _não comemos, mas Henri e Moory comem."

Legal. Eu teria uma festa de aniversário. Fantástico. O anirversário da monstra. Eu mal podia me aguentar de felicidade e inquietação. E isso foi sarcasmo do fundo da minha alma. Se eu tiver uma, claro.

-

**N/A - **Eiiieeee, isso NÃO é uma nota, é o cap 16!!!! [/olhinhosbrilhando] não é bom ficar sem notas de autora apenas??? Mas, eiim, to viajando, to no espírito santo, e akii eu tenho onde entrar na net! ;DDD baaauuum, o q acharam??? minha imaginação tá a mil, já to no cap 24 e vem mais por aí, deixem pelo menos sete reviews e eu coloko otro post, não importa o dia. mas, por favor, não pode ser review da mesma pessoa, okay? Sete reviews de pessoas diferentes, aí eu posto. Tá, eu sei que é chato eu ficar um tempão sem postar e chegar pedindo reviews, mas eu preciso delas pra saber se estou agradando ou não, e é tãããão legal ler elas!!!

Atualizo Future amanhã!

Não vou responder reviews hoje, deixo pra próxima, okay?

;*


	19. Capítulo 17

**Capítulo 17 – Ameaça**

Excluindo o incidente com Chastity na noite anterior, minha vida estava ótima. Ao chegar na escola, Henri me esperava ao lado da vaga que eu sempre estacionava. Moory me lançou um sorrisinho, para depois acenar pra ele e sair andando, carregando Sam junto, que acenou desajeitadamente para Henri.

Desci do carro e coloquei a mochila nas costas, e então me virei pra ele, que ainda estava parado no mesmo lugar.

"Bom dia.", falou assim que me aproximei me puxando para um abraço e um beijo rápidos.

Foi então que ele percebeu minha cara mal-humorada.

"O que foi?"

Fiz uma careta. Henri continuou me olhando. "Chastity."

Ele riu. "A professora de história do segundo ano?"

"A própria.", admiti "Ela parece ficar muito feliz toda vez que torna minha vida um inferno.", reclamei, enquanto começávamos a andar, ele com uma mão ao redor da minha cintura "Mas não vamos falar disso, não quero estragar o meu dia... Dormiu bem?"

Olhares curiosos nos seguiam enquanto entrávamos no prédio da escola, fofocas girando em torno de ele ter largado Julia pra ficar comigo, comentários maliciosos, e suspiros sonhadores de meninas que queriam estar em meu lugar e garotos que queriam estar no lugar dele.

"Não tão bem quanto se você estivesse lá comigo, mas razoavelmente bem, obrigado.", piscou "Você está muito bonita hoje."

Desviei o olhar, torcendo para que ele não continuasse me olhando daquele jeito. Mas ele não parou. Eu não devia mesmo ter deixado Blanche, Koko e Moory me arrumarem para ir à escola. Tirando o uniforme ridículo que usava, elas prenderam meu cabelo em um rabo de cavalo apertadinho, no alto da cabeça, e colocaram presilhas prateadas para prender os fiozinhos rebeldes, além de me maquiar.

"Koko me pegou.", reclamei, fazendo biquinho.

Dando um beijo em minha bochecha, ele falou: "Me lembre de agradecê-la depois, você está muito, muito linda."

Revirei os olhos. "Quer dizer que nos outros dias eu estava feia?"

"Não foi isso que eu disse.", reclamou "Você fica tirando as palavras da minha boca..."

"Okay, desculpe."

Travesso, ele me abraçou na frente de todos. "Só aceito se você me der um beijo."

"Aqui?"

"Não, na China, Claudia.", zombou "O que é que tem?"

Fiz um gesto vago para todos que nos olhavam. "Praticamente a escola inteira está encarando a gente, Henri."

Ele sacudiu os ombros. "Problema deles. Quer que eu aceite as desculpas ou não?"

Dando-me por vencida, enlacei meus braços em seu pescoço e lhe dei um beijo curto, mas muito profundo. O sinal tocou, e Henri me levou para minha primeira aula, Educação Física. A aula que eu tinha com Julia. Oh, céus, aquilo ia ser memorável.

"Não apronte.", sussurrou em meu ouvido assim que viu a ex-namorada nos encarando do outro lado do ginásio.

Inocentemente, beijei seus lábios e me afastei.

"Quem te disse que algum dia eu aprontei alguma coisa?", perguntei sorrindo "Eu sou praticamente um santa, devia ser canonizada."

Rindo, Henri acenou. "É, e eu sou o papa, Claudia. Te encontro na hora do intervalo.", acenou e se afastou com passos rápidos entre a multidão que invadia os corredores.

Então eu me virei para encarar Julia, e encontrei ela fazendo o mesmo, com uma expressão que julgava ser opressiva. Também fechei a cara, e os batimentos cardíacos de minha rival perua aumentaram. Obviamente uma cara feia feita por uma vampira ficava muito mais tenebrosa que uma feita por um projeto de consumista barata.

A professora gritou, mandando que eu fosse logo ao vestiário trocar de roupa, e foi isto que eu fiz. Para a minha surpresa, Koko não estava na aula. Encontrei Sam assim que saí do vestiário, ele me esperava sentado na arquibancada displicentemente, o cabelo preso em um rabo-de-cavalo frouxo. Várias garotas o observam, praticamente babando. Sentei-me ao seu lado, ao que ele se virou pra mim.

"Você sabe de Koko?"

Ele sacudiu a cabeça. "Ela disse alguma coisa sobre 'comprar enfeites para seu aniversário' com Blanche."

Assenti, com uma carranca, e ele riu.

"Ora, vamos, não deve ser tão ruim assim."

"Eu vou ter que comer bolo, Sam. E você também.", expliquei.

Sua cara de nojo me fez rir. "Wow, então é muito, muito ruim."

Ainda estávamos no assunto 'meu aniversário' quando a professora apitou e mandou que formássemos duplas para jogar tênis. Eu, claro, fiz dupla com Sam, e fomos jogar contra Julia e um garoto gordinho que eu suspeitava que se chamasse Arthur. Ele nunca falava, e eu pude entender porque a cara de raiva de Julia estava consideravelmente pior.

"Olha contra quem estamos jogando.", sussurrei para Sam, e ele quicou a bola no chão.

"Não seja má com a garota."

"Serei apenas o suficiente.", garanti, e ele revirou os olhos.

Começamos a jogar, e Julia estava crente que era a melhor jogadora de tênis da turma, mas isso foi antes de jogar contra eu e Sam. Nós massacramos ela. No final, eu estava toda sorridente, e caminhava tranquilamente para o vestiário, indo tomar um banho desnecessário. Senti ela se aproximando, até que sua mão segurou meu braço. Me virei calmamente, olhando pra ela como se fosse uma mosquinha irritante.

"O que é?"

As pessoas ao redor pararam. Sam escutou minha voz e veio ver o que estava acontecendo, me avisando com os olhos para não pegar pesado. Mas eu estava de bom-humor, ora bolas. E aquilo, definitivamente, seria um pouco de diversão.

"Eu só quero você saiba que isso não vai ficar assim, Oleander."

Levantei as sobrancelhas. "Isso é uma ameaça? Nossa, agora eu fiquei realmente com medo."

Eu sabia que o que ela falava valia tanto para a aula de Educação Física quanto para o meu namoro com Henri. Julia estava se mordendo de inveja por eu estar com o ex-namorado dela. Isso aumentou consideravelmente o meu bom-humor.

"Eu não ficaria tão confiante se fosse você, Oleander, você pode se assustar quando for apanhada depois da escola."

Essa garota era corajosa. Ignorava seus calafrios, e ainda assim me ameaçava. Parabéns, Julia, você é a maior burra do mundo.

"Veja bem, Julia:", continuei falando calmamente, contrastando com o tom agressivo que ela usava "se você quer chamar suas amiguinhas pra bater em mim, sem problemas, eu também tenho amigos que podem me defender, mas me garanto contra vocês, sem ninguém. Quanto à partida de tênis, sinto te informar que, se você fosse realmente invencível quanto achava ser, estaria num time profissional e não aqui na aula de Educação Física."

Me virei e continuei andando para o vestiário, o silêncio tomando conta do ginásio. Dei uma olhada para Sam, que estava com uma expressão entre sério e divertido, e fez um aceno positivo pra mim, me parabenizando por não ter perdido as estribeiras. Depois de uma ducha desnecessária, fomos os dois para a aula de Artes, onde tivemos que fazer uma cópia de _Moça com Brinco de Pérola_, e entregar ao fim da aula. Logicamente fomos os primeiros a terminar.

O sinal do intervalo bateu, e ao sair da sala encontrei Caled. Sam se livrou de nós com a desculpa de ir buscar Moory na aula de Inglês. Dei um beijo em Caled, mas ele continuou sério mesmo quando pegou em minha mão e começou a caminhar.

"O que foi?", perguntei quando estávamos na fila do lanche "Você está tão sério..."

Antes de me responder, ele encheu sua bandeja com comida, e esperou que eu fizesse o mesmo, mas devolvi minha bandeja vazia à pilha no qual eu havia pegado.

"Não vai comer?", perguntou.

"Estou sem fome.", respondi, seca "O que você tem? É aquele trabalho de trigonometria? Não acredito que você e Caled tiraram nota baixa, são praticamente dois nerds..."

Henri finalmente riu com meu comentário, e sentamos em uma mesa vazia, no canto do refeitório. Ele sabia que eu e minha família gostávamos de nos sentar afastados dos outros alunos. Não devia entender o motivo, mas pelo menos aceitava nossa opção sem falar nada.

"Não é o trabalho, Claudia.", resmungou enquanto mordia o pedaço de pizza, e então o estendeu para mim "Tem certeza que não quer comer? 'Tá uma delícia, é frango com catupiry."

Revirei os olhos. "Eu não estou com fome. Agora você vai me dizer o que te fez ficar tão carrancudo ou vou ter que perguntar à Caled?"

Ele demorou um pouco para responder. Eu pude ver Caled, Sam e Moory na fila do lanche, então presumi que tínhamos cerca de um minuto para uma conversa sossegada. Finalmente falou.

"É verdade que você e Julia discutiram no ginásio hoje?"

Fiz uma expressão chocada, digna de uma peça de teatro. Então, pra completar, levei as mãos à cabeça. "Céus, as fofocas aqui correm como vento!", falei "Pensei que estava em uma escola, não em um clube de tricô para a terceira idade."

Tomando um gole do refrigerante, não sem antes me oferecer um pouco, ele continuou sério.

"Mas é verdade?", continuou insistindo.

Me dei por vencida. "'Tá, é. E eu nem peguei pesado, só falei.", ao que sua expressão ficou ainda mais brava "Mas foi ela quem começou, pode perguntar ao Sam! Eu estava quieta, indo para o vestiário, e Julia ficou toda bravinha porque perdeu a partida de tênis para a melhor dupla do planeta!"

Notando que os outros se aproximavam, Henri desistiu de continuar com a discussão desnecessária. Passou a mão carinhosamente por minha mandíbula, e eu fechei os olhos e suspirei.

"Só me prometa que não vai sair no tapa com ela."

"Eu aposto que ganharia.", disse com confiança.

Seus olhos estreitaram. "Claudia..."

Joguei as mãos para o alto, em sinal de rendição. "Certo, certo, você vai me privar da melhor briga da minha vida, mas eu não vou fazer isso. Satisfeito?"

Com um sorriso angelical, ele beijou a ponta do meu nariz. "Boa menina!", brincou, dando tapinhas na minha cabeça.

Era incrível como ele conseguia ser tão infantil às vezes, e isso contrastava com seu rosto forte e corpo de homem. Mas isso era só às vezes. Na maioria do tempo, Henri conseguia ser um homem normal. Meus irmãos se sentaram conosco, e automaticamente empurraram as bandejas de comida para Moory. Henri arregalou nos olhos.

"Ninguém aqui come não, é?"

Moory sorriu. "Eu como por todo mundo, cunhadinho, não se preocupe."

Cunhadinho? Nessa, eu tive que rir. E não fui a única. Então, Caled teve a brilhante idéia de me atazanar.

"Fiquei sabendo que você e a Julia se pegaram no tapa na Educação Física!"

Fechei a cara pra ele. "Não foi assim!", resmunguei "Se quiser saber direito, é só perguntar para o Sam, ele viu tudo. Eu nem encostei um dedo em um fio de cabelo sequer da perua, embora cada parte de meu corpo estivesse implorando por isso."

Os olhos de Caled sorriram pra mim. Ele também não gostava dela. Ponto pro meu irmão idiota!

Acabou o intervalo, tivemos mais três aulas chatas, e então, finalmente, era a hora da saída. Para a minha surpresa, Koko nos esperava no estacionamento, encostada no carro de Caled. Eu realmente não sabia o porquê dele não ter vindo comigo, mas depois liguei os pauzinhos e entendi que havia ido levar a Koko às compras.

"Matadora de aula.", acusei. Henri, ao meu lado, sorriu e deu dois beijinhos na bochecha dela.

"Fui fazer coisas importantes, e mamãe estava lá.", desculpou-se "Já convidou Henri para seu aniversário?"

Senti os cantos de minha boca caírem para baixo assim que Henri olhou para mim, querendo saber que aniversário era aquele. Eu ia fazer Koko se arrepender disso depois. Suspirei.

"Koko e Blanche..."

"E eu também!", Moory interrompeu, já dentro do carro.

Bufei. "Koko, Blanche e Moory tiveram a incrível idéia de dar uma festa de aniversário pra mim na semana que vem. Não vai ser nada mais que um bolinho pra família, mas você é meu namorado, então deveria ir para o meu enterro."

"Enterro?", ele riu "Não gosta de festas?"

"Nada contra presentes,", respondi "mas não gosto nem um pouco de bolo, salgadinhos, docinhos e afins."

"Você não gosta de nada que seja comida.", Henri observou sabiamente, e eu fingi não ouvir. Então ele se virou para Koko "Já levaram Claudia para um médico? 'Tô começando a achar que ela está com anorexia."

Senti o tom de brincadeira em sua voz, então dei um beliscão, bem de leve, em sua barriga. Todos riram com a cara que ele fez. Talvez eu não tivesse calculado tão bem minha força, mas pelo menos ele não reclamou mais.

"Você é patético, Henri Bittencourt."

Me dando um beijo de despedida, ele sussurrou em meu ouvido: "E mesmo assim você me ama, Claudia Oleander."

Era verdade. Ele era infantil, patético e idiota, mas eu o amava. Porque ele era Henri, e porque ele era Hugo. Porque, por detrás de toda aquela máscara, ele sabia como ninguém o que eu sentia, e o que eu precisava para ser feliz. Tanto que quando sua imagem sumiu por entre os alunos que caminhavam para o ponto de ônibus, um vazio enorme preencheu meu corpo, e eu entrei no carro e bati a porta com mais força do que pretendia. Ao meu lado, Sam me olhou sem entender. Do lado de fora, Koko sorriu e entrou no carro de Caled.

"Você o verá amanhã.", me assegurou.

É, eu veria. E então sorri novamente, enquanto Moory fazia um malabarismo para dar play no som do carro, já que ela estava no banco de trás.

"Se não for eu, vocês ficam o caminho inteiro quietos e sem música nenhuma.", reclamou.

E realmente ficamos grande parte do caminho quietos. Eu e ela não tínhamos muito o que conversar, já que eu sabia exatamente como fora seu dia, graças aos boletins via pensamento que chegavam a toda hora na minha cabeça. Era ela que não sabia como fora meu dia, e eu contava as coisas rapidamente, e se esquecia de um detalhe, Sam completava. Quando finalmente chegamos em casa, estávamos quietos. Subi as escadas, joguei a mochila em cima da cama, troquei de roupa e fui para a sala de estudos, disposta a fazer minhas tarefas e logo ficar livre para vadiar pela propriedade com Moory em sua forma de loba.

Einar estava na sala de estudos quando cheguei lá. Abri meus cadernos em cima da mesa e comecei a responder as questões. Terminei em vinte minutos, e pouco antes de sair, ele perguntou pra mim:

"Como foi na escola, Claudia?"

"Bom.", respondi com um sorriso, que o fez ter certeza de que eu não estava mentindo.

E amanhã seria bem melhor.

-

**N/A - **Eieeeee! [/sorrisocolgateeolhinhosdegatinhodoshrek] voltei, não me matem, estou de férias no Espírito e sem pc com net disponível, não me matem, poooor favor *..* Olhaaaa, sem responder reviews de novo,fico devendo essa pra vcs,e posto o mais rápido q puder,juro!

no maaais, fui chamada pro CASD {as mais antigas devem se lembrar dakela prova q eu fiz no ano passado, pra um cursinho gratuito}. então, as aulas começam dia 09/02, to suuuper boba e orgulhosa de miim mesma!

beeeijos, posto Future qdo deeer!

Salut!


	20. Oi da secretária!

Minha querida amiga Iasmin me deu o prazer de representar ela nesses tempos de dificuldade. Mas em compensação ela jogou o pepino todo pra mim. Ou seja, eu vou responder os reviews atrasados, postar os caps., corrigir os erros (é corrigir sim, querida Odara) Então por aqui em diante eu vou cuidar da fic até a Iasmin voltar a assumir. Ela deixou uma regrinha que eu não posso quebrar:

* Só postar cap. com 7 reviews. (não reclama que ia ser nove). – Dependendo do meu humor eu posso fazer vista grossa ou então cobrar mais {mas ela não pode sabe disso} /abafa/

Ou seja, vocês vão ficar entregues as minha maluquices provavelmente até o final da fic. Huahahaha Spoiler: que não está muito longe. Bem pra não misturar tudo eu vou fazer uma ordem bem prática.

**Cap. 14**

**Verônica **– Que bom que você ama o Henri! Eu tbm amo ele.

**Renata **– Acho que você já matou sua curiosidade. ¬¬

**Chantal Cullen – **Suas capas são MARA! Todas elas. E essa frase realmente vai ficar para história.

**Cap. 15**

**Bella Giacon – **A fic não é minha mas de qualquer jeito obrigada por fazer isso pela Iasmin. Tipo, eu tbm imaginava a Claudia morena. Tbm axo Chastity um nome feio.

** – **Uma verdadeira declaração de cinema. Axo q vc já matou sua curiosidade.

**Lih – **Vc é mto inteligente com esse negócio de partes!

**Renata – **Bem suas dúvidas sobre próximo cap, non ecziste. Eu tbm amei qndo a clau percebe q está apaixonada.

** Cullen** – Quem não amou esse cap? E sobre esse livros que você falou, eu não mais pelo jeito que você falou parece se boa coisa! 

**Verônica **– Clau, sempre cabeça dura. Mas eu acho que era falta de homem mesmo.

**NatBell **– Eu não sei se é uma ótima música, mas se você falou tá falado! Eu logo percebi "Clearwaters, Leah, Seth, lobos, Jacob...

**Cap.16**

**Tatyperry – **eu tbm ñ via a hora.

** Cullen** – Segura as pontas menina!

**Lih** – Nessa Hora todo mundo diz que já sabe! /Tô zuando :P Já dava pra desconfiar!

**Ana Kawall** – Tbm axo demais! E tbm axo a Iasmin com uma imaginação fértil! Se elas usasse esses poderes para o bem...

**Bella Giacon** – Que emoção! A primeira vez agnt nunca eskece! !Chorei tbm em uma fic, mas não foi nessa fic que eu chorei. Eu ñ chorei em nenhum livro da Série.

**Jéssica** – Então até a próxima!

**Sofia** - Então até a próxima![2]

** xD**** – **Calma menina! Eu tbm apostei nisso. Tbm axei triste o Henri não aparecer nesse post. Amo mto ele. *Te abana* Agora ñ deve tá mais!

– Tbm axei superlegal. Ninguém diria!

**Renata –** Todo mundo se emocionou com essa parte. Tbm axo demais ela mora numa fazenda, apesar deu morar em uma quase fazenda e ñ sou digamos, a menina do campo. Meu habitat natural é shopping, aeroporto. Vc tem isso todo de cachorro? Eu tinha 4 e não agüentava, imagina 16! É um canil inteiro! Eu amo cachorros.

**Cap. 17**

**Ana Kawall – ** pra Iasmin.

**NatBell – **isso pq vc viu eles juntos, imagina se eles estivessem separados.

**Renata – **eles formam o casal mais perfeito do mundo [/exagero. Axo que você já matou a sua curiosidade.

**Cap. 18**

**Thássila Vieira **– Bem, vc já deve ter visto como a Clau lidou com os sogrinhos. Eu já li um poko e vi q ela vai sofrer nas mãos dele. [/spoiler

**Veronica –** husahusahusauhsauhsauhsauh só consegi ri do seu review.

**Bella Giacon** – Liesel é um nome bonito! Eu não sei se a Clau vai transforma ele, mas eu axo q ela não vai se importar de namorar um coroa. Só duvido se ele vai agüentar o pique dela. ;) História perfeitas tbm me dão nos nervos! E eu ñ sou de SP capital mais de qlqr jeito ñ ia ter msmo como ir! xD

**Renata** – Axo q vc já matou a pau sua curiosidade.

**Lih –** *interrompe momento pessoal* Oi! Calma, quer um lencinho? Eita pau mesmo!

** Cullen** – Ainda vai demorar mto até ele descobrir.

**Jess Oliver Masen Cullen **– Gostei da sua idéia! Mto boa! Pena que ela já escreveu quase tudo!

**Cap. 19**

**Veronica –** um dia eu perguntei pra Iasmin pq a Chastity é tão chata e ela me disse q ela foi feita pra isso. Pelo menos ela tem desempenhado o papel dela muito bem.

**Helena D. Cullen –** Iasmin vai gostar de saber disso.

**Cap. 20**

**Gabriela **– É claro q vai continuar! Uau, uma fanfic de uma fic. Bem interessante!

**Pessoa diferente – **Claro que é perfeita né! Eu tô lendo**!**

**Bella Giacon – **Vamos pensar positivo! Num sei, ainda ñ li os próximos caps. Pouquíssimo em comum elas duas. Sou mais a Clau mais deixa keto. Bella, tem que ter suspense. Será? Será?

**Ana Kawall – **Só em fic p/ pessoas acharem lindo encontrar com os sogros pela primeira vez.

**Sabrina – **Que bom! Mais segura um poukinho as pontas!

**Maila **– Atendendo a pedidos.

**Fata Morgan – **Quem não faria isso? Eu Faria uma fogueira bem grande e falaria q era festa junina com aromatizante. Aí todom mundo ia ficare pulando em volta da fogueira e a fumacinha roxa e cheirosa ia se dissipar pelo ambiente poluído a atmosfera.

**Natbell – **Tbm tava.

** Cullen – **Vc é sortuda mesmo!

**Thássila Vieira – **husauhuhasuhsauhsauh. As malvadas dominam.

**Thays M. Cullen** – Todo mudo tava com saudade. Agora os próximos caps. ñ vão mais demorar.

**Renata – **Eu axo q se a Chas {apelidinho carinhoso} ñ estiver na festa, não vai ter graça! Tem q ter um barraco pra abalar as estruturas da fic.

**Cap. 21**

**Sra. Hale **– Calma, o problema não é você, sou eu [/momentotérminodenamoro Iasmin postou o msmo cap duas vezes. Ai depois eu apaguei o cap repitido, por isso q deu essa confusão geral. Clau deve ter ficado linda mesmo!

**Iziie Lesrange** – O mesmo que eu disse pra ela eu digo pra vc. A Iasmin postou o cap repetido e eu exclui, por isso eles contaram 22 e agora esse não existe mais.

**Lih** – Quem não adora um barraco!

**Renata **– Eu tbm senti peninha da Julia. Coitada, crente q tá abafando. Essa festa tá prometendo, vamo ver ela vai cumprir.

**Sabrina **– O Henri é apaixonante. O msmo q eu disse pra ela eu digo pra vc. Essa festa promete.

**Veronica** – Aquela júlia... Q bom q vc perdoou a iasmin, ela vai fikar feliz em saber.

**Gaaaabs** – Essa fic vicia mesmo.

**Thassila Vieira** – Eu tbm percebi que ela trocou os nomes nessa frase, eu li cinco vezes pra ver se tava certo. Tbm sinto mta pena por ea ter prometido isso.

**Natbell **: Que bom que você se apaixonou! MaS amores em seu coração.

** Cullen**: Entendido! Vou postar assim q puder!


	21. Capítulo 18

**Capítulo 18 – Muitos anos de vida**

"**Calma**

**Tudo está em calma**

**Deixe que o beijo dure**

**Deixe que o tempo cure**

**Deixe que a alma**

**Tenha a mesma idade**

**Que a idade do céu"**

_A idade do céu – Paulinho Moska_

A semana se passou bizarramente tranqüila, já que eu fingia não ver ou sentir Chastity, e Julia aparentemente arquitetava um planinho maléfico para me pegar na hora da saída com suas amigas. Tive que faltar dois dias seguidos na escola, culpa do sol forte que fazia, mas Henri sempre pegava carona com Moory e Blanche, que ia buscá-la na escola, e vinha passar a tarde comigo. Ele pareceu estranhar um pouco o fato de que todos os jovens da casa (exceto Moory) tinham perdido a hora dois dias seguidos, mas não falou nada. Quando me dei conta, era sábado. Meu aniversário.

A casa amanheceu enfeitada de azul e branco, minhas cores prediletas. Balões, flores, enfeites diversos na sala de jantar. O bolo, de três camadas exageradamente grandes, (já que só duas pessoas iam comê-lo de verdade), chegou por volta do meio-dia, assim como os vários tipos de docinhos e salgadinhos. Os refrigerantes estavam na geladeira desde o dia anterior. E então a noite chegou, para o meu azar.

"Feliz aniversário!", Koko me desejou pela milésima vez.

Apenas revirei os olhos.

"Claudia, você está tão entusiasmada que me dá até medo.", Caled brincou enquanto tirava as pétalas de uma rosa branca.

"Você vai ver o entusiasmo quando eu te jogar pela janela.", revidei.

Blanche entrou na sala. "Crianças, não briguem! Caled, dá pra parar de estragar a decoração?", e então olhou pra mim "Você não vai se arrumar?"

"Pra quê? É só uma festinha aqui em casa..."

Ela e Koko trocaram olhares significantes, e eu apenas boiei no significado deles. Indo para onde estavam, resolvi me inteirar dos assuntos.

"O que eu perdi?"

Koko sorriu. "Os pais de Henri virão!"

Fala sério! "E vocês só me avisam isso agora?"

Subi correndo para o quarto, não sem antes dar uma batidinha na porta do quarto de Sam, já que Moory estava lá dentro. Ela abriu a porta.

"Oi Clau."

"Dá pra você me dar uma ajudinha?", perguntei "Preciso me arrumar decentemente."

"Claro...", respondeu, mandando um beijo para Sam e fechando a porta atrás de si, para me acompanhar até meu quarto.

Entramos lá, eu sentei na cama e ela foi direto para o closet, escolher a roupa que eu usaria na festa.

"Nada muito chique, ok?", pedi "E anda logo, estou escutando o carro dos pais de Henri entrando na propriedade."

Pondo a cabeça pra fora, ela me mandou uma olhada mortal. "Se você esperar, dondoca, talvez eu ache alguma coisa nesse mar de roupas."

Não revidei, e tive que esperar mais dois minutos até que ela saiu com um vestido tomara-que-caia azul-marinho, balonê, de seda e na metade das coxas. Nem protestei, apenas o vesti o mais rápido que pude: já podia escutar Henri e seus pais sendo recebidos por minha família no andar debaixo. Anne-Marie elogiava a decoração enquanto François conversava com Einar. Henri já estava falando com Koko e Caled, que informaram que eu estava me arrumando.

Depois, foi a vez do cabelo. Moory foi correndo até seu quarto, onde pegou o babyliss, e fez cachos grossos em minhas madeixas escorridas, colocando, no final, uma presilha de prata com pedras azuis que eu havia ganhado de Blanche no natal anterior. A maquiagem também foi por conta dela, e, ao me olhar no espelho depois que a garota terminou, eu poderia jurar que aquela ali era qualquer pessoa, exceto Claudia Oleander. Muito arrumada pra ser eu mesma.

"Uau, você fez mágica, Mary Oleander."

Ela sorriu. "Eu sei.", e saiu do quarto para ir terminar de se arrumar.

Então eu respirei fundo para me acalmar, e comecei a caminhar no corredor em passos lentos. A sandália prateada que usava me deixava vários centímetros mais alta, e era de um salto finíssimo. Sorte a minha de ser equilibrada. Qualquer humano que usasse aquilo cairia pelo menos umas duas vezes. Quando cheguei na escada, olhei para baixo, e vi Koko e Caled sentados no sofá, com Henri sentado no braço do sofá, Einar e François tomando aquilo que eu julguei ser refrigerante, e Blanche mostrando os quadros da sala para Anne-Marie. Blanche foi a primeira que me viu.

"Oh querida, você está linda!"

Depois desse comentário nem um pouco baixo, todos os olhos se voltaram pra mim, e eu continuei descendo as escadas como se nada tivesse acontecido. Henri se levantou do lugar onde estava sentado com um sorriso estampado no rosto e um embrulho nas mãos. Quando finalmente terminei de descer as escadas, ele me abraçou.

"Feliz aniversário.", murmurou em minha orelha, para logo depois me dar um beijo e voltar a falar "Muitos anos de vida."

Você nem imagina quantos, Henri.

Sorri e beijei seu nariz. "Obrigada."

"Você está maravilhosa."

Escondi meu rosto em seu ombro. "Oh, por favor... Pedi pra Moory fazer uma coisa simples, mas ela exagerou... Como sempre!"

Todos riram por conta de meu comentário, e logo Moory estava ao meu lado, lindíssima em uma calça jeans super justa e uma blusa frente única preta. Também usava uma sandália prateada, mas sem salto nenhum: ela já era mais alta que todos nós sem precisar de saltos extra.

"Tudo bem, Claudia, também não te arrumo mais!", brincou.

Sam estava de mãos dadas com ela, sério e com a mesma expressão de dor que tinha quando sentia o cheiro dos humanos. Apertou a mão de Henri assim que Moory o largou do abraço, e então seguiu para cumprimentar os pais de meu namorado.

"Pra você.", Henri disse ao estender o embrulho pra mim.

Mordi os lábios. "Não precisava."

Ele sorriu largamente. "Quem foi que disse que não tinha nada contra presentes?", ao que eu fiz cara feia "Será que dá pra você abrir?", pediu, impaciente.

Peguei o pacotinho de suas mãos e desatei o laço habilmente, para depois abrir o embrulho sem rasgar o papel. E então estava com uma caixinha preta nas mãos. Todos na sala olhavam para mim quando levantei a tampa e encontrei uma gargantilha de prata, delicada, com um pingente do mesmo metal, em forma de flor, trançado de uma forma muito complexa. Minha garganta apertou.

"Gostou?", ele perguntou, parecendo preocupado.

"É lindo.", respondi sem tirar os olhos de meu presente.

E ele me abraçou. "Bom, então agradeça à minha mãe, foi ela quem escolheu."

Fui cumprimentar e agradecer os pais de Henri pelo belo presente, e então minha família também me entregou os que tinham comprado para mim. De Einar e Blanche ganhei uma máquina digital, que filmava e tirava fotos; Koko me deu uma calça jeans justíssima e uma bota sem salto, cano médio, preta; já Caled me deu um livro de piadas ("Quem sabe você aprenda a ser engraçada, Clau, porque do jeito que 'tá não dá!") e uma caixa com jogos para computador (que eu tinha certeza que ele ia usar); e Sam e Moory me presentearam com um par de brincos lindos.

Depois de abrir os presentes e agradecer à todos, tive que comer um docinho, um salgadinho e tomar um gole do copo de refrigerante (o restante joguei disfarçadamente em um vaso de flores) apenas para manter as aparências, até que chegou a hora do bolo, e de cantar o parabéns. A pior hora de qualquer aniversário. Todos olhando pra você. Cantando pra você. Batendo palmas pra você. E você pateticamente parado atrás do bolo com um sorriso amarelo, querendo explodir de vergonha. E torcendo pra abrir um buraco debaixo de seus pés que te puxe pra longe dos convidados.

Quando terminaram de cantar o parabéns, meu moral estava no chão e eu decididamente queria sumir dali. Parti o bolo, dando o primeiro pedaço para Henri, tive que comer um pedaço (e depois ia fazer papel de bulímica, vomitando o que havia comido), e finalmente consegui fugir para fora de casa com Henri.

Estava uma noite estrelada, e nós dois começamos a andar de mãos dadas sem falar nada, quietos e pensativos.

"Se amanhã tivesse aula você não iria à escola.", ele observou.

Mas eu realmente não entendi o motivo daquela observação.

"Por quê?"

"Vai estar ensolarado."

Wow. Então ele havia reparado. Eu repentinamente parei de andar, olhando para seus olhos. O quanto ele sabia sobre o fato de eu não sair de casa nos dias de sol?

"Um ótimo dia para ir à piscina.", tentei mudar de assunto.

"Por que vocês não vão pra escola quando faz sol?"

Dei de ombros, parecendo despreocupada. "Preguiça?", sugeri com um sorriso pouco convincente. Oh droga!

"Não é só isso.", não acreditou na minha falsa explicação "Você tem alergia ao sol?"

Nessa, eu gargalhei. Alergia ao sol? Fala sério! Uma alergia que faz você brilhar como um anúncio em néon.

"Não, não é alergia.", me recompus "Nós perdemos a hora, bobo. E da última vez estávamos doentes, lembra? Também gostamos de acampar, reunir a família... Temos um bosque enorme, e durante os dias de sol é praticamente impossível resistir a uma caminhada."

Ele não pareceu convencido, mas não tocou mais no assunto. Voltamos a andar em silêncio, até que parei debaixo de uma árvore e sentei, e ele fez o mesmo, pondo a cabeça em meu colo.

"Você vai estar aqui amanhã?", perguntou.

"Vou."

Silêncio.

"E vai para a escola na segunda-feira?"

"Vou, mas terça não."

"Por quê?"

Porque eu vou estar caçando com Sam e Einar. Porque Sam já está com as íris negras e representa um perigo para cada ser humano daquela escola. "Eu e Sam temos umas coisas para resolver fora da cidade, mas os outros vão estar aqui. Se quiser vir para ver Caled..."

"E quarta-feira vocês vão na escola?", me interrompeu.

Suspirei. "Eu provavelmente ainda não terei voltado."

"E Sam?"

"Também não.", murmurei ausentemente, e comecei a mexer no cabelo dele "Einar também vai conosco, acho que é alguma complicação sobre a adoção de Sam."

"E por que você tem que ir junto?"

"Porque sim, Henri.", fiz uma careta "E vamos parar de falar nisso, por favor, hoje é meu aniversário, não me deixe zangada."

Ele sorriu, aparentemente aceitando o fato de ser meu aniversário, e se sentou, chegando mais perto de mim, para me dar um beijo. No começo, foi um beijo calmo, delicado, depois nossos lábios se tornaram urgentes, e uma confusão de mãos tocando os corpos se juntou aos suspiros e gemidos. Ele era muito bom em estar comigo. Bom demais. Minhas mãos geladas ficaram em seu pescoço. Já estava bastante frio para que eu colocasse-as dentro de sua camiseta. Henri estava com uma mão em minha cintura, e a outra passeava por minha perna descoberta pelo vestido.

"Vou sentir sua falta..."

"Mas nós vamos nos ver na segunda ainda, seu bobo.", beijei seus lábios delicadamente "E amanhã."

"Amanhã não.", discordou.

"Por quê?"

"Tenho um trabalho, fotos, sabe?", ah, o trabalho. Ás vezes eu me esquecia que as outras pessoas tinham que trabalhar, já que própria não trabalhava "Preciso arrumar dinheiro, ou vou morrer de fome!"

Revirei os olhos. "Você é muito exagerado!"

Ele riu, colocando a mão que estava na perna descoberta pelo vestido _dentro_ do vestido, e eu parei de respirar. Por um instante, nossos beijos se tornaram urgentes, até que ele parou.

"Claudia?"

"Oi?"

"Pensei que não estivesse mais escutando sua respiração."

"Impressão sua.", e voltei a beijá-lo.

Já haviam se passado vinte minutos, e as coisas tendiam a ficar mais quentes, até que os pais dele buzinaram, avisando que era hora de ir embora. Relutantemente, nos separamos. Ele se levantou e ajeitou a camiseta, enquanto eu fazia o mesmo com o vestido. Sorri ao notar seu pescoço marcado por meus chupões leves.

"O que foi?", ele quis saber.

"Acho que vai ter que passar pó no pescoço amanhã."

Entendendo o motivo da brincadeira, ele fez uma cara de horror muito falsa, e depois desatou a rir e tentou deixar uma marca em meu pescoço em vão.

"Garota, você é tenebrosa!"

Abracei-o com carinho. "Só estou marcando o meu território."

Sorriu para mim, e, juntos, andamos até o local onde os pais dele já esperavam com o carro ligado. Nos beijamos mais uma vez, até que ele entrou no carro, e fiquei na escadaria até que não pudesse mais escutar o barulho do motor.

_Muitos anos de vida_, ele tinha dito. _Muitos anos de vida ao seu lado, Henri_, corrigi mentalmente. Muitos e muitos e muitos anos.

-

**N/A - **milhões de desculpas por postar o cap repetiiido {thanks à Iziie Lestrange por me aviisar o miico! valeew!} o pc da minha madrinha está mancomunando contra mim. estou aqui a meia hora respondendo as reviews atrasadas e ele simplesmente desliga, então desisti de respondê-las hoje, sorry.

Notiicia quentiinha: quem tiver a fim de ser minha assistente aquii, to precisaaando. essa pessoa faria tipo: postar a fic, responder as reviews quando eu não puder, atualizar o perfil de Renascer no orkut, mandar os caps pra ´Thá {minha beta} corrigir,etc, etc. pq eu to realmente sem tempo nesse comecim de ano!

Thá, preciiso de vc corrigindo pra mim, please.

Liih, quero flar com vc, divididora, eu te amo!

meniinas, eu amo muuito voces, e não vou responder se o Henri vai virar vampiro, leiam! {principalmente vc, Bella Giacon, meniina curiosa! huahusahusa}

quem tiver interessada, deixe review, e-mail, scrap ou me contate por msn.

thanks,.

Salut!


	22. Capítulo 19

**Capítulo 19 – Não minta mais pra mim**

"**Past the point of no return  
The final threshold  
What warm unspoken secrets  
Will we learn  
beyond the point of no return?"**

_The point of no Return – The Phantom of the Opera_

"**A partir desse ponto não tem mais volta  
O último limiar  
Que calorosos segredos não ditos  
Nós vamos aprender  
Além do ponto que não tem retorno?"****  
**

Tudo estava bem e radiante, e então chegou o domingo monótono. Henri não iria aparecer, então teria de me contentar com minha família. Pela manhã, Blanche, Einar, Moory e Koko decidiram passar o dia no shopping, programa que não me agradava nem um pouco. Então tive de ficar em casa com as criaturas mais implicantes do planeta: Samuel e Caled. Ah, e claro, a ridiculamente idiota Chastity, que eu ignorava solenemente.

"Dá pra vocês dois pararem de gritar?", reclamei enquanto os dois brigavam pra saber quem tinha ganhado um joguinho de corrida no videogame pela sexagésima nona vez "Parecem duas crianças!"

Meu manifesto não provocou alteração nenhuma, e Sam e Caled continuaram discutindo por intermináveis quinze minutos. Desisti de ver o filme que estava passando na tevê. De cara fechada, me aproximei dos dois.

"Certo, vocês conseguiram me irritar!", falei "E agora ninguém vai jogar NADA!", enquanto falava, tirei a tomada do videogame do plugue, e a televisão ficou preta. Uhuul, eu havia resetado o jogo deles!

Em troca, ganhei duas olhadelas mortíferas. Dei de ombros e voltei para o sofá que havia deixado desocupado, peguei meu Ipod e fechei os olhos, tentando me desligar do mundo exterior. Em vão. Os dois ligaram a tevê em um canal que passava clipes de rap, e começaram a cantar as músicas. Abri os olhos.

"Dá pra parar?"

"Não.", Caled respondeu.

Revirei os olhos nas órbitas, e então pulei para a poltrona onde ele estava sentado, ficando em seu colo. Passei uma mão por seu pescoço e com a outra fiz carinho em seu rosto.

"Cal, amorzinho da minha vida, dá pra você, _por favor_, parar de me atazanar?"

Ele riu, me abraçando. "Isso é golpe baixo, Clau. Você sabe que eu te amo."

"Mais que a Ko?"

Ainda abraçado, beijou minha bochecha e suspirou. Quando seus olhos se encontraram com os meus, fiquei surpresa ao ver tanto carinho, sem nenhum pedaço da implicância que estava ali a momentos atrás.

"Eu estava sentindo falta de você assim, irmãzinha.", me confidenciou "Por todo esse tempo, Clau, eu achei que nunca mais teria a velha Clau de volta... Senti que havia te perdido para sempre, assim como perdi o Hugo..."

Coloquei minhas mãos em seu rosto. Caled. O cara mais legal do mundo, o irmão mais chato e implicante do planeta. Por detrás de toda aquela máscara infantil e implicante, ele sofreu por me ver sofrer. Cinqüenta anos achando que eu só estava _me castigando_, quando, na verdade, quem eu castigava era toda a minha família, que também sofria por meu sofrimento. Aumentei a tristeza deles por terem perdido Hugo com meu total egoísmo de achar que a tristeza por me desligar do mundo só afetaria a mim. Coloquei um dedo em sua boca.

"Você nunca vai me perder, por mais mal-humorada ou triste que eu esteja. Mesmo que eu ficasse cem anos vegetando, eu sempre vou te amar, okay?", sorri carinhosamente "Você é o meu irmãozinho, não tem como eu não te amar! E você também não perdeu Hugo, ele está conosco, em nossas vidas, mesmo que não se lembre de nós. Ele cumpriu a promessa, Cal, ele voltou pra ficar com a gente!"

Nos abraçamos mais apertado ainda, e eu me senti como a cinqüenta anos não me sentia. Eu tinha esquecido de como Caled podia ser carinhoso e amável, o quanto ele me fazia feliz e se preocupava comigo, mesmo em meio às eternas brincadeiras.

"Ei, vocês dois, eu vou morrer de diabetes aqui!", Sam brincou, e só então eu me dei conta de que não estávamos sozinhos na sala.

Sorrindo, Caled me soltou, e eu saltei habilmente para o sofá onde estava poucos instante antes, recolocando o Ipod no ouvido.

"Vampiros não têm diabetes, Sam, não se preocupe.", zombei.

"Anjinho de candura.", Caled brincou, assanhando meus cabelos.

O restante do dia se passou calmamente, eu e Sam terminamos um trabalho de Física para entregar no outro dia, joguei cartas com os dois, ignorei Chastity quando ela entrou na biblioteca enquanto eu relia _Otelo_, e então, quase de noitinha, ligue para Henri. Não havia tido notícias dele durante o dia inteiro, e estava ansiosa para escutar sua voz.

"_Alô?"_

"Henri, sou eu."

"_Oi Clau! Como foi seu dia?"_

"Chato.", bufei "Você não estava aqui."

Ele riu. "_O meu foi igual. Mas o que você fez?"_

"Perdi a paciência com Caled e Sammy... Só estamos nós três em casa."

"_E os outros?_"

"Compras.", reclamei.

Henri riu novamente, e então ficou em silêncio.

"O que foi?"

"_Eu senti a sua falta insanamente, loirinha... Quase deixei de ir para o trabalho só pra passar o dia com você!"_

"Nem pense nisso! Senão quem iria pagar suas contas?"

_"Meus pais?"_, sugeriu.

"Foi você quem disse ontem que trabalha pra não morrer de fome."

"_Você já devia ter percebido que eu sou meio exagerado, amor."_

Amor! Ele me chamou de amor! Cara, eu cintilei por dentro. Definitivamente aquela não era mais eu. Minha vida podia ser dividida em três: Claudia com Hugo, Claudia pós Hugo, e Claudia com Henri. Três Claudias diferentes em um só corpo. Era de se admirar que eu ainda não tivesse explodido.

"Você é exagerado quando diz que me ama?"

"_Essa é a única exceção para o meu exagero. Eu só digo a verdade quando estou com você, é a coisa mais bizarra que eu já vi na vida... Não consigo mentir pra você!"_

Ui. Ele podia ter me acusado de mentirosa na cara dura, mas admitir que não mentia, assim, tão inocentemente, fez com que eu me sentisse culpada por não ter contado à ele o que eu e minha família éramos. Pra falar a verdade, eu ainda nem tinha decidido se ia contar ou não.

Koko bateu na porta do meu quarto.

"Amor, eu preciso desligar..."

"_Certo, então._", sua voz ficou momentaneamente chateada "_Amanhã a gente se vê na escola, Clau. Eu te amo."_

"Eu te amo mais."

Ele suspirou. "_Nós nos amamos igualmente, 'tá certo?"_

"Tudo bem, então.", concordei "Boa noite. Sonhe comigo."

"_E você comigo."_, disse antes de desligar.

Eu não posso dormir, Henri. Muito menos sonhar. Quase falei. Quase. Doía não ser verdadeira com ele do jeito que eu era quando ele ainda era só Hugo, só um vampiro. Mas agora Henri era humano, e o risco que saber esse segredo afetava ele e minha família, e eu não podia arriscar perdê-lo como aconteceu com Hugo. Porque dessa vez ele não havia prometido nada. E isso significava que não iria voltar.

Já passava das dez quando o pessoal voltou das compras, e as meninas fizeram questão de me trazer roupas novas: três calças jeans, dois vestidos, cinco camisetas, um tênis e uma sandália de salto.

"Daqui a pouco teremos que comprar outra casa só pra colocar as roupas.", reclamei.

"Você não gostou?", Moory perguntou, parecendo preocupada.

Mas levou uma cutucada na cintura, dada por Koko, que exibia um sorriso radiante. "É claro que ela gostou, Moory.", piscou pra ela "Mas não seria Claudia se não reclamasse pelo menos de uma coisinha."

Mostrei a língua para as duas, Moory foi dormir, e nós ficamos jogando cartas no andar debaixo. Eu e Koko, Caled e Sam e Einar e Blanche. Chastity fez a bondade de sair para seduzir alguns humanos, e nos deixou com a noite inteira livres de sua desprezível presença.

A segunda-feira amanheceu nublada, e às sete e meia estávamos todos prontos e dentro do meu carro. Moory, como sempre, ligou o som, e fomos escutando música do instante que saímos da garagem até a hora que chegamos na escola. Um sorriso fugiu dos meus lábios quando vi Henri nos esperando ao lado da vaga do carro. Antes de sair, me virei para todos:

"Sam está sem caçar, então temos que tomar cuidado, certo?", relembrei mais uma vez que aquele dia seria o dia de cuidados "Sam, é melhor que você não respire _nunca_, apenas se for de extrema importância mesmo. Podemos falar que você está sem voz, ok?"

Todos concordaram, eu peguei minha mochila e saltei do carro o mais rápido que pude, indo parar na frente de Henri. Ele estava ainda mais lindo hoje.

"Bom dia."

Sorrindo, ele me abraçou e nos beijamos, bem no instante que Chastity passava por nós, indo para a sala dos professores. Eu fingi que nem a tinha visto, mas então ela voltou e se postou ao nosso lado.

"Bom dia, pombinhos."

Virei de costas, e Henri me segurou pela cintura.

"Bom dia, professora Oleander.", ele cumprimentou.

Uma cutucada em meu ombro fez com que eu percebesse que ela queria falar comigo. Me virei, rabugenta. "O que foi?"

"Eu disse bom dia, Clau."

"Vá para o inferno, idiota."

Seu sorriso se abriu. "É sorte sua que eu não te dê aula, ou você iria pegar uma detenção agora, querida, mesmo sendo minha adorável priminha."

Não me dei ao trabalho de responder, ela se despediu de Henri, falou mais uma gracinha pra mim e, vendo que eu não responderia, refez seu caminho até a escola, sendo acompanhada por olhos famintos de garotos apaixonados. Henri olhava pra mim.

"Você não precisava tratar ela daquele jeito.", me censurou "É sua prima."

"No que me diz respeito, ela não é nada minha.", reclamei "Eu odeio ela, Henri, e tenho meus motivos.", respondi sombriamente.

Um calafrio percorreu o corpo dele, e me senti culpada.

"Ás vezes você me assusta, Claudia.", falou enquanto me dava um beijo tímido na testa.

"E não o tempo todo?", perguntei baixo e rápido, mas ele captou.

"Disse alguma coisa, amor?"

"Não."

Continuamos andando juntos, então ele me deixou na sala de Física e eu sentei ao lado de Sam, com Koko atrás, penteando o cabelo com uma escova que havia comprado no dia anterior. Na hora que o professor entrou e fechou a porta, Sam já não respirava mais. Olhando de soslaio para Koko, percebi que ela havia se aproximado de nós, pronta para parar Sam se ele tentasse atacar as crianças que nos cercavam.

Mas ele não perdeu o controle nas três primeiras aulas. E nós duas deduzimos que não ia perder tão cedo, que agüentaria esperar até a caçada dos dois próximos dias, comigo e Einar. Na hora do intervalo, sentamos em nossa mesa de costume, que estava quase cheia demais. Três casais, era tudo muito romantiquinho pro meu gosto. Só que Caled não deixava o clima muito romantiquinho por muito tempo, e em parte eu teria que agradecê-lo. Outra parte de mim queria jogar ele pra cima e deixar que grudasse no concreto, já que quebrava o clima romântico enchendo a minha paciência.

"Koko, eu estou te implorando, cale a boca desse energúmeno, por todos os deuses que existem!", pedi, com as mãos na cabeça, não agüentando mais meu irmão idiota tentando me irritar. Ao meu lado, Henri fez o mesmo que Koko: riu. Eu estava ferrada com as companhias que tinha.

Claro, porque Sam, se estivesse sem sede e de bom humor, faria dupla com Caled e zombaria de mim até a morte. Era tudo que eu precisava: dois irmãos adoráveis e com síndrome de 'eu-amo-chatear-a-Claudia'. Coisa mais chata.

Estávamos no meio de uma discussãozinha boba sobre eu ter colado na última prova de Geografia (Caled não acreditava na minha capacidade de discernir e localizar os cinco continentes em um mapa-múndi), quando uma menina, em uma mesa próxima, passou o dedo na tampa de sua garrafa de água e fez ali um pequeno corte.

O cheiro chegou a mim e ardeu em minha garganta como fogo, e eu automaticamente olhei para Sam, que já estava de pé. Ele só não atacou porque, rápida como uma flecha, Moory segurou sua mão, dando tempo para que Caled segurasse seu braço e Koko se postasse atrás dele. Tudo muito rápido demais para que os olhos de Henri captassem. Ele piscou e esfregou os olhos inúmeras vezes para ter certeza de que a cena havia mudado em poucos segundos. Por sorte, era o único humano que realmente prestava atenção na mesa, já que Julia e suas amiguinhas não estavam por perto. Os outros olhavam de vez em quando, então não estranharam ao vê-los de pé.

"Levem-no para fora, agora.", comandei "Eu já saio, nós vamos para casa e...", olhei de soslaio para Henri, que prestava muita atenção em tudo "...saímos com Einar.", disfarcei o melhor que pude.

Os três saíram, levando, praticamente arrastado, um Samuel sedento por sangue, com o rosto tão contorcido de sede e dor quanto se podia imaginar. Suspirei, contei até dez, e então me voltei para Henri com um sorriso frouxo nos lábios. Tocando a gola de sua camisa de uniforme, falei:

"Vou ter que matar as próximas aulas."

Ele ainda estava embasbacado. "O que foi aquilo tudo que aconteceu?"

"Sam está passando mal."

"Ele não parecia estar passando mal.", um calafrio percorreu seu corpo "Ele parecia... parecia... Claudia, eu jurei que, com aquela cara, o Sam 'tava pronto pra matar alguém."

Ri bobamente, e beijei seus lábios. "Besteira, ele só está com dores de cabeça."

Henri segurou meu queixo e me forçou olha-lo. Eu podia ter resistido, mas fingia ser uma humana, e uma humana não resistiria à uma força da que ele estava usando em mim.

"Por que você não me conta a verdade?"

Revirei os olhos. "Essa é a verdade, Henri."

Então me soltou, emburrado, e cruzou os braços no peito. "Certo, Claudia.", resmungou "Você pode ser uma boa atriz, mas a mim não engana, entendeu? Eu te conto tudo, _tudo_, toda a verdade, não consigo mentir pra você. Por que não faz o mesmo? Nós somos namorados, não somos?"

"Eu não estou mentindo.", sussurrei, mais para me convencer que para convencê-lo.

"Então olha pra mim e diz isso na minha cara."

Não fiz. Continuei olhando pra mesa, tentando arrumar um jeito de fugir daquilo, de fazer com que ele se convencesse que eu não estava mentindo. Mas eu estava. E não conseguia mentir pra mim também.

Vendo que eu não ia dizer nada, Henri voltou a falar. "Vamos fazer um trato?"

"Depende."

"Eu te falo a verdade, e você me fala a verdade. Simples assim. Nada mais comum em um casal de namorados."

Revirei meus olhos. "Não é tão simples assim, Henri."

"Cara, é só me dizer por que vocês insistem em dizer que o Sam está com dor de cabeça... Aliás, ele parece sempre estar com dor.", observou sabiamente "Mas não fica assim quando eu o vejo apenas com a família, longe de mim ou das outras pessoas... E por que vocês comem tão pouco?São uma família de anoréxicos?"

Com essa, eu tive que rir. Família de anoréxicos, fala sério.

"Henri, você está andando muito com o Caled."

"Eu estou falando sério, Claudia. E ainda tem outra coisa."

Suspirei. "Fala logo, eu tenho que ir ou o Sam vai acabar matando al...", dei um tapa na boca "Se matando de dor lá fora."

Mas eu não enganei Henri, ele apenas acenou, mostrando que ali estava mais uma de minhas mentiras, mas não falou nada. Me levantei apressadamente, e saí pegando minha mochila e a de Sam. Henri se levantou também.

"Eu vou te levar até o carro.", suspirou, resignado, enquanto pegava sua mochila, a de Caled e a das meninas.

Coloquei minha mão em cima das suas, fazendo-o parar. "Eu acho que seria mais seg... _Melhor_, se você ficasse aqui, certo? Espere as meninas e o Cal, eles voltam logo.", terminei tudo dando um sorriso frouxo.

"Não vou te ver até quarta-feira, então?", Henri perguntou, ainda sério.

"Quinta.", corrigi.

Ele fez um muxoxo. "Quinta, então.", e se inclinou para me beijar, e depois passou a mão em meu rosto, como se o estivesse memorizando "Vou sentir sua falta."

"E eu a sua.", dei um beijo na ponta de seu nariz.

Comecei a andar por entre as mesas, me afastando dele. Quando estava em uma distância razoável, escutei sua voz baixa.

"Melhoras para Sam."

Automaticamente me virei para trás, e ele me observava com olhos especulativos. Ao notar que eu havia escutado de tão longe (para ouvidos humanos) ergueu uma sobrancelha acusadoramente, ao que eu disfarcei com um aceno. Henri acenou de volta, mas quando virei de costas ainda escutei, na mesma voz baixa, outra fala sua:

"Alguém vai ter o que me explicar nesse final de semana."

No mesmo tom, sabendo que ele não poderia escutar, também falei. "Me desculpa."

Andei rápido até o estacionamento, onde encontrei Koko, Moory e Caled vigiando o carro em que Sam estava, deitado, no banco de trás. Sem falar nada, abri a porta do motorista e me sentei no banco. Ainda com a porta aberta, mas remexendo na mochila para achar as chaves, me dirigi aos três que estavam atrás, ignorando os lamentos de dor que Sam emitia.

"Tomem cuidado com o Henri, ele está começando a perceber nossa diferença com os humanos.", e finalmente achei a chave "Voltamos na quinta. Blanche vem buscar vocês na hora da saída."

Liguei o carro, fechei a porta e ergui os vidros, poupando meu irmão adotivo do cheiro de humanos que estava impregnado no local. Então liguei o ar-condicionado, e falei com ele, com os olhos ainda nas ruas

"Você está bem?"

"Tão bem quanto um vampiro sedento por sangue após sentir o cheiro de sangue fresco a poucos metros de distância pode estar.", respondeu sarcástico, a voz dele ainda estava meio presa na garganta, mas mesmo assim parecia não estar se contorcendo de dor.

Eu ri, me virando para trás. "Daqui a pouco você vai estar melhor."

E enfiei uma mão dentro da bolsa, enquanto a outra guiava o carro, para pegar o celular. Ainda com uma mão só, abri e disquei o número de Einar.

"_Pode falar._"

"Estamos indo caçar. Você vem?"

"_Já?"_

"Tivemos, uhm... Um probleminha com Sam."

Atrás de mim, Sam rosnou, e Einar então entendeu qual era o 'probleminha'.

"_Certo. Venham para casa e vamos juntos daqui."_

"Okay."

Em cinco minutos chegamos em casa. Ficamos lá o tempo necessário para que eu trocasse de roupa, desligasse o celular e então entramos na floresta para caçar.

Einar não fazia som nenhum. O bicho só percebia que estava sendo atacado poucos segundos de meu pai adotivo saltar sobre ele e enterrar seus dentes na jugular do animal. Eu preferia joguinhos. Encurralava, enganava. Fazia o bicho cansar de correr, e então dava o golpe final, aliviando-o da dor e sofrimento de fugir do predador. Já Sam era direto. Se o animal o atacasse, ele o arremessava para longe e depois ia beber o sangue da criaturinha agonizante.

Dois dias se foram, e o humor de Sam melhorou consideravelmente. Eu me sentia pesada e viscosa quando voltamos para casa, e a encontramos vazia, pois era de manhã e os 'adolescentes' estavam na escola. Blanche, pelo visto, havia ido comprar comida para Moory.

Com a desculpa de trocar de roupa, subi até meu quarto e corri para a mesinha onde havia deixado o celular, desligado. Não me surpreendi ao ligá-lo e achar três mensagens de voz de Henri, e inúmeras ligações. Ele queria falar comigo, saber onde estava e se estava bem. Na última, deixava bem claro que tínhamos de ter uma conversa sobre as perguntas mal respondidas. Disquei seu número com dedos ansiosos.

"Henri?", falei assim que ele atendeu.

"_Claudia, você está doida?", _sua voz era um sussurro, e eu podia escutar a voz de um professor ao fundo_ "'Tô no meio da aula!"_

"Certo, então depois eu te ligo."

_"Não desliga!", _aumentou um pouco o tom da voz.

"Mas você está no meio da aula.", lembrei, impaciente.

"_Eu vou pra sua casa depois da escola, certo?", _perguntou.

"Okay. Estou com saudades."

Ele riu. "_Eu também! Você sumiu, seu celular estava descarregado?_"

"Aham."

Um pouco de silêncio, e eu percebi que o professor havia feito uma pergunta à ele, que respondia perfeitamente. Aula de Francês. Claro. Revirei os olhos. Logo depois ele voltou a falar.

"_Nós temos que conversar."_

Bufei. "Eu sei.", e mudei de tom "Então te espero aqui, está bem? Te amo. Tchau."

"_Também te amo."_

E o telefone desligou. O silêncio só me fazia mal. Eu tinha que contar à Henri o risco que ele corria namorando comigo, mas uma parte sensata de mim me avisava que aquilo não era o certo, que eu seria castigada por conta-lo sobre vampiros. Mas a farsa não podia continuar. Ele estava em minha vida, e tinha que saber o que eu e minha família éramos.

Sentei direito na cama e chamei Einar, Sam e Blanche (que havia acabado de chegar das compras), para explicar a situação. Os três ouviram em silêncio, e no final a opinião geral foi que Henri devia mesmo saber que éramos vampiros e o perigo a que isso expunha. Também era o justo a fazer, já que ele não mentia para mim, e era Hugo. Suspirei e abracei Blanche. Ela sabia, como todos os outros, que aquilo colocava não só Henri em um risco enorme, mas a todos nós.

Sam ligou para Moory, Caled e Koko, avisando-os do que aconteceria, que era para agirem naturalmente e deixar que eu contasse para Henri. As poucas horas que faltavam para o término das aulas daquele dia se passaram assustadoramente rápido, e então Henri estava deitado em minha cama, e eu com a cabeça em seu ombro, olhando para o teto, em silêncio.

"Alguém tem que me contar algumas coisas.", falou, me lembrando do motivo de nossa 'reuniãozinha'.

Como se eu pudesse esquecer. Respirando fundo, me sentei de pernas cruzadas, e olhei para ele, que também se sentara.

"Tem certeza que você quer saber?"

"Absoluta."

Fechei os olhos. "Eu não quero te assustar, Henri.", murmurei, o terror de que ele se afastasse de mim ao saber o que eu era me machucando por dentro "É tudo que eu não quero fazer."

"Você está me assustando agora.", ele falou, sério, e então segurou minhas mãos. "O que é que há de tão grave?"

Abrindo os olhos, lentamente esquadrinhei seu rosto, estudando sua expressão. Ele estaria tão normal daquele jeito depois que eu te contasse? Mas seria pior se eu não contasse? Se continuasse mentindo? Henri saberia se eu mentisse novamente, com certeza. Assim como Hugo.

"Lembra daquele tarde na biblioteca?", comecei "A primeira vez que você veio aqui em casa?"

Ele riu com a lembrança. "Como eu poderia esquecer? Foi a primeira vez que eu e você tivemos uma conversa civilizada.", brincou "Sobre livros."

"Mais exatamente 'O Fantasma da Ópera'.", lembrei.

Henri concordou silenciosamente, e continuou segurando minhas mãos, como se para me acalmar. Em poucos minutos, quem precisaria ser acalmado era ele.

"E você me disse que se identificava com Erik."

"A máscara.", concordei "Eu te disse que me escondia. Não só eu, como toda a minha família.".

E gostaria que eles parassem de escutar minha conversa, acrescentei mentalmente, já que sentia todos os Oleander prestando atenção em cada palavra que eu dizia, cada um em um cômodo diferente da casa.

"Eu pensei que você não perceberia tão cedo, mas...", parei, respirando fundo. Henri apertou minha mão, pedindo para que eu continuasse "Me enganei, pelo visto. Você percebeu logo, e então eu tenho que te contar."

Seus olhos estavam grudados em mim, e eu sentia que absorvia cada palavra dita ali.

"Só me prometa uma coisa.", sussurrei, fechando os olhos novamente.

"Qualquer coisa."

"Não vá sair gritando ou correndo por aí depois que eu te contar, por favor, se você quiser fugir, chame um táxi com o telefone do andar de baixo, não vai ter ninguém lá, estão todos aqui em cima."

Novamente abri os olhos, e Henri exibia um sorriso incrédulo.

"É tão ruim assim, esse segredo?", quis saber "Ruim a ponto de eu querer fugir de você? De você, Claudia? Eu te amo!", e me beijou ternamente.

Sorri fracamente. "Talvez não me ame mais depois de saber o que eu tenho que te contar."

De repente, ele estava sério. "O que vocês são? Uma família de assassinos?", perguntou, meio brincando.

Soltei minhas mãos das suas. "Você não tem noção de como estamos próximos disso..", e me levantei da cama, começando a andar de um lado para outro no quarto, como no dia em que ele me beijou.

Sua expressão não tinha mais nenhum traço de brincadeira, ao notar que eu estava tentando ser o mais sincera possível com ele. Era aquele o trato. Seríamos os dois, um contando a verdade para o outro.

"Olha, depois que eu te contar, se você decidir fugir, pelo amor que você tem a tudo que é mais sagrado, não conte pra ninguém, ou você e essa pessoa estarão em risco de vida, certo? Apenas finja que não existiu conversa nenhuma, revelação nenhuma, que nós nunca fomos sinceros um com o outro."

Mas ele não me respondeu. Continuava olhando pra mim, como se estivesse organizando os pensamentos. Eu também não falei até que sua fala voltasse e ele me mostrasse que queria saber.

"Você está me deixando assustado.", e eu sabia. Seu coração batia freneticamente. Todos na casa podiam escutar. "Mas eu quero saber, Claudia. Alguma coisa aqui me diz que, não importa o que seja, eu não vou te abandonar nunca. Sabe, aquela coisa de amor à primeira vista que eu te disse um dia?"

Então se levantou e veio andando até mim, e me enlaçou em um abraço apaixonado. Não tive como não corresponder. Por alguns minutos, ficamos apenas juntos, abraçados, sem dizer nada. A probabilidade daquele ser nosso último abraço era grande, e eu aspirei ao máximo seu cheiro, senti sua textura e delicadeza, como uma bolha de sabão, e então Henri beijou meu pescoço e, sem me soltar, encostou sua testa na minha e seus olhos encontraram os meus.

"Seja o que for, eu não vou sair daqui. Nunca. Meu lugar é com você."

Respirei fundo, tentando sorrir, mas não consegui. Fechei os olhos por alguns instantes, e, ao abri-los, encontrei os seus com o mesmo olhar determinado.

Falando cada palavra como se fosse disparar uma bomba, calma e lentamente, disse a frase que faria com que ele compartilhasse o segredo que me permitiria não mais fingir nada com ele.

"Eu sou uma vampira."

**N/S: **Oi gnt! Desculpa pela confusão é q o Oi da secretária era pra ser dpois do cap, e pra me ajudar mais ainda a Iasmin escreveu uma N/A antes de mandar os caps pra mim. Bem, me desculpe pela confusão e isso acontece nas melhores fics ;)

O nome da auxiliar/secretaria misteriosa é... adivinha? Não! Tenta mais uma vez? Tbm não!

Esse cap aí deve ter feito a felicidade de muita gnt, mas aposto que o próximo é melhor. Particularmente o outro é mais legal! Depois que ela conta a verdade tudo fica mais legal. E como estamos em tempo de tensão e todo mundo qr o próximo cap, eu vou aproveitar e fazer uma chantagem básica, *vc pensa:tava mto bom pra ser verdade! Sabia q tinha alguma coisa por trás*

Bem eu só posto qndo eu tiver 12 reviews, está me entendendo DOZE, eu sei do que essa fic é capaz e se eu não conseguir essas doze reviews em um certo longo prazo, eu penso em vocês! Reviews muuuuuito implorativas comovem um pouco meu coração, então capriche! Se a Iasmin é má, eu sou mil vezes pior. MUAHAHAHAHAHA{risada maléica}

OBS:Não vale uma pessoa mandar mais de uma review! HAHA te pegei, axando q ia consegui fácil, né! Eu tbm já fiz isso e tem q ter uma certa persuasão para convencer.

Respondendo reviews:

**Renata:** Acho que esse capitulo já matou a pau sua curiosidade.

**Thassila Vieira: **Agora vc está falando com a secretária. E o nome dela{meu} é suspense, vc kiser beta me manda seu msn! Sabia q por trás dessa ajuda tinha algo em troca. I see you.

**Thássila Vieira: **Vc gosta né! Safadinha! Aparte do parabéns émto MARA. Eu não me sinto assim, porque, bem, eu gosto de ser o centro das atenções :) aí tipo: eu AMO aniversário.

**Natbell: **Entra na fila pq todo mundo quer.

**Veronica:** É Veronica, Iasmin é chic! Henri num descobre nda, só desconfia.

**Lih: **Sei mto bem oq significa o seu 'romântico' O niver dela tem q ser caprichado, com direito a 'brinde' /seéquemeentende/

Txuca linda do meu coração eu já vou e estou esperando a sua review!

P.s.¹: Só para quebrar o clima de suspense, meu nome é Vick Cullen, aqla xatinha q vive bizoiando um monte de fic.

P.s.²: Obrigada por agüentar minhas loucuras.

P.s.³ : eu adoro manda um monte de PS!! [/táparey.

Bjú,

Fique com Carlisle ;*


	23. Capítulo 20

**Capítulo 20 – Não importa o que você seja**

"**I don´t want to leave her now  
You know I believe and how"**

_Something – Beatles_

"**Eu não quero deixa-lá agora  
Você sabe que acredito e muito"**

Fazia dez minutos que Henri olhava pra mim com uma cara abismada, sem falar nada. Cogitei a possibilidade dele estar em choque, mas depois que vi seus olhos focando em mim novamente, percebi que estava bem. Bom, não bem _beeeeem_, mas um bem... Vivo. É. Vivo.

"Você é uma o quê?", sua voz estava incrédula.

"Uma vampira, Henri."

Um monstro, uma assassina, eu quis completar, mas não ousei dizer em voz alta. Ainda observava sua reação.

De repente ele soltou minhas mãos e deu um passo para trás. Seu coração batia rápido. Medo? Oh, céus, ele ia sair correndo feito um louco desvairado por aí! Mas antes que eu pudesse lembrá-lo de usar o telefone do andar de baixo, ele começou a gritar. E rir.

"VOCÊ ACHA QUE EU SOU O QUÊ, CLAUDIA? BURRO? UMA CRIANÇA? QUER PARAR DE BRINCAR COMIGO E ME CONTAR A VERDADE, CARAMBA?"

Peraí, ele não estava acreditando em mim? Não estava acreditando EM MIM? Me irritei profundamente. Profundamente. E comecei a tremer feito uma louca em ataque epilético, como tremia toda vez que ficava furiosa. O gosto amargo subiu por minha garganta. Não ousei falar nada, pra não correr o risco de atacá-lo.

Andei até minha cama em um passo muito pouco humano. Henri arregalou os olhos.

"No dia que você andar assim,", comecei a falar, controlando a raiva em minha voz, e então quebrei uma perna de madeira da cama como se rasgasse papel "quebrar coisas numa facilidade como essa", esmaguei a madeira em minha mão e fiz dela uma bolinha "e conseguir fazer _isso_", ergui a bolinha "pode desconfiar de mim, Henri Bittencourt. Mas não ria de coisas que não tem certeza, não ria quando eu falo o meu maior segredo pra VOCÊ! Eu aqui, toda preocupada com a sua reação, e você ri de mim? Ri de mim? Eu revelei minha família, eu expus o grande segredo dos Oleander e você acha que eu estou tirando com a sua cara?"

Os olhos dele estavam esbugalhados, não acreditando no que via. Com raiva, joguei a bolinha de madeira na parede, que fez um buraco na pedra e ficou por lá mesmo. Henri acompanhou todos os meus movimentos, e, tirando os olhos da esfera de madeira na parede, voltou eles para mim. Nenhum sinal da brincadeira anterior estava ali. Ele estava assustado.

"Pode sair correndo e gritando,", eu disse com uma voz baixa, enquanto me encolhia num canto do quarto, no chão, abraçando os joelhos "mas, por favor, use o telefone lá de baixo pra chamar o táxi, eu realmente não quero que você se machuque nem faça nenhuma besteira."

Coloquei as mãos no rosto, e me encolhi toda, esperando ele bater a porta com força, seu coração cada vez mais longe, sua voz no telefone pedindo, desesperado, por um táxi, e então ele ir embora para nunca mais voltar. Nunca mais olhar pra mim. Claudia Oleander, o monstro.

Mas não foi isso que aconteceu. As batidas de seu coração ainda estavam frenéticas, e, contrariando o medo pulsante em seu corpo, atravessando a barreira do terror por estar perto de um ser tão miserável quanto eu, andando míseros três passos que pareciam nos separar eternamente, ele me tocou. Colocou a mão em meu cabelo e se abaixou, para beijá-lo com carinho. Sua outra mão tocou as minhas, que cobriam meu rosto, e, em um movimento rápido que fez com que ele se assustasse ligeiramente, descobri meu rosto e o encarei. Eu realmente não entendia. Por que ele ainda estava ali?

"Eu te amo.", falou simplesmente, antes de me beijar com carinho. Depois nos separou, e continuou a olhar para mim "Eu disse que não ia sair nunca de perto de você, não importa o quão ruim isso fosse, Claudia."

O horror passou por meu rosto. "Eu sou um monstro, Henri.", o empurrei gentilmente, mas com alguma força, e ele não pôde ceder, então fiquei de pé e comecei a andar pelo quarto "Não sou humana. Nem um pouco. Eu sou um monstro bebedor de sangue, uma assassina. Eu podia te matar com um peteleco, podia te morder e tomar todo o seu sangue, essa é minha natureza!"

Silêncio.

"Tomar todo o meu sangue?", sua voz estava rouca, baixa. Amedrontado. Mas apaixonado demais para fugir de mim. Eu, a caçadora perfeita. Minha caça estava ali, totalmente entregue. Se eu te pedisse que me desse sua vida, ele não hesitaria em dá-la a mim. Por nenhum segundo.

Mas, espere só um momento. Aquele ali não era uma caça. Era meu namorado. O amor da minha existência. Um humano que eu daria a minha vida para que ficasse bem.

"Vampiros se alimentam de sangue, Henri.", expliquei, com um sussurro, não ousando me aproximar. Ele devia estar totalmente aterrorizado naquela hora. "Não necessariamente sangue humano.", especifiquei, e ele pareceu relaxar "Eu e minha família nos alimentamos de sangue de animais, somos 'vegetarianos', mas isso não quer dizer que sejamos imunes ao aroma intoxicante do sangue humano. Você viu o Sam na escola, naquele dia. Ele estava prestes a atacar a garota, por um cortinho mínimo no dedo dela."

Pondo-se de pé num pulo, ele caminhou até mim. Não ousei me mexer.

"Você me atacaria agora?", perguntou, pondo uma mão em minha cintura.

Neguei veemente. "Eu te amo. Não posso matar o amor da minha existência.", tentei sorrir.

Ele sorriu de volta, me puxando para perto. "Você podia ser uma ameba, e eu te amaria, Claudia Oleander.", falou entre o beijo.

E eu ri. Acredite, eu ri. "Que declaração de amor mais fofa.", brinquei, fazendo cachinhos com meus dedos no cabelo dele.

Mas não havia tempo para palavras. Como se fosse para provar que não importava se eu era humana ou não, ele continuaria me amando, Henri arrancou minhas roupas ali mesmo, e eu fiz o mesmo com as dele, tomando cuidado para não rasgá-las. A única opção que tínhamos era a cama meio torta, o que não foi um empecilho. Minha mão sentia cada músculo, cada pelo eriçado, cada olhar com as pupilas dilatadas de desejo. Ele me amava. Eu o amava. Não importava se éramos humano e vampira, ou ameba e macaco, ou jacaré e sabiá, o que importava era que éramos um do outro, sempre. Nossos corpos se moviam em perfeita sincronia, senti-lo, quente, dentro de mim, me trazia uma sensação de estar completa tão perfeitamente tranqüilizante que não consegui segurar o sorriso. Sua boca beijando meus seios, minha barriga, minhas coxas... As mãos que, às vezes, se encontravam e se enlaçavam, mostrando que aquilo ia muito além do desejo, era também amor... Tudo isso durou quase cinco horas. O suor escorria em seu corpo todo no final, deixando-o com um gosto agradavelmente salgado.

"Por isso você não vai na escola nos dias de sol?", perguntou, com a boca em meu cabelo "Pra não _queimar_?"

Eu ri bobamente, minhas mãos brincando em seu peitoral bem definido. "Eu não queimo no sol, Henri, isso é uma bobagem que Hollywood inventou para pensarem que era fácil nos vencer. Vampiros _brilham_ no sol, é diferente."

"Brilham?",perguntou, incrédulo, levantando meu rosto para ver se eu estava ou não falando sério.

"Aham."

Parou pra pensar por um tempo. "Brilham como?"

"Tipo, um monte de diamantezinhos em minha pele, piscando em multicores, como um anúncio em néon mega exagerado."

"Brilham. Que meigo!", brincou, fazendo cachinhos em meu cabelo, tal qual eu havia feito nos dele, e então desceu os olhos por meu corpo nu, de meu rosto até meus pés, e fez o caminho de volta, seus olhos queimando de desejo "Você deve ficar mais linda ainda no sol."

Realmente não dava pra acreditar em como ele estava aceitando tudo tão bem, e a explicação dele toda vez que eu perguntava sobre isso era 'eu te amo, não importa o que você seja'. O tipo de coisa que Hugo diria, já era de se esperar por qualquer coisa assim.

"Alho não me afasta, água benta não me mata, crucifixos não me espantam e você viu o que eu faço com qualquer tipo de madeira, ou seja, estaca também não adianta.", brinquei "É tudo mito."

"Mas você vive pra sempre.", me lembrou. Como se algum dia eu esquecesse disso.

Suspirei. "Se é que se pode chamar isso de vida..."

Henri continuava me olhando, curioso.

"Quantos anos você tem?"

"Eu fiz dezoito no último sábado."

Ele revirou os olhos, impaciente. "Concordamos em não mentir um pro outro, Claudia."

"Sou mais velha que sua avó.", respondi, não querendo revelar que eu tinha mais de três séculos de existência.

"Mais velha quanto?"

Queria mesmo saber? Pois então vai ficar sabendo. Nada de segredos. "Semana passada fiz trezentos e oitenta e quatro.", seus olhos se arregalaram "Satisfeito? Você namora uma morta-viva, meu filho, vá se acostumando com a idéia."

Não sei porquê eu ainda tinha a esperança que ele alguma hora se assustaria com qualquer coisa que eu falasse e saísse correndo do quarto, me chamando de monstra, enviada do demônio, anomalia, anormal e outras coisas nada fofas que eu merecia ser chamada. Mas não, Henri era o cara mais compreensivo do mundo. Compreensivo demais. Aceitava as coisas muito bem, para o meu gosto. Até mesmo minha super força, meu olfato apurado e a audição perfeita e aguçada.

Caiu na gargalhada, e eu realmente não entendi porcaria nenhuma. "O que foi?"

"E era _você_ que pegava o cara mais velho!", riu "Pelo amor de Deus, Claudia, você é mais de três séculos mais velha que eu! Eu que tenho que ficar com a fama de pegar garotas mais velhas!"

"Pegar?", me fingi ofendida "Quer dizer que nós estamos nos pegando, Henri Bittencourt?"

Deu um beijo em minha testa carinhosamente, não se importando com a temperatura gelada que estava ali. "Não Claudia. Nós estamos nos amando.", ao que eu revirei os olhos.

_Dá pra você liberar seu namorado um pouquinho só? Acho que ele tem que encarar sua família e ouvir umas coisas, agora que sabe da verdade._

"Sai da minha cabeça, Moory.", reclamei.

_Só estou passando o recadinho que Einar mandou que eu passasse._

"Com quem você está falando?", Henri olhou em volta.

"Moory."

Seus olhos se arregalaram ao que ele foi compreendendo. "Você escuta as coisas que eu não escuto. Desculpa, eu tenho que me acostumar com a idéia."

Neguei. "Moory não precisa falar comigo para que eu a escute."

"Como então..."

"Eu escuto os pensamentos dela,", interrompi sua pergunta, já sabendo qual era "e ela os meus, quando está transformada."

"Peraí.", murmurou, pedindo um tempo para pensar "Pergunta um: todos os vampiros escutam pensamentos um dos outros?"

"Não. E não me pergunte sobre como eu escuto os de Moory, isso é um mistério para nós.", respondi prontamente. "E ela não é uma vampira."

Seu rosto ficou mais sério. "Isso fazia parte da pergunta dois: o que quer dizer 'transformar'?"

"Pegue um dicionário e vai descobrir.", brinquei, mas levei uma encarada séria, então resolvi responder direito "Moory é uma lobisomem."

Outro silêncio desagradável, ao que ele olhava para mim, e sua expressão cada segundo que passava ficando mais perplexa. "Existem... lobisomens?", perguntou.

Apenas acenei positivamente com a cabeça, apoiando o cotovelo na cama e minha cabeça em minha mão, vendo ele se acostumar com a idéia de ter convivido com tantos seres fantásticos, sem saber que eles existiam, sem saber o que eles eram.

"Mas não são lobisomens de lua cheia, nem de bala de prata, ou qualquer coisa assim.", fui logo explicando, antes que ele começasse a achar que minha irmã era uma monstra "Moory se transforma quando quer, e os lobisomens se organizam em bandos, e escutam os pensamentos um dos outros quando estão transformados. Por um acaso do destino, o bando de Moory sou eu, e, como não posso me transformar, tenho a infelicidade de tê-la na cabeça vinte e quatro horas por dia."

"Ela também escuta os seus pensamentos a toda hora?"

"Não. Felizmente, ela só vê o que se passou comigo quando se transforma.", sorri "Como você viu, somos uma família especial."

Henri ergueu as sobrancelhas. "Põe especial nisso.", disse com um ar pensativo.

_Dá pra você liberar ele logo? Queremos conversar com ele!_

Franzi o cenho, e falei com Henri. "Eles querem falar com você."

"Eles quem?", olhou em volta, alarmado.

Eu ri. "Minha família, seu bobo. Estão reclamando que estou te mantendo preso aqui. Não me admiraria se Caled, do jeito que é calmo e sereno, daqui a pouco arrebentasse a porta e entrasse, exigindo que saíssemos.

"Eu escutei isso!", Caled gritou, lá de baixo.

"Eles escutaram tudo?"

Me limitei a balançar a cabeça positivamente, e me ergui num pulo da cama para vestir minha roupa. Rápido demais para que seus olhos acompanhassem, eu estava pronta, e estendi o uniforme para Henri, que me olhava, vermelho de vergonha.

"Não fique assim, eles estão acostumados, não ligue.", brinquei, ao que ele continuou parado "Vamos, fala sério, são três casais que moram nessa casa, tem noites que eu tenho que agüentar coisas piores, Henri. Coloque logo essas roupas, eles estão nos esperando lá embaixo."

Devagar, Henri finalmente pegou a roupa que estava em minha mão, e a vestiu muito lentamente, lento demais até mesmo para um humano. Me sentei ao seu lado, e ele deu um pulo.

"Desse jeito você me assusta, Clau!"

"Desculpa."

Ele riu, colocando a camiseta. "Com o tempo eu me acostumo."

Mas continuou com a expressão preocupada.

"Você está com medo?", perguntei, olhando fixamente para seu rosto "Se estiver, não tem problema, eles vão te entender."

Henri bufou. "Não seja boba, eu convivi com sua família esse tempo todo, não é por causa disso que as coisas vão mudar. É só...", parou, buscando por palavras "Muita informação pra mim, sabe? Muita coisa pra processar."

Abracei ele, entendendo muito bem o que devia estar se passando em sua mente naquele instante. Henri correspondeu o abraço, beijando meu pescoço com carinho.

"Se quiser deixar a conversa com eles pra um outro dia...", sugeri.

Mas ele se levantou, decidido. "Não, é melhor agora. Não quero adiar as bem?"

Dei de ombros. "Se é assim que você quer.", me levantei também.

E, de mãos dadas, saímos de meu quarto, rumo ao primeiro andar, onde uma mesa rodeada por vampiros e lobisomem nos aguardava para uma conversa séria.

"Seu coração está acelerado, tem certeza que quer falar com eles mesmo?"

Minha resposta foi uma encarada feia.

"Tudo bem, tudo bem, eu só queria saber."

Henri bufou e apertou mais minha mão. Havíamos chegado na sala de jantar, e todos os seis rostos que estavam lá dentro olhavam pra gente. Seis não. Sete. Sentada em cima do balcão, Chastity exibia um sorriso irônico. Parei na porta, ele ao meu lado, e então notei duas cadeiras vazias, ao lado de Moory. Me sentei em uma, e Caled foi para a outra.

"Estávamos ansiosos sobre como você receberia essa notícia, Henri,", Einar começou a falar calmamente "e nos deixou impressionados o modo como você aceitou tão bem."

"Conheço vocês a bastante tempo, e não ia mudar minha opinião sobre os Oleander apenas por serem...", parou deliberadamente.

"Vampiros?", Caled completou, meio sério e meio sorrindo.

Ficamos em silêncio, enquanto a palavra flutuava por cima de nossas cabeças, apenas os corações de Moory e Henri fazendo barulho. Caled pigarreou, e olhamos para ele.

"Olha, ele diz que não vai mudar nada, então não muda."

Blanche lhe deu uma olhada incrédula. "É claro que muda, Caled! Agora Henri sabe o que nós somos, e que somos um perigo pra ele."

Rolando os olhos, Koko interrompeu a fala de nossa mãe. "Nós éramos um perigo para Henri mesmo sem ele saber.", observou "Agora ele só sabe com quem está convivendo e lidando, e sabe também que faremos o máximo para não machuca-lo."

"O máximo não é o suficiente, Koko.", falei "Temos que fazer o impossível e protege-lo. Ele é meu namorado. É um de nós agora."

"Ele sempre foi um de nós, Claudia.", ela respondeu, séria, e Henri nitidamente não entendeu nada de sua última fala.

Ficamos nos encarando por um momento, até que Einar voltou a falar.

"Isso não vem ao caso agora, meninas, temos que ouvir o Henri."

Os olhos se voltaram para o garoto lindo ao meu lado, e seu coração acelerou um pouco, mas ele respirou, para se acalmar, antes de começar a falar.

"Eu sei que é uma coisa muito complicada e...", parou "Bom, é muita coisa nova pra organizar, mas tenho certeza de que não farão nada comigo, o risco que eu corro é o mesmo que sempre corri estando em contato com vocês, e é um risco que vou correr porque não quero me afastar da Clau, nem ela de mim, eu espero."

Sorri e peguei em sua mão. "Eu nunca ia querer ficar longe de você."

Os rostos se iluminaram e a atmosfera ficou mais calma, e então Einar explicou que manter as aparências era o que mais precisávamos, que tínhamos de atuar o tempo todo enquanto estivéssemos ao olhar das outras pessoas, e que ele não podia contar à ninguém, nem mesmo aos pais, sobre nosso segredo.

Henri achou graça. "Acho que, mesmo se eu contasse, eles não acreditariam, então daria na mesma."

Koko, que tinha ido até a geladeira, voltou com dois pratinhos cheios de um doce, colocou um na frente de Moory e outro ofereceu para ele.

"Gelatina?"

"Eu pensei que vampiros não comessem."

Ela riu. "Nós não, mas você e Moory sim."

"Lobisomens comem?"

Moory começou a gargalhar e engasgou com a comida. Era hilário ver ela lutando para respirar e rindo ao mesmo tempo. Depois de alguns minutos minha irmã voltou ao normal.

"É claro que lobisomens comem, Henri! Você achou que a gente vive de quê? Vento?"

Ele deu de ombros. "Talvez sangue, como vampiros."

"Eu não sou uma sanguessuga.", ela rebateu, meio ofendida e meio brincando, enfiando uma quantidade enorme de gelatina na boca.

O meu segredo tinha sido revelado. E meu namorado, diga-se de passagem, aceitou exageradamente bem.

*--------------------------------------------**----------------------------------------------*

Esse é o cap mais lindo, fofo e esperado de toda fic. E um dos meu preferidos, mas o próximo é mto mais melhor, é o mais engraçado o possível, só pra dar uma atiçadinha na sua curiosidade os sogros de Claudia vão aparecer no próximo, e pode ter certeza q eles são MARA!E vai ter Júlia tbm! Ah, Já contei demais! Quer saber, mande seu review e vc lerá o próximo cap ;)

Q bom q vcs cederam a minha chantagem! Consegui 12 :P Na verdade foram 10 mais o review da Bella Giacon foi tão grande q valeu por dois. E vcs imploraram tanto q até amoleceu meu coraçãozinho de pedra de gelo. Sou seguidora da Rosalie. E do Chuck tbm, axo ele tão fofinho *u* mas abafa q vcs querem msmo e saber de qntos reviews eu vou pedir até o próximo cap e se eu respondi o seu tão implorativo review. Bem como eu tô MUITO boazinha, mas MUUIITTOO msmo, eu só vou pedir 6 reviews, só isso, nda a mais e nda a menos. Pra qm ainda ñ sabe o meu nome eu sou a VICK MOREIRA CULLEN! Não se esqueça! ;)

**Respondendo reviews :**

**Cris: **Eu sei q tá ótima! Já tô postando mais!

**Gaaaabs: **Já tô continuando.

**Chantall Cullen:** Axo q já matou sua curiosidade.

**Thassila Viera :** A melhor parte do aniversário é comer, dançar e ganhar presentes, a hora do bolo nem é tão ruim, só qndo tem aqlas brincadeirinhas bobas e vc tem q fazer cara de paisagem fingindo q tá gostando e se divertindo. Vc nõ mandou seu email e nem seu msn! Axo q num vai precisar ñ a fic já quase no final, mais se precisar de qualquer coisa eu te aviso!

**Natbell: **Vc não costumava implorar, mas agora q vc me conheceu isso vai ser mais freqüente do q vc pensava. Eu sou má! Seu drama me deu até vontade de chorar, imaginei a bixinha chegando em casa, abrindo o email, cheia de esperanças e ñ encontra o seu precioso cap. Espero agora ter feito o dia de uma pessoa feliz :D Seu drama surtiu efeito, implorativo o suficiente. Q bom q vc adorou o cap, axo q vc vai gostar mais ainda desse.

**Bella Giacon:** Se vc invocou o nome de Edward deve ser q o négocio ficou... Ela fez isso todo aí msmo! Bem agora vc já sabe como ele se comportou. Esse cap já respondeu tdas as suas perguntas. Eu não sou uma criatura infeliz! Sou uma criatura felicíssima. E como vc foi mto dramática, implorativa e ambiciosa o seu review valeu por dois! **Viu, um pokinho de esforço, nunca é demais e isso vale pras outras meninas tbm! **

Vc crente q tá abafando, pensando em me ameaçar. U.u tsc,tsc. Nessa fic só tem espaço pra uma pessoa malvada e essa pessoa sou eu. Zoa. Vc já sabe pelo menos o meu codinome virtual, uma grande pista para um(A) assassino(a) em série. Mto inteligente sua conclusão, sem eu Qm é q vai postar os caps? A minha alma, huahuahua. Será quenn parais tem internet? Se é que eu vou pro paraíso.

**Lih:** Eu entendo as entrelinhas e as mensagens subliminares. Segredo guardado entre sete chaves, ninguém mais sabe.

**Sra. Hale, Verônica, Sofia e Renata: **Creio que esse cap tenha matado a pau todas as sua dúvidas.

**Bjão pra tdas vcs! Minhas txutxucas!**

_**E não se esqueçam dos meus reviews!**_

**Até a próxima!!!!!**

****↓↓↓ ============


	24. Capítulo 21

**Capítulo 21 – Bom tempo**

"**Te ****voglio ****bene ****assaie**

**Ma tanto tanto bene sai"**

_Caruso – Lucio Dalla_

"**Eu te amo tanto**

**Mas tanto, tanto, tanto, sabe?"**

E os bons tempos resolveram dar o ar da graça.

Sem mais segredos, eu podia confiar em Henri como meu mais novo confidente, e melhor amigo, e animador, e contador de piadas, e namorado. Também sabia que ele confiava em mim do mesmo modo, me contando tudo o que acontecia com ele e confiando em meus conselhos, além de não se importar com o fato de eu ser uma vampira. Ele até brincava com isso. Parecia um sonho, mas então eu me lembrava que vampiros não podem dormir, e consequentemente não podem sonhar, e me dava conta que estava bem acordada.

Foi durante esse oásis de felicidade, depois de três meses e meio de namoro, numa sexta-feira em que tive de ficar na escola para treinar tênis, que Julia me encurralou no ginásio.

"Você se acha muito esperta, com Henri e todos aqueles seus irmãos ao seu lado, garota, mas quero ver se me encara sozinha.", ameaçou.

Eu realmente não disse nada. Só olhei pra ela como quem está vendo televisão e não acredita na propaganda ridícula que colocaram pra passar no horário nobre.

"Acha que esse seu namoro com Henri vai durar?", perguntou "Ele não vai agüentar uma burguesinha ridícula e mimada como você por nem mais dois meses!"

Levantei a mão, e ela me olhou com curiosidade. "Peraí, estamos falando de mim ou de você?", fingi estar pensando, e quando ela tentou falar novamente, interrompi. Os olhos dos curiosos já estavam grudados em nós "Porque, se for de mim, esse não é o perfil que se encaixa. Eu posso ser burguesa, posso ter dinheiro, mas não sou mimada como certas garotas ridículas que gastam todo o dinheiro dos pais em coisas fúteis e sem utilidade, Julia. Eu dou valor ao dinheiro que tenho, e nunca, _nunca_, esfreguei na cara de ninguém aqui nessa escola se sou rica ou deixo de ser, porque eu não sou você. Antes de falar qualquer coisa de mim, se olhe num espelho, garota, você pode estar falando de si mesma e nem saber."

Quando terminei de falar, levou uns cinco minutos para que minhas palavras fizessem efeito, e ela veio com tudo para me dar um soco no rosto. Não me movi, nem coloquei a mão no rosto para 'supostamente' me proteger. Eu sabia o que ia acontecer antes de ouvir o sonoro _créc_ dos dedos dela quebrando em contato com minha pele dura feito pedra.

E foi tudo muito rápido. Julia gritando e sacudindo a mão de dor, todos se afastando, gritos por ajuda, professores chegando e olhando a cena, nós duas e mais três 'alunos-testemunha' na sala do diretor.

"O que aconteceu, Srta. Oleander e Srta. Alaméz?"

Bufei. "Julia queria brigar comigo, eu já disse."

"Nãão!", ela apressou-se em se defender "Essa menina é doida, eu juro, _juro_, que não queria brigar com ela, nunca!"

Os olhos do diretor Herman se estreitaram.

"Então qual foi o motivo de dar um soco no rosto da Srta. Oleander, Srta. Alaméz?"

Pra isso ela não tinha resposta. Rá. Idiota. Se ferrou. Suspensão de um dia. Podia ser mais, mas também nem tudo que se quer se consegue.

Meia hora depois, na frente da escola, Henri me esperava sem entender o motivo de Julia estar com a mão imobilizada.

"Como ela fez aquilo?"

"Tentou dar um soco na minha cara.", respondi enquanto o beijava.

Suas sobrancelhas se levantaram. "Como assim?"

Dei de ombros. "Você sabe que ela se morde de ciúmes, e hoje tentou me irritar, falou um monte de coisa idiota, e eu revidei, mostrando pra ela a verdade.", suspirei "Então ela não agüentou escutar a verdade, e se aventurou a dar um soco no rosto de pedra da sua namorada.", terminei com um sorriso ofuscante, ao que ele riu também.

"Você é impossível.", sussurrou em meu ouvido enquanto me abraçava e ia caminhando até a vaga onde meu carro estava estacionado.

Sentei no banco do motorista, e ele no banco do carona, ao meu lado, e foi logo colocando o cinto de segurança. Ri silenciosamente, mas não falei nada. Eu sabia que ele não confiava na minha velocidade alucinada no volante.

"Então... Para onde vamos?", perguntei enquanto virava a chave na ignição "Sua casa ou a minha?"

Ele parou pra pensar um pouco. "Acho melhor a sua. Minha mãe 'tá em casa hoje, ela vai querer fazer você almoçar."

Fiz uma careta, pensando no gosto de areia que a comida tinha, e na dificuldade que era pra tirar ela de meu corpo depois. "Minha casa.", concordei.

Mas quando cheguei lá, achei que teria sido melhor ter ido pra casa de Henri. Um cheiro diferente denunciou que um humano desconhecido estava ali, e, ao entrarmos na sala, encontrei Blanche, Einar e Sam sentados em um sofá, enquanto Chastity e um rapaz sentavam, de mãos dadas, em outro. Mesmo estando com o suposto 'namorado', ela deu uma olhada faminta para Henri, e eu tive que disfarçar um rosnado com uma tossida.

"Oh, amor, essa é minha priminha que faltava lhe apresentar!", falou, toda fofa e parecendo me amar do fundo do coração "O nome dela é Claudia. E seu namorado, Henri."

Bufei. "Mas é muito cara de pau mesmo.", murmurei, acenando com a cabeça para o rapaz, e subi as escadas, ainda de mãos dadas com Henri.

Quando estávamos no corredor, indo em direção ao meu quarto, senti Chastity se aproximando, e me virei para encara-la.

"Então quer dizer que só você pode trazer o namoradinho humano para casa, Claudia querida?"

Sorri com desdém. "Se esse cara fosse seu namorado, Chaz, teria todo o direito de trazê-lo aqui.", ao meu lado, Henri estava estático "Mas, sinto lhe informar, a casa dos Oleander ainda não se transformou em um motel, então, por favor, não traga sua má-fama para cá, nós não temos absolutamente nada a ver com seu apetite sexual exagerado. Leve seu amante para qualquer lugar, menos para cá, fazendo todo esse teatrinho ridículo."

E voltei a andar, levando Henri para meu quarto. Quando entramos, joguei minha mochila em cima da cama nova, trocada após o pequeno incidente com a perna quebrada, e fui para a janela, olhar para o lado de fora e me acalmar. Henri se aproximou e passou os braços em minha cintura, descansando o queixo em meu ombro.

"Vai ficar emburrada por causa de Chastity?"

Me girei, sem soltar seus braços, e beijei sua boca, sorrindo. "Não.", e encostei meu nariz no seu "Nós vamos ao quarto de Caled e Koko, porque eles dois e Moory estão tendo uma conversa legal lá, e nós precisamos fazer um social saudável, e depois voltamos pra cá, estou com saudade de te fazer dormir em meus braços."

Ele suspirou. "Não me acostumei com a idéia de dormir enquanto você fica acordada.", reclamou "Deve ser um tanto quanto tedioso."

Neguei veemente. "Você parece um anjo enquanto dorme. Como se fosse possível, fica ainda mais lindo do que já é.", assegurei, e então me soltei de seus braços e fui ao closet trocar de roupa.

Coloquei uma calça de moletom cinza e uma camiseta larga, de algodão, branca, para depois pegar uma das mudas de roupa que ele deixava em minha casa justamente para as vezes que vinha direto da escola para cá, e joguei pra ele, que estava sentado na cama.

"Valeu.", agradeceu.

Não respondi, pois soltava o cabelo daquele rabo-de-cavalo maldito exigido pela escola.

Esperei ele trocar de roupa e fomos ao quarto de Koko e Caled, onde encontramos os dois dividindo a cama com Moory. Caled estava deitado no colo de Koko, enquanto Moory, sentada na posição de lótus, estava com uma panela de brigadeiro no colo, e comia avidamente o doce, enquanto conversava com eles. Henri sentou na beirada da cama, ao lado de Moory, e roubou a colher de sua mão para comer um pouco de doce, enquanto eu deitava minha cabeça na barriga de Caled.

"Escutei sua conversinha amigável com Chastity, irmãzinha.", comentou Caled, brincando com meu cabelo.

"Chataty, você quer dizer.", Moory corrigiu, enquanto revirava os olhos por tentar, em vão, pegar a panela de brigadeiro de Henri.

Eu apenas fiz uma careta, mas não falei nada. Senti Koko olhando pra mim, e virei meu rosto para olhá-la. Ela estava mesmo me encarando. Fiz que ia me levantar.

"Quer que eu fique longe do seu homem?", brinquei "Está com ciúmes, é?"

Ela revirou os olhos, rindo. "De tanto que Sam fala, estou começando a desconfiar do caso de vocês dois."

Caled fez uma cara digna de dramalhão mexicano. "Oh, ela descobriu, Clau! O que vamos fazer?"

"O negócio agora é assumir, não adianta mais fingir essa história de 'nos amamos como irmãos'.", entrei na brincadeira.

Koko gargalhou, e bateu em nós dois de brincadeira, ao que começamos os três a rir sem parar, enquanto Henri levantava da cama e corria pelo quarto imenso, com uma Moory enorme atrás, que por fim o encurralou na parede, mas ele escondeu a panela de doce atrás de si. Moory se virou para mim.

"Clau, manda ele me dar essa panela agora, se não quiser que eu use minha força toda pra pega-la."

Dei língua, ocupada demais em conversar com Caled e Koko para prestar realmente atenção na brincadeira das duas crianças. Henri por fim devolveu a panela, e ela foi toda feliz pegar o brigadeiro, mas quando olhou dentro da panela, seus olhos se arregalaram, e começou a correr atrás de Henri, que gargalhava tanto que parecia prestes a ficar sem ar, brandindo a colher de pau como uma arma.

"Você comeu tudo, seu olho grande! Era a última latinha de leite condensado, e Blanche só vai fazer compras amanhã!"

"Nossa, _só amanhã_, Moory?", ele continuou correndo e rindo "Como você vai continuar viva sem brigadeiro até amanhã, cunhadinha?"

E os dois pararam de correr. Henri ofegava e ria, mas Moory o olhava, tentando não rir e parecer convincente.

"Eu 'tô anotando tudinho na minha lista mental, cunhadinho, tudo o que você faz, e, quando chegar a hora, você vai ver só. Me aguarde!", brincou, em tom de ameaça.

Num instante Henri estava de volta à cama, sentado ao lado de Koko e passando as pernas por cima das minhas.

"Vou precisar de segurança reforçada contra uma certa loba aí.", nos avisou.

"Pode contar comigo, brother!", Caled sorriu, estendo a mão para que Henri batesse ali, o que ele fez.

A Ko simplesmente sorriu, e eu revirei os olhos. "Crianças, se comportem, por favor.", eu disse, em tom de brincadeira, e Henri chegou perto de mim.

"Criança, é?", perguntou "Vamos ver a criança daqui a pouco então, dona Claudia.", falou em um tom que me fez tremer, e dei um tapa, de brincadeira, em sua cabeça, ao que Caled caiu na gargalhada.

Moory, emburrada, sentou na cama com a panela de brigadeiro vazia, e Sam, quase no mesmo instante, entrou, com a cara feia, no quarto, sentando-se ao lado de Moory, sem falar nada com ninguém. Caled, sensível e educado como uma rocha, fez uma observação gloriosa.

"Vocês dois se merecem, Sam e Moory. Tão bonitinhos emburrados juntos.", brincou, e Sam lhe mandou uma olhadela avisando que não estava para brincadeiras.

Me virei, apoiando-me sobre um braço, e olhei diretamente para Sam.

"O coitado foi embora?", perguntei.

Ele assentiu sem falar nada.

"Quem ser 'o coitado'?", Caled perguntou.

Moory revirou os olhos e colocou a panela vazia, junto com a colher de pau, no chão. "O cara que a Chataty trouxe pra apresentar à Sam, Einar e Blanche como se fosse o namorado dela, a idiota."

Ele fez uma cara de quem começava a entender tudo, e ficou em silêncio. As únicas vozes que se ouviam eram as de Henri e Koko, que conversavam animadamente sobre o campeonato de futebol. Eu realmente não sei como ela consegue gostar tanto de futebol a ponto de saber todas as regras e times, e Henri parecia compartilhar do mesmo interesse, pois estava tão envolvido na conversa quanto ela. Era assim com Hugo também, eu já devia esperar.

"Eu estou perdendo a autoridade com a Chastity.", Sam enfim resolveu falar "Ela não me escuta, não me obedece. Caramba, trazer o cara aqui em casa? O que ela acha que isso aqui é?"

"Um motel?", eu sugeri, e Caled riu com a minha piada.

"Boa, maninha!"

Sam continuou sério, e olhou para nós dois como se fôssemos loucos. Moory, ao seu lado, o abraçou e deu um beijo em seu ombro, ao que ele fechou os olhos e sua expressão melhorou aos poucos, até que os dois estavam se beijando de um jeito que fez com que eu e Caled desviássemos o olhar.

"Por favor, aqui não, vão para o quarto de vocês!", Caled continuou implicando. "Nesse quarto, só eu e a Koko podemos fazer..."

Koko lhe deu um beliscão no ombro, e eu me espantei dela e Henri já terem terminado de conversar sobre futebol. "Deixe eles em paz e pare de falar besteira, Cal!"

Os dois pombinhos se separaram do beijo, e Sam riu.

"O que o amor não faz...", Koko comentou.

Moory estirou a língua, e então ela e Sam saíram do quarto de mãos dadas, não sem antes dar um 'até logo' para a gente e Moory pegar a panela e a colher de pau que estavam no chão, avisando que ia cobrar aquilo de Henri depois. Ele riu.

A felicidade fluía de mim e parecia passar para os outros como em uma corrente que me ligava às emoções dos Oleander. Sorrir era tão fácil quanto respirar, brincar fazia parte do meu dia-a-dia, e eu estava novamente fazendo dupla com Caled em suas provocações e brincadeiras, conversando com Koko e Moory como uma verdadeira amiga, ajudando Blanche a arrumar a casa e a estudar música, lendo livros e lavando os carros com Einar, além de minha afeição por Sam estar cada vez mais forte. E, claro, meu amor por Henri estava me nutrindo como o sangue que me alimentava em minhas caçadas, me deixando mais forte e completa a cada dia que passava. O único porém disso tudo era Chastity, a grande idiota e ridícula 'prima' maldita que me atazanava sempre que podia e azarava Henri a torto e a direito, pouco se importando se eu estava vendo ou não.

Ficamos só nos quatro no quarto deles, e Henri estava com a cabeça encostada no ombro de Koko. Antigamente, com Hugo, era sempre assim. Os quatro juntos, amigos, unidos e cúmplices, sempre rindo e brincando, felizes. E agora estava tudo de volta ao normal. Com um pequeno porém de Henri não ser vampiro, mas isso a gente relevava.

"Gente, está tudo muito bom, tudo muito bem, mas vou pro meu quarto, e deixar os pombinhos à vontade aqui."

Levantei da cama, sendo seguida por Henri, que deu um tchauzinho para os dois que ficavam, e que já estavam começando a se agarrar, e então fomos até meu quarto. Pulei na cama, e Henri tirou a camisa, deitando-se ao meu lado e passando o braço por mim, me puxando mais para perto. Suspirei quando deitei em seu peito e escutei seu coração batendo rapidamente no peito.

"Seus batimentos cardíacos estão um tanto quanto apressados.", observei.

Ele riu. "Não consigo me conter quando você fica tão perto assim."

Sorri e comecei a passear minhas mãos por sua barriga e peito, lenta e torturantemente. Henri suspirou, e começou a mexer em meu cabelo, tentando, em vão, deixar o liso escorrido com cachinhos fofos. E isso era uma missão impossível quando não se tinha um babyliss e nem a paciência e perseverança de Blanche, Koko ou Moory.

Mas isso não era nada, com o fato de Henri estar ali, em meus braços. Beijei com carinho seu peito nu, e ele sorriu, me abraçando. Logo depois, bocejou, mostrando o quanto estava cansado.

"Durma, ou sua mãe vai achar que não cuido bem de você quando vem aqui em casa.", sorri, ao que ele fechou os olhos, com um sorriso nos lábios.

"Não saia daí.", pediu.

"Nunca.", assegurei, com toda a certeza do mundo.

Ele abriu os olhos, apenas para gruda-los nos meus. "Eu te amo."

"Muito.", eu confirmei, beijando sua boca e fechando seus olhos delicadamente com minhas mãos "Agora durma."

E então dormiu em meus braços, como o anjo mais belo que existira em todo o mundo. E eu não cabia em mim de felicidade. Definitivamente os tempos eram outros.

-

**N/A - **ADIVINHEM QUEM É??? Geeente, resolvi dar o ar da graça hoooje, domiingão!

É a Iaah!!!!

Acreditem, eu estava aqui mexendo na net, e vim fuçar em Renascer, que deixei nas mãos loucas da minha doida secretária Vick {viiu, não abandonei vcs, só deixei em outras mãos}, e ver o que ela tem feito aki com meus caps. Sim, eu mandei alguns pra ela, até o 24, pq dali pra frente eu ainda estou escrevendo.

A Vick passa spoiler e ainda erra, tsc tsc. Os sogros da Clau aparecem no PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO, okay?

Cara, é muito bom ver q vcs estão gostando, lendo e opinando. Eu escrevo sempre que posso, e está tudo muito corrido {terceirão de manhã, francês à tarde, cursinho pré-vest à noite e nos sábados...} então não tava dando pra postar, por isso deixei nas mãos dela. Hoje, porém, é domingo. Domingo que eu não tenho nada pra fazer. Domiingo pra aparecer na minha fic! ^^

A vida deu uma reviravolta pra Clau, não? Agora ela pode contar tudo pro Henri, tá tudo bem legal... Mas isso não é pra sempre, não se enganem /spoiler

a fic tá chegando ao fim, prometo mais uns dez caps {no máximo, eu me emplogo escrevendo} e então acho q é o fim, pq não tenho mais idéias. aí volto minha atenção pra Future, que ficará em hiatus até o fim de Ren.

entãão... já q a vic burlou as regras {uhhushuahs} e deixou vcs mandarem APENAS 6 reviews, eu respondo. Mas, depois desse cap, são OITO. Isso, vc leu certo, OITO REVIEWS PARA UM CAP NOVO. Nada mais, nada menos. siiim, eu sou muuuito má, e mesmo estando longe, eu vejo vocês! :p

tô sempre acompanhando isso aqui!sumi mas não morri!

AHHH, tava quase esquecendo.

**IMPORTANTE:**

Chastity se pronuncia assim: Cheztiri {é diferente, okay, mas não briguem com a minha imaginação.}

respondendo reviews...

_Iziie Lestrange - _Henri é cutecute meeeesmo, eu só não caso com ele pq ele é fruto da minha imaginação e é o par da Clau. ¬¬' uashuahus Boom, quanto à Chaz atrapalhar... ela foi feita pra isso, não é mesmo? :P

_Sra. Hale - _Outra que achou o Henri fofinho? Geeenteeem, isso pega! hsauhshaus Eu, particularmente, acho que a Chaz nasceu na espécie errada, mas abafa. Os sogros da Clau aparecem no próximo caap! e o soco de Julia em Claau, o q achou?

_Cris - _brigadaa, briigada, é por causa de vcs q eu continuo escreveendo!

_Renata- _ooutra maniaka por Heenri! espero q tenha gostado da hiistória agoora!

_NatBell - _sua atriiz de drama, eu lia revieww monstra q vc mandou! usahuhauhsas ri DEMAIS, e convenceu a Vick, viiu? uhsauhsua vviu, Henri tarado por vampiras e nem conta nada pra geente, tsc tsc. postei jah... caiu em depressão? :*

_AmandaaaC - _Seja Bem-viinda, querida {tbm to na intimidadee}!!! oww, muito obrigada pelo elogio, viiu? agora q vc viu q é legal, pode falar pra qm vc conhece q é legaal, e q eles podem ler sem medo! uhsauhauhsuhas o cap tah akii! criatividade a miil aki, aguarde pelos próximos caps!

_Sra. Hale - _uhsauhauhsau, caalma, tá indo aki o cap, só tava respondendo as reviews!

Bom queriidas, não sei qdo volto. Eu amo vcs, sério. E a Lih divididora e a Thá {que tem coisinhas pra me contar, to querendo sabeeer!}, e a Vick, q tá dando um gás aki pra mim.

Sempre q puder, vou tar dando uma olhada aqui.

Obrigada pela foorça, eu escrevo PRA VOCÊS, essa é a única razão de eu ainda estar me matando pra escrever Renascer, é muito bom saber q tem gente que gosta das doideras q eu escrevo!

Salut!

Fiquem com Carlisle! {e Eddie, e Bella, e Jasper [liiindo!], e Alice, e Emm, e Rose, e Esme, e Nessie, e Jake.}

:*


	25. Capítulo 22

**Capítulo 22 - Presente de grego**

Ele acordou sorrindo e me enlaçou em um abraço doce e carinhoso, beijando meu ombro nu. Estávamos em minha cama, e já estava de noite. Por sorte, Chastity havia saído com o 'namorado' que apresentara naquela tarde para Blanche, Sam e Einar e ainda não havia voltado.

"Tenho que ir...", Henri murmurou, sua voz ainda meio grogue devido ao sono.

Sorrindo maliciosamente, me movi para que minha boca alcançasse sua orelha, e então a mordi com cuidado. "Você não quer fazer isso.", sussurrei, ao que ele gemeu e me puxou mais para perto.

"Não, não quero, mas você é uma vampira totalmente má e faz com que a minha decisão seja mais difícil ainda de ser tomada.", reclamou, beijando minha clavícula.

"Eu posso dormir hoje com você, na sua casa."

Um sorriso largo e sincero iluminou o rosto dele. "A manobra da janela?"

"Deixe-a aberta.", sugeri maliciosamente.

Num instante comecei a brincar com meus lábios em seu corpo e suas mãos me tocavam de um jeito que me fizeram arrepiar. Não falamos por um bom tempo, perdidos nas maravilhas dos corpos um do outro, e interessados demais no que estávamos descobrindo. Quando tudo estava perfeito demais, o celular de Henri tocou.

Numa confusão, nos separamos e ele passou a procurar o celular na bagunça de roupas jogadas pelo quarto, e eu achei o celular em um segundo, ao que ele não percebeu e continuou procurando. Apertei o send e atendi minha simpaticíssima sogra.

"Alô?"

"_Claudia?_"

Henri finalmente olhou pra mim, e eu sacudi o celular com uma careta infantil no rosto, então ele riu e voltou para a cama, enquanto eu fazia o mesmo e deitava com a cabeça em seu ombro.

"Sou eu, Anne."

"_Olá, querida, tudo bom?_"

"Tudo ótimo. E com a senhora?"

"_Bem também, querida. Henri está perto?_"

"Aqui do meu lado, só um instante."

"_Obrigada._"

Estendi o celular pra ele e cuidei para fingir que não escutava a conversa, mas é óbvio que escutei cada palavra dita pelos dois. No mais, ele teria de voltar logo pra casa e sua mãe mandava beijos para todos de minha família.

Quinze minutos depois saíamos do quarto, indo para a garagem, não sem antes passar no quarto de Caled e Koko para pedir que um deles fosse nos levar até a casa de Henri, onde eu executaria a manobra 'entrando pela janela', pra passar a noite com ele. Caled e Koko nos levaram juntos na caminhonete dele, e iam sair juntos depois que nos deixassem na casa de Henri.

Enquanto ele entrava pela sala, conversava com os pais e jantava, eu fiquei no quarto, lá em cima, ao que Henri entrou no quarto por dois minutos, para deixar o celular e a mochila, trocar de roupa, me dar um beijo e descer pra terminar o jantar. Sentei na cama e fiquei olhando o teto por cinco minutos, no máximo, até que o celular dele vibrou dentro da mochila da escola.

Por um instante eu cogitei a possibilidade de deixá-lo vibrando para Henri ver quem tinha ligado depois, mas então, num ímpeto, abri a mochila, achei o celular lá dentro, o abri, e então vi o nome da Julia lá dentro. Era ela que estava ligando pra ele. Aha, essa eu ia atender. Abri o celular e não falei nada, até ela falar alguma coisa.

"_Oi, Henri, sou eu._"

"Não é o Henri, Julia.", falei pausadamente, num tom intimidante "É a namorada dele, Claudia."

Silêncio. Eu ri.

"_Do que está rindo?_", ela perguntou, parecendo ofendida.

"De você, garota. Ainda não entendeu que perdeu o Henri?"

"_Vai se ferrar!_", e desligou o celular.

Eu apenas fiquei rindo, olhando para o aparelho que estava em minhas mãos, até que Henri entrou no quarto e viu aquela cena estranha. Fechando a porta, ele parou na porta e olhou pra mim, também rindo. No andar debaixo, o telefone tocou e Anne atendeu. Não prestei atenção, aquilo não me interessava. Continuei sorrindo.

"O que eu perdi de tão engraçado?"

Sacudi o celular antes de colocá-lo na mesinha de cabeceira, fiz um sinal para que ele sentasse ao meu lado e só então respondi:

"Julia ligou."

Henri parou no ato de me puxar para perto, se afastou um pouco, apenas para olhar nos meus olhos, questionando.

"Julia?", perguntou sem entender "Pra você?"

"Não, pra você.", respondi enquanto eu mesma chegava mais para perto dele, colocando minhas mãos em sua nuca.

Ele continuou sem entender nada. "E você atendeu."

"Claro.", falei com minha boca em sua bochecha "E fiz o favor de lembrá-la que agora você é um rapaz comprometido _comigo_, muito educadamente.", brinquei.

Por uns segundos ele continuou tenso, mas depois me abraçou, respondendo ao meu pedido de aproximação, e beijou meu pescoço, subindo até minha boca, onde deu vários beijos rápidos e curtos.

"Claudia, Claudia, veja bem o que você está fazendo...", tentou me repreender, meio rindo, entre os beijos.

Eu sacudi em um riso silencioso. "O que eu estou fazendo?", perguntei, e eu mesma respondi "Bom, nesse momento eu estou tentando tirar sua roupa sem rasgá-la, e, se você não fizer o favor de levantar os braços, vai ficar sem mais uma camiseta."

Um sorriso adorável tomou conta do rosto dele, e fez o que eu pedi, tirando, depois, minha camiseta. Sua boca beijou me colo, meu sutiã, deixando minha pele por debaixo dele arrepiada, e então suas mãos desceram mais e mais, passando por minha cintura e minhas pernas. Henri se sentou, as costas encostadas na parede, e me encaixou em seu colo, suas mãos me tocando vorazmente, e as minhas também, abrindo o fecho de sua calça jeans.

E então a campainha tocou. No começo, continuamos do jeito que estávamos, nos beijando e tocando daquele jeito altamente sedutor, até que o cheiro dela encheu minhas narinas,e me fez rosnar, o assustando. Seus olhos arregalados me esquadrinharam enquanto eu me punha de pé em um só movimento.

"O que _ela _está fazendo aqui?", rosnei "Quem ela acha que é pra vir à sua casa numa hora dessas, droga?"

Ainda sem entender, ele se pôs de pé, vindo na minha direção, e então ela bateu à porta, e, sem esperar resposta, entrou, sorrindo.

Julia congelou ao me ver parada, de sutiã e calça jeans, ao lado de Henri, também sem camisa. Não me movi porque queria estar ali. Eu poderia muito bem ter me escondido ou saído pela janela, mas senti que tinha de estar ali. A encarei furiosamente, ao que Henri se moveu e fechou a porta, para depois ajeitar a calça jeans, pegar uma camiseta sua dentro do armário e estender para mim. A idiota continuava olhando para nós dois feito boba. Sentei na cama, Henri a meu lado.

Ela pigarreou. "Sua mãe me disse que estava sozinho e..."

"E então você achou que podia ir entrando sem avisar no quarto dele?", perguntei, furiosa. Henri segurou minha mão, num aviso fraco para que me mantivesse calma. Respirei fundo.

Nós duas nos encaramos, e então ela desviou o olhar, como se eu não tivesse dito nada. Henri se levantou.

"O que você tem pra dizer de tão importante que não pôde esperar até amanhã na escola, Julia?"

A humana ridícula pensou por um momento. "É sobre aquele trabalho que você e Oleander tiraram dez...", inventou na hora "Eu não fui muito bem, e queria saber se você podia me ajudar a, sabe, estudar..."

Grandessíssima filha da mãe! Maldita garota ridícula! Que desculpinha ridícula era aquela? Passos na escada me avisaram que a mãe de Henri se aproximava do quarto. Aquilo estava ficando mais legal a cada instante.

"Eu não posso te ajudar com o trabalho, Julia, estou muito ocupado e..."

"Se você está muito ocupado, porque passou a tarde inteira na casa de sua namorada e ainda a trouxe para passar a noite aqui?", ela acusou.

Henri revirou os olhos, claramente impaciente. Ele ficava muuuuito sexy bravinho!

"Porque ela é minha namorada, e você não.", respondeu em um tom que demonstrava sua impaciência "Por isso passo quantas horas quiser com ela, e esse é o motivo de eu estar ocupado. Peça ajuda à Caled, ou àquelas duas garotas, Stuart e Lason, elas também foram bem."

Nesse instante, a porta se abriu e Anne-Marie apareceu com uma bandeja com duas xícaras de chá. Ela parou, surpresa por me ver no quarto, mas abriu um sorriso adorável depois.

"Eu não sabia que você estava aqui também, Claudia.", disse assim que deixou a bandeja na escrivaninha, e veio me abraçar.

Sorri, sem graça. "Quando eu entrei vocês ainda estava jantando.", tentei me explicar.

Ela olhou para Julia e para o rosto de Henri, e pareceu compreender tudo, porque logo depois olhou para mim, com um ligeiro O na boca. Delicadamente, pousou a mão no ombro de Julia e a levou para a porta do quarto.

"Então você já deve ter dado à Henri o endereço que ele estava precisando, não é, querida?"

A cara vermelha de Julia estava impagável. Eu me segurei para não rir. Enquanto ela balbuciava alguma resposta inventada ali, Anne a levou para fora do quarto, piscou para nós por cima do ombro e fechou a porta, deixando-nos novamente sozinhos. Virei para encarar Henri, que ainda estava bravo.

"Você tem razão, Clau, ela está passando dos limites."

Sorri calmamente, e beijei suas têmporas.

"Você fica tão lindo bravo.", sussurrei.

Rindo, ele me abraçou. "Não tem como ficar bravo perto de você, sua boba.", reclamou, mordendo minha orelha "Agora tire logo essa camiseta, e vamos continuar de onde paramos."

Antes de obedecer, me levantei e tranquei a porta. Ele arqueou as sobrancelhas, e então eu expliquei.

"Não quero ser interrompida de novo."

"Certo.", e me beijou novamente.

A noite foi espetacular, e se no outro dia não fosse sábado, perderíamos a aula. Quando Henri acordou já passava do meio-dia, e eu estava totalmente vestida, olhando as fotos nossas que tomavam conta de seu mural de cortiça pregado na parede. Ouvi ele bocejando e me virei.

"Boa tarde, dorminhoco."

Sorrindo, ele se levantou e colocou uma calça de moletom, aspirando o cheiro da comida que vinha do andar de baixo. Seu estômago roncou. Eu ri, estendendo a mão para que ele me acompanhasse na saída do quarto, e então descemos as escadas, encontrando seu pai lendo um jornal na sala. Ele dobrou o jornal e nos cumprimentou quando entramos no aposento.

"Bom dia, crianças."

Sorri, me sentindo envergonhada. Eu agradecia aos céus por não poder corar, ou estaria vermelha igual a um pimentão.

"Bom dia, François."

"Dormiu bem, Claudia?", ele sorriu "Conseguiu descansar da canseira que Henri deve ter lhe dado?"

Meus olhos se focaram no piso de madeira, ao que eu senti o sangue de Henri subindo para o rosto. Ele apertou minha mão.

"Pai!", disse, desconcertado.

François sorriu alegremente e voltou a ler o jornal, e então Henri me puxou pra fora dali o mais rápido que podia, me levando até a cozinha, onde Anne mexia em várias panelas e arrumava as mesas, com quatro pratos. Um arrepio ruim percorreu meu corpo ao perceber que o quarto prato era pra mim.

"_Bonjour_.", Henri saudou-a, sentando-se em uma cadeira e me puxando para sentar na que estava a seu lado.

Ela se virou e sorriu para nós, eu acenei. Anne só falou depois de tampar todas as panelas e abaixar o fogo, e então veio se sentar junto de nós dois.

"Hoje você não vai fugir do almoço, Claudia, fiz especialmente pra você.", começou a falar "Massa, você não disse que é seu tipo de comida predileto?"

Claro, é mais fácil pra vomitar depois. "Sim, eu amo massas."

Minha adorável sogra sorriu, parecendo realmente feliz, me voltou para suas panelas, cantarolando em francês para si mesma. Olhei para Henri, e ele me encarava, sabendo que eu ia me sentir confortável comendo comida humana, por mais que estivesse saborosa.

"Você não precisa fazer isso.", murmurou, baixo, para que sua mãe não pudesse escutar nossa conversinha.

"Não quero que ela pense que a nora é fresca.", respondi no mesmo tom "Tenho que ser educada, então vou comer."

Ele ergueu as sobrancelhas, cético, mas não discutiu. Apenas entrelaçou suas mãos nas minhas, e deitou a cabeça na mesa, exausto. Eu abafei uma risadinha, e então ele virou a cabeça para o lado, ainda deitado, e me encarou.

"O que foi?", mexeu a boca, sem fazer som, apenas fazendo a forma das palavras.

"Você não tem o meu pique.", brinquei, fazendo um círculo com o dedão nas costas de sua mão "E eu acho que vamos ter que ficar longe um do outro por... uma semana ou duas,", fingi pensar "pra você voltar ao normal, e eu te dar outra canseira."

Henri riu baixinho, ainda cansado. Seu rosto estava inchado, mostrando que acabara de acordar, como o rosto de Hugo nunca havia ficado, e então voltou a falar. Falar não, murmurar.

"Eu me recupero rápido."

Sua mãe já estava colocando o almoço na mesa, e podia muito bem ouvir nossa conversinha inocente, então me abaixei para colocar minha boca em sua orelha.

"Veremos."

Ele tremeu, mas sorriu e beijou meu rosto, na hora que seu pai entrou na cozinha e sentou à sua frente, dona Anne fazendo o mesmo logo depois de colocar a última panela na mesa, e começou a servir seu prato, gesto que os dois homens da mesa repetiram. Eu fui a única que não me movi. Quando Henri havia acabado de empilhar a montanha de comida em seu prato, Anne pegou o meu e colocou uma porção razoável de nhoque. Lutando para não fazer cara feia ao engolir aquilo que parecia ter o mesmo gosto de terra, comi tudo, e recusei elegantemente uma nova porção.

O pai de Henri e ele repetiram, e então eu e Anne saímos da cozinha.

"Tenho uma surpresa pra você, querida!", ela falou, toda alegrinha.

Sorri. "Não precisa, Anne."

Fingindo não me escutar, ou não me escutando mesmo, ela pegou em minha mãe e disfarçou muito mal o arrepio que sentiu com essa proximidade repentina, me levando até a garagem, onde me deixou parada ao lado do carro popular dos Bittencourt e pegou uma caixinha que estava em cima do capô do carro.

A coisa que estava ali dentro era viva. Respirava. Seu coração batia freneticamente, e parecia assustada. Tinha o cheiro de um animal carnívoro, muito próximo de um leão. Oh, droga. Eu sabia o que era aquilo.

Toda sorridente, minha sogra fofa veio andando e estendeu a caixa pra mim. O bichinho se assustou mais ainda. Lógico. _Eu_ era o predador. Fingindo curiosidade, abri a caixa o bastante para ver um gatinho peludo e preto, uma bolinha negra com dois olhos verdes, me encarando, assustado e medroso. Era do tamanho da palma da minha mão, e tinha uma fitinha roxa amarrada no pescoço.

"Estava passando na frente de uma loja de animais, e eles estavam dando!", ela explicou "Era o último, e achei que combinava com você, querida."

Eu realmente não sabia o que falar. Sorte eu não estar com sede. Senão... Pobre gatinho, viraria sobremesa.

"Obrigada."

"Não é fofo?", Anne falou, fazendo carinho no felino, que obviamente gostava mais dela que de mim.

"Demais.", concordei com uma voz morta, mas ela não percebeu.

Voltamos à sala, eu com a coisinha negra em meu colo, esperneando para sair, e ela toda feliz perto de mim. Henri me lançou um olhar surpreso assim que entramos, e o senhor Bittencourt sorriu, mas voltou a ver televisão.

"O que é isso?"

"Um gato, Henri.", a mãe dele explicou, sentando entre ele e seu pai no sofá "Eu dei de presente à Claudia, e ela amou, não é, Claudia?"

"Amei, obrigada, Anne."

Lancei um olhar à Henri, que claramente significava 'vamos sair logo daqui, por favor', e ele levantou e me puxou para o quarto. A bola felpuda negra ainda tentava, em vão, me arranhar. Quando entramos em seu quarto, soltei o gatinho, que sabiamente correu para debaixo do guarda-roupa.

"O que você vai fazer com isso?"

Dei de ombros. "Comer de sobremesa depois do urso da próxima caça, até lá ele estará bem gordinho, não acha?", fingi medir o bichinho com as mãos.

Os olhos de Henri se arregalaram instintivamente.

"Brincadeirinha.", ergui as mãos em um gesto de rendição, sorrindo.

Ele balançou a cabeça. "Eu estou falando sério."

Pensei por um instante, fui até a cama dele e me deitei lá, pegando a coberta e me cobrindo até os olhos, até notar que ele estava impaciente. Só então respondi.

"Levar para casa, foi um presente. Sua mãe ficaria triste se aparecesse por lá e a coisinha não estivesse.", expliquei, ainda escondida debaixo da coberta "Talvez Moory goste de gatos, não sei."

Henri me lançou um olhar incrédulo, mas eu não disse nada, apenas procurei a coisinha, que insistia em fugir de mim por entre a bagunça do quarto dele. Abaixando, me pus na posição de caçada, e comecei a correr atrás do bichano pelo quarto. Não haviam nem se passado quinze segundo até que consegui pega-lo. Henri me olhava boquiaberto.

"Você tem que me ensinar isso."

Revirei os olhos. "Você não precisa caçar sua comida, bobinho, então não é necessário."

Estendi o gatinho para que ele segurasse, e liguei para Sam vir me buscar. Desliguei o celular e me sentei ao lado dele, que tentava acalmar o animalzinho medroso.

"Se você quiser ir lá pra casa mais tarde, é só ligar, eu venho te buscar... Blanche estava querendo fazer um jantar pra você, o que acha?"

"Tudo bem. Te ligo, então, assim que terminar de arrumar meu quarto."

Uma buzinada vinda da rua me pareceu familiar, e o cheiro de Sam chegou até mim. Me levantei de supetão.

"Ainda não me acostumei com isso.", Henri reclamou "Vocês são muito rápidos!"

"Seja rápido em arrumar seu quarto também, por favor.", pedi, dando um beijo em sua testa "Já estou com saudades."

Descemos de mãos dadas as escadas, me despedi de meus sogros e então saí da casa, não sem antes beija-lo. Na frente da casa estava Sam, em seu gigantesco jipe. Ele acenou para Henri, que retribuiu o aceno e me entregou o gatinho. Bufando, caminhei até o carro, segurando a pequena ferinha com uma das mãos. Sentei no banco do carona e acenei um adeusinho para Henri antes de desaparecer na esquina da rua.

"O que é isso?", Sam repetiu a pergunta que Henri havia feito.

Dei de ombros, enquanto o monstrinho ainda tentava me arranhar. "Presente da mãe de Henri, não tive como recusar."

Ele caiu na gargalhada. "Moory vai adorar!"

"Espero que sim!", confirmei "Conto com ela pra cuidar que ele não vire o aperitivo de ninguém lá em casa."

Em poucos instantes chegamos em casa. E tive de apresentar o gato para todos, inclusive para Chastity, e avisar que aquilo ali era um bicho de estimação. Recebi uma olhadela mortífera da idiota, fui caçoada por Caled e Sam (quem mais???), mas os outros aceitaram de bom grado o novo mascote de nossa família. Koko e Moory principalmente. Pelo menos isso.

-

**N/A - **Iaah aqui de novo mostrando que é difícil, mas não impossível, aparecer na fic!

E aí? O que acharam dos sogros da Clau? Eu queria ter eles pra miim, own!

A prima da Vick da doente, acho que é por isso que ela não tá postando mais. Melhoras pra ela!

OITO REVIEWS e posto de novo, pessoinhas amadaaas! {valew pelas reviews, eu sei que vocês podem me fazer feliiz!}

Respondendo reviews.

_Sra. Hale - _que bom q vc gostooou! ^^ ainda bem que você é da mesma opinião que eu, eu tô formulando uma teoria quanto à isso... Esse foi o cap dos fora, Clau mostrando que não engole sapos e ainda ferra com o povo todo! Ju e Chaz se deram mal escolhendo ela pra inferniizar! E, hale, vc encontrou uma heroína um tanto quanto incomum, não? E o que achou dos sogros da Clau, e do presentinho? briigada pelo elogio, eu escrevo pra vocês, viu? beeeijo!

_Sra Hale - _quanto à pergunta... a capa foi a Chantal que fez, e aquela é a Clau. Mas eu escolhi uma outra para ser a Clau, sabe a Jenny Humphrey de GG? então, é ela! XoXo

_NatBell - _bom saber que não terei uma leitora depressiva uhsahuahus viiu, milagres acontecem! a autora volta e deixa todo mundo feliiz! aiin, é dos meus momentos preferidos no cap tbm, mostra o qto eles são amigos... não abra o e-mail durante a aula, leia depois da aula, e eu tbm vou tentar não abrir o meu pra saber se vcs mandaram reviews, okaay? é uma troca justa! cap novo hoje, nem demorou tanto... :*

_Renata - _huashuhasua Julia se ferrou meeesmo, coitada! oow, eu nem tinha pensado nisso! mas vai saber, de repente elas são almas gêmeas mesmo e nem sabem! xD quanto ao q eu disse, espero os outros caps e vc vai ver... afinal, o q seria a felicidade sem os momentos de tristeza? /spoiler Valeeew, é bom saber q vcs gostam mesmo da fic! Henri e Caled são meu sonho de consumo, se vc encontrar por aí me avise! Caraaaka, a Clau tá virando herína de todo mundo! huahsuahs beeeeijo

_Thá - _Eii meniina! que bom saaber q vc gostou! Henri com vergonha, eu no lugar dele também ficariia! passo seu e-mail e msn pra Vick, pode deixar! beijinhos!

_Thá - _éé né, dois caps de presentee! hasuhaush Thássila, Thássila, ignorando o pobre meniino! uhhasuhauhsuah pera um poko: ele é analfabeto? huhsauhauhsa beijãão!

_Katyna Choovanski - _Oláá! Seja bem-viinda {entre aspas néé huasuahs} muito legal saber q vc lê a fic, e mais legal ainda ver q resolver comentar por aqui! Briigada, esse foi o cap mais cute da história meesmo! Olha, eu não sei se vou introduzir os Cullen, pq tenho alguns finais alternativos, mas em um deles eles se cruzam /spoiler. Tô pensando seriamente, viu? eu tbm acho muito legal eles se encontrarem! Pode deixar q vou levar em consideração a sua sugestão! beeeijo!

_ve - _ééé, ele sabe! hasuhsuahsau perfeito, perfeito, num tá, mas tá bom! Clau e Julia brigando são as melhores! :*

_Chantal - _eeei queriida! eu tbm amo o Henri! tá iindo mais! :D

_Lih - _oown, eu unca eskeço de vc akii, bobinha! :D tudo beeem não comentar em um cap ou em outro, eu sei q vc tá lendo! uahsuahs é triste admitir isso, mas um homem como o Henri não existe mesmo /choraatémorrerdesidratada snif. tudo bem, superaremos juntas então. uhauhsuahs Saudade grandalhona tbm! amoo vc! :*

Boom, até a próxiima amores!

Salut!


	26. Capítulo 23

**Capítulo 23 – Parabéns, papai.**

"Conde Drácula?", Henri perguntou, apenas para ter certeza de que aquele era o nome da ferinha que bebia leite em um canto do meu quarto, quatro dias depois que eu havia levado o gato para casa.

Eu não respondi, apenas afirmei positivamente. Não tinha ficado tão entusiasmada com meu novo bichinho de estimação quanto minhas duas irmãs, que tinham ido até o shopping comprar _coisinhas_ para a pequena bola preta que miava sem parar.

"Um nome interessante para um gato de uma vampira."

Fiz uma careta, e a porta se abriu, ao que Moory, Caled e Koko entraram, e as duas garotas estavam cheias de sacolas, que eu suspeitava conterem coisas para o monstrinho. Caled se deitou ao meu lado na cama, e ergueu a mão para bater na de Henri, deitado do outro lado. Minha cabeça estava no ombro dele, e Caled deitou a sua em minha barriga. Moory e Koko foram direto para o gatinho, onde colocaram potinhos de comida e água prateados com o nome 'Drake' grafado, brinquedinhos que faziam barulhos e rações e pastas e biscoitos e produtos de beleza e limpeza para gatos, assim como escovinhas e coleira azul, um pote com areinha para ele fazer suas necessidades e uma infinidade de frescuras felinas.

"O nome dele é Conde Drácula, não Drake.", corrigi, irritada "Se vocês não gostam, o problema é de vocês, mas o gato é meu e eu quero que ele se chame Conde Drácula, então aceitem."

As duas fingiram não me escutar. Me dei por vencida.

"Elas me irritam.", murmurei para os garotos.

"Eu escutei isso!", Moory falou de volta, com o gato em seu colo, parecendo uma criança de três anos com o novo bichinho.

Sam entrou no quarto e se sentou na beirada vazia da cama, olhando para a cena. Ele gostava de Conde Drácula tanto quanto eu.

"Se um dia eu estiver com sede e essa coisinha cruzar comigo,", advertiu "podem ter certeza que será o último ato que fará em vida."

Elas fizeram caretas, e então saíram do quarto, levando o gato e as coisas todas com elas, dizendo algo como 'um lugar mais seguro'. Ficamos só eu e os meninos no quarto, em silêncio, conforme o cheiro do gato ia se afastando.

"Eu definitivamente tenho que caçar.", disse Caled "O cheiro de Henri e desse gato estão fazendo minha garganta queimar."

Os olhos de meu irmão estavam mesmo escuros, e, ao meu lado, Henri ficou rígido. Não fui a única a perceber. Caled se virou, apoiando o queixo em minha barriga, e olhou diretamente para Henri.

"Não se preocupe, cara, eu sei me controlar.", confirmou, sorrindo "Mas vou aproveitar que Blanche está indo e vou com ela, volto sexta e vou para a escola segunda-feira, certo?"

Ao terminar de falar, saltou da cama, acenou para nós e saiu do quarto. Henri me puxou mais para perto, e ficamos quietos. Ele cochilou logo, e eu não ousei me mexer. Vê-lo dormir era tão bom e reconfortante, que eu me sentia quase como se eu mesma estivesse descansando. Moory e Koko não voltaram, o que me fez acreditar que elas realmente acharam um lugar melhor para Conde Drácula morar. Eu esperava que não fosse o quarto de Chastity, ou seria obrigada a vingar a morte da coisa pretinha e felpuda. Henri só acordou porque seu celular, que estava em seu bolso, vibrou.

Ele acordou num pulo e pegou o celular, e, ao ver o nome de Julia, desligou. Ela tentou ligar outras repetidas vezes, mas Henri não atendeu novamente. Não falei nada, apenas fechei a cara. Minha carranca só aumentou quando uma certa idiota bateu à porta de meu quarto.

"O que você quer?", perguntei asperamente.

"Não é educado chamar as pessoas para entrarem antes de perguntar qualquer coisa?"

"Você não é uma pessoa, Chastity, você é um animal."

"Tanto quanto você.", ela revidou.

Minha raiva novamente apareceu, depois de tempos, e eu me afastei de Henri para que não fizesse uma besteira. Fui eu mesma até a porta do quarto e a abri. Encontrei Chastity, de robe, e com um celular na mão. Ela olhou lá pra dentro e acenou para Henri, que acenou de volta. Eu puxei mais a porta, tirando ele de seu campo de visão.

"Então, o que você quer?"

Sacudiu o celular rosa-choque bobamente. "Telefone para seu namorado."

"No seu celular?", perguntei, incrédula.

Ela permaneceu impassível.

"Disseram que ele não queria atender, e que era muito importante.", continuou tagarelando "Minha querida aluna Julia disse que o Henri a está evitando na escola, e o que ela precisa falar é de extrema importância."

Fechei a porta em sua cara, voltando para minha cama.

"Vai te catar, Chastity, não estou com paciência pra você."

A anta não se moveu da minha porta, e bateu novamente. Bufei, e me levantei para abrir a porta de novo e olhar em sua cara nojenta mais uma vez.

"Quero falar com seu namorado."

"Ele não vai falar com você.", dei o assunto por encerrado, e ia fechado a porta novamente quando ela colocou o pé no meio do caminho e me impediu de fecha-la.

"Você não é a dona dele, Claudia querida. E se ele quiser, atenderá o celular."

Olhei pra ele, com uma leve expressão 'se você atender eu te mato', e ele suspirou."Eu não quero atender, Chastity. Obrigado."

Nem olhei na cara dela quando bati a porta com um estrondo. Entrei no closet, coloquei minhas pantufas e voltei para o quarto, onde encontrei Henri deitado na cama, despreocupadamente, me olhando com curiosidade.

"Você não precisava ficar brava daquele jeito."

"Com quem?", quis saber, sentando na cama, ao seu lado.

Ele me puxou gentilmente para seu lado, e eu me aconcheguei em sua forma quente e gentil, escutando as batidas de seu coração.

"Julia e Chastity."

"Você sabe que eu odeio as duas.", resmunguei "Com Julia é mais ciúme bobo. Mas Chastity... Ai, eu realmente cogitei a possibilidade de picá-la em pedacinhos e depois jogar fogo em cima"

Henri estremeceu, mas não disse nada. Apenas me puxou para mais perto, e acabou me dando um beijo no topo da cabeça.

"Ódio é um sentimento que não combina com você, loirinha."

Eu suspirei, mas não tive palavras para responder aquilo. Resolvi mudar de assunto. Então, você vai dormir aqui hoje?"

"Esse era o combinado.", me olhou, alarmado "Você mudou de idéia?"

Grudei meus olhos nos seus.

"Nós nunca saímos juntos para dançar.". Isso era um fato.

"E...", ele quis saber.

"Eu estive pensando... Que tal irmos hoje? Podemos chamar Moory e Sam, e já que o Cal e a Blanche foram caçar, chamamos Einar e Ko, e vamos todos juntos dançar!"

Ninguém foi contra minha idéia, muito menos ele. Já fazia muito tempo que eu não dançava. Muito tempo, tipo, uns cinqüenta e seis anos? É, mais ou menos isso. Então, naquela noite, totalmente produzida por Koko e Moory, nós fomos ã boate mais badalada da cidade. Os olhares dos homens colaram em mim e em Koko, os das mulheres em Einar e Sam, e deliberadamente em Henri. Moory mostrou que, além de tamanho, também tinha namorado, e espantou as garotas que ousavam se aproximar de Sam. Eu ri com os ciúmes bobos de Henri, e compensei ficando grudada com ele, e o beijava sempre que ele não estava bebendo algo ou comendo ou falando alguma coisa. Koko e Einar se divertiram, dando um show de dança.

Voltamos para casa mais cedo que o esperado, umas duas e meia da manhã, poir no outro dia teríamos aula, e Henri e Moory precisavam dormir, e Chastity nos esperava na sala de estar.

"Não fui convidada para a festinha?", a idiota fez beicinho "Magoei."

Não me dei ao trabalho de responder, pois subia para meu quarto com Henri, que estava morrendo de sono. Ele bateu na cama e dormiu profundamente, e então tirei o salto, o vestido e soltei o cabelo do penteado elaborado que minhas irmãs fizeram. Coloquei um blusão branco antigo, e minhas pantufas de porquinho, e então desci para a cozinha, onde encontrei Moory detonando um cachorro-quente tamanho família.

"Você tem que dormir.", Sam murmurou, também olhando ela comer.

Ela deu de ombros. "Mas eu tô com fome.", reclamou, parecendo uma criança birrenta de sete anos de idade.

Eu revirei os olhos, sorrindo, e os dois olharam pra mim.

_Para de rir da minha cara._

Sacudi a cabeça, como se para espantar os pensamentos dela. "Me diz uma hora que você não esteja com fome, Moory?", ironizei, e ela fez uma careta "Mas eu acho bom você precisa mesmo dormir. Tem prova amanhã, esqueceu?"

Ainda de cara feia, ela se levantou e foi lavar o prato na pia da cozinha.

"Eu queria poder escutar seus pensamentos sem precisar me transformar, Clau, assim você me daria cola na prova de Geometria de amanhã, huh?"

Sorri e fui até ela, e dei tapinhas gentis em seu ombro. "Tem certeza que já não está dormindo, Moory?"

Ela deu um enorme bocejo, mas acenou positivamente com a cabeça, mostrando que sabia que estava acordada.

"Por que?", quis saber.

"Porque você já está sonhando.", brinquei, e então saí do quarto e fui para a biblioteca ler alguma coisa que fizesse o tempo passar mais rápido.

Chegando lá, encontrei a Koko deitada em um dos pufes, com Einar encostado em seu ombro, ambos lendo. Cheguei, peguei _O tempo e o vento_ e então me juntei aos dois, sentando no pufe mais próximo à eles. Um barulho não humano vindo do meu quarto me alertou, e eu não prestei atenção de início, achando que era Sam Só quando o escutei cantando para Moory dormir no quarto dela, que me pus em alerta e levantei de supetão.

"O que foi?", Einar quis saber, alarmado com meu movimento súbito: joguei o livro longe.

"Vou para meu quarto.", respondi simplesmente, e foi o que fiz.

Ao entrar lá, congelei com a visão de Chastity inclinada na cama, pronta para beijar Henri, e corri até ela, pegando-a pelo pescoço e a erguendo na parede com apenas uma das mãos.

"Eu presumo ter deixado muito claro que você não é bem vinda aqui e nem que quero sua presença ao lado do meu namorado, então dê um jeito de sumir da minha frente antes que eu cometa um assassinato, e a vítima será você."

Minha voz era apenas um sussurro, para não acordar Henri, e Chastity me lançou um sorriso desdenhoso antes de sair do quarto e me libertar de sua presença horrível. Deitei ao lado de Henri, que sequer havia notado a presença dela, e fiquei o observando dormir até que o despertador tocou, e então ele se espreguiçou e olhou pra mim com olhos desfocados.

"Parece que eu acabei de fechar os olhos.", suspirou.

Eu ri, beijando sua testa. "Temos que ir pra escola."

Ele fechou a cara, e ficou na cama. Eu me levantei e me arrumei para ir à escola. Henri só se arrumou quando eu estava totalmente pronta, então descemos juntos para que ele pudesse tomar o café da manhã com Moory.

Meia hora depois saímos de casa, Henri no banco do carona, Moory, Koko e Sam atrás, uma conversa barulhenta e as músicas loucas que Moory amava, até que chegamos na escola. Nos separamos, como de costume, na primeira aula, e ficamos apenas Sam, Koko e eu na aula de Artes, desenhando e pintando uma cópia de Monalisa, de Da Vinci, enquanto Moory fazia a prova de Geometria. Tenho que admitir que, em certas partes, pensei em ajuda-la, mas não havia como. No intervalo entre a aula de Artes e a de Francês, encontrei Henri no corredor, e vi Moory quando trocamos de sala para a de Inglês. O grupo estava junto, exceto por Caled, que ainda estava caçando.

Pegamos nossos lanches, que empurramos despreocupados para Moory, já que Henri não tinha na barriga um buraco negro como o dela, e começamos a conversar coisas aleatórias. Quando Caled não estava, o responsável por nos fazer era Sam, mas ele se controlava quando estava em meio à tantos humanos, e por isso nossa cota de risadas foi pequena. Vi o rosto de Julia de relance quando passei na frente do banheiro feminino, e ela se virou para que pudesse esconder as lágrimas. Por alguns instantes pensei sobre o que a havia feito chorar, mas esse assunto se dissipou quando entrei na sala de Química e tive que responder as questões da prova. Duas aulas de prova, seguidas por uma de Física, e então finalmente mais um dia naquela monotonia colegial terminou. Fui para o estacionamento de mãos dadas com Henri, escutando Koko brincar sobre como era chato ser uma 'seguradora de vela' para dois casais, quando paramos ao notar Julia sentada ao lado da vaga onde meu carro estava estacionado, escoltada por duas amigas, e com o rosto coberto de lágrimas.

Ela se levantou, decidida, e veio caminhando até nós, com um envelope nas mãos, estendendo-o para Henri.

"O que é isso?", ele perguntou, com a voz sem um pingo de emoção.

As duas amigas dela observavam a cena de longe. Julia fungou.

"Abre."

Uma cartinha? Fala sério!

Henri abriu e leu o quer que estava escrito ali, mas não me deixou ver nada. Seu rosto passou de branco para vermelho, e então para verde e roxo, e depois voltou para um branco pálido. O coração descompassou, e ele deu um passo pra trás, como se fosse cair, mas foi segurado por Moory. Sua voz era praticamente um murmúrio quando finalmente voltou.

"O que significa isso?"

Um coração pequeno batia distante vindo de algum lugar que eu sabia estar próximo, mas não conseguia achar mais ninguém se apoximando, ou parado, perto de nós.

Julia parecia impaciente. "Exatamente o que está escrito aí, Henri Bittencourt.", e acrescentou depois, com muito sarcasmo, dirigindo-se à mim: "Não vai dar os parabéns ao seu namorado, Claudia? Ele vai ser pai."

Ela só podia estar brincando comigo.

-

**N/A - **É a Iaah em uma das {muitas} noites de insônia, e eu não tô a fim de estudar matéria do cursinho nem do terceirão, então vim aki postar Ren, pq já passaram de oito reviews q eu pedi {estamos chegando nas 200, meninas!}

Bom, esse cap é aquele inspirado no tal provérbio 'a alegria dura pouco.'. tadinha da Clau, toda feliz e leva um baque desses. curiosas pra saber como ela vai reagir? NOVE REVIEWS e ficam sabendo! {siiim, eu sou negociante, mas precisam saber que, pra escrever, preciso, primeiramente, de estímulo. please.}

cap meio dedicado ao meu filhote mais amado do amor incodicional mais grandão da mãe: Kiu Nakamoto, o gato vira-lata mais perfeito do mundo e que fez com que eu fizesse o Drake, por ficar no meu colo sempre q eu to postando ou escrevendo a fic aki no pc. agora ele tá longe, com a minha mãe, mas nós nos vemos nos finais de semana, ele ganhou um irmão vegetal. sim, meu segundo filho é um cacto {caaara, palmas pra minha habilidade de driblar a solidão de morar sozinha com coisas como essa} que atende pelo nome de Blan {sem sobrenome, ele não tem nacionalidade.}. mas o cap não é dedicado à ele, então vamos continuar. {Kiiiu, a mãe te ama! /taparei}

eu sou louca por gatos. eles miam. eles têm olhos claros. eles são tããão imprevisíveis e mágicos e interessantes e sinistros que dá vontade de agarrar e não soltar nunca mais!

respondendo reviews antes que o sono chegue.

_Sra Hale - _incrível como vc é sempre a primeira a deixar review! husahuhausha siiim, a Julia se ferrou no cap anterior, mas finalmente descobrimos o que ela tinha pra falar! Chaz é uma vaca, talves eu escreva uma história em que eles mandam ela para morar entre os bovinos /brincadeirinha. qto à vilões e estranhos, tbm AMO a Blair e Chuck, e o coringa me dá medo! siiim, Clau é estranha, mas uma estranha de fases! huahsuahs sogros da clau são presentes dos deeuses, mas o Drake foi meio que inesperado... q bomq vc gostou da Clau sendo a Jenny! beeeijo:*

_Lih - _ou seria canseira q a Clau deu no Henri? uahuhauhsa claaaro, eu queria q ele me cansasse, qtas vezes ele quisesse! ahsuhauhs a Julia é uma vaca mas ela tem planos maléficos para a Clau, tudo arquitetado. e sem usar a força, já que a Clau é mais forte q ela. o gatinho fooufo é o Drake, e ele achou duas donas! uhashuahs

_ve - _q bom q vc gostou!

_Cris - _mais agora, atendendo ao seu pedido! :D

_renata - _Ju e Chaz são duas vacas de primeira, e ponto final. Caled é o rei do bom humor, dá vontade de ter um só pra rir junto! e Henri tbm, não? uhaushaus e o nome do gatinho vc já descobriu: Conde Drácula, vulgo Drake. beeeijo:*

_Natbell - _coisa feia, deixar de estudar pra ler fics! uhahsuahushauhsa certo, eu tbm já fiz isso {e faço até hoje!} :P siim, gatos humanos estão cada vez mais raros, mas, por sorte, gatos que fazem miau {não que os humanos não miem, mas não é o tempo todo. e isso não vem ao caso huahusah} não estão em extinção, e estão aí para alegrar os nossos dias! =D JUlia e sua vingança maléfica. o que a inveja não faz coma vida de uma pessoa... ela podia estar por aí chupando picolé feliz da vida, mas não, quer infernizar a vida dos outros...

_Bella Giacon - _vc deu uma sumida, mas tuuudo bem! :D siiim, eu queria sogros como os dela, mas com ainda não criei coragem pra me declarar pro Leandro, não sei se vou ter chance de ter ou não /pareidecontarmeusproblemaspessoais. Julia parece ser doida, mas ela pensa. siiim, ela pensa, e MUITO! o fato da Clau não machucar o Henri 'naquelas horas' se deve ao simples fato de ela não ser o homem, se é que voc~e me entende, e ficar sempre vigilante e alerta quanto ao fato de machucá-lo. mas, claro, voc~e acha que Henri dorme praticamente o dia todo por que? ele cansa, é um pique e tanto o da Clau, e se você não reparou ele estava meio morto... huhauhsuahs siiim, gatinho com medo da Clau! huhaushuahs fitinha roxa que meu primeiro gato, o Xaninho {nome suuuuper único, fala sério!} usava! te garanto que nada vai acontecer com ele {por enquanto}; siiim, se a Chaz ousasse matar o gatinho, a Clau acabaria com ela, é a desculpa perfeita pra ela poder fazer o que sempre quis: matar a Chaz! xoxo

_sabrina - _brigaaada! tava sem net mas deixou review, isso que é legal! aqui vai mais um! beeeijos!

_Sra Hale - _usahuhaushauhsus, o q a impaciência não faz com uma pessoa! uahsuhaushuahs já tem oito, só q eu chego do cursinho só as onze e meia da noite e costumo não entrar na net.... hj, excepcionalmente, estou com insônia e postei! usahuhsusauhsau tuudo bem? :*

_Chantal - _siiim, eu queria eles de sogros pra miiim! huahsuahusa ui, ui, muuuuito apropriado o comentário do sogrão da Clau, perfeito para o momento, não? uhasuhausha Julia não sabe quando já perdeu, e uma prova disso é esse cap q acabei de postar. tadinha, alguém tem q avisar pra ela... mais indo aki pra vc flooor!

então pessoas, é isso. deixem reviews, eu respondo todas com o maior carinho.

se vcs me deixarem nove reviews de pessoas diferentes até amanhã às onze e meia da noite eu posto um cap novo, senão, só no sábado q vem.

amo vcs!

Salut!


	27. Capítulo 24

**Capítulo 24 - Mais problemas**

Meus joelhos não queriam se mover, e meus pés pareciam estar presos no asfalto dali debaixo. Henri, ao meu lado, estava pálido de susto, mas me encarava com terror, como se fosse eu que estivesse recebendo a notícia de um filho não planejado. Ora, eu sequer posso ter filhos! Só de vez em quando que os olhos claros dele pousavam em Julia, mais logo voltavam para mim.

"Como você pode provar isso?", ele finalmente perguntou.

Eu não disse nada. Minha voz estava presa em algum lugar da minha garganta. Raiva e frustração se misturavam com a terrível sensação de se sentir traída por aquele que parecia ser o meu verdadeiro amor.

"Se só o exame não te convenceu, podemos ir até a clínica agora e faremos a ultra-som."

Henri olhou pra mim, buscando aprovação. Eu sequer retribuí o olhar. Dei de ombros e caminhei até o carro, deixando ele e meus irmãos para trás. Ele e Julia voltaram a conversar, então os Oleander entraram em meu carro após se despedirem dele, que estava do lado da minha janela assim que eu girei a chave na ignição.

"Nós precisamos conversar, Claudia."

"Só agora você percebeu isso?", perguntei em um tom áspero, sem olhar pra ele "Se tiver um tempo depois de ir ao hospital e fazer compras e brincar de casinha com Julia, passe lá em casa pra pegar suas roupas, você deixou algumas por lá, e então nós conversamos se eu estiver de bom humor.", e me virei para trás, onde meus três irmãos estavam calados "Um de vocês três aí faça o favor de sentar aqui na poltrona do carona, eu não sou motorista particular de ninguém."

Moory foi a corajosa que atendeu minha reivindicação, e então saí do estacionamento quase vazio e fui dirigindo mais rápido que o normal para casa, onde cheguei e fui direto para o meu quarto, trancando a porta para que ninguém me espezinhasse (o que era praticamente inútil, já que todos ali dentro quebrariam a porta com um peteleco). A raiva já tomava conta de mim, minha garganta ardia, joguei minha mochila com força na parede e me esforcei para não quebrar nada.

Por fim, decidi que seria mais seguro pra mim e para os móveis do meu quarto se eu descarregasse minha raiva correndo pelos bosques da propriedade. Meu estado de espírito não me deixou perceber Moory se transformando e entrando em minha mente. Só notei ela quando estava ao meu lado, correndo em sua forma de loba.

_Você está bem, Clau?_

_ Eu quero ficar sozinha._

_ Você não vai ficar sozinha nem que eu volte a minha forma humana._

_ Como se eu pudesse esquecer._

Ela suspirou. _Justo agora que tudo estava indo tão bem!_

_ Vai te catar, Moory, eu não quero saber de nada._

Eu desejei poder chorar até secar, mas as lágrimas não vinham, talvez pelo motivo que vampiros não choram. Quebrei uma árvore com a mão e a joguei o mais distante que podia, tentando fazer com que aquilo mandasse a raiva embora, mas não adiantou. Resolvi, então, gritar até que sentisse o sentimento ruim sumindo, mas não consegui: meus lamentos me faziam sentir ainda mais miserável. Moory se aproximou, seus grandes olhos grudados em mim, cheios de pena. Eu odiava aquilo, e ela sabia.

_Me desculpe._

_ Você não me deve desculpas, não foi você quem me traiu._, reclamei. _Você não entende, Moory? Tudo, tudo foi uma mentira, esses meses, esse amor, essa alegria, os presentes, os toques, os beijos, as palavras, tudo foi falso e eu caí feito uma patinha nojenta enquanto ele me traía!_

_ Nós não sabemos a história._

_ E o que você acha que foi? Geração espontânea? Gravidez psicológica? Eu consegui escutar o coração da criança dentro dela, Moory, e não havia nada mais real que aquilo pra mim!_

_ Nós devemos dar à Henri tempo para se explicar, você não acha?_

_ Não, não acho. O que eu acho é que é melhor dar um tempo._

_ Entre você e Henri? Claro, pelo menos até as coisas se ajeitarem. Sabe, Clau, o fato de que a Julia está grávida dele, se é que ele é mesmo o pai, não interfere em nada na relação de vocês dois._

_ Em nada? Moory, fala sério, ele vai ter um filho com outra._

_ Okay, talvez interfira um pouco, mas no fundo vai ser a mesma coisa, ele te ama, Clau, te ama de verdade, dá pra ver. Ele não aceitaria ficar com você, sabendo o que você é, se não te amasse._

Eu ia responder alguma coisa que se perdeu assim que escutamos sons distantes vindos do outro lado da floresta. Não era Cal ou Blanche, tampouco qualquer outro vampiro. Os passos eram duros demais para ser os de um vampiro. E eram muitos. Muitos. Mais que o número de minha família, e isso já era demais. Estavam longe, mas o cheiro já chegava até onde estávamos.

_Lobisomens!_, eu e Moory pensamos juntas, e então disparamos a correr para nossa casa e avisar os outros.

Quando estávamos quase chegando, ela parou, horrorizada, reconhecendo o cheiro, e se virou para mim, os olhos cheios de terror.

_É meu irmão, Clau. O meu ex-bando. Estão atrás de mim! Vieram me punir! Vieram matar Sam! E vão acabar ferindo nossa família!_

_ Nós temos que avisar os outros, Moory, e tirar você e Sam daqui o mais rápido possível! Vamos, vamos logo!_

Em poucos segundos chegamos em casa, e chamei todos, o que incluía Chastity, para a sala, informando-lhes o que acontecia. Einar ligou para Blanche, tínhamos poucos minutos e era preciso tirar Moory e Sam dali logo. Era realmente uma pena Blanche não estar ali: arquitetar planos era com ela mesma, e 99,9% de seus planos se mostraram eficazes. O único que não deu certo foi um de tentar me fazer sorrir uns três anos depois da morte de Hugo, contratando palhaços. Eu quase matei os quatro coitados.

"Blanche disse para mandar os dois à casa de Claudius e Constance, ela está entrando em contato com eles agora, e nós, que iremos ficar aqui, vamos para um hotel no centro da cidade aguardando ela e Caled.", Einar falou assim que desligou o celular "Ela acha difícil que os lobisomens nos procurem no centro de Londres, já que eles não nos conhecem nem sabem quantos somos, e dificilmente sairão de sua forma de lobo para nos procurar, então não se aproximarão do centro da cidade."

"Por que eu e Sam vamos sozinhos?", Moory quis saber.

Eu sabia o quanto Moory odiava Claudius e entendi a carranca que ela fazia ao ter de ir para a casa dele.

"Eu vou com os dois, Einar.", entrei na conversa "Posso ajudar Claudius e Tance a proteger os dois, eu sou o bando de Moory, se eles descobrirem tentarão me atacar, o que será pior para todos nós."

Ele pensou por alguns instantes, mas depois balançou a cabeça positivamente. "Certo, Claudia, então você vai com eles, mas nos mantenha informados. Estaremos juntos assim que for possível."

Mal terminou de falar, e Koko, que havia subido as escadas havia quase dois minutos, voltou carregando três malas de viagem, que estendeu para Sam. Depois, voltou-se para eu e Moory.

"As passagens de avião estão reservadas até Glasgow, e de lá vocês vão para Dublin de jato, e encontrarão Claudius e Tance.", falou com uma voz firme "Agora vão."

Hesitei um pouco, e então me aproximei dela para um abraço apertado.

"Cuide-se.", eu pedi. "E cuide dos outros por mim."

Ela riu baixinho. "Você sabe que eu cuido direitinho.", e, apertando mais o abraço, sussurrou em meu ouvido "A que mais me preocupa é você, querida.", se afastou um pouco, apenas para olhar pra mim com aquele olhar misto de amor de mãe e de irmã "Você ficará bem?"

Eu revirei os olhos, desconversando e de chegar ao ponto que eu sabia que ela tinha se referido naquela pergunta.

"Eu já passei por coisas piores, não se preocupe, irmãzinha.", brinquei com um de seus cachos negros "Moory, Sam, Tance e Claudius cuidarão de mim, não se preocupe, okay?"

Não deixaram que terminássemos a conversa: todos precisariam esvaziar a casa o mais rápido possível. Peguei a chave do meu carro, acenei para os que ficavam, exceto para a tonta da Chastity, e segui para a garagem, seguida por Sam e Moory, que chorava baixinho. Fui sentada com ela no banco de trás, enquanto ele dirigia. Seu choro encharcara minha camiseta de uniforme, e eu pedi delicadamente que ela se afastasse para que eu trocasse de roupa, já que eu era a única ainda uniformizada.

"Grude os olhos na estrada, Samuel, ou eu te pico em pedacinhos.", ameacei.

Ele riu sonoramente, tentando parecer tranqüilo, mas as rugas de preocupação em sua testa o entregavam.

"Como se tivesse alguma coisa que eu quisesse ver aí!", brincou, mas não desgrudou os olhos do caminho.

Moory fungou assim que eu terminei de calçar a bota de couro preta. Me virei para ela, que continuava chorando, e passei a mão em sua cabeça, num carinho rápido e sem jeito.

"Não precisa ficar assim, vai ficar tudo bem.", mas minha querida lobisomem continuou quieta "Ah, fala sério, Moory, você está com medo de _lobisomens_? Acha que nós não daremos conta?"

"Não é isso.", ela revelou quando Sam estacionava o carro no aeroporto. "Eles são muitos."

Abrindo a porta para nós, Sam estendeu a mão para que eu descesse. "Isso não é assunto para agora. Vamos?"

Cada rosto do aeroporto me lembrava um certo francês. Mas eu não podia perder meu tempo relembrando as últimas horas com Henri, sendo que lobisomens furiosos estavam vindo atrás de mim para destruir minha família e meu bando. Rápidos como flechas e trocando apenas palavras monossilábicas e informações, em sua maioria falsas, no check-in, conseguimos entrar no avião e todos os olhos se voltaram para nós.

Moory se sentou na janela, Sam no meio, e eu ao lado de um garoto com pinta de playboy que tremeu assim que eu me sentei. Mexi em minha mala de mão, e fiquei feliz ao notar que Koko se lembrara de meu Ipod. O avião levantou vôo e eu vi Londres se tornar apenas pontinhos que se tornavam cada vez menores.

"Clau, você está bem?", a voz de Sam estava baixa, não passava de um sussurro.

Acenei positivamente com a cabeça. Moory tinha a testa grudada no vidro da janela, e lágrimas cobriam seu rosto.

"Parece enjoada.", ele brincou comigo.

"Eu _sou _enjoada.", corrigi, piscando.

Nós dois estávamos fingindo que as coisas estavam bem, e sabíamos disso. Ele lançou pra mim seu olhar inquisidor, mas sorriu bondosamente. Senti os olhos do garoto ao meu lado grudados em nós quando Sam gentilmente passou o braço sobre meu ombro e me deu um beijo no topo da cabeça. Nesse mesmo instante, Moory fungou, e nós nos viramos para ela.

"Me desculpem.", murmurou, limpando as lágrimas.

O braço livre de Sam alcançou seu rosto, e ele limpou as lágrimas dela com ternura, para depois abraça-la do mesmo modo que fazia comigo.

Não dissemos mais nada até que o vôo acabasse. Descemos no aeroporto de Glasgow e então fomos para a pista onde o jato particular que Koko alugara para nós nos aguardava. O piloto teve um pouco de incoerência quando tentava falar comigo e com Sam, mas, por sorte, Moory se mostrou um pouco menos desesperada e conseguiu conversar com o bom homem.

E em menos de meia hora estávamos voando para Dublin. Sam e Moory fugiam do perigo. Eu, além disso, deixava para trás um problema a ser esquecido e o grande amor da minha existência.

-

**N/A - **Oláá, demorei mas postei! Geente, acabei de fazer uma prova louca no cursinho, sexta à noite {fala séério} e eu lá feito uma nerd louca. Certo, abafa, agora estou aqui!

Ahhh, vou postar em Future também {depois de séculos, atendendo à pedidos} e tô escrevendo uma fic nova, q vou postar hj tbm. Quem quiser saber mais vai lá no meu perfil e clica no link. ^^

_respondendo reviews_

_Sra. Hale -_ uiui, boom saber disso! {incrível como vc é sempre a primeira a deixar review, valeew!} éé, vamos aguardar o q vem por aí pra saber o que acontecerá com Henri. Por enquanto, coitado, se ferrou. Durou pouco a alegria... mas o q seria da felicidade sem os momentos de tristeza? Vc errou, a Chaz éuma VACA, não uma cachorra {ou pode ser uma mistura desses dois animais... huhaushsua}

_Thá - _Oláá! uhasuhas pena do drake? ele tá mais feliz q a gnt, tenha certeza! :D e aiih, como foi o carnavaal:? pegou geral? huashusahush beeeijos!

_Juliana Pasinh - _siiim, estou pensando em começar a escrever esse tipo de coisa... uhasuhs brincadeiriinha! :D

_Raffinha - _que bom q vc tá gostando! a Clau é forte, vai aguentar!

_Ve - _vamos ver se o que você está pensando é a verdade... uhsahushuas caaalma!

_ve - _postando lá hooje, vai lá ver e deixa review! =D

_NatBell - _ééé, eu tenho dó dessa criança com a mãe que tem... tomara q puxe o pai! :D maaanda beijo pros 3 gatos aí da sua casa [amei o nome do seu! :D}! e é muito bom saber q, por ter gatos akii, vc gostou mais! ^^

_Cris - _husauhsuhsa caaaalma! a Clau bem q concorda com voc~e, mas ela têm q se controlar... afinal, é um filho do henri, não? quanto à DNA... eu axo q Julia nunk ouviu falar, coitada... vacas não fazem DNA. uhsausahsa

_Lunna Cullen - _briigada, é muito bom saber isso! siiim, muita maldade! mas vamos esperar e ver o q acontece... beeeijo

_Thay Cris - _já amarrotou e processou a idéia? clau? pirar? ela nunk fez isso! huashushauash aki vai mais!

_renata - _respira, respira! uhsauhashs siiim, a felicidade não durou pra sempre, coitada da Clau! gostou mesmo do nome do Drake? é Conde Drácula! ^^

_Chantal - _nem acreditei que sua review era pekenininha! =] ushauahs ééé, finalmente descobrimos o q tanto ela keria flar com ele... Clau vai se segurar pra não pirar... quanto á sua pergunta: a resposta tá chegando! espere mais uns caps! {eu sou má! uhashuhasu}

_Sabrina - _tooodo mundo tá duvidando! pq, coitada da Julia?! hauhsuhas Clau vai se segurar pra não pirar [2], mas ela agueenta {eu espero}. Chaz se revelando uma vaca de primeira, nãO? ainda bem que Clau chegou á tempo! hushuhassa que bom q vc gostou do nome do meu gato, e q pena q vc não goste delees! {tudo beem, eu te entendo. ^^} demorei, mas atualizei!

_Thá - _pois ééé! Henri vai ser papai! oow, até q sua idéia não é ruim! uhhasuahsush mas espere e aiih vc vai o q vai acontecer! sério q vc pensa em aceitar minha idéia maluca pro fiim? huashuahs achoq vai ser akele fim mesmo, sem vc aceitar :p aqui vai mais, demorei pq tbm tava viajando E estudando, então não deu... tudo bem pelo review q nao veio... ushusah Beijinhos!

_Lih - _fica brava com ela não, tadinha, tá desesperada! :D

então é isso, pessoas, tenho mais duas fics pra postar!

cap 25 acho que é a Vick que posta de novo, a prima dela já tá melhor!

Salut!


	28. Capítulo 25

**Capítulo 25**

Era de madrugada quando chegamos em Dublin, e a neve da velha Irlanda tomava conta de toda a cidade adormecida. O vôo até ali fora silencioso, todos nós tínhamos coisas demais para pensar, e Moory chorava sem parar, silenciosamente, parando apenas para responder às coisas que nosso piloto perguntava esporadicamente.

Constance e Claudius nos esperavam na saída, e entramos no lustroso Volvo dele após breves cumprimentos. No caminho, eu e Sam os inteiramos das partes que eles não sabiam.

"Então os Oleander estão sendo perseguidos por lobisomens?", Claudius perguntou quando entramos na grande sala de sua mansão. Seus olhos escarlates estavam graves e despreocupados "No fim das contas, nada muito perigoso."

Um som de grande descrença escapou da garganta de Moory, e todos nós viramos para olhá-la. Ela não pareceu brava com a repentina atenção. Claudius se sentou em sua poltrona favorita, Tance logo se acomodou em seu colo, como uma gata, e ele indicou o sofá para que sentássemos, e foi o que fizemos (não sem Moory fazer uma careta). Educadamente demais, ele se dirigiu à Moory.

"Conte-nos o que sabe, por favor, Mary."

Revirando os olhos, ela deitou a cabeça no ombro de Sam e começou a falar, dirigindo suas palavras às paredes.

"Meu irmão mais velho, Michael, é o alfa do bando que está vindo atrás de nós. E esse não é um bando de tamanho comum, sabe. Devia ter uns dezesseis ou dezessete lobisomens antes de eu me separar deles, e agora não seria surpresa se fossem mais de vinte.", nossa atenção estava totalmente voltada às importantes informações que ela nos dava "É essa a minha preocupação... São muitos, sabe? Muitos para nós... Precisaremos de ajuda."

"Nós podemos chamar outros vampiros conhecidos para ajudar.", sugeri.

A descrença era grande quando ela voltou a falar. "Não, Clau, Michael não pararia por vampiros, ele mataria a todos. Nós precisamos de outro tipo de ajuda."

"E que tipo de ajuda seria essa?", Tance quis saber.

"Lobisomens."

O olhar incrédulo dos outros encontrou o meu não tão incrédulo assim. Fala sério, a confiança de Moory me inundava, e eu sabia que aqueles em quem ela pensava eram confiáveis. A parte difícil do plano era convencer os outros disso.

"Gente, a idéia de Moory não é tão absurda assim.", resolvi intervir, sabendo que Claudius confiaria mais nos planos dela se eu concordasse "É um bando de lobisomens brasileiros, que ofereceram ajuda à ela quando souberam o que seu irmão tinha feito. Eles não são como os outros lobisomens, eles entendem que há dois lados de vampiros e apóiam o nosso, é só pedir a ajuda."

O único murmúrio desaprovador veio de quem eu mais temia: Claudius, o único não-vegetariano da casa. Tance tendia a concordar com as decisões de Sam, por puro hábito e confiança, e Sam confiava demais em Moory, então com ela estava tudo bem. Mas, bem, a casa era de Claudius, o voto decisivo era o dele.

"Eu não posso aceitar isso.", murmurou "Vocês não entendem? Lobisomens são inimigos dos vampiros! Uma prova disso é o bando gigantesco que está atrás de vocês agora!"

"Claus, querido", interrompeu Tance, sua voz doce derretendo-o completamente ", nós temos que confiar nas meninas... Eles estão atrás de Sam também, e, bem, Sam era minha família antes de eu te encontrar. E também tem Chaz, e todos os Oleander, sem esquecer de Clau e Moory, e eles me ensinaram meu novo modo de viver, então isso meio que me afeta, mesmo que indiretamente. Eu acho que devemos tentar a ajuda dos lobisomens do Brasil."

A expressão de Claudius continuava impassível, mas eu podia sentir sua determinação sendo quebrada com as palavras sussurradas de Tance.

"Não posso, Constance. Me desculpa, querida, mas não dá."

Ela se inclinou mais para perto dele com delicadeza. "Por favor. Por favor, Claus, por mim. Se não por mim, por Einar, que seja, mas deixe, por favor."

Longos cinco minutos se passaram sendo que nada mais foi dito. O silêncio era desconfortável e nos deixava sem ação. Claudius, de olhos fechados, estava sério, estático, uma estátua, assim como todos nós, exceto Moory, que se mexia demais devido ao nervosismo. Finalmente ele abriu os olhos.

"Que eles venham então.", falou meio a contragosto.

Um sorriso iluminou o rosto de Moory e ela pegou o celular que estava no bolso de sua calça jeans. Demorou um pouco até que uma voz masculina jovem atendesse em uma língua que há muito tempo eu não ouvia.

"_Alô._"

"Guel? É Moory, lembra de mim?"

O espanto na voz do brasileiro era evidente. "_Moory? Mas é claro que me lembro de você! Com você está? Bem? E seu irmão? E o seu namorado?_"

Foi possível escutar um certo agrupamento ao redor do telefone, do outro lado, mostrando que mais pessoas estavam ouvindo a conversa, assim como na sala onde estávamos.

"Na verdade, Miguel, nós estamos com um pequeno probleminha. Mas eu preciso, antes, te contar o que aconteceu comigo desde a última vez que nos vimos."

"_Estou escutando._"

E então Moory o inteirou sobre nosso encontro e o estranho bando formado por nós duas, sobre a chegada de Sam, os Oleander, sua adoção na família, a vida que levávamos, onde estávamos agora e o porquê. O lobisomem Miguel não escutou em silêncio, pontuando as pausas de Moory com perguntas dele e dos outros que estavam a seu lado. Quando ela terminou de explicar, todos se mostravam prontos a ajudar.

"_Nós vamos para Dublin o mais rápido possível, todo o bando._"

"Mas e a área de vocês, ficará protegida?", Moory quis saber.

"_Pediremos ajuda ao bando mais próximo, com certeza ficarão felizes em nos ajudar. E vocês aí precisarão de toda a nossa força, e somos apenas sete._"

"_Oito!_", gritou uma voz que me parecia familiar, mas eu não lembrava de quando a havia escutado.

Miguel riu. "_Certo, Mel. Somos oito, Moory, ganhamos uma pequena adição européia dia desses._"

"Ah, interessante.", foi a única coisa que Moory conseguiu dizer "Posso saber quando vocês chegam?"

"_Anita acabou de comprar as passagens para amanhã cedo, então... Depois de amanhã, bem cedo, estaremos em Dublin._"

"Obrigada, mesmo, ficarei te devendo pro resto da vida."

"_Eu vou cobrar._", ele riu, e desligou o telefone.

Moory se virou para nós parecendo aliviada, e deu um meio sorriso para nós antes de deitar novamente a cabeça no ombro de Sam.

"E o que faremos até eles chegarem?"

"Esperamos.", Sam respondeu por ela.

Eu bufei e me enterrei no sofá. Os olhos bondosos de meu mais novo irmão se viraram para mim. "Ora, Clau, não vá ficar mal-humorada apenas por ter que esperar um dia. Você esperou Henri por cinqüenta anos."

Henri. A simples menção do nome dele me deu náuseas e um aperto estranho no peito, uma vontade imensa de esfolar aquele humano idiota e outra de tê-lo novamente em meus braços, fazendo com que eu me sentisse mais amada do que nunca.

"Henri? Seu namorado, Clau?", Tance perguntou, parecendo realmente interessada "Como ele está?"

Cruzei os braços depois de lançar um olhar mortífero par Sam. "Espero que esteja apodrecendo nas profundezas do inferno agora."

"Ou fazendo compras em lojas de bebê.", minha querida e meiga Moory fez o favor de ajudar, ao que eu rosnei. Ela revirou os olhos "Clau, você tem que se acostumar com a idéia de ter um enteado, a culpa não é de Henri. Isso foi antes de vocês começarem a namorar, e quem garante que a Julia não fez de propósito?"

Claudius e Tance nos encaravam com curiosidade, não tendo a mínima noção do assunto que estava sendo discutido, e que nem devia estar sendo discutido, diga-se de passagem.

"Se ela fez ou não qualquer coisa propositalmente o problema não é meu.", reclamei enquanto me levantava e saía da sala, indo para o lugar mais calmo da casa naquele instante: o jardim de inverno.

Não tardou para que minha agradável solidão fosse interrompida por duas companhias que queriam (e se não queriam, estavam conseguindo) torrar minha já limitada paciência.

"Me deixem sozinha, merda!", sibilei enquanto olhava firmemente para uma roseira.

Mas Moory e Constance não se moveram nem um centímetro, e continuaram paradas atrás de mim, seus olhares preocupados me atravessando. Por fim, bufei e assumi um ar despreocupado. Se minha raiva não as convenceu, talvez se eu me mostrasse tranqüila as duas me deixassem em paz.

"Eu estou, vocês sabem que perco a paciência por qualquer coisa.", comentei enquanto virava para olhá-las, cada uma mais séria que a outra.

Moory revirou os olhos. "Um namorado que vai ser pai de um filho da ex dele ao é qualquer coisa, Clau."

Apenas fechei os olhos. _Arranque a minha cabeça, Moory_, pensei, _provavelmente irá doer menos._

Tocar naquela ferida não-cicatrizada e fresca me machucava mais do que se podia imaginar. Eu realmente preferiria que elas me desmembrassem e jogassem meus pedaços no fogo.

"Então esse é o motivo?", Tance continuou com a tortura "Você está triste porque ele te traiu, não é? Mas como ele foi capaz? Ele é o Hugo!"

_Por favor, me matem, mas não continuem tentando me ajudar, _implorei mentalmente, mas como Moory não estava transformada e ninguém ali lia mentes, a conversa continuou.

"Mas o Henri não traiu a Clau, a Julia estava grávida antes dos dois terminarem."

Não me livraria das duas tão cedo, isso era um fato. Resolvi, então, contar o que realmente estava acontecendo, acreditando que aquilo faria com que elas parassem de agir feito babacas tentando entender alguém que nasceu para não ser entendida. E, claro, uma parte de mim achava que se eu desabafasse poderia, quem sabe, me sentir melhor.

"Eu sei que ele não me traiu.", comecei a falar, me agachando aos poucos no chão, como no dia em que contei à Henri que era uma vampira. "Hugo não faria isso, e ele é o Henri, então isso seria impossível. O que mais me machuca é ver que a Julia poder dar para ele o que eu nunca, em hipótese nenhuma, vou poder dar: filhos."

Cada palavra dita era como se arrancassem uma parte de mim. Confessar a inveja, frustração, raiva e tristeza que eu sentia desde o momento em que soube que seria Julia a dar um filho à Henri, e não eu, era uma tortura. Eu, Claudia Oleander, vampira de mais de três séculos de idade, invejando uma adolescente humana. Ridículo.

"Com Hugo, esse era o meu maior sonho: ter filhos.", revelei "O único modo de retribuir tudo o que ele me fazia sentir era esse, e eu nunca fui capaz de dá-lo esse presente. E agora vem esse projeto de perua insignificante e dá à ele, sem planejar, o que eu daria a minha existência para que fosse eu a presenteá-lo."

Nenhuma das duas parecia ser capaz de dizer nada. Pelo menos não olhavam mais pra mim, cada uma cuidava de prender o olhar em um ponto diferente. Eu, de olhos fechados novamente, tentava ver a mim mesma.

_Sinto muito._

"A culpa não é sua, Moory."

"Nem sua.", ela me lembrou.

Eu suspirei e abri os olhos, encontrando os dela grudados em mim. Tance continuava quieta.

"Ele te ama do jeito que você é."

Tentei sorrir, mas não deu muito certo. "Um dia eu me conformo.", dei de ombros e comecei a andar na direção da sala de estar, até que o celular, que estava no bolso de trás de minha calça jeans, tocou. Era Koko.

"Tudo bem aí, Ko?"

"_Que voz é essa?_"

Maldita vampira que me conhecia bem.

"É a minha.", cortei "Como andam as coisas por aí?"

"_Eles não vieram até aqui, como previmos._"

"Que bom. Como está todo mundo?

"_Bem, sua boba!_", ela riu "_Só estamos trancados em uma cobertura num hotel em um dia de sol. Nada muito diferente. E aí na Irlanda?_"

"Nublado.", desconversei "E conseguimos ajuda."

Escutei, do outro lado, os Oleander se juntando ao redor de Koko, para ouvir a notícia.

"_Quem?_"

"Amigos da Moory, lobisomens brasileiros. De confiança.", acrescentei. "Chegam amanhã aqui."

"_Amanhã?_"

"É. Fiquem tranqüilos, vai dar tudo certo."

Ela suspirou um suspiro triste.

"Ko, o que eu perdi?"

"_Nada, querida._"

Revirei os olhos. "Você não me engana, sua bobinha. O que aconteceu desde que saí daí?"

"_Henri esteve aqui._"

"Certo, eu vou desligar.", minha voz estava em um tom áspero. E foi o que fiz.

Nem dois segundos depois e o celular tocou em minhas mãos.

Mas eu não ia atender. Não ainda.

* * *

**N/A - **Iaah aqui, correndo como sempre! Demorei mas postei, talvez o proximo demore um pouquinho, aguentem!

Salut!


	29. Capítulo 26

**Capítulo 26**

O celular continuou tocando como um louco, enquanto a musiquinha me irrtava profundamente. Não só à mim, diga-se de passagem. Eu cogitei a possibilidade de jogá-lo contra a parede, mas nem sei porque não o fiz. Talvez pelo mesmo motivo que me fazia querer atendê-lo.

"Dá pra você atender essa droga?", Moory se enfezou.

Eu fechei a cara, mas atendi mesmo assim. "Fala, Koko."

"_Não é a Koko_.", a voz de Henri fez com que um calafrio percorresse minha espinha. "_Clau, me escuta, não desliga, por favor._"

Isso era bem típico de Koko. Colocar Henri no telefone. Ela o defenderia mesmo se ele tivesse se auto-declarado culpado. Sinceramente, com uma família como a minha, eu não precisa de mais ninguém contra mim.

"O que você quer?", minha voz saiu incerta.

"_O filho da Julia não é meu, pelo amor de Deus, acredita em mim, ela está de um mês, eu vi na ultrasom, não tem como ser meu, não TEM!_", ele praticamente cuspiu as palavras em mim "_Eu não te traí, nunca sequer cogitei a possibilidade, eu te amo, Claudia, te amo com todas as minhas forças!_"

As palavras dele bateram em mim e aliviaram o peso imaginário, mas pesado, que eu trazia nas costas. Então a preocupação e a incerteza foram varridas, e tudo voltou a ser o que era antes: só Henri e eu, sem ninguém nem nada para nos atrapalhar.

"O filho dela não é seu?"

"_Não._", ele suspirou "_Você me perdoa?_"

Um pequeno e imperceptível sorriso se desenhou em meus lábios. Eu podia vê-lo, nervoso e apreensivo, passando a mão pelo cabelo e o bagunçando de um jeito naturalmente sexy, enquanto esperava minha resposta.

"Por me fazer sofrer sem motivo e quase me destruir de tanta tristeza?"

"_Claro. Por isso e por todos os crimes que você quiser me acusar._"

"O único crime que eu posso te acusar a partir de agora é o de você não estar perto o suficiente de mim para eu te beijar, garoto.", sorri, era reconfortante estar de novo de bem com ele.

Henri gargalhou, despreocupado, suave."_Isso se resolve: Blanche está me enxotando daqui para Dublin, ela acha que não sou capaz de me livrar de um bando de lobisomens ferozes, mesmo quando minha namorada perfeita é uma vampira._"

Eu revirei os olhos e me sentei despreocupadamente em uma das poltronas, os olhos das duas presos em mim: em nada eu lembrava a vampir triste de poucos intantes atrás. É claro que a dor de não poder dar filhos à Henri ainda me consumia, mas a voz dele era como um bálsamo que acalentava todas as minhas dores.

"Você chega quando?"

"_Acho que amanhã.", _fez uma pausa "_Então, estou perdoado?"_

"Não até chegar aqui."

"_Amanhã então. Tenho que desligar, amor."_

"Já?", fiz bico.

_"Ainda temos que inventar uma história para meus pais."_

"Claro.", suspirei "Eu te amo."

"_Eu também te amo."_

E desligamos ao mesmo tempo.

Suspirei, tranquila. De repente, senti vontade de rir, mas outra parte de mim, aquela Claudia amarga e triste que havia reinado em meu corpo por 50 anos, me lembrava amargamente que eu nunca poderia dar à Henri um filhp. E se a criança de Julia fosse filho dele mesmo? O que iríamos fazer?

"E aí, voltaram as boas?"

"Moory, o filho não é dele!"

Um sorriso sincero se espalho pelo rosto dela, assim como pelo de Tance. Sam e Claudius se juntaram a nós, e algome lembrou da ida de Henri até ali.

"Claudius, Blanche decidiu mandar Henri pra cá.", falei, indo me sentar ao lado de Sam, que inconscientemente passou um braço por meu ombro. "Ela acha mais seguro."

O vampiro loiro arqueou levemente as sobrancelhas. Moory e Tance, ambas sentadas na mesma poltrona, quase coladas, olhavam com interesse para a nossa conversa.

"Blanche acha mais seguro o seu humano ficar aqui, mesmo sabendo que eu não sigo a dieta de vocês?"

Ao meu lado, Sam estava impaciente. "Seria melhor você ficar sempre com ele, Clau.", murmurou "Por preucação."

"Cenrto, então.", Claudius concordou, e depois riu baixinho "Quem diria... Eu, EU, hospedando um bando de lobisomens e um humano em minha casa!"

Sam sorriu também. "O mundo dá voltas, amigo."

"Eu que o diga.", murmurei obscuramente, ao que Moory abriu um leve sorriso. Ela me entendia.

Ficamos em silêncio por um tempo, o som que se ouvia era apenas o coração inumanamente rápido de Moory. Estávamos imóveis, não havia o que fazer. Apenas esperar. Por Henri. Pelos lobos brasileiros. E torcer para dar tudo certo.

Claudius se levantou bruscamente, apenas nossos olhos se moveram para ele.

"Vou caçar.", disse em um tom vazio, ao que Moory estremeceu "É melhor eu estar saciado para conviver com o humano de Claudia. E outro, é bom eu não estar perto quando os brasileiros chegarem."

Sam deu de ombros, indiferente. "Claro."

E então Claudius saiu pela porta da frente instantes depois, deixando-nos sozinhos em nosso silêncio. Moory, em pouco tempo, cochilou no sofá, não sem antes reclamar sobre a ausência de camas na casa e de pedir que eu comprasse pelo menos alguns colchonetes, já que ela, os outros lobos e Henri dormiam. A Tance foi para o computador, e eu e Sam continuamos do mesmo jeito, ele mexendo em meu cabelo.

O dia passou relativamente rápido. Vi televisão, liguei para os Oleander, para Henri, falei com meus sogros sobre a visita de família que eu queria TANTO que Henri fosse fazer comigo (mentirinhas básicas em uma vida vampira), arrumei a casa com os outros e vi Moory dormir, acordar e comer repetidas vezes, até o outro dia dar o ar da graça e celular de minha loba favorita tocar.

Eles haviam chegado.

"Pegue o carro de Claus, e a Moory dirige o meu.", Tance sugeriu. "É bom não irmos todos, já que eles são muitos."

Eu e Moory aceitamos as sugestõs do dois, e fomos para o aeroporto de Dublin. Moory estava eufórica por encontrar lobisomens amigos depois de tanto tempo. Eu não sabia o que pensar.

Ao chegarmos no saguão do aeroporto, foi impossível não reconhecê-los.

Eram, simplesmente, um bando de jovens gigantescos, musculosos e baderneiros. Quatro garotas e sete rapazes riam, brincavam e corriam por entre as várias malas que traziam, e pararam assim que sentiram nosso cheiro, olhando firmemente para nós. As pessoas que estavam ao lado deles e prestavam atenção em sua bagunça também olharam para nós, repentinamente interessadas no que os fez parar de bagunçar.

Pensei em minha roupa, em meu cabelo, e por fim levantei o rosto e sustentei o olhar daquele que certamente era o alfa do bando de lobos. Alto, moreno, o cabelo cacheado um pouco bagunçado, um alargador em uma das orelhas, músculos sem noção e uma altura gigantesca -mesmo em comparação com os outros-, tudo sustentado por seu olhar verde e simpático.

Oh, por todos os deuses, como ele era lindo!

-

**N/A - **Postei, postei, postei! :D

Próximo cap pelo POV da Moory, contando sobre os olbos e a interação da Clau com eles, beeeem legal! Posto logo depois que Postar em Esse ano pode ser especial, o próximo cap de lá também tá especial, dêem uma passadinha!

não vou responder reviews de novo, estou correndo {como sempre!}

Me descuuulpem!

Oito reviews pelo menos, ou não posto o outro nem que a vaca tussa!

Salut!


	30. Capítulo 27

**Capítulo 27**

_(Moory's POV)_

So she said what's the problem baby  
What's the problem I don't know  
Well maybe I'm in love (love)  
Think about it every time  
I think about it  
Can't stop thinking 'bout it

**{Accidentally in love - Couting crows}**

Então ela disse: qual o problema amor?  
Qual o problema eu não sei  
Bem, talvez eu esteja apaixonado  
Penso nisso toda hora  
que eu penso nisso  
Não consigo parar de pensar nisso

-

Clau estava parada ao meu lado feito uma idiota, e eu não sabia se ela estava prester a atacar ou só pensando na vida (vamos e convenhamos: péééssimo momento pra pensar na vida!). Realmente era um saco não poder ler a mente dela sem estar transformada, mas isso eu relevo. Droga de vida injusta!

Dei um empurrãozinho de leve nela, que me olhou estranhamente, mas não se mexeu.

"Você está bem?"

"Eu... Vou...", ela gaguejou "Espero vocês no carro."

O que você tem? Mas a baixinha loirinha já se embrenhara na multidão que se acotuvelava no saguão do areoporto de Dublin. Sem entender nada, me virei para o bando de lobos brasileiros, e acenei. Era estranho estar no meio dos da minha espécie depois de tanto tempo. Acenei.

Estavam todos ali. Guel, estonteantemente lindo (eu já fui apaixonada por ele, mas abafa), olhava para o local de onde Clau havia saído. De repente, notou minha presença e acenou de volta para mim. Ao seu lado estavam Rômulo e Bruno, os gêmeos morenos e de cabelo cortado à máquina, quase carecas; eram seguidos por Chantal, ainda em seu ar de fadinha, o cabelo curto adornado de borboletinhas e coisas coloridas; sentados aos pés dela estava o casal do bando, Bela e Guto, agarrados, como sempre. A fila continuava com Lucas e João Pedro, que ainda segurava a bola de futebol com que os dois faziam embaixadinhas minutos antes, e, depois deles, Maíra e Tainá, seguidas por uma ruiva de olhos claros que eu julguei ser a 'aquisição européia' que Guel havia citado por telefone. Maíra, Tainá, Luca e João Pedro não eram do bando de Miguel, mas certamente o bando vizinho os havia 'emprestado' para essa missão especial.

"E aí, Moory?", Chantal me perguntou em inglês.

Eu sorri pra ela. "Andou treinando? O que fez com seu cabelo?"

"Tive a coragem que você não teve, loba covarde!", disse, me mostrando a língua, toda marota "Cabelo grande atrapalha quando você se transf..."

"CALA A BOCA CHANTAL!" Bela gritou, se divertindo e sacudindo o lindo cabelo cacheado.

Eu pisquei para Chantal, nós havíamos nos tornado bem próximas em minha rápida passada no Brasil, quando era do bando de meu irmão.

Bruno se aproximou de mim.

"Qual é a da sua amiga sanguessuga? Fugiu de nós?"

Tentei sorrir, nem eu mesma entendia.

"A cabeça deles não funciona muito igual à nossa. ",brinquei "Vamos?"

"Cabe todo mundo, ou vamos fazer duas viagens?" Guel perguntou, se aproximando e me dando um abraço, que eu correspondi alegremente.

Quando nos separamos, notei que ele olhava para o portão do aeroporto.

"Estamos em dois carros, a gente se aperta.", sorri "Você, Bela, Guto, Maíra, Tainá e Bruno vêm comigo, os outros podem ir com Clau."

O grupo que ia com Claudia se entreolhou, apreensivo.

"Ela é legal, não se preocupem. Só está...", parei, procurando uma palavra "... em um mau dia."

Guel usou sua autoridade alpha. "Legal ou não, Claudia é amiga de Moory, e, portanto, é nossa amiga. Se alguém não quiser ir, eu vou."

"Nós não temos medo de uma sanguessuga pequena como ela.", Rômulo revirou os olhos.

"Não subestime minha irmã.", murmurei, mas peguei uma das malas e os guiei até os carros, abrindo caminho facilmente entre as pessoas que estavam no aeroporto.

Para a minha surpresa, encostado na janela do motorista do carro de Claudius, estava Sam, conversando com Clau, que parecia desesperada. Caminhei para perto dos dois, e os brasileiros, percebendo que algo não ia bem, pararam à uma distância razoável.

"O que e perdi?", perguntei quando cheguei até eles.

Sam passou o braço por minha cintura e me deu um beijo carinhoso no rosto. Como sempre, estar perto dele era um bálsamo para mim. Sam era meu porto seguro. Mesmo assim, ele voltou o olhar, com pena, para Clau, que enterrara a cara no volante.

"Tira ele daqui...", ela implorou, com uma voz estrangulada. Era quase como se estivesse chorando, se isso fosse possível.

A voz dela lembrava tristemente o momento em que confessou á mim e Tance sua tristeza em não poder dar filhos à Henri. Claudia estava desesperada, e eu sequer sabia a causa.

Estendendo o braço livre, Sam afagou o cabelo loiro dela, ainda sorrindo penosamente.

"Você não quer realmente isso, não é?"

Ela finalmente levantou o rosto, por poucos segundos, mas pude ver a tristeza estampada ali.

"Que merda é essa?", perguntou, voltando a abaixar o rosto.

"Eu já te expliquei."

"Não é justo, Sam! Eu amo o Henri!"

"Não é o bastante. Você o ama mais, não?"

Claudia rosnou. "Você não teve que fazer escolha nenhuma. Seu coração não parecia estar partido no meio."

A voz de Sam se tornou sombria, seus olhos ficaram frios. Ele estava tão parecido com um vampiro, não era o meu Sam. Era o Sam antes de mim.

"Você não sabe de nada, Claudia."

Ela olhou para ele do mesmo modo. Estavam tão... vampiros.

"Então me conte, eu _preciso_ saber!"

"Uma outra hora.

"Que raios aconteceu?", perguntei novamente.

Então Sam me puxou para longe do carro, e foi até os lobos, parando na frente de Miguel. Os dois trocaram olhares significativos. Me soltou e fez sinal para que os lobos entrassem nos carros, e eles obedeceram após Guel liberar. Do nada, Sam estava ligando para Tance.

"Você já está chegando? [...] Certo, então.", desligou e se virou para mim. "Tance vai levar os lobos junto comigo, e vocês três vão conversar.

"Nós três?" Putz grila, o que estava acontecendo?

Num piscar de olhos, Tance chegou e os lobos se foram, deixando eu e Guel parados, e Claudia ainda estatelada dentro do carro. Aquilo já estava me deixando muito, mas muito brava. Ninguém me falava nada, eu estava no escuro.

"Que merda é essa?", perguntei, já sem nenhuma paciência.

E então Claudia estava do meu lado, apontando, muito brava, para a cara de Miguel.

"A merda é que esse filho da puta teve a impressão comigo!", vociferou.

.Deus. Dá pra repetir?

Foi só então que eu percebi? ela olhava para ele com todo o ódio que se pode ter com o cara que era o ar que ela respirava.

Eu sabia o quue era sentir aquilo. Desde a primeira vez que pus os olhos em Sam, prisioneiro do bando de meu irmão, sabia que ele era a minha metade, tamanho era o amor que eu sentia por ele. Era um amor que me dilascerava por dentro, todo meu corpo sentia e sabia que eu havia sido feita pra ele, assim como Claudia e Miguel haviam sido feitos um para o outro.

Mas peraí. (processando informações...)

A Clau não havia sido feita para o Henri/Hugo? (informações e fatos se encaixam)

Só aí que eu fui entender o desespero dela. Havia Henri. Ela amava Henri. E Miguel teve a impressão com ela.

"VOCÊ É UM ESTÚPIDO, MALDITO E DESGRAÇADO CACHORRO!", ela vociferou, sem nem se importar com as pessoas próximas à nós "Como se atreve? Seu filho da p-"

"Dá pra você calar a boca?", Guel cortou-a "Não fui eu que escolhi você, droga!"

"É CLARO QUE FOI!"

Resolvi interferir, a briga deles já estava chamando MUITA atenção. Não que os dois não tivessem chamado atenção antes. Tipo, a Clau é linda de morrer (literalmente) e o Guel é grande até mesmo para um lobisomem, quase uns dois metros e oitenta. Mas você entendeu.

"Er... Vamos para um lugar mais vazio?", sussurrei, me aproximando dos dois bem devagar, e apontei, com a cabeça, para a platéia que assistia o espetáculo que encenavam.

Eles olharam em volta, se dando conta de que eram observados por um número, digamos, considerável de humanos que, por sorte, levaram a expressão 'cachorro' em um outro sentidp que não o de lobisomem. Guel caminhou em passos largos até o carro, abrindo a porta de trás e esperando Clau entrar. Ela sequer agradeceu pelo cavalheirismo, e se sentou o mais distante que pôde. Eu apenas ligei o carro e comecei a dirigir sem rumo, prestando muita atenção no que acontecia atrás de mim.

"Você não tem o direito de me acusar de nada, Claudia.", ele começou "Eu não tenho culpa."

Meus olhos estavam grudados no retrovisor.

"Tem sim.", ela murmurou olhando para fora, enquanto abraçava os próprios joelhos. Eu queri ser capaz de consolá-la "Você tem toda a culpa do mundo, seu desgraçado."

Ele não tirava os olhos dela, parecendo um homem que via o sol pela primeira vez. Eu sentia culpa e pensa exalando dele, e também o amor. Amor esse que Clau repudiava, mas também sentia.

Quando Miguel falou, sua voz estava mais doce. "Do que eu tenho culpa, exatamente?"

Claudia fechou os olhos, sofrendo. A voz dele devia parecer, para ela, a melhor e mais bela música do universo, assim como a de Sam parecia para mim.

"De me fazer sentir assim!", Clau murmurou "Você não tem o direito de manipular meus sentimentos desse jeito! Eu tenho liberdade de escolha, sabe? Eu não posso ficar com você! Eu amo o Henri, eu preciso dele, ele precisa de vim, ele voltou por mim, para mim!"

Resolvi interferir. "Só que você ama mais o Miguel, não é, Clau?"

Ela fechou a cara, mas sabia que era verdade.

"Obrigada, Moory, ajudou bastante." Sarcasmo pesado.

Não retruquei.

Miguel voltou a falar. "Eu não sabia que você tinha um companheiro."

"É meu namorado."

E o carro ficou em silêncio novamente. Já estava enjoando dirigir em círculos, mas não cogitei a possibilidadede parar. Guel pigarreou, provavelmente para tirar o nó que tinha em sua garganta.

"Deve er um vampiro muito legal pra fazer você se entir assim."

"Ele é muito, mas muito especial, você não faz idéia do quanto.", ela suspirou penosamente "Tão especial que arrisca a vida a cada segundo que passa comigo. Henri é humano, o cara mais perfeito do mundo, e não se importou nunca com o fato de não sermos da mesma espécie."

Os olhos de Miguel se arregalaram, e ele assoviou baixinho.

"Eu gostaria de conhecer esse cara."

"Eu gostaria de não ter te conhecido."

Claudia foi cruel, mas verdadeira. Eu sabia como Miguel devia estar se sentindo naquela hora: perdido. Ouvir uma coisa dessas de sua impressão não é nada fácil. Ele virou o rosto para o lado, fora do campo de visão do retrovisor, mas antes disso percebi seus olhos se enxendo de lágrimas. Clau também percebeu.

"Me desculpa."

Ele deu de ombros, tentando parecer despreocupado. "Não foi nada, tudo bem."

Então ela cruzou o pequeno espaço entre os dois e tocou o ombro dele. Os olhos se encontraram e não se soltaram. Eu podia pegar a eletricidade que tomava conta do carro.

"Sério, eu sinto muito."

Miguel deu um meio sorriso. "Eu entendo, agora, porque você não está indo com a minha cara.

"Eu fui com a sua cara, Miguel. E isso que é o ruim."

Me senti um peixe fora d'água enquanto os dois se olhavam tão profundamente que pareciam ver a alma um do outro. Clau suspirou, tirou a mão do ombro de miguel, se afastou e olhou para fora.

Então eu dirigi em silêncio até a casa de Claudius, também conhecido como vampiro de merda, e Tance.

Eu não fazia idéia do que ia acontecer.

-

**N/A - **Certo, não em matem, mas o rumo que a história está tomando é bom, podem acreditar!

:D

não vou responder reviews hoje, tenho q me arrumar pro trote dos terceiros lá da escola, e tô com um mal humor terrível. ¬¬'

o que acharam de Moory narrando?

e de que Team vcs são? Team Henri/Hugo ou Team Miguel?

respondam, deixem reviews, eu juro que no próximo cap respondo TODAS!

Salut!


	31. Caoítulo 28

**Capítulo 28 - **

_(Claudia's POV)_

É, a vida é muito injusta. A existência, então, nem se fala. É a mais injusta de todas as injustiças existentes.

Naquela tarde eu devia estar discutindo com os lobos brasileiros, Moory, Tance e Sam sobre os problemas que enfrentaríamos com o ex-bando de minha irmã. Mas não. Eu estava com a cara enterrada em um colchão cheirando a mofo que achei debaixo de uma das várias escadas da casa de Claudius. E eu desejava passar a eternidade por ali. Infelizmente, alguém ousou perturbar meu estado vegetativo.

"Clau, você está bem?", Sam perguntou, se agachando perto de mim.

Eu resmunguei. "Melhor impossível."

Ele riu, seco, e se deitou ao meu lado, fazendo com que eu levantasse o rosto para olhá-lo cara-a-cara. Não foi fácil. Eu não queria ver ninguém. Tipo, eu queria loucamente ver o idiota daquele lobisomem desgraçado, mas eu fingia não querer. Ah, você entendeu.

"Sabe, eu já passei por isso."

"Duvido.", teimei.

Sam me olhou, sério. "Você quer escutar o que eu tenho a dizer, por favor?"

Assenti sem falar mais nada.

"Antes de conhecer Moory, meu bando era formado por Tance e Chastity, como você já sabe.", eu simplesmente concordei "Bem, Tance sempre foi doce assim do jeito que ela é hoje, e era como minha irmã mais nova. Mas Chaz... Bem, eu não podia considerá-la minha irmã, da forma que nos víamos e convivíamos. Chastity foi minha primeira paixão ardente quando vampiro. A segunda foi Moory."

As palavras sumiram da minha boca. Peraí, ele estava falando da Chastity? Chastity, a vaca maldita? Sam super fofo e Chastity maldita tinham um caso antes dele ter a impressão com Moory?

Perceptivo como sempre, ele respondeu antes que eu fizesse a pergunta.

"Sabe, Clau, a Chaz não foi sempre assim. Ela era legal.", e eu fiz minha melhor cara cética, ao que ele riu baizinho "Sério! Ela era educada, cantava, era doce e muito, mas muito especial para mim. Eu a amava, mesmo. Mas então veio Moory. E foi como se meu mundo tivesse se resumido à ela, sabe? Chaz parecia não ser nada em comparação à Moory, e então eu a deixei, juntamente com Tance."

Precisei de alguns segundos para por as idéias no lugar certo.

"Então ela é o que é por sua causa, Sam? Você largou a Chaz sem dar-lhe explicação alguma, e ela ficou desse jeito por sua culpa?"

"Peraí, não foi assim, eu não tinha escolha! Moory é o meu mundo, agora!"

"E por causa disso você se viu no direito de abandonála sem nenhuma explicação?"

"Eu não tive escolha, Claudia! A impressão é isso, te deixa sem escolha! O que você queria que eu fizesse? Largasse Moory para viver um amor de mentira com Chaz? O que você acha que seria pior para ela?"

Então a ficha caiu. Ele não teve escolha. Ele, Sam, o vampiro perfeito e namorado da minha irmã, o cara super educado e perceptivo e engraçado, havia transformado uma vampira que um dia fora alguém legal em uma completa vadia louca que não ligava para os sentimentos de ninguém por culpa dessa maldita droga chamada impressão, que o deixara sem escolhas. Isso significava, lendo nas entrelinhas, que eu também não teria escolha a não ser deixar Henri para ficar com Miguel, e isso implicava em sérios riscos à Henri. Eu amava Henri. Eu adorava Henri. Mas o filho da puta do lobisomem conseguiu com uma macumba louca me sentir completamente apaixonada e dependente dele, como uma viciada em drogas. E o bizarro de tudo isso é que eu me sentia bem com o desgraçado. Ele, que havia jogado minha vida amorosa pelos ares em alguns segundos.

"Você quer dizer que eu não tenho escolha?"

Sam se sentou. "Eu não disse isso."

Antes que eu pudesse acusá-lo de mais alguma coisa, Guto entrou no quarto, o cabelo acobreado meio despenteado, os olhos castanhos fora de foco, até que encontraram os meus e os de Sam.

"Estão precisando de vocês dois lá embaixo."

Maravilhoso.

Passei pelo lobo, deixando-o logo atrás com Sam, e desci as escadas, evitando encontrar com os olhos de Miguel. Mas os meus automaticamente encontraram os dele, e eu, teimosa, me sentei o mais longe que pude, entre Bela e Chantal. Eu devia, sinceramente, ter ido sentar ao lado dele.

"Nós ficamos sabendo da impressão!", Bela começou, com os olhinhos brilhando.

Ih, lá vem.

Chantal sorriu. "Você deve estar tão feliz!"

"Eu estou me sentindo no inferno.", fui cruelmente verdadeira, e nem olhei pra cara de indignação das duas a quem eu fora apresentada a exatamente quatro horas "Então, para que vocês estão precisando de nós?"

Foi Moory quem respondeu.

"Caled ligou, os lobos deixaram Londres atrás de Henri, estão vindo pra cá. Ele, Koko, Blanche, Einar e Chastity estão vindo pra cá, mas eu duvido que cheguem antes do bando do meu irmão. Eles são muito rápidos."

"E...?"

"Precisamos ficar preparados."

Eu e Sam rimos no mesmo tom, ao mesmo tempo. O rosto de Miguel também se tornou alegre. Os outros não entenderam.

"Qual foi a graça?", Rômulo perguntou.

Sam riu mais um pouco, mas depois respondeu. "A única coisa que temos que fazer é esperar. Só isso."

Todos trocamos olhares significativos, então eu me levantei, mas Tance segurou meu braço no corredor.

"Estou indo comprar colchonetes. Você quer vir comigo?"

"Não, obrigada, Tance."

E caminhei para o jardim dos fundos, sendo seguida, logo depois, pelo gigante e insanamente gostoso Miguel. Sentei no chão, encostada em uma das pilastras. Ele encostou na parede frente à mim e também se sentou no chão.

"Então, só esperamos, huh?"

Dei de ombros. "É."

Ele sorriu e começou a enrolar um de seus cachinhos. Tive vontade de ajudar, mas me segurei. Eu amava Henri. E seria fiel à ele até o fim, mesmo com uma tentação de quase três metros na minha frente. Uma puta tentação linda de morrer, diga-se de passagem.

"E esse tal de Henri chega antes dos outros lobos, não?"

Fechei a cara. "Esse outro Henri, que aliás é meu namorado, chega daqui a pouco."

"Calma, não quis ofender."

"Desculpe.", respirei fundo e fechei os olhos. "É tão ruim te fazer sentir mal...", confessei.

Senti ele suspirar e se relaxar mais na minha frente. Por mais que aparentasse ser um homem, era apenas um rapaz humano que estava na minha frente, com desejos, sonhos e fraquezas. Só um pouco mais durável e menos frágil que Henri, mas ainda assim humano. Eu não tinha o direito de fazer nenhum dos dois sofrer, eles não tinham que ter o azar de se apaixonar por mim.

"Eu sei.", Miguel finalmente falou, e eu abri os olhos, apenas para olhar para ele, que estava mais sério "Você não tem idéia de como é ruim ver toda essa bagunça que eu fiz com os seus sentimentos, e como você se tortura por não aceitar que não pude mandar em seus sentimentos, e nem quer ferir seu namorado..."

"Você tem que que me entender!", eu implorei "Ele não é qualquer um, ele não é apenas um humano qualquer! Sabe, não é a primeira vez que eu e ele nos cruzamos por aí, e da primeira vez que nos escontramos ele era um vampiro chamado Hugo, e me fez a mais feliz das vampiras."

"Como?", Miguel não entendeu.

Então eu contei para ele toda a história. A morte de Hugo pelos Volturi, o meu sofrimento por meio século, meu encontro com Henri, a revelação de Koko, nosso namoro...

"Uau."

"É por isso que eu não posso simplesmente deixá-lo à deriva, Miguel.", lhe disse, cheia de dor "Ele merece mais do que isso, ele voltou para mim, você entende?"

Miguel apenas assentiu positivamente. Meu coração morto se apertou dentro do peito.

"Eu não queria fazer você se sentir assim, eu juro!"

Me aproximei dele e coloquei minha mão em seu rosto sem pensar. O contato de nossas peles, branca e morena, era o mais lindo que se podia imaginar, e ele era tão quente que fazia com que eu me sentisse quente também. Ondas de eletricidade passaram do meu corpo para o dele, e também fizeram o caminho contrário.

"Mas eu não posso, não posso, Henri é mais que apenas um namorado...", sussurrei, enquanto via, para o meu imenso desespero, lágrimas grossas escapando-lhe dos olhos cerrados. Ele sofria, e era por mim. Por quanto tempo eu teria que aguentar aquela dor de vê-lo sofrer, e a dor de saber que poderia infligir à Henri a mesma dor? "E você, meu pequenino, é minha impressão..."

Meu pequenino. Ele era possivelmente quase dois metros maior que eu, e eu estava ali, a chamá-lo de meu pequenino, quebrantada diante da fragilidade que eu infligia àquele rapagão maravilhoso e gigantesco, o Alpha de um bando de lobisomens, fazendo-o chorar por não poder aceitar nosso amor mútuo. Mas, por outro lado, havia um cara, agora dentro de um avião, que arriscava sua vida para ficar comigo sem pedir nada em troca, que morria e voltava apenas para me fazer feliz, e a quem eu não podia ignorar, pois também o amava.

As lágrimas de Miguel eram quentes e enormes, e molharam a manga de meu moletom rapidamente, mas eu não ousei tirar minha mão de seu rosto.

"Você não podia ter escolhido alguém melhor que eu?", perguntei baixinho "Alguém que te merecesse de verdade e pudesse te dar todo esse amor que você merece?"

Ainda chorando, ele abriu os olhos e colocou sua enorme mão sobre a minha. "Se a impressão te escolheu, Claudia, é porque não existe ninguém nesse mundo melhor que você para mim. Não existe ninguém que me mereça e que vá me fazer mais feliz que você, você não entende?"

Fechando os olhos e lutando para sufocar uma nova onda de agonia que me sufocava, falei novamente.

"Eu não posso entender, Miguel. Me desculpa, não dá."

"Eu te amo, Claudia.", ele confessou, entre soluços.

Foi impossível dizer mais alguma coisa.

Ficamos os dois, sofrendo, nossas mãos entrelaçadas em seu rosto enquanto ele chorava e eu me agonizava por dentro, quando meu celular vibrou no bolso da calça. Soltamos nossas mão e eu atendi sem olhar para o número.

"Alô?"

"_Clau?"_

_"_Oi amor."

Os olhos inchados de Miguel grudaram em mim.

"_É, bem, já cheguei em Dublin, será que você pode me buscar?"_

"Claro. Como foi a viagem?"

"_Ótima, dormi feito uma pedra.", _sorriu "_Estou aqui te esperando"_

"Certo, eu já vou."

"_Eu te amo."_

"Eu também te amo."

Minha única dúvida era pra quem eu havia dito aquilo.

* * *

**N/A - **OOOOOiiiii! caara, hoje é segunda, eu vi CQC! hasuahushuhsuahsu'

tiiipo, passei o fds feito uma louca em casa, só vendo filmes e mais filmes no DVD, e dormindo nos intervalos dos filmes, e rindo com o Chicão (enteado da minha madrinha, ele passou o fds cmg) quando não estava dormindo ou vendo filmes. Resumindo, fds com cara de fds!

E hoje, como estou de bom humor, resolvi postar, right?

Sem mais delongas, respondendo reviews

Ah, só mais uma; a Bella Giacon (siiim, vooocê! e vê se me manda logo o tal print, tô doida pra ver! huasusha') me mandou uma review querendo saber como se comunicar comigo, então resolvi colocar aqui o meu e-mail quem quiser mandar alguma coisa pode mandar pra lá, eu aceito suborno também hasuahushaush'

então, é darinhafernandes hotmail . com (tudojunto)

estarei esperando!

agora sim, _respondendo reviews_

_CAP24_

_Bella Giacon - _wooowm, elegeu o melhor cap? :D caaara, tu é barraqueira (no bom sentido, se é que existe algum bom sentido para isso --' hashsahsahsauh'}!! sério q tava esperando por ele? pois é qrida, o ditu cujo tá aí. Juju tá grávida, mas quem é o pai já são outros quinhentos.... uahsuahsh tudo de boa pela sua sumidez, os problemas na existência da clau só começaram... :P

_Sabrina - _uashuhsauhsuhasuhas' azarada, vc? poorq? tu ainda não me conhece, querida, meu sobrenome é azar! hahsuahusha'

_Chantal - _não parece que o Henri ama a Clau, ele ama ela, dããã --' huasuhauhsau, zuuueira, tô tão boba hoje né? sério, acho q o bozo pulou na minha cama de noite (ou talvez tenha sido o bruno, aquele gatinho do cursinho que levou o livro de história hoje só pra tirar uma duvida q eu tive na aula de específicas no sabadão /off) yeaah, a clau tem provas concretas (leia-se: fotos) de que o henri é o hugo, e ela conta isso pra ele. aguarde! :D oown, q bom q vc gostou de EPSE, eu tô amando escrever aquilo lá também, é tããão diferente disso aqui! :DDD tadinha da Juju, ela pode ser atropelada depois q o bb nascer xD ééé, eu sei q o ensino medio é uma merda e só faz a gente correr, to no terceiro e ainda faço cursinho e moro sozinha, é baaarra! oow, se fizer uma capa pra nova fic manda o link aê, viu? beeijos:*

_Renata - _ééé, bem que dizem q desgraça pouca é bobagem, não? Oo' se vai acontecer ou não alguma coisa com os Oleander, leeeia os próximos caps!uhsauhsuhsauhsa' Tõ tão mal hooje, isso é tão demais! huaushauhsauhsauh' /taparei briigada pelos elogios qrida, issoaqui é escrito com carinho pra vc! :D

_Thá - _hasuhsauhsauhs ééé, Drake tá melhor que geral aqui, eu no lugar dele taria igual a pinto no lixo! huauhasuhashas' meniina, tu é má! a Julia morrer e deixar o bb pra Clau ia ser fofinho? Tháá, o q aconteceu com vc? uhuhauhauhsauh' aqui vai mais!

_Lih - _tu é médium, adivinhou antes de acontecer! huasuhsuahs, te amo divididora!

_Sra Hale - _tuudo bem, não foi a primeira mas pelo menos comentou :DDD é o q valee! huasuhahusahu' yeah, a felicidade da Clau foi pro brejo e só tá vindo desgraça pra coitadinha... sim, eu criei um significado pro nome Chastity, já qu fui que o inventei, e ele significa... tchã tchã tchã tchã!!!! VACA! viu só q legal? hauhsuhushauhsauhs'

_NatBell - _concordo plenamente com você, e essa existência da Clau é o que há pra provar. coitada, as coisas dão erradas todas ao mesmo tempo pra ela! hahuahsuuashuah' q bom q vc continuua gostando, tava achando q o povo ia deixar eu ir postando pro nada depois de fuder geral com a existencia da Clau ...

-

CAP 25

_Renata - _as idéias da Moory são as melhooooores! huahuahsauhas' não posso te responder qto ao brother da Moory, aguaaarde! :D Caled chega logo pra alegrar um pouquinho essa parada obscura q tá acontecendo!

_Chantal - _BRASIIIL, EÔOO! BRASIIIIIL! usahuhsuhaushauhsauhsa' não me aguentei, tive q colocar representantes fodões do nosso pais tropical por aqui. :DDD seu pedido foi atendido, só não espalha (finjo q ngm da fic percebeu --' huahsushauhsauhsa)

_Ve - _caaalma menina, era armação! ahushshua'

_Sra Hale - _a Clau é kbça duura mesmo, e ela não conta nada pro Henri pq é teimosa. huasushaushau' pior pra ela, melhor pra nós, q entendemos tudo e também não podemos contar. bem, eu posso, mas isso não vem ao caso (sinceramente, tô achando que dormi com o bozo meeeesmo. eu conversei com o meu cacto hj --') bando inimigo chegando já já, vai rolar paaau! hashuhauhsauhsa

_Bella Giacon - _lobisoooomens! (aaaaain, sou louca por eles! apaishonada, loucamente tarada! /taparei taanto q comprei a caprisho só poorq o taylor tava na capa - eu vou casar com ele - e fiquei gritando e saltitando feito uma doida com a revista na mão huashuahhshsau') sorry por não responder as reviews, mas ano de vestibular maata mesmo! no mais, tô postando o máximo q posso, e escrevendo o tanto q dá tbm... desculpinhas! :D

_Lih - _fica assim não, precisamos dos momentos tristes para termos momentos felizes! :D

_Thá - _pois é, ninguém imaginava... mas tipo, ela guarda muito as coisas pra ela, né? cap novo aqui! :D

_Katyna Choovanski - _voocê não sabe da missa a metade! aguarde os próximos caps! MWAHHAHAHWHWHHAAHWAH'

_NatBell - _sabe, eu amo finais q deixam a pessoa com vontade de ler mais, até nos livros q eu leio (q não são poucos, diga-se de passagem, eu sou tarada por livros!) sorry, tô postando qdo dá --' logo logo tem pov do Henri, aguaarde! :D

_Mew ~ - _aeeeeÊ! é tão bm qdo o pessoal vence a preguiça e deixa review! é legal saber q tem gente q lê a fic, mas tiiipo, seria tão bom se vcs deixassem review pra eu saber o q pensam! :D clau se parece com vc no que? vc tbm é uma loira com alma morena? :] postei, vê se vence a preguiça e deixa outro review, ceerto? beeijos:*

-

CAP 26

_Belle Beau Pre - _que booom! postei, postei, o q achou do rumo do q está acontecendo?

_ve - _oops, eu acho q isso foi inesperado, não? huahsuahsuh'

_Lih - _a gente ama lobos, né divididora? huhauhsauhsa :DDD

_NatBell - _sério q Miguel te lembrou do Rob? :D desculpa a demora, minha vida tá meio q muito corrida, e eu tô aproveitando as madrugas de insônia pra postar... posteei :D

_Bella Giacon - _uhsauhusahushaushau' eu tbm queria tar nesse bando, ooown! viiiu, nem criei barraco nesse cap, e tu gostou! tiipo, eu pensei dos lobos sendo do RJ, nem é tão longe daqui, dá pra procurar... uhasuhsuhasuhsau baaum, nem sei se paga UTI, nunca fui pra lá --' vc usou a palavra exata: impressão. nome nas lobas, siiim! postei, postei, morre não! e respondi, viiiu?

_Renata - _é filho dele não, relaxaaa. huhasuhsau voltaram, voltaram., e calu se apaishonou pelo alpha. ou seja: pequenos problemas à vista! mais alguns pra peqena coleção da Clau hasuhauhshu' a Moory não gosta do Claudiu pelo simples fato dele não gostar dela! postei!

_Chantal - _huasuhuahuhsau Clau espertiinha, néé? :D também baaabo em olhos verdes! foi mais!

_Luna - _Ooi, próximo cap é pov dele ^^

-

NOTA DA AUTORA

_Sabrina - _eja bem vinda de volta! e parabéns! :DDD quantos anos? espero q tenha gostado do post, foi atrsado mas foi! husauhsua

_Bella Giacon - _alma moreníssima, talvez porq a criadora seja morena! essa expressão foi de alguém aqui do fanfiction em uma das reviews, não consigo me lembrar quem... uhsauhshush' q bom q gostou das capas, a Chantal é muito foofa por fazê-las pra mim! :D aaah, se tiver outra foto pra Moory, estou aberta a sugestões! é só mandar pro meu e-mail (agora vc já teeem :D uhasuhaushuhas) postei, demorei mas foi! :DD

_Lunna Cullen - _ééém, de vez em qdo me abaixa um espírito déspota, eu me deixo consumir. --' sorry! hasusauhusa'

-

_CAP 27_

_Bella Giacon - _guria, tu me deishou sei lá quantas reviews de tamanhos gigantescos! uhahsahsuah' sééério, eu AMO ler suas reviews, me fazem rir e eu fico tão feliz! :DD ooow, fiquei muito feliz em saber q deu o apelido pra sua amiga pensando na Moory, MUITO feliz em saber que Renascer é tópico de conversa, e MUITO feliz por saber q voocê vai me mandar o printo da tal conversa, que aliás eu estou louca pra ver! e fala pra ela deixar reviews, pelomenos UMAAA, eu peço encarecidamente. nem que seja um 'oi, eu sou do team tal.' huhauhsauhs'

_Tha- _eu mesma me assuto com meus próprios planos maquiavelicos, eles são tão legais, não são? uhauhsuahsuhsua achou o Miguel mais lindo, isso significa que é team Miguel? posteeei!

_Chantal - _tá siiim! huahhaushuahs' era o mínimo q eu podia fazer pra agradecer, não? :D ó, eu li sua mente e adivinhei q vc anda com coisas coloridas na kbça! xD team MIGUEL! uhasuashuhsa' eu tbm sou apaishonada por lobos, sou louca tarada varrida por eles, sem noção! mas não posso escolher meu team, sei lá, é estranho torcer por alguém em minha própria fic.... haushsuahusa yaah, eu amo triangulos amorosos too, eles sempre dão um up e um clima à mais na hist! :D uashuahush, anotei sua idéia qto aos lobos, tbm sou uma lobófola (se o termo não existe, fazemos existir a partir de agora! uhahusahuhs' postei!

_vic_zanini - _qdo escolher o team, avisaa, okay? :D haushauhs' e o q vc tá achando da chaz depois desse cap? algumas coisas mudaram qto á ela, não? q bom q tá achando ótimo! tipo, eu não atribuí habilidades a ngm, pq tipo, isso cortaria um pouco do clima da história. eles serem vampiros já é um poder e tanto, não acha? huahsuahus' continuei! e assim q postar, avisa aqui pra gente!

_Bella Giacon - _meldels, vc ficou felicíssima! uahsuahsuha q bom q gostou, escrevi um pouco sobre o guto aqui! tiipo, ele tem uma tatoo nas costas, mas isso só saberemos daqui a dois caps, mas eu já contei pra vc, então deisha pra lá. siiim, lobisomens E barraco! isso não é MARA? huasuhaushuhs' sim, o Miguel é tipo, o monstro monstruoso gigantesco, sacou? huahauhsusha e a clau é tão pekenina, coitada... uhashuahs' caara, fiquei com dó de você, mas de boa... pelo menos comeu bolo depois da festa? huasusahusah' sorry pelo cap curto, mas tô escrevendo o q dá nesse tempo corridinho, a maioria dentro do busão ou no meio das aulas e/ou intervalos! ... uhasuhsauhsa, thaaamks pelo elogio, isso me deixa muito feliz mesmo!

_Lih - _huauhsauashsa se perdeu mesmo? qlq coisa, pergunta q eu explico, divididora ^^ tiipo, isso foi meu planinho maquiavélico! HAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHA' uhasuhsauh'q vc achou?

_Sabrina - _eu fiz uma bagunça geral na vida de todo mundo, isso foi tão legal! huahsuhasu nesse cap mostrou mais coisa do Miguel... o q achou?

_Renata - _baguncei geral, né? huahushsh postei!

_Mew ~- _uashuhsauhsa, mais uma Team Miguel! êê lobinho arrebatando corações! huashuahus'

_Lunna Cullen - _uui, prox cap no POV do Henri, aí vamos ver o q ele vai achar dessa bagunça toda! team Henri então;

_Belle Beau Pre - _uhusahusahusa, q bom q gostou! maaais uma team Miguel! :D (eu tbm sou louca por lobos!) postei!

_Thay Cris - _posteeei, surpreendeu tbm?

_NatBell - _não me mate, se não ngm vai poder terminar a fic! thaaanks pelos elogios, feeeeeliz em saber q vc é team Henri/Hugo, eu tbm amo ele! postei!

-

Então figurinhas. Reviews respondidas, tirando o atraso (isso siginifica q eu posso me atrasar mais, uff auhsuhauhsuah').

Próximo cap pov de Henri, aguardem!

:D

aaaah, as pessoas q opinaram ficou assim:

Team Henri/Hugo - 3

Team Miguel - 3

Empaaate! ^^

opinem, opinem, é legaaal!

e vc, dona Bella Giacon, me manda o print! huashuahushuahs'

Salut!


	32. Capítulo 29

**Capítulo 29**

Where are those happy days?  
They seem so hard to find  
I try to reach for you  
But you have closed your mind  
Whatever happened to our love?  
I wish I understood  
It used to be so nice  
It used to be so good

(SOS - Abba)

Onde estão aqueles dias felizes?  
Eles parecem tão difíceis de encontrar  
Eu tento chegar para você  
Mas você tem fechado a sua mente  
Qualquer coisa que aconteceu ao nosso amor?  
Eu gostaria poder compreender  
Ele costumava ser tão agradável  
Ele costumava ser tão bom

_(Henri's POV)_

Meu coração havia acelerado assim que ela, com o cabelo loiro preso em um rabo de cavalo frouxo, apareceu no saguão do aeroporto. Devo ter rido feito um bobo, e isso sempre que acontece. Não consigo parar de pensar que sou o cara mais sortudo do mundo por ter Claudia como namorada. Não por ela ser a garota mais linda que eu já encontrei na minha vida, nem por ela ser uma vampira (se é que isso pode ser contado como fator de atração). Mas é que Claudia Oleander é, simplesmente, a criatura mais fantástica do mundo, sendo ou não inumanamente perfeita.

Bom, eu tentava por os pensamentos em ordem quando ela se aproximou de mim, com um sorrisinho pequeno nos lábios. Ela parecia tão preocupada com algo, tão séria, tão cuidadosa - mais que o normal - comigo.

Me deu um abraço apertado, e beijei-a, demonstrando toda a saudade que senti naqueles dias de separação, e também como um pedido de desculpas por tudo que a havia feito passar.

"Ei, ma cherie, senti sua falta.", murmurei, ainda abraçando minha pequena, como se ela fosse fugir de mim.

Passando os braços em meu pescoço, ela respondeu. "Também senti sua falta, amor.", murmurou com o rosto escondido em meu pescoço.

Empurrei-a levemente, apenas para poder ver seu rosto. Mas não consegui lê-lo.

"O que foi?", ela perguntou.

"Você está estranha, Clau. Ainda está chateada comigo?"

Claudia sorriu, mas o som de sua risada não me convenceu. Continuei olhando sério para ela. Seus olhos estavam quase negros.

"Há quanto tempo você não caça, amor?"

Ela deu de ombros, e me deu a mão para começarmos a sair do aeroporto lotado.

"Alguns dias, mas acho que vou caçar com Sam e Constance hoje à noite, preciso de forças para quando os lobos chegarem."

"É por causa dos lobos que você está preocupada?"

Não pude ver seu rosto quando ela respondeu: estávamos dando a volta no carro.

"Sim."

Ficamos em silêncio durante uns cinco minutos, e precisei pensar em algo para puxar assunto. Não ia ficar enchendo a paciência dela, ainda mais depois da droga de raiva que a desgraçada da Julia fez com que nós dois passássemos.

"Então, lobisomens brasileiros, huh?"

Foi o assunto errado. A cara dela se tornou nebulosa, a boca se curvou para baixo. Os olhos - presos nas ruas - ficaram ferozes. Nunca ela havia parecido tão vampira. Tão perigosa. Tão assassina.

"O que foi?", tentei disfarçar o medo em minha voz "Não gostou deles?"

Ela grunhiu antes de responder. "Não, a maioria é legal, sabe."

E, ao chegarmos na casa de Claudius (um UAU pra casa. Estava começando a me perguntar se vampiros tinham mania de grandiosidade em suas residências, e se isso era necessário, uma vez que, de tempos em tempos, tinham que se mudar, já que não mudavam de aparência. Valia a pena ter casas para deixá-las trancadas por décadas?). Fui recebido por abraços estranhos de Tance, Moory e Claudius, todos parecendo muito tensos, e eu logo atribuí a tensão à chegada dos lobos inimigos.

Foi então que me apresentaram os brasileiros. Os primeiros que conheci foram quatro garotos e duas garotas, que jogavam videogame na sala de Claudius. Me chamaram para jogar junto, o que recusei, alegando estar cansado. Depois, mais quatro: duas garotas e dois garotos. Eram todos grandes e pareciam bem animados com a luta.

Subimos as escadas para os quartos, e então, no corredor no alto da escada, dei de cara com o cara mais alto que eu já havia visto. O cara mais alto e mais forte que eu já havia visto. Era, basicamente, um puta dum armário, que fazia com que eu me sentisse um dos sete anões da Branca de Neve. O menor deles. Ele estava sério, com o rosto meio inchado. Talvez tivesse acabado de arcodar. O de chorar.

Ninguém parecia disposto a falar nada, até que ele estendeu a mão para mim.

"Sou Miguel, o líder dos brasileiros.", disse em um inglês perfeito "E suponho que você seja Henri, o humano de Claudia."

Estendi minha mão e apertei a dele. Puta merda, o cara era quente pra caramba! "Prazer em conhecê-lo, Miguel. É, eu sou Henri. O _namorado_ de Claudia.", apertei-a inconscientemente contra mim.

Ele apenas ergueu as sobrancelhas, enquanto Claudia desviava e me levava até um quarto lotado de colchões. Um deles estava arrumado, e foi lá que ela disse para eu me deitar. Ainda estava tensa, e se deitou ao meu lado tentando parecer confortável.

"Claudia, o que você tem?"

"Nada."

Olhei nos seus olhos. "Ainda está chateada comigo?"

"Droga, Henri! Você só sabe perguntar isso?", se enfezou e se levantou num piscar de olhos "Que porra! Eu estou bem, droga, não estou chateada com você já te perdoei, e como prova disso fui te buscar no aeroporto e estou aqui deitada com você, não estou?"

Não dava pra entender o motivo de toda aquela raiva. Bom, dava pra entender em partes, eu quase fui pai de um filho da Julia, e a estava enchendo a paciência. Mas nada que a fizesse ficar brava daquele jeito, por nada. Não consegui pensar em nada para falar, apenas a fiquei olhando, e ela olhou de volta. E viu o quanto eu estava chateado e confuso, estava estampado na minha cara.

"Me desculpe.", murmurou, se aproximando de mim e colocando a mão gelada em meu rosto. Eu fechei os olhos. "Eu... Me desculpe, Henri, não sei o que deu em mim, sinceramente..."

Ainda olhos fechados, eu deitei, me afastando dela, e virei de costas para o outro lado, olhando para a porta. O gigantesco armário brasileiro estava parado lá. Levantei num pulo. Ele olhou para Claudia por bastante tempo, e então virou as costas e saiu andando.

"Qual é a desse cara?", perguntei.

Ela deu de ombros. "Não sei.", mas sua voz estava estranha.

Olhei dentro dos olhos quase negros dela. "Ele te fez alguma coisa, Clau?"

Claudia não me respondeu, apenas se aproximou de mim e me deu um beijo avassalador, colocando a mão por debaixo de minha camisa azul e me fazendo gemer. Eu senti que era esse o artifício que ela estava usando para me distrair. Não deixei.

"O que você não quer me contar, amor?"

Vendo que eu não desistiria, ela se sentou.

"Você sabe que eu te amo, não é?", perguntou, um sorriso bobo brincando em seus lábios.

Peguei suas mãos e prendi entre as minhas, sorrindo. "Eu também te amo, Claudia."

Minha loirinha sacudiu a cabeça antes de voltar a falar. Parecia estar buscando palavras difíceis.

"Você sabe por que eu te amo, Henri?"

Dei de ombros. "Sei lá, você teve um acesso de loucura e decidiu olhar para esse reles mortal?", brinquei, tentando quebrar o gelo.

Deu um pouco certo. Ela riu sua risada de sininhos, delicada e sem jeito.

"Também.", respondeu ainda rindo, mas depois ficou séria novamente. "Você sabe que eu já tive um companheiro, vampiro, antes. Não sabe?"

Acenei positivamente. Aonde ela queria chegar com aquilo?

"Então. Ele morreu, e isso você também sabe.", continuou "Mas, antes de morrer, ele me fez uma promessa, Henri. Uma promessa de que não me deixaria nunca. E esse é o único jeito de vampiros não morrerem, sabe? Quando a minha espécie morre, nós desaparecemos, dormimos eternamente, a não ser que tenhamos feito uma promessa. No caso da promessa, voltamos, renascemos, como humanos. E foi isso o que Hugo fez. Vou te mostrar uma coisa."

Ela saiu do quarto em uma velocidade inumana, me deixando sem entender nada. Por que raios Claudia tocaria no nome de seu antigo companheiro, aquele vampiro que a fez sofrer tanto, antes da luta com os lobisomens? Uma coisa tinha a ver com a outra?

Nem um minuto depois e ela estava de volta, com um papel antigo nas mãos. Se ajoelhou na minha frente, e olhou em meus olhos.

"Eu venho andando com isso a muito tempo, mas já fazia décadas que não olhava. Eu acho que se você olhar vai entender melhor."

Então eu peguei o papel que ela me estendia, e notei que era uma foto. Amarelada, gasta pelo tempo, meio amassada e um pouco rasgada nas bordas. Mas o maior susto foi notar que o cara que estava representado em preto-e-branco ali era eu. Eu.

"O que é isso?"

"Esse é Hugo Oleander, Henri.", Claudia falou em uma voz contida "Ou melhor dizendo: esse é você antes de renascer."

"Eu antes de o que?"

E então foram longas três horas de conversa sem parar. Na primeira hora, eu ainda não acreditava no que ouvia. Não era possível, eu não tinha sido um vampiro em uma vida passada, eu sequer acreditava em vidas passadas! Mas, conforme ela foi me explicando, eu entendi. Soube o porquê de ter me apaixonado tão loucamente por ela desde o primeiro instante que a vi: eu já esperava por Claudia, mesmo ser saber. Eu nasci para encontrá-la. Eu havia voltado para tê-la novamente em meus braços. Eu, Hugo Oleander. E eu, Henri Bittencourt. Dois apaixonados pela perfeição em pessoa: Claudia.

"E o que isso tem a ver com você estar brava comigo, loirinha?", brinquei.

Estávamos deitado no colchonete que ela havia mostrado para eu dormir. Eu brincava com seu cabelo, enquanto ela desabotoava minha camisa com seus dedos ágeis, para logo depois começar a beijar meu peito.

"Nada.", murmurou "Eu só queria que você soubesse que é a razão da minha existência e que eu te amo antes mesmo de você, Henri Bittencourt, nascer, e que agradeço muito a você, Hugo Oleander, por ter cumprido a promessa que me fiz.

Eu sorri e beijei o topo de sua cabeça loira. "Nós dois nos sentimos muito lisonjeados."

"Não existe _vocês dois_, é um só, bobinho!", me beijou "E eu te amo, sempre!"

Ficamos juntos por bastante tempo. Moory entrou no quarto para descansar, seguida pela garota de cabelo curto e mais dois garotos gêmeos, que pegaram no sono rapidamente. Uma meia hora depois, também dormi, com Claudia em meus braços.

Quando acordei, estava sozinho no quarto. Nem Claudia estava em meus braços. Me levantei e olhei para a janela que dava para o jardim dos fundos. Claudia e o grandalhão conversavam, ela sentada em um banco, e ele encostado no chão. Estavam longe um do outro, mas não pude controlar o ciúme. Parecia que, mesmo longe, os dois tinham um contato, mesmo que psicológico. Cada movimento de Claudia era acompanhado pelo gigante, como se ele fosse um satélite dela, e vice-versa.

Então, ele se aproximou e colocou a mão em cima da dela.

Eu fiquei sem ar, meu coração parecia estar em brasas, não era possível! Por que sentir ciúme por um gesto sem importância como aquele? Por que doía tanto ver Claudia com outro cara, se nunca doeu antes?

E aí meus sentidos se foram, e ficou tudo escuro. Mas meu coração ainda doía.

_Claudia, eu te amo._

Era a única coisa que eu conseguia pensar.

* * *

**N/A - **Não me matem, minha vida corre mais que fórmula UM!

:/

desculpa, não deu pra pstar antes! Olha, próximo cap volta a ser Clau narrando, e temos algumas revelações e então... LUTA COM LOBOS! aeeeeeew, eu amo uma batalha!

o que acharam?

respondo as reviews no próximo, ainda to correndo!

Amo vcs!

Salut!


	33. Capítulo 30

**N/A - **Gente, esse não é o cap que eu ia postar, é um bônus que apareceu durante a semana. Se o cap tiver meloso, não liguem. Vi Ps: eu te amo e chorei sem parar.

No final do cap falo mais com vcs.

-

**Capítulo 30**

_Miguel's POV_

Ver Claudia com outro fazia meu coração doer, queimar, e eu tive que me conter para não chorar novamente. Os dois, de mãos dadas, na minha frente. Era demais. E depois, mesmo ouvindo a briga que tiveram por minha causa, nada me satisfez. Porque eu sabia que mesmo que ela brigasse com ele, não estaria inteira comigo, pois ela o amava. Ela amava aquele maldito vampiro que reencarnara no infeliz do humano, que a fazia tão feliz. Mas eu queria fazê-la feliz também. Eu tinha o direito, tanto quanto ele.

Então, quando ela desceu para o jardim e ficou olhando as plantas, eu a segui. Me vendo, ela suspirou e sentou em um dos bancos de madeira.

"Onde está o seu humano?"

Com um sorriso fraco nos lábios, ela respondeu. "Dormiu."

Meu coração apertou: parecia uma mãe falando do filho, com um amor daqueles tão fortes que nada destruiria. Um amor que nem uma impressão com outro apagaria.

"Sinto muito pela briga lá em cima."

"Já fizemos as pazes.", me respondeu, olhando em meus olhos e parecendo tranqüila.

"É, eu sei.", bufei, ao que ela riu baizinho, sininhos se chocando "Você parece mais feliz com ele aqui."

"Ele me faz sentir viva.", admitiu, e fechou os olhos "E eu me sinto tão culpada por ficar brava com ele sem motivos..."

Me aproximei e coloquei minha mão em cima da dela. "Me desculpe por essa bagunça toda, mesmo."

Ela deu de ombros.

"Tudo bem, eu supero."

_Mas eu não_, pensei, mas ela não podia escutar. Que sorte.

Um baque de alguém caindo no chão a fez olhar para cima, desesperada.

"Henri!", murmurou.

E, no meio segundo seguinte, ela já não estava ao meu lado. Claudia corria para seu humano.

Minha vontade era de encostá-la na parede e fazê-la sofrer tudo o que eu estava sofrendo, para ela poder entender a droga que minha vida tinha se tornado desde o momento em que ela resolveu negar a impressão e continuar namorando aquele cara. Um ódio tão grande apareceu dentro de mim que eu seria capaz de obrigá-la a me amar do jeito que eu a amava, mas antyes a faria sofrer tudo o que eu estava sofrendo. Eu esperara a vida inteira por minha impressão, e, quando ela finalmente aconteceu, alguém havia decidido que não ia se deixar impressionar por mim, e pacificamente escolheu continuar com o outro.

Enquanto eu morria por dentro, amargando sua perda, e sem poder amar ninguém novamente.

_Sem poder amar ninguém novamente._

Desesperado, me levantei e caminhei pesadamente até a sala, onde meu bando descia as escadas, expulsos do andar de cima por uma preocupada Claudia. Chantal vinha na frente, e então eu decidi.

"Chant, você topa sair comigo?"

Pelo brilho sacana em seu olhar, ela percebeu o que eu queria. E sorriu.

"Pra onde?"

"Sei lá, a gente descobre um lugar."

Então a loba mais linda do meu bando segurou em minha mãe e me puxou para a garagem, entrando no carro de Constance. A única coisa que fiz foi a seguir.

-

_Claudia's POV_

Não dava para entender o motivo daquele desmaio repentino. Ele estava alimentado, descansado, sadio: e, do nada, tombara no chão. Os batimentos cardíacos estavam um pouco acima do normal, o que me preocupou. E seu rosto estava branco. Mais branco que o normal. Muito branco. Quase tão branco quanto o meu. Mas isso não era o pior. A expressão dolorida que ele trazia no rosto, mesmo desacordado, me mostrava que estava sofrendo, e eu em nada podia ajudar.

"Claudia, temos que levá-lo à um hospital.", Moory me lembrou.

Eu havia mandado os lobisomens não se preocuparem, e eles estavam no andar de baixo. Apenas Sam, Moory e Tance entraram no quarto, para me acompanhar.

Peguei-o no colo sem fazer esforço, e beijei sua testa. Então, algo em sua expressão mudou. Ele abriu os olhos, e parecia ferido. Lutou para sair de meus braços, ainda mais fraco que o normal, então eu o deixei em um dos colchonetes. Eu não era a única que estava na expectativa.

"Henri, amor, o que aconteceu?", perguntei, tentando sorrir.

Antes de responder, ele balançou a cabeça repetidas vezes, como que para colocar os pensamentos em ordem.

"Dói, Claudia."

"O que dói?", quis saber, desesperada "Onde?"

Parecendo fazer uma força gigantesca, ele ergueu a mão direita até o coração, e lá pousou-a. "Hugo diz que é aqui."

Ergui minhas sobrancelhas.

"Hugo diz o quê?"

-

_Henri's POV_

(Ps: letra normal - nHenri; letra _itálica _- Hugo; letra **negrito **- pensamento Henri)

Eu ainda estava de olhos fechados, mas sabia que não estava mais sozinho.

Não me refiro ao fato de não estar mais sozinho no quarto, apesar de não estar mesmo mais sozinho lá, mas não estava mais sozinho dentro de mim. Tinha outro alguém dentro da minha cabeça. Outro alguém que não era eu. Ou era?

_Ei amigo!_

**Quem é você?**

_Hugo._

**Mas eu não sou você?**

_Era pra ser. Estou entendendo tanto quanto você._

**Que porra é essa?**

_Já disse, não sei._

**Você é um babaca, e eu te conheço a menos de um minuto.**

_Você não me conhece a menos de um minuto, cara, eu sou você, você é eu, nós somos um só. Emocionante, não?_

**Mon dieu, eu estou tendo conversas com a minha consciência?**

_Pára com isso, você parece um gay falando em francês._

**Eu sou francês, pra sua informação, seu babaca.**

_Mas isso não vem ao caso. Eu não sou a sua consciência, eu sou Hugo._

**Mas você não morreu, porra?**

_Morri, mas renasci em você, ta lembrado?_

**Vai pro inferno.**

_É o lugar que eu estava procurando, mas parece que acharam que aqui era pior e me mandaram pra cá._

**Some da minha cabeça.**

_Pode acreditar, é só isso que eu queria._

Então eu abri os olhos, e estava nos braços de Claudia.

_Tire a gente daqui, ela é uma mulher!_

**E daí?**

_Sua mãe não te ensinou que as mulheres devem ser tratadas como rainhas pelo homem, e isso implica em nunca levarem os respectivos namorados no colo?_

**Não. Minha mãe só me ensinou que devo tratar elas com carinho.**

_ME TIRA DAQUI!_

Então, de repente, meu corpo se mexeu sozinho. Quero dizer, Hugo mexeu meu corpo. Aquele idiota do Hugo mexeu meu corpo. O MEU corpo.

_Você é um fraco_, ele bufou mentalmente enquanto Claudia me deitou na cama.

**Eu não posso ter sido você numa vida passada, você é um mongol.**

_É bom ver que pensamos a mesma coisa um do outro._

Então, uma pontada forte veio no meu coração. E doeu de verdade.

"Henri, amor, o que aconteceu?"

_Ela é tão perfeita, não?_

**Totalmente.**

_Pelo menos em uma coisa concordamos._

E outra maldita pontada me fez contorcer de dor na frente dos olhos da Claudia. Eu devia estar parecendo um bebê fracote para ela.

"Dói, Claudia.", murmurei.

De repente, o idiota que estava na minha cabeça pareceu ficar mais calmo, enquanto eu me dilacerava com a maldita pontada no peito, que parecia me partir em dois.

_Eu entendi._

**O que você entendeu?**

_Porque eu estou aqui._

A feição de Claudia ficou sofrida. Ela estava sofrendo por mim. E isso parecia aumentar a dor dentro de mim. "O que dói? Onde?"

**Por que você está aqui?**

_Por que você não diz à ela onde dói?_

**Eu não quero parecer fraco, duvido que aquele armário brasileiro faria uma coisa dessas.**

_Está com ciúmes?_

**Você também está, e não respondeu á minha pergunta.**

_Eu não consigo pensar com essa dor!_

**Você também sente?**

_Sim, e é quase como quando me mataram. Como você agüenta?_

**Eu agüento por ela.**

_Não faça isso, não quero perdê-la de novo._

**Como assim?**

_É o seu coração, seu babaca. O nosso coração. Tem alguma coisa nele, você não percebe? Alguma coisa estranha..._

**Eu também sinto... Venho sentindo a uns dias, mas não era tão forte.**

_E escondeu dela?_

**Eu não queria parecer mais fraco do que já pareço.**

_Você é um humano, Henri. Humanos são fracos, isso é um fato._

**Obrigado por me ajudar.**

_Mas é isso que estou tentando fazer! Você tem que avisar pra ela que dói, nós não podemos nos arriscar a perdê-la mais uma vez, tão rápido assim, vai machucá-la mais, ela vai sofrer, nós vamos sofrer! E o caminho vai ficar aberto para o armário brasileiro! É isso que você quer?_

**Não.**

_Então diga pra ela onde dói._

Sem pensar, levei minha mão ao coração, e ela me pareceu pesar duas toneladas. Abri a boca para admitir que sofria, e as palavras não saíram como eu pretendia.

"Hugo diz que é aqui."

Ela disse mais alguma coisa, mas eu mergulhei novamente na escuridão onde não havia dor. Era só eu e Hugo, dentro da minha cabeça.

_Ótima escolha de palavras._, ele ironizou.

**Eu não consigo pensar direito com dor.**

_Percebi._

**Você quer me matar de raiva?**

_Eu não quero que você morra, ou perderemos Claudia._

**Então me responda, o que veio fazer aqui?**

_Parece que seremos dois até a Claudia voltar a nos amar._

**E desde quando ela não nos ama mais?**

_Desde que o armário brasileiro apareceu na vida dela. _

Ficamos um tempo em silêncio, cada um remoendo o ciúme pelo filho da mãe do desgraçado armário do Brasil.

**O que nós vamos fazer?**

_Lutar por ela._

**-**

_Miguel's POV_

Deitado na cama de um motel caro de Dublin, eu pensava em Claudia, e acariciava o cabelo sedoso da garota que pousava a cabeça em meu colo. E que não era ela.

Chantal ergueu o rosto para mim.

"É ela, não é?"

Respirei fundo. "Você é minha melhor amiga, eu não posso te esconder nada."

Ela riu e se deitou de bruços, pouco se importando em não estar vestindo nada. Na verdade, nem eu ligava para o fato de termos transado a pouco menos de dez minutos. Quero dizer, era isso que fazíamos no Brasil, não era? Amigos e amantes, sem nunca sem envolver realmente?

"Claudia é linda, Guel. Mesmo sendo uma sugadora de sangue, dá pra ver o quanto ela é legal."

"Mas não é ela que está aqui agora!", rosnei "Você não percebe, Chant? Não vê o quanto eu sofro por ele, até onde eu desci por ela? Eu estou no fundo do poço, eu _chorei_ por ela! E, cadê Claudia? Cuidando do humano."

A morena riu e mordeu meu ombro. "Você está com ciúmes, que bonitinho!"

"Não é só ciúmes. Eu estou odiando ela pelo fato de não estar comigo."

"Mas você a entende. Ou não?"

Bufei. "Eu entendo."

"E vai deixar que ela te deixe para ficar com um cara que não é a impressão dela?"

"O que fazer?"

"Lute por ela, ou então eu não quero ser mais regida por um Alpha covarde, Miguel."

Respirei fundo, perfurado pela intensidade do olhar da loba, e me deitei de bruços, escondendo minha cara no travesseiro.

"Você às vezes consegue se tão cruel, Chant."

"É que você precisa entender que nada vai vir de graça, lute pelo que você quer!"

"Mas e se o humano lutar também?"

"Lute o dobro."

Respirei fundo, era aquilo que eu ia fazer.

* * *

**N/A - **Hey people!

Só umas palavrinhas: Renascer está chegando ao fim! Ainda não tenho outros planos a não ser continuar EAPSE e retomar Future, mas já estou com saudade de vocês.

Mais uns cinco ou seis caps, e é um tchau definitvo!

não vou responder as reviews, passei a noite acordada e agora vou dormir. São duas da tarde --'

Salut!

{reviews, please, eu sei q ficou uma merda, mas colaborem :D)


	34. Capítulo 31

**Capítulo 31**

_Claudia's POV_

Três horas se passaram e tudo permanecia pé lobisomens inimigos já estavam em Dublin. Minha família chegaria em meia hora, e eu nunca desejara tanto a chegada de Caled e seu conhecimento médico adquirido há alguns anos, quando fez faculdade de Medicina. Ele certamente ajudaria Henri, ainda desmaiado.

Todos os outros estavam no andar de baixo, discutindo táticas para o combate próximo. Foi então que um cheiro amadeirado invadiu o quarto, e Miguel entrou, encostando a porta atrás de si. Eu estava sentada próxima ao colchão onde Henri permanecia deitado. Ele caminhou até mim, se abaixou e encostou a boca em minha nuca.

"O que você quer, Miguel?"

"Você.", respondeu com uma voz rouca, enquanto suas mão desciam tentadoramente pelas laterais de meu corpo.

Me levantei de um pulo, olhando no fundo de seus olhos. Eu tinha que fazer alguma coisa. Precisava mostrá-lo que não trocaria Henri por ninguém no mundo. Mas, antes, precisava me convencer que amava Henri tanto quanto antes.

"Não adianta fugir.", Miguel murmurou, pondo-se de pé "Eu sei que você também me quer."

Não ousei me pronunciar, Enquanto ela vinha para perto de mim, uma corrente de ar o encontrou e trouxe o cheiro dela, impregnado em sua pele.

"Chantal.", assobiei baixinho.

Miguel parou no ato de caminhar até mim. "O quê?"

"Você esteve com ela. Você... Você..."

"Transei com ela?", comentou casualmente "Bem, sim."

Respirei três vezes. O que não ajudou em absolutamente nada.

"Pra quê o nervosismo? Você também não faz isso com Henri? Então, é a mesma coisa!"

Eu não podia suportar a ironia, o humor negro presente em sua voz. Ele só fazia aquilo pra me machucar?

"Você a ama com todas as suas forças?"

Minha voz saiu dura, cortante. Ele não respondeu. Continuei a falar.

"Ela foi o seu primeiro amor, sua companheira por séculos, morreu e reencarnou apenas pra voltar a viver com você te fazer feliz novamente?"

"Não."

"Então não venha comparar a merda de princípio de sentimento que você sente por Chantal com meu amor por Henri."

Parei de falar e o silêncio reinou pelo quarto.

"Mas você não me quer?", ele perguntou.

Ri amargamente. "Mais do que eu quero viver.", ele ergueu uma sobrancelha "Mas nem se compara. É só desejo, não amor."

"E a Henri? Você o deseja?"

"Eu não sei mais."

Nesse instante, a respiração de Henri mudou, tal como seus batimentos cardíacos, que passaram a ficar lentos e pesados. Ele parecia ter uma grande dificuldade em respirar. Me virei totalmente para ele, preocupada. Miguel se aproximou e prendeu meus braços ao lado de meu corpo, me empurrando e prendendo entre ele e a parede. Usava toda a sua força de Alpha para aquilo. Henri gemeu de dor. Rosnei entredentes, ameaçadoramente.

"Me solta!"

"Você não quer isso.", desdenhou.

Rosnei novamente, "Eu não posso deixá-lo morrer!"

"Se ele morrer será melhor para nós dois."

Egoísta. Nojento e maldito cachorro egoísta. Como pôde sugerir que eu deixasse Henri morrer para que eu ficasse com ele?

Senti o veneno queimando em minha garganta, minha visão ficou vermelha e deixei o instinto tomar conta de mim.

"CLAUDIA!"

Quando voltei à mim, estava sendo segurada por Moory, Tance, Einar e Caled. Peraí: Einar e Caled?

"Vocês chegaram!", exultei.

A voz de Einar estava anormalmente muito séria. "Bem a tempo, devo dizer. Você tinha noção de que estava prestes a atacar Miguel?"

Não me dei ao trabalho de responder, tampouco parei para ver se Miguel estava bem. Me concentrei em contar à Caled a situação de Henri, e ele, com a ajuda de Koko (graças aos deuses por ela levar para todos os cantos a maleta médica dele), cuidavam de Henri, sob meu olhar e o de não havia falado nada comigo, apenas me abraçava apertado, como se pudesse sentir minha dor.

Os minutos se arrastaram lentamente. Eu estava semi consciente dos preparativos para a batalha. E então acabou. Meus irmãos olharam para mim com cuidado. Blanche, Moory e Sam se postaram ao meu redor.

"Ao que tudo indica, é um tumor.", Caled falou "E grande, dá pra sentir com a mão. Está apertando as principais artérias, impedindo a circulação completa do sangue. A região ao redor já foi afetada. Se fosse um outro órgão menos importante, eu aconselharia que fosse retirado, assim como a área em volta, o que inclui um pulmão e meio. Mas, bem, não dá pra tirar o coração.", concluiu inutilmente, rolando os olhos.

Perdi o chão. E a voz. Moory, num ímpeto de leitura de mente em hora propícia, fez a pergunta que eu não consegui formular.

"O que podemos fazer?"

"Temos duas opções. Ou o deixamos morrer, o que seria realmente ruim, ou o transformamos."

"Em vampiro?"

"Não, Moory, em pinguim.", respondeu, revirando os olhos, e levou uma pancada de Koko.

Nem a piada desnecessária e inútil, completamente fora de contexto, feita por meu irmão, me tirou da verdade estrondosa e terrível que se escancarava na minha frente: Henri teria de ser transformado. Eu nunca cogitara a possibilidade, mesmo antes, quando 'tudo estava bem'. Me parecia que deixá-lo humano era a única alternativa, não seria justo poupá-lo de todas as etapas de sua vida humana apenas para tê-lo ao meu lado. O assunto nunca tinha vindo à tona, e eu nunca me preocupei em tocar nele.

Blanche, Koko, Sam, Moory e Caled esperavam a minha reação. Na minha cabeça, eu buscava opções, alternativas, caminhos, e não encontrava nenhum. Caled fora bem claro: era morrer ou ser transformado.

"Quanto tempo temos?", perguntei.

Caled pensou um pouco. "Eu diria que, no máximo, quatro horas."

"Quatro horas?"

Ele assentiu. "No máximo."

"Mas... E a batalha? Ele vai estar se contorcendo de dor enquanto lutamos com os..."

"É isso ou ele não estará mais aqui durante a batalha, Clau.", foi direto e realista "Você que decide."

"E a família dele?"

Foi a vez de Blanche entrar na discussão e falar pela primeira vez desde que chegara ali. "Será mais fácil inventar uma história com ele fisicamente vivo do que forjar um assassinato ou moret acidental, querida. Sem contar no estado que você vai ficar."

"Se imagine sem ele para sempre, Clau.", Koko murmurou "Eu não gostaria de te ver eternamente como nos últimos anos."

"É isso que você quer?", um Sam sombrio revelou sua opinião "Não seria melhor tê-lo morto, para os dois? E para Miguel também?"

Rosnei à simples menção daquele nome. Eu não planejava deixar Henri morrer para passar o resto da minha existência ao lado de um ser prepotente e egoísta como ele.

"NÃO!"

Moory segurou minha mão, me dando forças.

"Decida-se logo.", Caled comentou, indo se sentar no parapeito da janela "Na real, Claudia, cada segundo que se passa é um a menos na vida de Henri."

Fechei os olhos e parei de respirar, pensando. O que seria da minha existência sem ele? Um filme dos últimos cinqüenta anos passou por meus olhos, e não foi nada bom. Doeu, muito. Mesmo com Miguel, não havia comparação: eu não conseguiria viver sem Henri.

"Quero Moory, Sam, Caled e Koko aqui.", minha voz saiu num sopro "Blanche, pode ir ajudar os outros a organizar a batalha, será bastante difícil com alguém urrando de dor.", pausei, abrindo os olhos e usando meu tom mais decisivo "Eu vou fazer isso.

Ninguém discutiu. Blanche me abraçou forte, beijou minha testa e murmurou um 'boa sorte' antes de sair. Fiquei parada por quinze minutos, com quatro pares de olhos cravados em mim. Só me movi quando a porta se escancarou, Miguel entrou, decidido, grudou as mãos em minha cintura e me puxou para um beijo selvagem, que beirava a violência, invadindo minha boca sem pedir permissão, na frente de todos que estavam lá. Depois, deslizou seu rosto, com a barba por fazer, até minha orelha.

Mordeu-a. "Perdi a batalha, Claudia, mas não a guerra."

Empurrei-o até estarmos bem separados, e nunca uma frase foi dita por mim com tanta certeza e dor.

"Você não perdeu a batalha, Guel, porque o adversário nem lutou. Mas a guerra, ah. Essa já estava perdida faz tempo."

Sem dizer mais nada, ele saiu do quarto, batendo a porta atrás de si.

Alguns segundos depois, caminhei até Henri, deitado em um colchonete, e encostei meus lábios nos dele.

"Se perceberem que algo está indo errado, me puxem.", avisei.

Koko colocou a mão em meu ombro. "Eu sei que você consegue."

E então eu movi minha boca para a jugular dele, sentindo o fluxo de sangue dali, o cheiro entrando por minhas narinas e fazendo minha garganta arder como nunca.

"Eu te amo.", assoprei em seu pescoço, torcendo para que ele pudesse me escutar e entender o motivo de eu estar fazendo aquilo tudo.

Seus olhos se abriram, e por um décimo de segundo pude mergulhar naquele verde mar, que me dava permissão para seguir. Abri minha boca, puxando meus lábios para trás, de modo a deixar meus dentes à mostra e no ponto certo de fazer o que tinha de fazer. Furei sua pele facilmente, sentindo o sabor maravilhoso de sangue humano em minha língua, ao mesmo tempo que meu veneno entrava no corpo dele.

Não precisei de ajuda para me separar de seu sangue. Naquela hora, eu já tinha certeza de que o amava novamente.

Ele urrou conforme o veneno ia se espalhando pela circulação. "Me desculpe.", foi a única coisa que consegui falar.

_Henri's POV_

_(_relembrando: letra _itálica - _Hugo letra **negrito**- Henri letra normal - narração do Henri ^^)

A escuridão era monótona, preocupante e absolutamente irritante com Hugo por perto. Tinha momentos em que eu preferiria sentir dor e poder ver nada a não sentir nada e ficar ali preso com ele.

_Acorde logo._

**Pode acreditar, é só isso que eu queria.**

_Como vamos lutar por ela se você está dormindo?_

**Eu não estou dormindo, estou desacordado.**

_Grande diferença. Pode me explicar, por favor, a diferença entre não estar acordado e estar dormindo?_

**Ah, calro! Eu durmo quando eu quero e bem entendo, mas a merda de ficar desacordado não. Se você não se lembra, eu desmaiei de dor, babaca.**

Ele me ignorou. Ou pelo menos não falou comigo por um tempo.

**Hugo?**

Mais um pouco de silêncio.

_Lembra quando eu te falei que só ia ficar aqui até a Claudia voltar a nos amar?_

**Sim.**

_Nós nem precisamos lutar. Ela nos ama, rapaz._

**O quê?!**

_Abra os olhos._

**Mas e você?**

_Eu sou você, esqueceu? Agora abra os olhos._

Novamente silêncio, dessa vez definitivo. Eu estava finalmente sozinho de novo em minha cabeça, Claudia voltara a me amar. Seguindo o pedido de Hugo, abri os olhos e encontrei ela próxima a mim. Nossos olhares se cruzaram tão rápido que pude jurar que nem tinham se encontrado. Uma dor forte no meu coração me assustou e eu pude perceber qual era a intenção dela:me morder e fazer com que eu me tornasse um deles, o que certamente seria melhor que sofrer até sabe-se lá Deus quando com aquela dor insuportável no peito.

E aí ela me mordeu. A sensação de seus dentes cortando minha pele foi terrível, mas nada que se comparasse ao fogo queimando por minhas veias segundos depois. Era uma dor impensável, inexprimível. Sem conseguir segurar, urrei de dor.

"CLAUDIA!"

Meu corpo se debatia, o fogo, o fogo me perseguia me queimava, doía, dilacerava, eu queria correr, fugir, apagá-lo! Tirar as chamas, de onde veio o fogo? Mãos geladas seguraram meu corpo, mas nenhum daqueles dois pares de braços eram as conhecidas mãos de Claudia. Me debati mais, gritei.

"Ei, cara, fica calmo!", uma voz masculina falou. Caled.

Eu queria ver se fosse ele sendo queimado vivo por dentro. Mas, inexplicavelmente, minutos depois parei. Não por vontade própria, mas porque o fogo imobilizara meus membros. A dor continuava insuportável. Não quis abrir os olhos, com medo do que podia ver.

As mãos me soltaram, pessoas saíram do quarto, e Claudia ficou ao meu lado, ouvindo cada urro de dor meu, me pedindo desculpas milhões de vezes. Os segundos se passaram lentamente, depois os minutos, as horas. Eu podia escutar o tiquetaque do meu relógio de pulso e quando ele apitava. Comecei a contar o tempo. Um dia se passou. Dois. Metade do segundo dia, e Claudia não saíra de perto de mim. Então eu ouvi passos.

Alguém entrou na sala.

"Eles estão vindo."

Senti a mão de Claudia em meu peito.

"Henri não pode ficar sozinho."

Outra pessoa se aproximou e, ao falar, reconheci a voz de minha 'sogra', Blanche. "Eu fico com ele, Clau, você será necessária lá embaixo."

"Mas alguns do outro bando podem vir aqui enquanto estivermos fora.", Claudia constatou, preocupada.

"Eles dificilmente viriam atacar em uma área cheia de humano, Clau.", Blanche tranqüilizou-a.

Claudia suspirou e se dirigiu à mim. "Henri, amor, se puder me escutar, abra os olhos. "Eu atendi seu pedido, e a encontrei a centímetros de meu rosto.

Ela sorriu ao me ver de olhos abertos, e poder vê-la sorrindo para mim tornou a dor um pouco mais suportável. Se eu teria de passar aquilo tudo apenas pra ficar com ela por toda a eternidade, eu passaria de novo milhares de vezes.

"Me desculpe por isso, mesmo.", ela continuou "Foi egoísmo, em parte, mas eu não ia agüentar uma eternidade sem você.", sorriu mais uma vez "Agora eu vou resolver nossos problemas com uns certos lobisomens, e eu juro que, aconteça o que acontecer, volto pra você, meu amor. E, quando isso tudo estiver acabado, vamos viver felizes para sempre."

O fogo agora alcançava meus dois braços e meu peito. Mordi meu lábio para não gritar e fechei os olhos. Era uma dor inumana, inexistente, mas eu suportaria por ela. Claudia notou meu esforço e me deu um beijo, que teve um gosto estranho. Só então eu soube como ela se sentiu quando estava a pouco tempo do assassinato de Hugo.

"CLAUDIA!", urrei, mas ela já não estava mais lá.

As mãos carinhosas e maternais de Blanche afagaram meu cabelo. "Shiii, acalme-se, meu querido, eu sei que dói, mas já vai passar..."

"NÃO!"

Minha garganta ardeu e arranhou com a altura do grito, e Blanche cantarolou com sua voz anormalmente perfeita. A dor pouco me importava agora. Eu só queria ter Claudia ao meu lado novamente.

_Miguel's POV_

O mensageiro do bando inimigo havia sido bem claro: onze da noite, no centro do bosque. Eles queriam luta, e não aceitaram a proposta de conversa dada por mim e pelo patriarca do clã Oleander, o clã de Claudia, Einar.

"Se não querem conversa, só diga uma coisa ao seu Alpha.", ele disse assim que a proposta foi negada "Vocês vão se arrepender amargamente do dia em que resolveram mexer com um membro da família Oleander."

Definitivamente ele era um dos meus.

Estávamos em dezenove, e eles também. De nós, doze eram lobisomens. Seriam dez vampiros, se a fêmea loira não tivesse que ficar de babá para o futuro sanguessuga que urrava de dor no andar de cima, e se uma tal de Chastity, a succubos do clã, não tivesse ficado em Londres com um tal de Drake (que depois Moory me explicou se tratar do gato de Claudia, ao que ela fez uma careta linda, mesmo se concentrando em fingir que não prestava atenção na nossa conversa). Mas, bem, estávamos em pé de igualdade, e talvez tivéssemos até uma vantagem por termos vampiros em nosso lado e eles não. Só seria bizarro natalhar com seres da mesma espécie que eu.

Eu sabia que Claudia havia tomado a decisão dela, e que nada que eu fizesse iria mudá-la. O mais estranho de tudo, é que, mesmo assim, não fiquei 'destruído' por dentro, como achei que ficaria. Algo me dizia que eu seria feliz, mesmo não a tendo como companheira.

Ela estava conversando sobre táticas de ataque com o vampiro mal encarado e assassino de humanos, companheiro de Constance e completamente o avesso dela. Me aproximei.

"Claudia, posso falar com você?"

O vampiro cabeludo pediu licença e saiu, e ela lentamente se virou para mim. "Se você veio aqui pedir uma chance ou tentar me agarrar a força, pode desistir."

"Eu não vou te agarrar, Claudia. Não vou nem tocar em você, se você não quiser."

"Ótimo, porque eu não quero e não posso ser agarrada por você.", foi clara "O que é, então?"

Dei de ombros, tentando demonstrar a despreocupação que eu não sentia. "Bem, eu andei pensando..."

"Ah, foi por isso que eu senti um cheiro de queimado!", Caled comentou, lá do outro da sala.

Ela gargalhou.

Ainda sem tirar os olhos de Claudia, murmurei: "A conversa é particular, licença?"

"Opa, foi mal!", ergueu as mãos em rendição.

Claudia retomou a conversa segundos depois. "O que você pensou, Henri?"

"Bom... Cheguei à conclusão de que não há nenhuma regra que obrigue duas pessoas 'vítimas' da impressão a formar um casal apaixonado, e embora 99,9999% dos casos isso aconteça, não significa que conosco tenha que ser assim, porque nós não somos como todo mundo."

"Definitivamente."

"E, bom, por mais que eu tente, não consigo te odiar. Eu gosto de você. E acho que poderíamos ser bons amigos, o que pelo menos mataria a necessidade que nós dois temos um do outro.", concluí.

Ela não sorriu, parecia avaliar a proposta que eu havia acabado de fazer, o que levou um certo tempo. Voltei a falar.

"Você pode continuar com Henri, e eu vou poder pegar quantas garotas quiser, _Amigos_, Claudia."

"Isso me garante que você não vai querer que Henri morra para ficarmos juntos?", perguntou, séria, se mostrando ainda chateada com minha sugestão feita um tempo antes.

Me chutei mentalmente por ter falado aquilo. "Garante, eu prometo até tentar gostar dele! Me desculpe por ter dito isso."

"Desculpado, com uma condição."

"Qual?", perguntei, alarmado.

O sorriso enviesado estava de volta em seus lábios. "Não quero saber de detalhes das garotas que você _pegar_."

Rimos juntos. "Certo.", prometi.

Então Bela pigarreou, apontando o velho relógio de pêndulo preso à parede. O ambiente mudou.

"Vamos.", murmurei.

Andando normalmente, saímos em grupo, dezenove pessoas, em direção ao bosque. Não havia ninguém na rua, e poucas pessoas acordadas nas casas, e, mesmo assim, nenhuma delas se aventurara a pôr a cara no frio congelante que fazia do lado de fora e que, obviamente, não incomodava a ninguém dos que andavam para as árvores.

Ao chegarmos no bosque, entre as primeiras árvores, todos paramos. E e todos os outros lobos nos transformamos atrás das árvores, e todos eles, exceto Moory, estavam em minha mente. Eu podia sentir Claudia e Moory conversando mentalmente, assim como eu e os do meu bando. Escondemos nossas roupas entre os galhos. Moory parou ao lado de Sam, que acariciou seu longuíssimo pêlo. Uivei, e os outros lobos fizeram o mesmo.

Ao longe, escutamos os uivos de nossos inimigos,e corremos naquela direção, em quatro patas ou duas pernas. Juntos.

Pude jurar ter escutado um grito na direção oposta,e a voz me lembrou estranhamente a de Henri, o namorado de Claudia. Olhei para ela, que apenas fechou os olhos enquanto corria.

Chegamos ao local marcado, e pude ver o que nos esperava. A sorte estava lançada.

-

**N/A - **Hey babies, eu não morri!

Desculpem meeeeesmo, mas tô numa correria louca. Bom, pelo menos deu tempo de chegar até o final de Renascer. A única coisa que tenho a dizer é: mais dois capítulos e THE END :D

sei que tem gente que vai me matar por ter feito o q fiz nesse cap, mas só posso dizer que foi o necessário,. me entendam!

Tô aqui comendo guaca mole deliciiiiosa q mamãe fez (eu amo qdo ela vem me visitar!) e postando pra vcs :D

baaaaum, eu tava meio que divagando numa noite de insônia, e decidi que Renascer vai ter continuação. Vocês vão perceber que vai ser preciso, não que a fic termina incompleta, mas porque seria interessante ver o que vem depois do final que eu escrevi, e que certamente não é o que ninguém esperava, a não ser pela Iêeh e pela Fêr, minhas amigas da escola a quem eu conto minhas idéias. Não, Vick, nem é aquele final que eu te contei. Nem a você, Thá. Decidi mudar. E já falei demais, okay?

Quero que me falem nas reviews o que realmente acharam do cap, o que acham de ter uma continuação e tals. por favor, deixem reviews legais, é um pouco triste receber apenas uma linha quando escrevo várias páginas pra vocês, né?

AHHHHHHH, agora eu sou uma qse maior de idade! uahsuhauhsa' Fiz 17 anos no último dia 17/05, tá? Parabéns pra mim! uhsahuhsauhsa'

Gostaria de agradecer à Chantal, que colocou um post muito legal falando de Renascer em seu blog. Obrigada! :DDD

Ahhh, a fic que virá depois de Renascer já tem nome, e eu já escrevi até o cap três. O nome vocês vão saber depois do último capítulo de Renascer. Posto quando tiver dez reviews, nada menos que isso.

Então, vou responder as reviews, faz séculos que não faço isso.. ^^

Capítulo 28

_Mew ~-_ uahsuahushahsauhsa' torcedora fiel do team Migueeel! uhasushauh' aeew, valew por deixar review pra miiim ^^

_raffinha - _torcendo pro Miguel só pra ficar com Henri pra vc? q coisa mais feeeia! huauhahs' éé, deu uma sumidinha mesmo! mas já entendeu td?

_Belle Beau Pre - _eu tbm sou lycantropa, maaaas... bom, deixemos isso de lado. husahuahsah' demorei um pouco, cap aqui de volta.

_Renata - _confusão é mara! tadiinha, continua odiando a Chaz mesmo assim? ooown

_ve - _okaaay, Henri é cativante meeeeeeesmo!

_NatBell - _aeeew! cara, leitoras cmo vc q me fazem escrever mais! tão no sufoco e ainda arrumam um tempinho pra ler! uhahsuahushau' o que achou dos acontecimentos?

_Sabrina - _ooown, chora nãO uhasuha' eu acho que vc meio q teve uma premonição do que aconteceria nesse cap, sua danadinha. :P huashuah'

_Sabrina - _eu tbm amo o Miguel! huauhsau'

_Bella Giacon - _já te disse que ameeei o print e o e-mail, né? :DDD owww, a alma morena foi vc :x sorry por esquecer, tantas coisas na minha cabeça, to ficando velha. uhsausahuhs' cara, tu viciou DUAS leitoras pra mim!!! como posso agradecer? meniina, leitoras assim me fazem acreditar que as coisas que eu escrevo prestam pra alguma coisa, sério. uhashahsa' brigadassa!

_Bella Giacon -_ poooutz, fico tão feliz em saber que vc gosta taaaanto assim de Renascer! amei os e-mails, meeesmo ^^

_Moory - _Heeey, bem viinda :D taum feliz de vc tar usando o nome da minha personagem, fiquei até boba :B uhasuhsauhsua' caaalma, não ameacei ngm de morte! T.T é a Bella, provocando mal entendidos tsc,tsc. uhsahsauhsu' neutra. uau :D auhshahsau' eu tbm sou neutra, liga não, apesar de ter feito ela escolher um dos dois. mas não ia dar pra ser 'dona flor e seus dois maridos, né? xD

_vic_zanini - _empatado? :DDD posta sua fic siiim ^^

_Thá - _quê isso, é necessário uma pitadinha de maldade pra fazer a vida dos personagens mais interessantes. uhsaahsuhsa' também ando tendo minhas osmoses de idéias maquiavélicas, e você verá isso nos próximos 2 caps. é tão emocionante ser má! uahsuahush' saudadona de vc!

_Ninha Cullen - _usahuahsu' brigada qrida! liga não, td mundo meio q se embola cm minhas idéias no inicio. :D

_Chantal - _owwwn, Guel chorando é tão cute, né? huahusha' isso aí, lobófola seeempre (meldels, e os braços do Taylor naquele cartaz de New Moon O.o) aaah, usarei essas duas musicas na próxima fic ;P saudadinha de vc!

_Bella Giacon - _ééé, eu nem tinha parado pra pensar nisso! até o nome dos dois é igual, cruzes! é sina de Sam.; uhsauhsuahsauh' [eu fujo de geometria e de tudo q tenha a ver com matemática, embora no curso que eu quero eu vou ter q usar um pouco, já que Geografia tem Esta´tística, Calorimetria e horários mundias e pá...]

_marcela - _é o q eu digo: qdo tudo está bom demais, pode desconfiar q minha cabecinha maquiavélica está criando um plano dumal! uhasuhsuahsuh'

Lii - brigada floor! ^^ Team Henri, então? aaaah, seja bem vinda, amiga da Bells ^^

Capítulo 29

Bella Giacon - não me mate, eu tenho estudado muito T.T

Ninha Cullen - sorry, sem tempinho eu tava (e continuo, pra falar a verdade) mas faço mó esforço pra postar aqui pra vcs, viu?

Li - não parei, ó eu aqui! ^^

Nayfa - aeeeeew ^^

Thay Cris - eu sou má! uahushauhs' e obrigada por gostar da fic ^^ postei, oó aqui!

Thá - aaaah, já deixou de ser maquiavélica? uhashuahuhsa' revelações aqui!

Mah - calma queriiida, tudo se ajeita. uhashsauhs'

NatBell - uahsuah' eu mando um Henri por e-mail só pra vc, tá? uhhasuhsahasu' olha, vou colocar Kings of Leon na continuação da fic, pode ser?

Sabrina - Henri ciumento com motivos, né? huashhsau'

raffinha - motivos explicados agoora ^^ desculpa pela demora T.T

Bella Giacon - éééé, finalmente! só faltou as trombetas no fundo e o coral cantando 'Aleluia, Aleluia!' uahuahusahhsauhs' aeeew, posso morrer feliz: eu ganhei um prêmio Nobel! uhasuhsauhsa' desculpa pela demora, tava sem tempo meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeesmo T.T

Lii - postei! claaaaro, Clau supera tudo!

Chantal - gostou mesmo? teve pov dele nesse agora tbm ^^ e vai ter no próximo e no próximo tbm, só adiantando uahsahsah' e aí termina pra continuar na outra ^^ com esse cap vc entendeu o motivo do desmaio do Henri? se não, explico: o coração dele tá bombeando sangue muito lentamente, o que o faz ficar mais fraco. então ele desmaiou. ^^ Tem luta no próximo cap inteiriiiim! Chantal arrasa lá :DDD usahahsush' oown, to apaixonada total por aquele wolf pack de new moon. acho q morro dentro do cinema qdo eles aparecerem sem camisa u.ú eu vou ganhar um husky do meu pai de natal, de tanto q insisti pra ele! uhashushahus' é tããããão parecido com um lobo! ^^

veronica - e aí? frustrada por não saber o q vai acontecer? huahsuhauhs' entendeu como ele saiu dessa?

Capitulo 30

Chantal - usahuahsu' Nem tah se achando, né, Chanto? usauhsuahsau' briga entre inimigos no proximo cap jaaah! lobos gatinhos não, mas beeeeeem malvados sim! uhhausahushusha'

Sabrina - Como vc é má, coitadinho do Miguel! uhashsauhsahsauh' descobriu o q ele tem no coração né?

NatBell - pq todo mundo me acha má? ooown T.T desfez o nó na cabeça? vai ter continuação da fic siiim, o q achou?

Thá- é, eu me divido entre muito má e muito dramática. uhashusahusah' algumas explicações dadas, outras resolvidas nos próximos caps, e vai ter continuação!

Mew ~- owwwn, é tão bunitinho vc torcendo por eeele

Bella Giacon - Heey baby. uashuah' oown, q bom q gostou, achei tãão emo o cap! huaushauhas' beeem, eu tbm não tava assim tão preparada pra deixar meus personagens queridos de uma hora pra outra, então vai ter continuação, tcharaaaaam! o q acha?

Lii - aeew, q bom q gostou! ^^ acaba renascer. vai tr continuação, gostou?

BelaCullen - aiin, brigada querida! q bom q gostou da conversa dos dois, achei q iam achar meio confusa. como vc adivinhou o problema do Hen? O.o' meniina, tu é macabra! matar o Henri?

jess-chan- brigadaaa ^^ atualizei!

Lii - calma, aqui tá o resto!

_Thá - _caalma, só andei estudando um pouquinho uhshauhasuhsau' tá aqui o q falta!

Vick - DEPOIS DE SÉCULOS, VICK VOOOOOLLLLLLLLTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOU! saudade de vc querida! tbm andei sumida, cheia de correrias loucas. olha, tô aqui torcendo pra ficar tudo bem com vc, tem umas horas q a vida dá gente vira uma bagunça, né? mas, olha, as coisas ficam melhor rapidinho ^^ não vou matar o Henri, pode ter certeza. maaas não garanto q não matarei ninguém. ^^ vai ter continuação, gostou?

é isso queridas.

dexem reviews, posto o penúltmo cap até semana q vem.

bgs;*


	35. Capítulo 32

**Capítulo 32**

_Claudia's POV_

Estávamos há aproximadamente 15km da casa de Claudius, e meu coração ainda estava lá, sofrendo com a imensa e interminável tortura que faria de Henri um monstro como eu.

No local marcado, dezenove lobos escuros nos esperavam, as enormes bocas abertas, mostrando dentes gigantescos e afiados, enquanto eram banhados pela luz do luar. A cena era magnífica, tirando o fato de que eles estavam ali com a intenção de nos matar. Em nosso time, doze lobos perfeitamente alinhados, com Moory e Miguel no centro, trocaram olhares com o outro bando. Eu me encontrava no meio de Tance e Einar, com os dentes à mostra, e pronta para atacar.

"Continuam sem intenção de resolvermos as diferenças pacificamente?", Einar perguntou, e obteve inúmeros rosnados como resposta.

Ante tal negativa, Caled, ao lado de Koko, abriu um sorriso pérfido, arqueando-se e posição de ataque. Já não era mais o Caled engraçado e brincalhão: se tornara o mais hábil e perigoso assassino dentre os Oleander, de língua afiada, golpes certeiros e ameaças. Que cumpria.

"Só lamento por vocês, _cachorros._", anunciou em voz alta, incitando a raiva nos inimigos, sem nunca tirar o sorriso pérfido do rosto "Hasta la vista, baby."

E se lançou para cima dos lobisomens, sendo seguido por todos nós, e por eles, que vinham em nossa direção. O irmão de Moory foi para cima dela, mas levou um chute violento de Sam. Koko desferia mordidas e golpes, e era possível ouvir os cracs dos ossos quebrando. Ao meu lado, Chantal e Miguel formavam uma dupla imbatível, uma verdadeira barreira lupina: um protegia o outro, os dois estraçalhavam o inimigo. Um lobo passou correndo ao meu lado enquanto eu acabava com um pequeno meio acinzentado, e olhando nos olhos do assassino voraz que quebrava o pescoço do inimigo, pude reconhecer a doçura de Bela, mesmo que anuviada pela ira. Falando assim, as coisas pareciam estar lindas, mas não estavam. Não era sem dor que lutávamos. Principalmente Einar, que sofria com cada golpe dado. Mas era inútil tentar resolver de outra forma: não havia escolha. Ou era daquele jeito, ou de jeito nenhum.

Algumas horas depois restavam dez lobisomens inimigos, e nenhum de nós havia se ferido gravemente. Moory lutava contra um lobo acinzentado, próxima à Chantal, quando seu irmão escapou do cerco formado por Miguel e Bruno e a jogou contra uma pedra. O som de sua coluna se partindo foi substituído por um urro de dor dado por ela, e então ela voltou a sua forma humana na frente de todos, sem se importar com o fato de não usar nada. Uma cascata de lágrimas escorria por seu rosto, transfigurado ante tanta dor, ao mesmo tempo em que ela gritava, sem conseguir se mover.

"MALDITO! MALDITO SEJA VOCÊ, SEU DESGRAÇADO SEM ALMA!", conseguiu gritar por entre as lágrimas e lamentos de dor "FIQUE SABENDO QUE OS _SANGUESSUGAS_ QUE VOCÊ ODEI JÁ SÃO PRA MIM O QUE VOCÊ NUNCA CONSGUIU SER EM DEZESSEIS ANOS: UMA FAMÍLIA!"

No exato momento em que ele se curvou para saltar novamente em cima dela, me coloquei entre os dois e rosnei, sentindo a dor dela em minha mente.

_Ah Claudia, CLAUDIA, faz alguma, pare essa dor, CLAUDIA! Pelo amor de Deus, ah, dói, dor, ah, pare, mate ele, MATE ele, ah, me desculpe, CLAUDIA!_

Os pensamentos dela eram confusos e incoerentes, e eu só tinha uma certeza: a única solução para que eu não sentisse aquele sofrimento nunca mais era destruir o ser que infligira tamanha dor à minha irmã, ao meu bando. As lutas ao redor continuavam a todo vapor.

"Passe por cima de mim para tocar em um fio da minha irmã, _vira-lata._"

Em minutos, a cena que nos cercava mudara. Só sobravam dois lobisomens pequenos do bando inimigo, além do Alpha à minha frente. Talvez por acharmos que, porque eram poucos, não devíamos nos preocupar, e também por Moory estar no estado em que estava, eles fugiram, bem debaixo dos nossos narizes. Por fim, eu e Miguel ficamos para ir atrás deles, enquanto os outros voltavam para casa, estavam exaustos, e, ainda por cima, havia alguém extremamente machucada. Miguel foi atrás dos dois pequenos. Já eu, atrás do irmão de Moory. Não o deixaria para ninguém: sua morte devia ser por minhas mãos.

Segui o cheiro dele pó entre as árvores, mas no fim se dissipou perto de uma vila. O sol já estava nascendo, e não havia nenhuma nuvem no céu. Me amaldiçoei por ser uma vampira e não poder andar na rua sem parecer um letreiro em neon e fiz o caminho de volta para casa.

Os lobos estavam na sala, se recuperando. Chantal se levantou ao me ver. "Cadê Miguel?", perguntou.

Respondi com outra pergunta, olhando fixamente para cada um dos lobos que ali estavam, e nenhum era ele. "Ele não está aqui?"

Ela apenas indicou o cômodo com um gesto abrangente, e voltou para o seu lugar, mexendo no cabelo curto. Sem falar mais nada, subi as escadas. Encontrei Claudius no corredor, parado do lado de fora de um dos quartos. Ele parecia deslocado mesmo dentro da própria casa. Dava pra perceber o esforço gigantesco que fazia pra não reclamar de nenhum dos lobisomens, mas seu rosto não escondia o desgosto por ter que aceitá-los em sua morada.

"Conseguiu se livrar do cachorro?"

Neguei. "O maldito fugiu.", e então me lembrei que não avisei nada para os lobos "Será que você pode avisar isso pro pessoal lá debaixo? Na pressa, acabei esquecendo."

Mesmo fazendo uma careta, ele assentiu e foi para o térreo em uma velocidade humana.

Fui para o quarto onde estava Henri, e encontrei Blanche ao seu lado, cantarolando. Ela levantou os olhos para mim e sorriu com carinho. Me aproximei do colchão e percebi que ele suava, e que lágrimas escorriam de seus olhos fechados. Quando fiz menção de falar, ela foi mais rápida que eu.

"Caled aplicou um sonífero potente nele, querida."

Fiquei em silêncio, apenas o olhando, e respirei fundo. A marca em seu pescoço ainda não havia cicatrizado.

"Onde estão os outros?"

"Com Moory."

Um estalo em minha cabeça me lembrou da situação dela, toquei no rosto de Henri e fui para o quarto onde minha irmã se encontrava. Abri a porta e a pequena aglomeração em volta da cama não se moveu com a minha chegada.

As cortinas estavam fechadas, o que dava um ar sombrio ao local, e, deitada na cama, com o longo cabelo preso em um trança, certamente feita por Koko, estava Moory, usando uma camiseta larga e calças de moletom, e, sob a camiseta, gesso para concertar o estrago feito por seu irmão. Seus pensamentos expressavam dor, mas se tornaram um pouco mais amenos com a minha presença.

"Viu que bagunça?", perguntou num fio de voz.

Einar, Koko, Tance e Caled saíram d quarto, nos deixando apenas na companhia de Sam.

Tentei sorrir, sentando-me na beirada da cama. "Sorte a nossa que você se cure rápido."

"É.", ela sorriu verdadeiramente "E Henri?"

"Na passagem.", suspirei "Daqui a menos de um dia será literalmente um novo homem."

Nós duas rimos baixinho ante minha piada ridícula, e ela fez uma careta de dor, levando um pouco de tempo para se recuperar e voltar a conversar comigo. Ela sofria, e tentava esconder. Nem mesmo Sam sabia o quanto ela sofria com aquela dor, com a humilhação que o irmão a fez passar, com a revolta e tristeza por ele ainda estar solto, pondo a todos em perigo. Mas eu sabia. De mim, Moory não escondia nada, mesmo se tentasse.

"Miguel?", ela perguntou assim que a dor diminuiu um pouco.

"Ainda não voltou."

Ficamos quietas, e ela foi se tornando sonolenta. Pudera, estivera lutando a noite inteira, e ainda estava machucada.

_Eu te amo, Clau._

Sorri. "Também te amo, Moory.", murmurei antes dela pegar no sono.

Logo saí do quarto, a deixando sob os cuidados de Sam, silencioso e apaixonado ao seu lado, velando seu sono e sofrendo com as dores dela como se fossem dele. Eu sabia o que era aquilo, pois as dores de Henri se tornaram minhas quando entrei no quarto em que ele estava e o encontrei com o rosto coberto por lágrimas e o corpo banhado em suor. Blanche saiu dali duas horas e meia depois que eu entrei. Fiquei mais três horas, apenas o olhando, mexendo em seu cabelo e em sua pele, que já estava ficando gelada e branca. Três horas depois, meu celular apitou, mostrando uma nova mensagem.

_De: Miguel_

_Estamos com seu amiguinho, Claudia._

_Se quiser que ele viva, venha incógnita à30 km depois do local onde batalhamos, em linha reta. Sentirá nosso cheiro a partir de então, e siga nossa trilha, que você nos achará. SOZINHA. Alpha Moor._

Meu coração sem vida apertou, e de um beijo em Henri. "Me espere, eu já volto pra você.", murmurei.

Passei por Blanche e pedi que ela voltasse a ficar com ele. Quando me perguntaram para onde eu ia, disse que tinha perdido um anel dado por Henri no caminho para casa, e queria procurá-lo. Sorte a minha que ninguém era lá muito detalhista naquela casa. Eu sequer usava anel.

Já no bosque, corri desesperadamente, seguindo as instruções que me davam. Eu não podia deixar Miguel ser morto, não por minha causa. Já o havia ferido rejeitando seu amor, e era uma ferida incurável, aberta e exposta ao tempo, sem previsão de cura. Nunca ia me perdoar por ter feito Henri sofrer o transformando, não ter conseguido matar o irmão de Moory e ainda por cima ter deixado ele assassinar Miguel no mesmo dia. _Assassinar_ Miguel. Minha vida sem ele seria insuportável. Mesmo não o tendo como namorado, eu queria tê-lo ao meu lado, sempre. Era uma coisa natural. Como respirar.

Ao chegar no local onde a trilha de cheiro terminava, encontrei três rapazes grandes e fortes me esperando. Nenhum deles era Miguel. Um, como celular de Guel nas mãos, me lembrava tristemente Moory, e sorria, cínico.

"Você caiu.", falou com sua voz grave.

E, de repente, eles me cercaram.

-

**N/A – **Eii pessoas!

Aqui está o penúltimo cap! Mais um e acaba! E, depois, começa a outra fic q eu só conto o nome no final do cap q vem por aí em Renascer, ok?

Bom, esse é curtinho mesmo, não reclamem, foi necessário ser assim.

O próximo, eu garanto, será maior e melhor e vai acontecer tanta coisa!

Ah, já estou faznedo uma pesquisa pros atores que eu vou colocar como os personagens da próxima fic, vai ter foto de todo mundo, bem detalhado e legal, organizadinho ^^

Queria pedir à Chantal uma ajudinha pra colocar as fotos no picasaweb, porq eu sou uma anta e apanho pra colocar foto naquele troço! Me ajuda Chant? /olhinhosdegatodoshrek

Anyway, respondendo reviews:

_Vick – _que bom q já ta td melhor!!! Uhauhauhs' q bom q vc tá torcendo pelo Henri... e melhor ainda q vc tá feliz pq vai ter continuação! Bem, o fim vc lê no próximo cap ^^ eu não sou velhinha gagá, viu? Asuhaushuahs' sim, Miguel é totalmente bipolar. Pena q as conversas mentais q vc gostava acabaram, né? E Caled é palhaço ao extremo, vc já devia ter se acostumado. Husahuashshauhs' vou visitar sua fic siim, podexá ^^

_NatBell – _eu tbm não queria que acabasse, mas as coisas tem que chegar ao fim T.T ai ai ai eim! Lendo fics na faculdade, tsctsc! Uhashuhaush' team Henri então, né? Huahsuh' atualizei!

_Thá – _own, dá dó deles mesmo! Auhshuah' não posso contar o que acontecerá, mas vai ser, uh, diferente do q vcs pensam. Huashsuahs' saudade!

_Chantal – _aiiin, aquele Wolf Pack ME MATA! E o que é Taylor Lautner sem cueca???? OMG, eu morri depois de ver aquilo! Certo, voltando a assunto da fic: eu vou ganhar um husky e ele vai se chamar Kaisa (é o nome do daemon da Serafina Pekkala na trilogia Fronteiras do Universo, ele é um ganso! Uhashushauhas). Não despreze seu dog só porq ele não parece um lobo, tadinho! Ushaushau' ai, q bom q vc tbm não me matou, mas tem gente me esganando por não ter matado o Hugo/Henri. Ow, q bom q vc gostou q vai ter continuação, porq eu vou precisar de uma ligeira ajudinha sua pra criar o álbum da continuação no picasaweb. Qlq coisa me manda um e-mail, é darinhafernandes hotmail . com (tudo junto e misturado ;D) ou manda o seu, tbm ajuda ^^ olha, a batalha teve que ser curta, porq o quem vem por aí é da pesada. Eu tbm fiquei com pena do Guel, mas eu não podia fazer a Claudia viver feito Dona Flor e seus Dois Maridos. Uhsahuahsauhs'

_BelaCullen – _não morri, não se não me mate!!! Ta, eu sei q vc é Team Miguel, mas eu tinha que fazer alguma coisa pela Clau, e decidi deixá-la com o Henri. Aaaah, q bom q vc gostou da piadinha do Cal ^^

_Ninha Cullen – _descuulpa! Mas eu tive que fazer a Clau ficar com o Henri T.T acaba, mas continua! E vamp Henri vai ter q bolar uma desculpa bem bolada pros papis; beijos, brigada pelos parabéns :D

_Viczanini – _brigada ^^ opa, vo lá ver a sua! Só falta um cap, agora!

_Sabrina – _vidente, vidente! Huhsauhsaushu' segure suas emoções, o melhor (ou pior) vem por aí...

_Lii – _não, ainda não morri! Huauhas' q bom q vc gostou, e q não gostou tbm. Uhsauahs' postei!

_Bella Giacon – _agora é só um, my dear. T.T siiim, continuação, mas só digo o nome no próximo cap, eu tenho esse poder, lalalala uashuhasuah' e vc vai ficar sabendo o porq no próximo cap! +D é tão legal ser má e fazer segredinho! Uhhaushau' siiim, Henri vampie! AEEEEEEEEEEW, GANHEI OUTRO PRÊMIO NOBEL! Uhauhsahsu' use, eu deisho ^^ bem, fazia um mês, mas sacomé... eu moro sozinha, realmente não tenho tempo pra qse nada... feliz niver atrasado! Qtos aninhos??? Beeeijo

É isso, pessoas.

Salut!


	36. Capítulo 33

**Capítulo 33 - O Fim**

_Claudia´s POV_

Quando os vi sem Miguel, percebi que era uma cilada. Provavelmente os dois que ele perseguia tinham fugido, tal qual o irmão de Moory, se encontraram e agora estavam sedentos de vingança pela chacina feita com seu bando. Formidável.

Sem reação, só fui pensar em fugir quando já estava cercada.

"Achou que eu deixaria passar o que fez com meu bando, sanguessuga?", o maior começou "Pois achou errado. Por sorte, você demonstrou ontem à noite ter uma ligação forte com aquela aberração que atende pelo nome de Mary e..."

Apontei o dedo na cara dele. "Pense duas vezes antes de falar de Moory, seu vira-latas!"

Um dos outros dois torceu meus braços atrás de mim e me imobilizou. O outro, um pouco menor, já não me cercava mais. Éramos só o alpha, eu e o lobo que me prendia.

"Pense você antes de falar qualquer coisa.", ele pratiucamente cuspiu na minha cara "Você fede, não sei como Mary agüenta ficar 24 horas a seu lado."

"Oh, pelo amor de Deus, nós todos aqui sabemos que o fedor a carniça aqui presente vem de você.", debochei "Mas eu me pergunto realmente como ela conseguiu viver dezesseis anos ao seu lado, com esse cheiro de podre que você tem."

O lobo que me segurava me jogou no chão e pisou em cima de minhas costas, para que eu não fugisse. Pude ver o outro lobo, pela minha visão periférica, voltando com galhos e preparando uma fogueira. Uma sensação ruim tomou conta de meu corpo. _Aquela fogueira era pra mim._

"Por um acaso do destino, a outra aberração, Miguel, perdeu o celular, o que foi ótimo pra mim. Bom, não consegui matar minha queridíssima irmãzinha, mas como ela a ama como uma irmãzinha de verdade, você vai no lugar dela, não é legal?", o cínico ria da minha cara "Ivo está cuidando de disfarçar seu fedor para que ninguém a ache, o que será difícil quando notarem uma cortina de fumaça fedendo a sanguessuga, mas aí já vai ser tarde demais."

"Vá para o inferno, seu desgraçado.", consegui falar mesmo com a boca virada para a terra, um pé enorme em minha cabeça e outro em minhas costas "Você pode fazer qualquer coisa contra mim, mas nunca irá tocar em nenhum dos meus!"

O monstro gargalhou alto. "É o que veremos, seu verminho parasito e loiro. Ou melhor, é o que eu vou ver, já que até lá você estará morta."

Tentei falar, mas o pé que estava em minha cabeça fez mais pressão, fazendo a terra entrar por minha boca aberta. Senti a a diferença de peso e textura quando o pé se transformou em uma pata imensa e peluda de um lobisomem, e logo todos os três estavam em volta de mim, tocando meu corpo de um jeito profissional, quase como se estivessem colocando o lixo para fora. Rosnados eram ouvidos algumas vezes. De mim, nem um som.

Quando consegui erguer minha cabeça novamente, vi que um dos lobisomens levava algo para a fogueira já montada. O pânico me inundou no momento em que percebi que era metade do meu braço esquerdo.

Os preparativos para minha morte haviam começado.

_Henri's POV_

Caled havia me dado uma quantidade enorme de sedativos potentes para que eu dormisse e não sentisse nenhuma dor, mas a única coisa que os remédios fizeram foi me impossibilitar de abrir a boca para gritar e de mover meu corpo. Porque, de resto, eu sabia de tudo o que acontecia ao meu redor, e o fogo se apoderara de mim de um jeito insuportável.

Então, duas horas, trinta e sete minutos e dezesseis segundos depois do celular de Claudia apitar e dela prometer mais uma vez voltar para mim antes de sair correndo, eu abri meus olhos e meu coração já não batia, mas não era isso o que me importava. Eu queria sangue.

Koko, Einar, Caled, Claudius e Tance me seguraram enquanto Blanche sorria. O quarto estava lotado de lobisomens e seu cheiro desagradável. Pude escutar em um outro cômodo a conversa entre Sam e Moory claramente, a voz dela um pouco estranha e sua respiração descompassada e ofegante.

"Ora, ora. Não é que ficou a cara de Henri?!", Blanche continuou sorrindo "Seja bem vindo à sua nova vida, querido! É uma pena que Claudia não esteja aqui para te ver agora, mas ela ficará encantada ao te ver!"

"Onde ela está?", falei rápido e com uma voz que eu nunca imaginaria ser minha.

Quem respondeu foi Einar, que ainda me segurava. "Foi atrás de um anel que perdeu, um que você deu á ela."

"Eu nunca dei um anel à ela.", falei prontamente.

Todos estavam tão surpresos quanto eu, mas ouvimos passos subindo as escadas e segundos depois Miguel, o armário brasileiro, entrava no quarto superlotado. Ao me ver, ele meneou a cabeça, me cumprimentando. Retribuí do mesmo modo.

"Os dois fugiram de mim.", reclamou, parecendo realmente aborrecido.

O espanto fez os cantos da boca de Blanche caírem, e ela deixou escapar um suspiro aterrorizado, fazendo com que todos a olhassem. "Vocês não percebem?", murmurou "Eles emboscaram Claudia, meu Deus!"

Foi tudo rápido demais. Lobisomens e vampiros saíram de casa juntos para procurar Claudia, e o sol já estava se pondo. De início, queriam me deixar sob a guarda de Sam, que já tinha que ficar de olho em Moory, que por algum motivo que eu desconhecia, estava de cama. Depois de eu urrar que não deixaria Claudia sem a minha ajuda, eles formaram uma escolta em volta de mim até o bhosque, para que eu não atacasse nenhum humano no caminho, e eu fui junto. Por sorte, Caled gostou de minha companhia, argumentando que eu seria de grande valia, já que era um recém nascido e, por isso, mais forte que qualquer vampiro ali. Nem preciso dizer que meu ego foi às alturas com aquele comentário de meu 'cunhado'.

Ao chegarmos no bosque, Miguel falou comigo, aparentemente deixando o rancor de lado, e me explicou o que havia acontecido enquanto eu passava pela transformação. Uma raiva imensa brotou dentro de mim, e me pus a correr o máximo que pude quando senti o cheiro dela, mal disfarçado pelo cheiro de lobisomens. Chegue ao local milésimos de segundos antes de Claudius e Miguel, já em sua forma de lobo, assim como todos os brasileiros, que chegaram mais ou menos ao mesmo tempo que os vampiros restantes.

Coloquei-me em posição de ataque e pulei sobre o maior lobo escuro que estava na clareira, sendo acompanhado por Miguel, Caled, Blanche e mais três brasileiros, e, juntos, transformamos o desgraçado em um monte de pêlos, carne e sangue fedorento, e o mesmo foi feito pelos outros com os dois que restavam.

No final, minha atenção foi desviada para uma fogueira de fumaça estranhamente clara. Não entendi o motivo dos urros e lamentos doloridos dos Oleander, da tristeza estampada no rosto de Claudius, do motivo que fez Constance esconder seu rosto no peito dele, nem do silêncio dos lobos, tampouco da fúria que se apossara de Miguel de tal modo que ele derrubara duas árvores e chutava agora o que restava dos três cadáveres de lobisomens disformes. Meu desentendimento durou poucos segundos, até eu chegar perto da fogueira de perfume particular. Ao olhar entre as chamas, pouco antes de todo o seu conteúdo se transformar em cinzas, vislumbrei uma mecha de fios dourados que eu conhecia muito bem.

O horror e a dor da compreensão me atingiram como um míssil, fragmentando meu coração e minha alma em pedaços desesperados e uma tristeza que eu nunca sentira antes, que eu nunca imaginara ser capaz de sentir.

Não havia chão, céu, árvores, vampiros ou lobisomens ao meu redor. Minha vida estava amaldiçoada. Não havia motivo para viver. Nada mais me prenderia à existência de vampiro na qual eu havia entrado por ela, para ela. Eu havia morrido. Meu mundo estava acabado.

Claudia estava morta.

_Moory's POV_

Nunca os anos se passaram tão lentamente. Cada cicatriz, do corpo e da alma, ainda não estavam completamente curadas, e pareciam nunca sarar.

Eu soube da morte dela no exato instante em que deixou de existir, e me agarrei com todas as forças àquele que era o meu porto seguro, e que seria o único que poderia me dar o conforto que eu precisava.

Senti que estava sozinha em minha cabeça novamente, mesmo sem poder escutá-la, sabia que não teria mais ninguém com quem dividir pensamentos e angústias, dúvidas e incertezas, ninguém parar ler a minha alma, ninguém me conhecesse tão bem quanto eu mesma. Nada de conversas e brigas mentais. Havia acabado.

Foi duro para todos nós. No começo, as palavras faltavam, não havia inspiração ara nenhuma conversa. Tudo lembrava ela, em seus mínimos detalhes. Principalmente para Henri. A morte de Claudia o havia destroçado de um jeito inimaginável. Ele passava de apático e imóvel para enfurecido, assassino e suicida em questão de segundos, e logo depois desatava a soluçar como um bebê, agarrado às fotos dela. Foram precisos cinco anos trancado dentro do porão de nossa casa na Sibéria (o lugar mais longe das pessoas que encontramos) até que ele se lembrasse que ela havia prometido voltar para ele. Miguel foi avisado prontamente, deixou seu bando no Brasil aos cuidados de Chantal e veio com Bernardo, o filho pré-adolescente de Bela e Guto,e que, aparentemente, era o seu 'bando'. Ver aqueles dois me doeu mais do que eu imaginava. A ligação deles me fazia lembrar a minha relação com Claudia, e eu sofri sozinha por mais algum tempo até que acostumasse com tamanha coincidência diariamente. Por incrível que pareça, o remédio que Guel arrumou para se distrair da perda de Claudia, que o fez ficar desolado e monossilábico por anos (dados tirados de Chant e Bel em uma conversa fofa entre amigas), foi _pegar _outras garotas, como se procurasse nelas a Claudia de outrora. Inexplicavelmente, cada uma tinha alguma coisa a ver com Clau, mas eu não ousava me pronunciar. Mesmo com uma nova esperança, as cicatrizes podiam se abrir a qualquer momento. Pra tudo ficar perfeito, só falta ela. Estamos rodando o mundo, nômades, em busca dela. Claudia vai voltar. Ela jurou. E é isso que nos mantém unidos e nos dá energia pra viver. Um dia, ela estará novamente entre nós.

Sua morte não foi o fim. Era apenas necessária para um novo começo.

**FIM**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

_Ela renasce. Peculiar. Única. Fora dos padrões. Carrega dentro de si uma forte vampira, e uma vida da qual não se lembra. Quando seu passado desconhecido bater à porta, o que irá fazer?_

_Vem aí Recomeçar._

_Porque Claudia Oleander sempre cumpre suas promessas. Mesmo que para isso seja necessário começar tudo de novo._

_-_

**N/A – **Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeey!

ACABOU! ACABOU, vey, Renascer agora acabooou! Tudo bem que aí vem recomeçar, mas é um novo ciclo, não?

Não era o fim que ninguém esperava (pelo menos eu acho, a não ser que tenham lido minha mente ou estorquido a Fêr e a Iêeh, que, creio eu, ninguém aqui conhece e eram as únicas que sabia do fim), mas não me matem, porque vai ter continuação e vai ser bem legalzinha, prometo :D

Não vou responder reviews, acho que esse cap já encerrou as dúvidas, só aviso pra Chant que o meu e-mail é o mesmo do MSN e que o endereço é tosco porq eu o fiz qdo eu tinha nove anos e tenho uma preguiça imensa de mudar, dá mto trabalho. Husauhuash'

Deixem a opinião de vcs, acho que semana que vem Recomeçar ta aqui.

Chant, essa semana preciso da sua ajuda absurdamente, quero ter o álbum de Recomeçar pronto antes de postar, entra no MSN pra me ajudar? T.T

Amo vcs, mesmo. Me fizeram muito feliz.

E agora vamo lá que não acabou, só vai começar novamente!

Salut!


End file.
